


A Redenção do Tordo

by Isa_Morcez



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Morcez/pseuds/Isa_Morcez
Summary: Esta é uma fanfiction que se passa depois da segunda rebelião em Panem. Após o terror dos Jogos Vorazes e das inúmeras perdas durante a guerra, Katniss e Peeta retornam ao Distrito 12 e tentam levar suas vidas adiante, podendo finalmente se reaproximar. Será que Katniss vai se redimir consigo mesma e permitir-se amar e ser amada?CONTÉM SPOILERS DA TRILOGIA JOGOS VORAZES.Alguns dos personagens e fatos são de propriedade da autora Suzanne Collins.PLÁGIO É CRIME.
Relationships: Cressida/Gale Hawthorne, Delly Cartwright/Thom, Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Johanna Mason & Original Character(s), Katniss & Peeta's Children & Peeta Mellark, Katniss & Peeta's Children/Original Female Character(s), Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren)/Original Male Character(s), Katniss Everdeen/Katniss & Peeta's Children/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren)/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Exercício mental

Capítulo 01 - Exercício mental

**Por Peeta**

Depois de um dia chuvoso, os raios de sol voltam a adornar o horizonte da Capital. A vista está bastante alterada após a rebelião, porém ainda é capaz de levar minha memória conturbada até um dos poucos momentos após a Colheita que não foram profanados pelo telessequestro.

_O pôr do sol na véspera do Massacre Quaternário. O refúgio no terraço do Centro de Treinamento._

A recordação desperta em mim o desejo de pintar o rosto _dela_.

Sou plenamente capaz de fazê-lo. Cada traço do rosto de Katniss permanece talhado em minha mente. Cada variação dos tons cinzentos de suas íris baila em meus pensamentos.

Inicio a pintura, delineando seus olhos, mas minhas lembranças embotadas me boicotam. A cintilância dos olhos da menina que eu admirava na época da escola se embaralham à sombra do olhar de uma bestante mortal. Os olhos que se acenderam quando nossa primeira professora pediu para que ela entoasse a Canção do Vale são os mesmos que tentei apagar, após ser resgatado pelos rebeldes, com a força das minhas mãos.

Estas mesmas mãos traem minha vontade de eternizá-la numa folha de papel. Afinal, quando tento esboçar os olhos de Katniss na pequena tela improvisada, tudo o que meus dedos conseguem reproduzir são rabiscos desconexos. _Sem sentido_. Como a minha própria vida neste instante.

Talvez seja um bloqueio pontual, uma espécie de autopreservação inconsciente, porém a impossibilidade de desenhá-la não impede que a imagem dela se descortine nitidamente em meus devaneios. Basta fechar minhas pálpebras e lá está _ela_.

Abandono o lápis e o papel, mas não a minha irresignação. Escondo a folha debaixo da pilha de desenhos já concluídos, esquecidos na cômoda ao lado do meu leito hospitalar. Não a amasso ou rasgo. Ela será mantida aqui, como um lembrete de que, apesar dos avanços em meu tratamento, ainda existe um longo caminho a trilhar. No entanto, a meu sentir, não é internado nesse hospital que farei esse percurso. Há certos obstáculos que preciso transpor com meus próprios passos.

No entanto, tudo o que me resta no momento são essas quatro paredes excessivamente brancas e, felizmente, a minúscula fresta em volta do duto de ventilação, através da qual espio a grande avenida da Capital. Ou o que resta dela.

Torno a me deitar. Depois de uma leve batida na porta do meu quarto de hospital, vejo a Dra. Ceres entrar com seu sorriso tímido e seus cabelos negros presos num coque, o que faz com que seus olhos amendoados se destaquem. Seu belo rosto e seu tom de pele me fazem lembrar da pequena Rue. Ela faz parte da equipe médica da Capital que assumiu o meu caso desde que voltei a ficar internado, depois do terrível _flashback_ que tive logo após a prisão de Katniss, no dia da morte da Presidente Coin.

— Olá, Peeta! Como está se sentindo? — Ela se posiciona ao lado do meu leito, segurando uma prancheta e um pequeno frasco de comprimidos.

— Confinado e isolado do mundo. — Olho para ela de esguelha, sorrindo de lado.

A jovem médica agora ri abertamente com a minha resposta.

— Sei que esse período de internação não tem sido fácil pra você — afirma. — Mas preciso saber como você está se sentindo depois que substituímos o seu medicamento. Alguma reação diferente? Algum mal estar?

— Acho que estou melhor que nunca, pronto pra ter alta — sugiro, esperançoso.

— Peeta... — ela me repreende amavelmente.

— Ah, Dra. Ceres, admita que foi uma boa tentativa — retruco, enquanto ela sacode a cabeça — Tudo bem. Falando sério agora... não senti nada de anormal.

— E como estão suas lembranças? — questiona.

— As partes mais caóticas na minha cabeça ainda são os eventos que envolvem Katniss e os meus sentimentos por ela. Quanto aos outros fatos, minhas recordações estão divididas em três diferentes fases da minha vida: antes, durante e depois dos Jogos Vorazes.

— Você já consegue fazer essa separação? Isso é excelente! — Ela se anima.

— Eu me lembro de praticamente tudo de antes dos Jogos, inclusive do que sentia, apesar de, às vezes, não entender o motivo dos meus sentimentos — explico.

— Imagino que o que aconteceu _durante_ os Jogos seja o mais difícil pra você processar — pontua ela.

— Essas foram as memórias mais distorcidas pelo telessequestro. Quando vejo vídeos das duas arenas, por exemplo, é como se assistisse a um filme sobre a minha vida, cujo roteiro não foi fiel aos fatos. É muito estranho — confesso.

— Temos que trabalhar mais essa parte, então — observa ela e faz anotações em sua prancheta. — E os acontecimentos de depois dos Jogos?

— Também me lembro de todos esses, mas não é tão simples trazê-los à tona, pois minha mente ainda estava muito nebulosa quando vivenciei alguns desses momentos.

— Você pode explicar melhor o que se passa quando se recorda do que viveu depois dos Jogos? — Ela torna a me interrogar. — Mais especificamente após o telessequestro?

— Algumas coisas equivocadas que fiz e falei... Sei que era eu quem estava lá, fazendo e falando bobagens, mas hoje discordo tanto daqueles atos que parece que foi outra pessoa que os cometeu.

— Entendo. — Ela apoia o vidro de remédios na cômoda do quarto e enche um copo com a água do filtro que fica à minha disposição.

A Dra. Ceres continua com suas anotações e tenho a oportunidade de perguntar:

— Peço desculpas pela minha insistência, doutora, mas preciso saber o motivo pelo qual ainda estou internado... E por que esse isolamento angustiante? Já estou me alimentando sozinho e não estou mais precisando de medicação intravenosa. Meus medicamentos são todos comprimidos e posso tomar onde estiver.

A Dra. Ceres respira fundo e continuo:

— Não é que não goste de vocês, médicos e enfermeiros. Tenho carinho por todos, mas preciso ver outras pessoas, ouvir as novidades...

— Sei o que quer dizer e onde quer chegar — exprime a médica, depois de pensar um pouco. — Você se sente bem para uma caminhada? Essas explicações dependem de uma longa conversa...

— Sério? Vou poder sair deste quarto? — pergunto e ela faz sinal de positivo. — Eu me sinto ótimo!

— Então, tome a segunda dose do seu remédio. Estamos usando essa nova fórmula justamente para tentar minimizar esses problemas com sua memória. — A Dra. Ceres me estende a medicação e um copo com água. — Faça aquele exercício mental que ensinei e descanse.

— E a nossa caminhada? A senhora... — Ela me lança um olhar desaprovador ao ouvir a palavra ' _senhora_ ' e me corrijo. — _Você_ não disse isso só pra me acalmar e depois sumir, sair da equipe médica e...

— Você sempre foi assim tão dramático, Peeta? — ela me interrompe.

— Meu pai às vezes me chamava assim. — Coço a minha nuca, sem graça.

— Bom saber. Achei que fosse um efeito colateral. — diverte-se a médica. — Nós faremos nossa caminhada hoje ainda, na hora do lanche. Vou providenciar algumas roupas pra você não sair por aí com essas vestes hospitalares. Que tal?

— Mal posso esperar! — concordo entusiasmado.

— Até logo, então! — A médica sai e me deixa com meus pensamentos.

Assim, deitado no leito do hospital, repito o exercício recomendado pela Dra. Ceres, que virou algo rotineiro desde que voltei à ala dos mentalmente desorientados em estado grave. A tarefa consiste em tentar organizar minhas recordações, esforçando-me para lembrar de uma sequência de fatos e buscando reproduzir o que senti em cada ocasião.

Estou internado aqui desde que vi Katniss ser capturada, na data marcada para a execução de Snow, quando ela deliberadamente mudou o seu alvo e matou Alma Coin no lugar dele. Pouco depois, naquele mesmo dia, perdi novamente a lucidez e a clareza de sentimentos que me custaram tanto recuperar.

As surpresas desagradáveis daquela data fizeram com que todo o progresso em meu tratamento para reverter o telessequestro fosse desperdiçado.

Eu não via Katniss há muito tempo, desde o dia em que deixamos Tigris e demos nosso último abraço, o dia em que Primrose morreu. Katniss não sabe, mas assisti a tudo.

Depois que saí da loja de Tigris, não demorou muito, perdi Katniss e Gale de vista, porém consegui manter meu disfarce, protegendo-me das armadilhas dos casulos espalhados pelo percurso. O cenário da Capital era de pura destruição e morte.

Cheguei ao Círculo da Cidade e, diante da mansão de Snow, pude ver a grande barricada de concreto ali erguida, com aproximadamente um metro de altura. Fiquei perplexo ao perceber que ela estava cheia de crianças e adolescentes, frágeis e desamparados, cercados por Pacificadores. Era claro que não estavam ali para sua própria proteção, apenas serviam de escudo humano para Snow.

Antes que eu pudesse me aproximar ainda mais, percebi uma agitação na multidão, seguida de gritos:

— Os rebeldes! Os rebeldes!

Isso indicava o ingresso do exército rebelde na parte mais restrita da Capital.

A guerra já estava próxima do fim. Minha sobrevivência dependia, certamente, de que eu me abrigasse antes de se iniciar o fogo cruzado entre rebeldes e Pacificadores.

Vasculhei ao meu redor um local seguro para onde me dirigir, quando avistei Katniss agarrada a um mastro, um pouco acima das outras pessoas. Gale não estava ao seu lado.

Naquele momento, esqueci dos riscos à minha própria vida e segui em direção à Katniss, no fluxo contrário dos refugiados, os quais retornavam para as avenidas das redondezas.

A uma certa distância, vi um aerodeslizador identificado com o selo da Capital surgir diretamente sobre as crianças organizadas em barricada. Dezenas de paraquedas prateados foram lançados no local onde estavam e a reação delas foi a que se esperaria de qualquer pessoa que já assistiu aos Jogos Vorazes. Paraquedas cor de prata sempre significaram o envio de alimentos, remédios, presentes... Enfim, um alento.

Do ponto onde eu estava, não mais conseguia ter uma visão exata do que acontecia, mas pude distinguir os bracinhos levantados para alcançar os paraquedas. O aerodeslizador se foi e, cinco segundos depois, ouvi as explosões.

Protegi meus ouvidos e me agachei, enquanto as outras pessoas corriam para longe. Quando novamente me levantei, fiquei estarrecido ao constatar que as detonações foram provenientes dos paraquedas.

Mais uma jogada suja de Snow, que não fazia o menor sentido pra mim — matar suas próprias crianças. No entanto, eu havia notado claramente o símbolo da Capital naquele aerodeslizador.

A debandada dos refugiados deixou um clarão ao meu redor e, enfim, consegui alcançar um mastro semelhante ao que Katniss estava próxima, a alguns metros de distância dela. Bastou subir os degraus ao redor do monumento para que eu conseguisse visualizar o estrago feito pelas bombas.

Vi a neve coberta de sangue, muitas crianças mortas e outras tantas agonizando no chão. Algumas ainda seguravam atônitas os paraquedas remanescentes.

Os Pacificadores pareciam tão atordoados quanto eu com aquele ataque, tanto que começaram a liberar o acesso de um grupo de médicos — que reconheci pelos uniformes como sendo médicos rebeldes —, até as crianças.

Só nesse momento consegui desprender meus olhos daquela cena e novamente olhei para Katniss. Sua expressão era de horror. No entanto, em um segundo, ela se transformou, parecendo perder as forças, enquanto deslizava até a base do mastro. Segui o olhar de Katniss e reconheci Prim entre os socorristas. Provavelmente, uma das mais dedicadas e competentes, mas também a mais jovem. Jovem demais para estar fora do Distrito 13, numa praça de guerra.

Katniss correu até ela, gritando seu nome, e, ainda que por um instante, as duas irmãs se entreolharam. Não houve tempo para mais nada, pois os paraquedas restantes dispararam os explosivos que continham.

As bombas que mataram Prim também me intoxicaram, seus gases quentes queimaram meus pulmões e suas chamas lamberam a minha pele. Foi uma experiência dolorida fisicamente. No entanto, a pior de todas as dores foi ver a despedida de Prim e o adeus entre as duas irmãs.

Depois de ter testemunhado tantos e belos momentos entre Prim e Katniss, presenciei o fim trágico da relação de amor fraterno mais intensa que já conheci. Prim estava morta e Katniss estava gravemente ferida e devastada.

Até aquele momento, o telessequestro me fazia duvidar de Katniss e, portanto, eu não tinha certeza de sua integridade. Queria entendê-la, montar peça por peça do que ela significou em meu passado ou o que deveria representar para mim. Não sabia como poderia tê-la amado incondicionalmente.

No entanto, após a morte de Primrose, ainda que por um lapso, vi Katniss aniquilada. A partir de então, por mais caótico que fosse todo aquele cenário à minha volta, tudo se encaixou perfeitamente.

Vê-la destruída me ajudou a reconstruí-la do jeito certo em minha memória. Afinal, não existe compatibilidade entre a bestante em que quiseram transformá-la aos meus olhos e a menina fragilizada, feita em pedaços em seu corpo e em sua alma, pelas explosões que a atingiram e assassinaram Prim, aquela por quem ela arriscaria a própria vida.

Esse meu processo de recuperação já havia começado durante a expedição do Esquadrão 451 na Capital. Graças ao Jogo de " _Verdadeiro ou Falso_ " inventado por Jackson após a sugestão de Finnick, para que eu buscasse respostas quando não soubesse o que era ou não real, muitas das minhas recordações se tornaram mais claras. Mas nem todas, principalmente a minha percepção de como Katniss importava para mim.

No entanto, o fogo que levou a vida de Primrose trouxe pra mim o sentimento que, até então, mais se aproximava do amor que um dia guardei em meu coração por Katniss.

Infelizmente, esse período de clareza mental durou pouco. Foi até o dia marcado para a execução do Presidente Snow. Tudo estava muito confuso aquele dia. Katniss era uma incógnita pra mim em todos os seus atos.

Primeiro, ao votar a favor da realização de uma última edição dos Jogos Vorazes com crianças da Capital. Não compreendo como ela, que passou pela terrível experiência, por duas vezes, pôde concordar.

Deve haver algum motivo, algo muito grave para ela tomar a decisão de apoiar uma ideia tão sórdida e, depois, o que foi ainda mais surpreendente, substituir o seu alvo, optando por assassinar Coin em vez de executar a sentença de morte de Snow.

Katniss não atirou no Presidente Snow. A flecha que ela lançou atingiu a Presidente Coin, que caiu morta com o tiro certeiro do Tordo.

Ela sentenciou e condenou a Coin, mas também a si própria. Isso eu pude detectar quando, após acertar a flecha em Coin, observei-a virando seu rosto em direção ao ombro, buscando em seu traje do Tordo a parte onde Cinna projetou o seu último voo, o pequeno bolso que guardava a pílula mortal. Katniss ia se matar e eu não lhe permitiria esse fim atroz.

A decisão de não deixá-la tirar a própria vida me levou ao meu último ato consciente naquele dia. Corri para junto de Katniss e, apoiando minha mão por sobre seu ombro, senti seus dentes sendo nela cravados e o meu sangue escorrer.

Katniss virou rapidamente a cabeça para trás e nossos olhos se encontraram. Nenhum de nós desviou o olhar. Minha mão ensanguentada permaneceu sobre a pílula-cadeado alojada em seu traje.

— Me solta! — ela se exasperou, tentando arrancar seu braço do aperto da minha mão.

— Não posso — respondi.

Quando os novos guardas de Panem levaram Katniss para longe de mim, o pequeno bolso de sua manga se rasgou e o comprimido violeta rolou pelo chão, até ser esmagado sob a bota de um de seus captores. Katniss começou a agir como um animal selvagem, chutando, arranhando, mordendo quem estivesse em seu caminho.

Aquela cena, somada a tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, foi o estopim para a segunda pior das minhas crises. A mais grave, sem dúvida, foi aquela em que tentei estrangular Katniss.

Uma dor de cabeça lancinante me atingiu e, em minha mente, Katniss voltou a ser um monstro assassino, destruidor e impiedoso, e eu a queria morta.

Lembro-me vagamente de Johanna prender meus braços e Annie segurar meu rosto, pedindo calma, enquanto eu gritava, até que perdi os sentidos.

Essa minha recaída me rendeu, então, mais uma internação hospitalar e aqui estou. Não sei por quanto tempo permaneci dopado e inconsciente e, mesmo depois que recuperei um pouco da minha lucidez, fui impedido de ter acesso a informações básicas do que se passou em Panem após o assassinato de Alma Coin. Notícias sobre Katniss estão fora de cogitação.

Espero que isso termine hoje, quando sair do meu quarto na companhia da Dra. Ceres, pois o que mais me preocupa nesse período no hospital não é o meu tratamento ou a solidão.

O que mais tem me afligido é, na verdade, a falta que sinto de Katniss e esse aperto que fica em meu peito quando penso nela, esse sentimento que preciso descobrir — ou redescobrir — o que é.


	2. Pelos corredores do hospital

Capítulo 02 - Pelos corredores do hospital

****

**Por Peeta**

Embora eu não precise mover um músculo sequer durante os exercícios para a memória que a Dra. Ceres pediu que fizesse, eles me esgotam de tal maneira que acabo adormecendo.

Nem vi quando trouxeram roupas novas para eu vestir e, para minha alegria, um cavalete com telas, pincéis e diversas tintas. Até então, estava fazendo meus desenhos apenas em blocos de papel e usando lápis.

Na hora em que o almoço foi servido, já estava devidamente banhado e arrumado, tamanha a minha ansiedade em sair desse confinamento. No entanto, ainda faltava muito tempo até a hora marcada pela Dra. Ceres, de modo que me ponho a pintar. Com a imagem nítida em minhas lembranças, faço um esboço do último instante em que vi Prim. Fico tão absorto no quadro que apenas reparo na chegada da médica quando ela me saúda:

—Olá, Peeta! Estou vendo que gostou do seu presente — constata animada.

—Boa tarde, Dra. Ceres, gostei mui... — Viro-me em sua direção e interrompo a palavra ao meio ao perceber que ela veio acompanhada de um enfermeiro que mais parece um guarda-costas. — Gostei muito mesmo — termino de dizer, num tom mais baixo.

Será que, pelo resto da minha vida, as pessoas ao meu redor estarão preocupadas em sempre ter à mão uma maneira de me deixar desacordado, caso eu surte? 

Isso me entristece, porém não posso culpá-la. Talvez eu devesse mesmo ficar confinado, longe de tudo e todos. A Dra. Ceres lê a decepção em meus olhos e tento disfarçar:

—Acho que seria mais fácil me apagar com um calmante... Também seria menos doloroso do que ser nocauteado por ele. — Aponto em direção ao brutamonte.

—Não se preocupe. É exatamente isso que tenho no meu bolso. — O homem segura uma seringa cheia de um líquido amarelo na mão esquerda, ao mesmo tempo em que me estende a direita. — Enfermeiro Maximus, mas pode me chamar de Max. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

—O prazer é meu, Max — cumprimento-o de volta e ele aperta minha mão com bastante força, até eu fazer uma careta. — Seu nome tem tudo a ver com você. — Esfrego os dedos que foram esmagados e ele não disfarça o riso.

—Para a minha infelicidade, nossos pais acertaram em cheio o nome dele — comenta a Dra. Ceres. — É duro ver seu irmãozinho mais novo ficar com o dobro do seu tamanho, justamente na adolescência.

—Vocês são irmãos? — pergunto espantado, pois eles não são nada parecidos.

—Sim — Max me responde e depois se dirige à Dra. Ceres, piscando. — Mas não adianta ser o mais forte, se a irmã mais velha é muito mais esperta.

Aquele curto diálogo de alguma maneira me transportou ao passado.

—Eu e meus irmãos também vivíamos às turras, mas eu os amava muito — recordo com a voz embargada.

—Que bom que se lembra deles... E com carinho. — A Dra. Ceres afaga o meu braço, depois faz algumas anotações em sua prancheta e volta a falar comigo. — O passeio de hoje vai servir também para eu observá-lo, Peeta. Com a sua permissão, posso levar a prancheta para registrar o que vai acontecer?

—Por mim, não há problema. — Ergo os ombros.

—Então, registra aí o que vou perguntar a ele, maninha. Para evitar futuras reclamações — Max fala com expressão séria e olha para mim. — O que você prefere para o seu nocaute, caso o calmante não funcione: uma pancada na cabeça ou um mata-leão?

Arregalo os olhos, enquanto a Dra. Ceres o fulmina com o olhar.

—Não faremos uso de nenhum desses recursos, não é, Maximus? Ele está só brincando, Peeta! — A médica me tranquiliza.

Max cai na gargalhada e respiro aliviado, rindo também.

—Vamos, então? — pergunta ela. — Você já está com fome? Quer ir direto ao refeitório lanchar ou podemos fazer uma rota por alguns locais do hospital que seria interessante você conhecer?

—Ainda não estou com fome. O lanche pode esperar — opino. — Só preciso lavar as mãos, pois estão sujas de tinta.

Apenas nesse momento, a Dra. Ceres se aproxima da tela de pintura.

—Está ficando muito bonito. Quem é que você está retratando?

—Primrose Everdeen, na última vez em que a vi.

Enquanto me afasto a caminho do banheiro, ouço a pergunta de Max, apesar de ele tentar sussurrar:

—Por que não tive direito a voto sobre a ida ao refeitório?

—Porque eu nem precisaria perguntar... Você está sempre com fome! — É a resposta da sua irmã.

Acho que vai ser divertido andar por aí com esses dois. Volto depressa do banheiro e mal consigo acreditar que estou fora daquelas quatro paredes, sem estar atado a uma maca, para fazer exames.

Percorro os corredores do hospital entre a Dra. Ceres e Maximus. Observo que a maioria das pessoas que cruzam nosso caminho me reconhece. Algumas me cumprimentam de longe, outras mal me encaram, porém sinto seus olhares me acompanharem quando pensam que não estou mais prestando atenção nelas.

Lembro que, na época da rebelião, um rapaz foi assassinado pela população da Capital apenas porque era parecido comigo. Em poucos minutos, a minha euforia inicial é substituída por uma mistura de embaraço, medo e vontade de voltar para o meu quarto, meu refúgio. Minha respiração fica irregular e minhas mãos tremem. A Dra. Ceres parece perceber e começa a conversar comigo:

—Está tudo bem, Peeta. Não o traria aqui se não fosse seguro. Vivemos num país diferente agora. — Suas palavras ainda não são capazes de me acalmar.

—Não sei o que aconteceu em Panem depois que... depois que Katniss matou Coin. — Fecho meus punhos com força ante a mera menção ao fato, gesto que não escapa aos olhos atentos da médica.

—Depois que Coin morreu, houve um grande tumulto no Círculo da Cidade. Quando a multidão se dispersou, o corpo de Snow foi encontrado, ainda amarrado ao pilar. Não se sabe se ele morreu sufocado enquanto gargalhava ou se foi esmagado pelo aglomerado de pessoas — relata Max.

—E quem está à frente do governo agora? — pergunto.

—A comandante Paylor é a nova presidente, desde que foi convocada uma eleição de emergência — esclarece a Dra. Ceres. — Os tempos são outros, graças a você também e a todos nós que lutamos por uma Panem livre da opressão de Snow.

—Vocês também atuaram na rebelião? — questiono.

—Nós participamos — responde Max. — À nossa maneira.

—É uma longa história, que envolve algumas coisas em comum com a sua própria história, Peeta — revela a Dra. Ceres e olho pra ela intrigado. — Você vai saber de tudo com detalhes, mas antes vamos dar uma olhadinha ali.

A médica me direciona a uma parede de vidro, através da qual é possível ver alguns bebês recém-nascidos dormindo tranquilos. A minha reação diante do berçário é automaticamente começar a sorrir, olhando aqueles pequeninos tão frágeis e inocentes. Felizmente, eles nasceram num país transformado e mais justo.

A cena me faz lembrar de Annie, que já deve estar na metade de sua gestação.

—Vocês têm notícias da Annie Odair? Como está a gravidez dela?

—Annie voltou a se tratar aqui no hospital depois que chegou à Capital. Sua gestação está indo muito bem, mas ela quer que o bebê nasça no Distrito 4 — narra a Dra. Ceres.

—Será que alguém poderá acompanhá-la? Não sei como ficou o Distrito 4 depois da rebelião... — reflito.

—Talvez você possa perguntar a ela pessoalmente em breve. — Dra. Ceres me olha de soslaio, com uma expressão divertida.

—Vou poder receber visitas? — Abro meu maior sorriso.

—Tudo indica que sim — confirma a médica.

—Você falou sobre o tratamento da Annie... Ela pode se recuperar um dia? — Espero ansioso o que eles têm a dizer.

—Agora que ela está recebendo os cuidados adequados, isso é praticamente certo — explica Max. — Você sabe que Snow mantinha os Vitoriosos sob suas rédeas por meio de todo o tipo de perversidades. No caso da Annie, ele fazia isso fingindo tratá-la através de uma terapia fajuta e de medicamentos inapropriados.

—Ela só não está melhor, porque nem todas as medicações necessárias para a condição dela podem ser ministradas a gestantes — completa a Dra. Ceres.

—Prometi ao Finnick fazer o que estivesse ao meu alcance para manter sua família bem, caso algo acontecesse com ele — digo. — É bom saber que existe tanta gente empenhada nisso.

Os dois confirmam com a cabeça.

—Vamos em frente? — A médica retoma o passo no amplo corredor.

Dou uma última olhada nos bebês, desejando a eles em pensamento uma vida feliz e em paz, e volto a caminhar ao lado dos dois irmãos.

—E a Johanna Mason? Também está se tratando? — Retomo minha busca por informações.

—A Johanna é um caso à parte. — Dra. Ceres respira fundo e todos rimos. — Mas também está progredindo.

Minha vontade agora é perguntar por Katniss, porém me contenho.

Mais adiante, chegamos à ala pediátrica do hospital, em cuja entrada há uma sala com móveis coloridos, livros e brinquedos, onde crianças de várias idades se distraem sorridentes, apesar de debilitadas.

Ao avistarem Max, todas correm animadas em sua direção, enquanto ele se senta no chão para receber o carinho delas.

—Um homem desse tamanho todo vira criança quando chega nesse lugar. É trabalhando aqui que ele se realiza. — A Dra. Ceres admira o irmão.

Vendo os pequenos pacientes, observo pelas características físicas e pelos sotaques que não há apenas crianças da Capital, mas também de vários Distritos.

—Tio Max, você não veio me visitar no meu quarto pra me dar o remédio hoje — reclama com ele um menino de cerca de seis anos.

—Estava numa missão ultrassecreta com o tio Peeta ali. — Max aponta para mim. — Quem aqui sabe quem ele é?

As crianças maiores erguem as mãos.

—Ele foi ao meu Distrito com a Katniss! — grita uma garotinha que está com o braço engessado.

Não consigo evitar que meus olhos fiquem marejados. A menina se aproxima de mim e, então, eu me agacho sobre meus calcanhares para ficar em sua altura.

—Um dia quero amar alguém como você ama a Katniss — anuncia ela inocentemente.

Fecho os olhos e uma lágrima rola em minha face. Não consigo abri-los novamente. Procuro forças para não perder o controle.

_Não aqui, não agora._


	3. Uma garota em chamas e um menino apaixonado por ela

Capítulo 03 - Uma garota em chamas e um menino apaixonado por ela

****

**Por Peeta**

Pensando nas crianças que me cercam e no quanto poderiam ficar assustadas, esforço-me para reprimir um grito. Toda a musculatura do meu corpo está tensionada. Tenho certeza de que é tarde demais e que já ultrapassei a linha tênue entre a sanidade e o descontrole.

Estou quase sufocando, quando algo subitamente me acalma. Sou resgatado da crise pelo calor de uma mãozinha que acaricia suavemente a minha testa. Meus músculos relaxam e minha respiração aos poucos se estabiliza.

Abro os olhos com dificuldade para me deparar com a menor das menininhas da ala pediátrica, que chega ainda mais perto de mim quando nossos olhares se encontram. Ela aponta o dedinho para uma das cicatrizes em meu rosto e pergunta:

—Tá dodói aqui?

—Sim — respondo, ainda meio zonzo. — Você me dá um beijo pra sarar?

Ela não hesita em agarrar meu pescoço e tascar um beijo em minha bochecha, sendo imitada por alguns de seus amiguinhos, o que me faz perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, desencadeando uma onda de risadas.

Reparo a expressão de alívio da Dra. Ceres e de Maximus. Fico desconcertado, mas isso não importa, pois não tenho a intenção de dizer nada. Só queria aproveitar aquele som gostoso dos risos das crianças. Não ouvia nada parecido há muito tempo.

Max me ajuda a levantar e a Dra. Ceres chega perto de mim:

—Está tudo bem, Peeta?

—Foi por pouco. — Não consigo esconder minha preocupação. — Preciso voltar ao meu quarto. Não quero oferecer risco pra mais ninguém. Jamais me perdoaria se fizesse algum mal a essas crianças.

—Nós vamos sair daqui, mas iremos ao meu consultório. Lembra daquela longa conversa que prometi que teríamos?

— Sim — afirmo apreensivo.

—Ou você está muito cansado pra isso?

Balanço a cabeça negativamente, porém me sinto esgotado, na verdade. No entanto, a curiosidade e a vontade de fazer o máximo ao meu alcance para auxiliar meu tratamento falam mais alto.

Antes de dar adeus aos pequenos, caminho até a menina com o braço engessado e digo:

—Guarde o seu coraçãozinho para alguém tão especial quanto você, combinado?

Ela assente com a cabeça, abrindo um lindo sorriso.

—Vocês já vão? — pergunta Max, vendo a nossa movimentação em direção à saída. — Daqui a pouco chego lá no consultório. Acho que as crianças não vão me largar tão cedo.

Acompanho a Dra. Ceres até o elevador, que nos deixa numa área de acesso restrito do hospital. Para atravessar algumas portas, é preciso que ela digite senhas ou passe sua mão por  _scanners._ Finalmente, chegamos ao nosso destino, o qual não se assemelha nem um pouco a um  l ocal de consultas e tratamentos comum.

—Bem-vindo ao meu consultório, que funciona ainda como minha sala de pesquisa e de reuniões. — Dra. Ceres me faz entrar antes dela. — Herdei do meu pai, que não exerce mais a medicina, mas também foi médico e pesquisador deste hospital.

Observo tudo ao meu redor. À direita, uma parede de vidro separa o ambiente em que estamos de um moderno laboratório de pesquisas, onde diversas pessoas ocupam pias, mesas e bancadas repletas de tubos e recipientes com líquidos coloridos, microscópios e outros instrumentos.

Logo ao lado, a ampla sala da Dra. Ceres possui diversos setores e divisórias entre eles. Um compartimento parece servir a consultas médicas, com uma maca posicionada num dos cantos. Outro espaço possui uma grande mesa de reuniões ao centro com uma tela em uma das extremidades e equipamentos de projeção de imagens na outra. No último nicho à minha esquerda, estão uma cadeira e um maquinário exatamente iguais aos usados durante as minhas sessões de telessequestro.

Estremeço. Meu impulso seguinte é dar alguns passos para trás, buscando a saída, porém a porta já está trancada.

—Peeta, acalme-se, por favor. — A médica apoia uma das mãos em meu ombro e faz uma leve pressão, indicando que devo seguir em frente. — Sinto muito não haver preparado você para o que encontraria em meu consultório. É que preciso estudar todas as suas reações para um diagnóstico ainda mais preciso do seu distúrbio.

Ela aponta uma cadeira na sala de reuniões, onde me sento, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa para poder esconder meu rosto em minhas mãos.

—Cada coisa que aconteceu hoje parece estar me mostrando que ainda não estou pronto para o convívio em sociedade — observo consternado. — Estou reagindo mal a tudo que ouço e vejo.

—Começou o melodrama... — Ela ri, pondo a mão em meu queixo para erguer minha cabeça em sua direção. — Você não está reagindo _mal._ Está apenas _reagindo_.

—Então, não sou um caso perdido? — Vejo-a se sentar à minha frente.

—Longe disso! Se você tivesse noção de como sua evolução é surpreendente... O estágio que você já alcançou é admirável, levando em conta quem você era, no que foi transformado com o telessequestro e como está agora — argumenta.

—E como estou agora?

—Muito melhor do que o esperado! Durante nosso breve passeio, constatei que o gatilho para os seus _flashbacks_ continua sendo a Katniss. Veja só o que acabou de ocorrer. A sua resposta ao ver uma réplica dos instrumentos usados em sua tortura não foi partir para o ataque. Em vez disso, você tentou se defender, tentou se afastar do que representava uma ameaça. São coisas bem diferentes — explana a médica. — Verifiquei também que não é qualquer menção à Katniss que desencadeia uma crise... Como agora, por exemplo. Acabei de falar nela e seu comportamento não se alterou. Para isso, seria necessário você ver ou ouvir algo perturbador, algo que desperte em você sentimentos contraditórios, como quando aquela menina comentou sobre o seu amor por Katniss — pontua ela.

—Mesmo que seja capaz de resistir aos surtos em algumas situações, Dra. Ceres, eles ainda podem acontecer. Não posso controlar o que as pessoas vão me dizer sobre Katniss.

—Mas você pode controlar o modo como esses comentários o afetam, pode se preparar para eles — ela rebate minha constatação pessimista. — Outro ponto importante é a maneira como alguns fatores externos podem bloquear os surtos. Hoje, foi o toque daquela garotinha em sua testa que simplesmente interrompeu o _flashback_ que havia se iniciado.

—E se a crise continuasse? O que seria daquelas crianças? — Ainda não estou convencido de que não sou um perigo ambulante.

—Pela minha experiência, acredito que, em sua fase atual, a única que ainda pode ser atingida por você é a própria Katniss. O máximo que pode acontecer às demais pessoas é ficarem assustadas com o modo como você se comporta durante esses episódios. De qualquer modo, até termos certeza disso, devemos ser mais cautelosos.

—Você já tratou de outros casos como o meu, doutora?

—Infelizmente, sim. — Ela se entristece. — É aqui que começa a longa história que preciso contar a você... Meu pai também foi telessequestrado.

Não consigo disfarçar meu espanto. A Dra. Ceres respira lenta e profundamente, olhando para as próprias mãos, agora ligeiramente trêmulas.

—É bom que meu irmão não esteja aqui. É difícil para ele dividir esses acontecimentos.

—Se ele não está de acordo, não precisa continuar — pondero.

—Você merece saber. — Ela fita meus olhos. — Como disse a você, meu pai era médico e pesquisador deste hospital. Ele ocupava exatamente esse espaço em que estamos agora. As pesquisas e os tratamentos que desenvolvia eram todos voltados para o bem-estar das pessoas da Capital. Foi assim até que meu pai foi convocado a direcionar suas pesquisas para a criação de armadilhas químicas que seriam usadas nas arenas dos Jogos Vorazes.

—Aposto que essa convocação era, na verdade, uma ordem e ele não tinha outra opção — afirmo.

—Exatamente. Meu pai estava a ponto de desistir de sua carreira, quando foi procurado por membros da Força de Resistência da Capital.

—Força de Resistência? — pergunto, pois desconheço essa expressão.

—Vou explicar... Antes da rebelião, você só conheceu um lado da Capital. O lado fútil, deslumbrado, que se entretinha com coisas horrendas como os Jogos Vorazes. No entanto, existia também um lado da população que se opunha aos desmandos do governo. Eram os Resistentes. — Ela pensa um pouco antes de prosseguir. — Aliás, você deve sim ter conhecido alguns deles. Muitos Avoxes eram Resistentes capturados pelo governo.

—Sim, conheci alguns Avoxes, mas não sei se faziam parte da Resistência. — Eu me recordo, então, de Lavinia, Darius e Pollux.

—Então, como ia dizendo, quando souberam da relutância do meu pai em aceitar o encargo imposto por Snow, alguns integrantes da Força de Resistência o persuadiram a acatar a ordem da Capital e agir como um infiltrado. Apesar de discordarem do modo como Snow governava Panem, meu pai e minha mãe nunca foram engajados politicamente. No entanto, depois disso, meu pai passou a exercer esse duplo papel. De um lado, inventando alucinógenos, venenos e ácidos para os tributos e, em contrapartida, obtendo informações privilegiadas para os Resistentes.

—Você e seu irmão sabiam disso?

—Nós éramos muito novos quando tudo começou, mas logo percebemos as mudanças no comportamento dos nossos pais. Meu pai deixou de ser a pessoa calma e alegre que sempre foi e minha mãe passou a atuar em diversas frentes de oposição ao governo.

—Imagino o sofrimento de seu pai. Após dedicar uma vida inteira ao cuidado com as pessoas, foi obrigado a usar esse dom para causar dor e morte às crianças dos Distritos — observo.

—Você resumiu bem a situação dele e isso durou muitos anos. Eu já estava na faculdade quando a traição dos meus pais foi descoberta. — Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto da médica. — No entanto, eles não foram presos ou transformados em Avoxes. A Capital preferiu usar meu pai contra a Resistência, através da técnica perfeita para espiões como ele...

—O telessequestro — completo. — Feito para transformar a pessoa que o inimigo quer ter próxima de si numa arma contra ele. Como ocorreu comigo em relação à Katniss.

—Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém, Peeta — concorda a Dra. Ceres. — Assim, meu pai começou a ser telessequestrado progressivamente, durante anos. Ele foi programado para eliminar aos poucos, um a um, os líderes Resistentes que mais confiavam nele. Era o plano perfeito, pois meu pai estava acima de qualquer suspeita. A última líder a ser o alvo do telessequestro foi a minha mãe...

—Sinto muito, Dra. Ceres.

—Somente descobri o que estava se passando com meu pai, quando ele atacou minha mãe. Fiz alguns exames nele e detectei os altos níveis de veneno de teleguiadas em seu organismo.

—Você perdeu a sua mãe? Seu pai conseguiu mat... — Sequer posso terminar a frase.

—Ele tentou matá-la, assim como tenta até hoje, quando tem um surto. — Suas feições exprimem pura desolação.

—Como acontece comigo — constato desanimado. — E quanto à Capital? Snow deixou sua família em paz, mesmo depois que seu pai não conseguiu o objetivo final?

—Talvez Snow tenha pensado que a Resistência se encarregaria de eliminar o meu pai, depois que veio à tona a autoria dos assassinatos de alguns de seus líderes. Pode ser também que ele considerasse suficiente como punição que meus pais vivessem sob a sombra do telessequestro... No entanto, não tenho certeza. A única certeza que tenho é de que, naquela época, _uma garota em chamas e um menino apaixonado por ela_ desafiaram a Capital e despertaram todo o país para uma rebelião.

Meu coração dispara com suas últimas palavras e, em minha cabeça, fico repetindo a parte em que ela se referiu a mim e à Katniss... _U_ _ma garota em chamas e um menino apaixonado por ela_.

A Dra. Ceres segura com carinho minhas mãos, que estavam sobre a mesa, e desperto do transe.

—O que vocês fizeram e o que vocês se tornaram para todo o país desviou a atenção de Snow e consegui ganhar tempo para pesquisar e iniciar um tratamento em meu pai — emociona-se ela. — E isso poupou minha família de uma tragédia maior ainda.

—Mas seu pai ainda é uma ameaça para sua mãe, como ainda sou para Katniss... — enfatizo a pior das sequelas do telessequestro.

—Sim. Meu pai respondeu bem ao tratamento, mas não ficou curado. Eu havia perdido as esperanças de que ele melhorasse ainda mais, até que conheci o seu caso e comecei a cuidar de você. Por coincidência, o menino que, mesmo sem saber, foi fundamental no progresso das condições do meu pai.

—Mas ainda estou uma bagunça por dentro. Como posso ser motivo de esperança no tratamento do seu pai?

—Vou dar um exemplo. Antes de você chegar aqui no hospital, não conhecia a técnica inversa ao telessequestro, proposta por Primrose Everdeen, de combinar tranquilizantes e imagens de acontecimentos reais para recuperar as memórias positivas. — Ela aponta para a última divisória da sala. — É por isso que aquela cadeira está ali. Meu pai já passou por algumas sessões e o resultado foi muito satisfatório.

—Minha querida Prim... Ela teria sido uma médica extraordinária — reconheço com tristeza.

—Lendo seu prontuário, é possível perceber que ela teve participação ativa em sua recuperação, que foi e tem sido excelente, embora você não concorde. Então, posso afirmar que Primrose tinha o dom da medicina, algo que não se conquista com um diploma, e ela o exercia muito bem.

A Dra. Ceres fica pensativa por uns instantes, parecendo hesitante em dizer algo para mim. No entanto, como num estalo, ela prossegue:

—Como sua médica, não deveria dizer o que estou prestes a desabafar. É sobre você e Katniss... Que tal aproveitar esse bate-papo para exercitar o seu autocontrole, como pedi que você fizesse ainda há pouco?

Seguro com força os braços da cadeira.

—Pode falar, Dra. Ceres — assinto, bastante inseguro.

—O seu telessequestro foi muito radical. Sua estrutura mental foi abruptamente alterada num curto espaço de tempo. Se não estivesse aqui diante de você, não acreditaria que você pudesse se restabelecer algum dia. A sua força de vontade para que isso aconteça é um fator determinante. No entanto, identifico que em você existe algo mais que essa força de vontade. Algo que não consigo dissociar do amor que você sentia, ou sente, por Katniss. Busque isso em você. Recupere esse sentimento, Peeta. Acho que esse seria o seu melhor tratamento.

À medida que ela vai falando, meu rosto se contrai e preciso apertar os braços da cadeira, a ponto de meus dedos doerem. No entanto, não passa disso. Respiro mais tranquilo após alguns minutos e a médica me observa em expectativa.

—Vamos lanchar, doutora? — proponho. — Se não, acho que vou perder os sentidos.

Ela ri com o trocadilho.

—Não era bem essa a resposta que eu esperava para o meu desabafo, mas gostei de ver! Você se saiu muito bem. — Ela se levanta e a acompanho até a saída.

De volta aos corredores do hospital, a Dra. Ceres torna a falar:

—Peeta, devo lhe pedir desculpas. Ter mantido você isolado e sem contato com o mundo exterior por tanto tempo fazia parte do seu tratamento, mas foi também um ato egoísta meu. Estava pensando em minhas pesquisas, em meu pai, e ignorei o fato de você ser apenas um menino... cheio de vida, querendo respirar outros ares e ansioso por notícias.

—Falando nisso, Dra. Ceres, estou relutando desde sempre pra perguntar sobre... sobre Katniss. O que houve com ela? — Finalmente, consigo indagar.

—Katniss está aguardando o resultado do julgamento pelo assassinato de Alma Coin — responde ela. — Preciso alertá-lo de que o evento está sendo transmitido nacionalmente e, no refeitório, é provável que esteja passando algo a respeito na televisão.

Dito e feito, ao chegarmos ao local e nos aproximarmos da mesa onde Maximus já está sentado diante de uma quantidade enorme de comida, há uma ligeira comoção entre as pessoas presentes, as quais pedem silêncio, apontando para o televisor.

Na grande tela, vejo ao fundo uma imagem de Katniss, vestida em seu traje negro, segurando uma flecha posicionada em seu arco, enquanto o repórter noticia aquilo que seria a prova de fogo para o meu autodomínio num local público:

— _Depois de ouvidos os principais depoimentos das testemunhas de defesa e de acusação, o veredito do julgamento de Katniss Everdeen é aguardado para amanhã. O anúncio será transmitido ao vivo para toda a Panem. Fique atento à nossa programação._


	4. Minha linda caçadora

Capítulo 04 - Minha linda caçadora

**Por Peeta**

O televisor do refeitório continua ligado, porém não consigo processar mais nenhuma informação na minha cabeça. As imagens surgem sucessivamente na tela e se embaralham ante os meus olhos. O som de vozes se propaga pelo ambiente, mas o significado do que é falado me escapa. As únicas palavras que ecoam em minha mente são: _veredito... julgamento... Katniss... amanhã_.

No entanto, por incrível que pareça, a notícia que ouvi na TV não é o estopim para nenhum  _flashback._ Não preciso me agarrar a nenhum objeto para afastar as memórias alternativas de Katniss como uma bestante letal. Não estou em crise. Estou apenas em choque.

Caminho até uma cadeira e caio nela pesadamente. Meus olhos encontram os da Dra. Ceres e pergunto, consternado:

—Katniss será condenada à morte amanhã? — A frase sai praticamente inaudível.

Ela não me responde. Repito a pergunta um pouco mais alto. Ninguém me responde. Um desespero toma conta de mim:

—Tenho que vê-la, Dra. Ceres, enquanto ainda há tempo. Preciso de respostas! Preciso dela! — falo sem pensar.

— Não sei o que vai acontecer amanhã, Peeta, mas ela terá um julgamento justo. Não vivemos mais sob o regime tirânico de Snow. — Sua voz é serena.

—E o que é um julgamento justo para ela? — pergunto preocupado.

—Não há como prever. No entanto, não existe somente a pena de morte. — A médica tenta novamente refrear minha angústia.

—Qual é a opção? Prisão perpétua? Isso seria como a morte para Katniss. Seu refúgio é a floresta. Ela é... _minha linda caçadora_ — digo, lembrando-me de como costumava me referir a ela desde o início da minha adolescência, muito antes de nos conhecermos oficialmente.

—Ei, Peeta, não sofra por antecipação — interfere Max. — Bem que minha irmã falou que você é chegado num drama.

Seu tom bem-humorado tem o efeito contrário em mim. Fico ainda mais chateado e me retraio na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito, por me sentir tão impotente e inútil.

No entanto, de repente, uma aparição na TV capta minha atenção. Haymitch está sendo entrevistado por um repórter que o interpela na saída do tribunal. Ele parece ter envelhecido vários anos nessas poucas semanas.

— _Estou confiante de que tudo acabará bem amanhã. Os jurados são pessoas razoáveis e tenho certeza de que vão julgar Katniss com responsabilidade e equilíbrio. Não importa o que aconteça, estarei do lado dela. Estarei com o Tordo._

Apenas depois de ouvi-lo dizer tais coisas é que consigo me acalmar um pouco. Esse é o efeito da opinião de um mentor bêbado, mas esperto o bastante para ajudar a mim e à Katniss a sairmos vivos, apesar de despedaçados, de duas arenas e de uma rebelião.

A entrevista ainda não havia terminado, quando ouço a sua voz rouca atrás de mim:

—Alguma chance de conseguir uma bebida aqui nesse refeitório?

Obviamente a entrevista que está sendo transmitida não é ao vivo e o velho e bom Haymitch se materializa ao meu lado, puxando uma cadeira.

—Se você conseguir algo pra beber, peça uma dose pra mim também. Estou precisando — respondo.

A médica franze a testa para mim e logo emendo:

—É brincadeira, Dra. Ceres. Não bebo álcool — comento embaraçado. — Haymitch, esses são a Dra. Ceres e o enfermeiro Maximus.

—Dra. Ceres. Enfermeiro Maximus. — Haymitch estende a mão para cumprimentá-los e depois aponta para mim. — É mais fácil esse aqui driblar a segurança do hospital para ir aos meus aposentos na mansão presidencial e jogar todo o meu estoque de licor pelo ralo... só para eu ficar sóbrio no dia de amanhã. Mas, fique tranquilo, Peeta, é assim que tenho me mantido desde aquele fatídico dia em que Katniss aprontou aquela confusão.

Dra. Ceres e Max permanecem à mesa conosco, mas se mantém entretidos um com o outro, dando-nos a oportunidade de conversarmos.

—Como você está enfrentando tudo isso, sozinho e sem bebida, Haymitch? — questiono.

— Eu já devia estar preparado. O que mais poderia esperar de Katniss? Não seria ela, se não estivesse me dando um bocado de trabalho... A missão dela era simples. Matar Snow. Atirar uma flecha nele. No entanto, não! Katniss tinha que acertar a Coin! — dispara ele, revoltado. — Se bem que eu faria o mesmo no lugar dela. Aquela víbora era tão sórdida quanto seu antecessor e ele, pelo menos, já estava com o pé na cova.

Haymitch se vira para a dupla ao nosso lado e sua voz se abranda rapidamente:

—Peço desculpas pelo vocabulário chulo, Dra. Ceres — diz, fazendo uma reverência.

Todos rimos com os trejeitos exagerados de Haymitch.

—Katniss não pretendia dar trabalho a você, Haymitch. Ela quis se matar naquele dia, mas impedi — revelo.

—Então, quem me deu todo esse trabalho foi você, não é, garoto? — ironiza ele, divertido, mas fica sério de repente. — Obrigado, Peeta. Você não salvou só a Katniss. Não sou de grande valia, apenas um bêbado grosseiro, mal humorado, que não cuida nem de si mesmo, mas não sei o que faria se eu perdesse um de vocês dois dessa maneira.

Eu me levanto e o puxo para um longo abraço. Acho que nós dois estávamos precisando dele.

—Senti sua falta, Haymitch. Como sabia que eu já estava podendo receber visitas? — indago.

—Na verdade, não sabia e viria aqui de qualquer jeito. Pedi autorização ao Dr. Aurelius. Precisava falar com você ainda hoje, pois acredito que os próximos dias serão bastante atribulados.

—Soube do julgamento ainda há pouco. Você tem algum palpite sobre o resultado de amanhã? De verdade, não só para as câmeras? — questiono, já voltando a demonstrar sinais de nervosismo.

—Não posso afirmar nada. No entanto, acho que, ainda que Katniss seja considerada culpada pelos jurados, a juíza do caso não aplicará uma pena tão severa. — Haymitch me tranquiliza. — O Dr. Aurelius fez um grande trabalho de convencimento dos jurados, embora não tenha sido muito lisonjeiro com a Katniss, ao dizer que ela fez o que fez por ser uma lunática traumatizada.

Ele pisca para a Dra. Ceres, que balança a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação à zombaria de Haymitch ao trabalho do médico. No entanto, ela não faz isso de uma forma hostil, de modo que o clima da conversa continua amistoso.

—O importante é que, com isso, ele deve ter livrado a pele dela! — Max se anima.

—Exatamente! — Haymitch concorda.

—E como Katniss está? — indago.

—Ela está no Centro de Treinamento, no quarto que ela ocupava antes dos Jogos. No entanto, sequer está ciente do que está acontecendo. Não tem contato com ninguém. — Ele se entristece.

—Isso é horrível — balbucio desolado.

—Até tentei, mas não pude melhorar muito a situação dela. — Haymitch não esconde sua frustração.

—Preciso saber uma coisa — digo, abaixando o tom de voz. — Você já desconfiava do que Katniss ia fazer? Fiquei com essa impressão desde que você acompanhou o voto dela na enquete de Coin sobre uma última edição dos Jogos Vorazes.

— Nunca sei o que se passa naquela cabecinha esquentada da Katniss. Mas, naquele dia, li em sua expressão que ela precisava de apoio e quis que soubesse que estaria do lado dela. Como estou até agora.

Haymitch não me convence com essa resposta evasiva. Ele sabia ou, pelo menos, sabe agora quais foram os motivos de Katniss para matar Coin, porém deve ter uma boa razão para não me contar e respeito isso.

—Vocês são muito parecidos mesmo — afirmo, olhando para seus orbes, cinzentos como os dela. — Até leem os pensamentos um do outro... mas, se você está do lado dela, devo ficar também.

—Pelo visto, não consigo esconder muita coisa de você também não, Peeta.

—Nem deveria. Nós somos uma equipe, não se lembra?

Haymitch estende uma das mãos com o polegar para cima, fazendo sinal de positivo, enquanto abocanha um pedaço de pão que pegou do cesto sobre a mesa. Depois, faz uma careta:

—Peeta, deveriam colocar você pra trabalhar na cozinha daqui. Que pão sem graça eles estão servindo!

—Haymitch, sua ideia é brilhante! Seria uma ótima terapia. — A Dra. Ceres se entusiasma. — Você concorda, Peeta?

—Claro que sim! — respondo satisfeito. — Meu mentor, sempre me surpreendendo.

Haymitch deixa o pão de lado e apoia suas mãos em meus ombros.

—Já vou andando. Muito bom ver o seu progresso, Peeta. Assim que puder, mando notícias.

—Até breve, Haymitch — despeço-me dele com um aperto de mãos.

—Fique vivo, garoto — Haymitch repete a frase que ouvi tantas vezes e vira-se para os dois irmãos. — Adeus, Maximus e Dra. Ceres. Estou tranquilo em saber que o Peeta está sendo tão bem cuidado. — Ele deposita um beijo na mão da médica.

—Boa sorte amanhã, Haymitch — fala Max.

—Vou precisar. Amanhã e sempre. — Ele finalmente se afasta e deixa o refeitório.

A Dra. Ceres me observa com curiosidade.

—Como isso é possível, Peeta? Nem sinal de um _flashback_ durante toda essa conversa, repleta de lembranças da Katniss.

—Não sei ao certo, mas acho que o Haymitch me inspira confiança. Por mais insano que isso possa parecer!

—Seria ótimo, então, mantê-lo sempre por perto — aconselha a médica e faço um gesto afirmativo.

Sirvo-me das frutas, suco e pão que estão sobre a nossa mesa e recordo do conselho de Haymitch.

—Vou poder mesmo ajudar na cozinha?

—Isso não depende só da minha autorização. Tenho que pedir permissão aos responsáveis pela preparação das refeições. No entanto, prefiro programar isso para daqui a alguns dias. Você teve uma tarde cheia hoje e amanhã está prometendo ser um dia muito movimentado também.

Termino de lanchar e, logo após, voltamos para o meu quarto, andando vagarosamente. Quando lá chegamos, Max diz:

—Não se preocupe, Peeta. Vamos dar outras voltas por aí mais vezes, mas só se você prometer me apresentar à sua amiga Johanna Mason — pede o enfermeiro, sem se importar que sua irmã esteja ouvindo.

Max me estende a mão e eu a aperto.

—Trato feito. Vou dar também algumas dicas de como chamar a atenção da Johanna.

—Que mulher é aquela? — Max suspira, erguendo os braços.

Dra. Ceres dá uma cotovelada nele.

—Não me mate de vergonha, Maximus!

—Ai, maninha! — Ele faz uma cara de dor. — Tenho que valorizar a futura mãe dos seus sobrinhos!

A Dra. Ceres revira os olhos. Não seguro a risada.

—Tchau, Max! Vá cuidar do seu trabalho! — ordena ela, irritada, porém logo suaviza sua expressão. — E obrigada por sua ajuda hoje, irmãozinho...

—Estou às ordens. E isso vale pra você também, Peeta. Até mais!

—Vejo você amanhã, Max.

A Dra. Ceres demora um pouco mais.

—Só vou checar se já trouxeram sua medicação e vou deixá-lo sozinho. O dia de hoje trouxe muita coisa em que se pensar, não é verdade?

Assim ela faz e entra em meu quarto apenas para me entregar o remédio com um pouco d’água.

—Agora, prepare-se para descansar. Estarei aqui logo cedo amanhã — informa a médica.

—Até lá e... obrigado por tudo, Dra. Ceres, especialmente por sua confiança em mim.

Ela me lança um olhar tranquilo e acena antes de sair.

A Dra. Ceres tem razão. Tudo o que vivenciei hoje me trouxe muita coisa em que pensar. No entanto, o excesso de informações absorvidas fez com que eu me focasse em apenas um ponto. Na verdade, uma pessoa. Apenas ela povoa minhas divagações até eu pegar no sono.

_Katniss._ Não como o Tordo, a figura que desperta em mim os sentimentos mais extremos, mas como a  _minha linda caçadora_ , que guardei por anos em meu coração, sem duvidar durante todo esse tempo  de  que ela merecia o meu amor.


	5. O resultado do julgamento

Capítulo 05 - O resultado do julgamento

**Por Peeta**

Acordo num sobressalto, em razão de um pesadelo. Como todos os que costumo ter, este envolvia a morte de Katniss e foi particularmente aterrorizante.

Sonhei com o julgamento de Katniss. Ela havia sido condenada à morte e fui o executor da pena. Despertei no exato instante em que a flecha que atirei atravessou seu coração.

_Foi só um pesadelo. Não foi um mau presságio_ . Repito  as  palavras em pensamento  e sinto meu coração desacelerar.

Meu estômago se contorce de fome, pois fui dormir sem jantar. Levanto e vejo a bandeja sobre a cômoda, com a tigela de sopa que serviram, intacta. Tomo algumas colheradas, mesmo estando fria e insossa.

O sol ainda não despontou no céu, mas estou sem sono e descansado. Felizmente, posso me ocupar com o quadro que comecei a pintar ontem. As horas passam e nem percebo. É fascinante ver uma imagem que estava apenas em minha imaginação tomar forma na tela, ainda que essa imagem me remeta a momentos tristes. Agora já é possível distinguir dentre as pinceladas as feições de Primrose. Este rostinho que tanto ajudou no meu tratamento no Distrito 13 e que acho que vai me ajudar sempre.

Como prometeu, a Dra. Ceres veio me ver logo nas primeiras horas da manhã. Desta vez, ela está acompanhada do Dr. Aurelius.

— Bom dia, Peeta! Já está de pé e se dedicando à pintura! — O Dr. Aurelius dá alguns passos em minha direção, observando-me atentamente. — A sua melhora é visível, comparando com seu estado na última em vez que o vi. Como você deve saber, estive bastante ocupado durante o julgamento da Katniss e deixei o seu caso aos cuidados da Dra. Ceres. Devo dizer que estou impressionado, apesar de conhecer muito bem a competência da minha jovem colega de trabalho.

A Dra. Ceres logo fica corada e sorrio em sua direção, sinceramente agradecido.

— Os méritos são do paciente, Dr. Aurelius — balbucia ela, envergonhada.

— Tudo bem. Os dois estão de parabéns, então.

— Alguma novidade sobre... sobre o julgamento? — titubeio ao perguntar.

— Nada ainda — responde o Dr. Aurelius. — Acho que toda Panem está aguardando esta notícia.

— Nós vamos checar outros pacientes agora, Peeta — despede-se a Dra. Ceres. — O Dr. Aurelius e eu viemos somente para uma visita rápida.

— Mais tarde buscaremos você para fazer alguns exames — informa o Dr. Aurelius.

— Até lá — digo e eles saem.

Não demora muito, Maximus chega sorrateiramente ao meu quarto.

— Minha irmã já veio aqui? — pergunta, tentando falar baixo, mas sem conseguir, como sempre.

— Sim. Ela e o Dr. Aurelius.

— Então, vamos poder conversar. — Ele respira aliviado. — Soube que Johanna e Annie vêm ver você daqui a pouco. Vim pegar aquelas dicas que você prometeu...

— Ah, sim! — respondo, tentando pensar rápido no que vou dizer a ele, pois não imaginava que estivesse falando sério quando disse que queria ser apresentado à Johanna.

Começo a dar a ele umas ideias absurdas, pra ver se ele desiste de me colocar como cupido nessa história.

Não tenho nada contra nenhum dos dois, muito ao contrário. Ambos conquistaram a minha amizade e o meu carinho justamente por serem tão... _eles_. No entanto, vai que o _romance_ não dá certo? Não quero confusão para o meu lado.

— Primeiro, você deve deixá-la bastante irritada. Só assim ela vai notar sua existência. — Este é o meu conselho inicial.

Max me olha com cara de descrença.

— Vai por mim! — continuo. — Segundo, você não pode se intimidar com as provocações dela e deve responder à altura ou, melhor ainda, provocar até mais que ela.

— Entendi — responde, pensativo. — Vamos traçar aqui uma estratégia, então...

Max começa a narrar o que pretende fazer para aborrecer Johanna e o mais preocupante é que ele está me incluindo nos seus planos. Estou em apuros!

O pior é que não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo, pois nunca conheci nenhum namorado da Johanna. Apenas convivi com ela tempo suficiente para saber que não tem freios na língua, fala frases de duplo sentido tão facilmente quanto respira e tem tolerância zero para o que a irrita. No entanto, estou curioso pra saber onde isso vai dar.

Antes de Annie e Johanna chegarem, peço para ser algemado às grades da cama por precaução. As duas estiveram comigo na época em que fui torturado e pode ser que, ao vê-las, algo desencadeie um daqueles episódios desagradáveis. Annie está grávida e, mesmo que não estivesse, não quero colocá-las em risco. 

Assim, r ecebo as duas  com minhas  mãos atadas, sem poder lhes dar um abraço, porém com o maior dos meus sorrisos.

— Humm. Um belo exemplar do sexo masculino, preso na cama com algemas. Isso é a concretização de um dos meus fetiches! — Johanna não perde a oportunidade de me deixar embaraçado.

— Johanna, controle-se! — Annie pede, rindo.

— Acho que as algemas servem mais para a sua segurança do que para realizar as suas fantasias, Joh — digo, tentando mover minhas mãos e braços sem sucesso, enquanto Johanna se senta ao meu lado no colchão.

— O fato de você estar numa cama de hospital é um mero detalhe... ou pode deixar tudo ainda mais _excitante_! — Johanna aproxima seu rosto do meu e finjo ficar alarmado, para depois começar a rir junto com ela.

Mesmo com todas as recomendações para que não tocasse em assuntos delicados, Johanna logo pergunta:

— E então, Peeta? Quer saber notícias da sua atiradora de flechas ruim de mira?

Já havia me preparado para ouvir comentários sem filtro da Johanna, mas, ainda assim, precisei segurar firme as bordas da cama. Felizmente, eu me recupero sem mais esforços. Fecho os olhos e balanço a cabeça:

— Eu... não estou aguentando de tanta ansiedade em saber qual será o destino da Katniss. — É tudo o que consigo dizer.

Max bate à porta e entra em seguida, falando com a voz bem grave e de maneira exageradamente formal:

— Senhorita Mason, devo mais uma vez adverti-la de que nem todos os temas devem ser discutidos com o paciente.

— Escuta aqui, grandalhão, eu falo sim. Se quiser me tirar daqui, vai ter que me carregar lá pra fora e vou ficar berrando no corredor _tudo o que eu quiser, como eu quiser, quando eu quiser_. E não vai ser nada bonito! — Johanna vocifera.

Annie arregala os olhos e me fita espantada. Faço um sinal pra ela de que está tudo bem.

Se Johanna estivesse falando comigo daquele jeito, eu certamente tremeria na base. Max, no entanto, parece não se importar nem um pouco com o tom ameaçador dela. Na verdade, está bem satisfeito com a sua reação.

— Eu. Adoraria. Carregar. A. Senhorita. Lá. Pra. Fora. — Max diz pausadamente. — No entanto, não foi isso o que vim fazer aqui.

Até eu ficaria irritado com o jeito que ele falou. Johanna semicerra os olhos e o analisa dos pés à cabeça, sem cerimônias, já mudando sua postura em relação a Max.

— Já que está tudo sob controle, vim soltá-lo, Peeta — avisa o enfermeiro, enquanto gira as chaves nas amarras nos meus pulsos e antebraços.

Max pisca discretamente para mim, dando a deixa para eu apresentá-lo à Johanna. No entanto, não preciso dizer nada, pois é a própria quem toma a iniciativa:

— Ah, que bom. Estou pensando aqui em algo muito mais interessante pra se fazer com essas algemas. — Ela vai até Max e as toma de suas mãos. — E com um enfermeiro bonitão também.

— _Como você quiser, quando você quiser e onde você quiser_. — Ele não se intimida e sustenta o olhar de Johanna. — Você não prefere me dizer o que gostaria de fazer com essas algemas em um lugar mais reservado?

— Quero as chaves também. — Johanna mostra a mão com a palma para cima e Max deposita ali o pequeno chaveiro.

Annie dá as costas para a cena, servindo-se de um pouco de água na cômoda do quarto, enquanto tenta sem sucesso sufocar uma risada.

Disfarço à minha maneira, esfregando os braços nos pontos onde estavam presos. Até que Johanna me inclui na conversa:

— Como pode eu nunca ter encontrado seu enfermeiro antes nesse hospital, Peeta? Ele certamente não passaria despercebido por mim — pergunta ela sem tirar os olhos dele.

— Er... Bem, ele... — gaguejo e Max nem espera que eu termine de falar.

— Trabalho na ala pediátrica. Enfermeiro Maximus, à sua disposição.

— Maximus? Gostei do seu nome. E o seu plantão vai até que horas? — Johanna questiona.

— Na verdade, já acabou. Só estava aqui pra acompanhar a visita de vocês ao Peeta.

— Então, não precisa mais cuidar do bebezão aqui. — Johanna se aproxima de mim e aperta minha bochecha. — Peeta vai ficar em ótima companhia, não é, Annie?

— Ah... A ótima companhia sou eu? Oh! Sim, claro! — Annie concorda.

— Vocês dois perceberam que tá rolando uma tensão sexual aqui, não é? — Johanna pergunta para mim e Annie, apontando para ela e Max alternadamente.

— Está? Nem reparei — respondo ironicamente.

— Tenham juízo — Annie pede, enquanto os dois acenam pra gente e saem do quarto conversando animadamente.

— Será que isso vai dar certo? — Annie indaga, risonha.

— Vai ter que dar! Você acredita que o Max me pediu dicas de como conquistar a Johanna e seguiu à risca as bobagens que falei? Aí deu nisso que acabamos de presenciar.

Annie quase fica sem fôlego de tanto rir.

— Onde estava com a cabeça, Peeta? Esses dois juntos vão implodir esse hospital.

— Você achou que ela ficou interessada nele? — pergunto, descendo do leito.

— E como ficou! Devo reconhecer que você é um gênio. Se ele chegasse de mansinho nela, levaria um belo fora.

— É difícil saber qual dos dois é o mais sem noção...

— Isso é verdade. Ainda não me acostumei com as maluquices da Johanna, e o Maximus não fica muito atrás.

— Você e a Johanna formam uma dupla improvável realmente. — Posiciono duas cadeiras de modo que fiquem próximas uma da outra para eu e Annie nos sentarmos.

Antes disso, porém, abro os braços para envolvê-la num abraço.

— Senti muitas saudades de você!

—Eu também, Peeta!

— Você está tão linda. A gravidez deixa você... radiante! — Levo Annie até a cadeira. — Sente-se aqui. Não é bom você ficar de pé por muito tempo.

Ela se acomoda e dá um suspiro aliviado.

— Você já sabe o sexo do bebê, Annie?

— É um menino... Finnick. Ele terá o nome do pai.

— Posso conversar com ele? — indago.

Annie pega em minha mão e leva até sua barriga, enquanto me agacho ao seu lado.

— Oi, garotão! Estou muito feliz com a sua visita e com o fato de você e sua mãe estarem bem... Quando eu ficar bom, vou visitar vocês no Distrito 4. Vou ensinar você a fazer pão e biscoito e você vai me ensinar a nadar — digo com carinho. — Mas não precisa ter pressa de sair daí pra fazer todas essas coisas, não.

Annie sorri lindamente e me levanto para, agora sim, sentar-me à sua frente.

— Um dia você será um excelente pai.

— Não tenho tanta certeza. A única pessoa que dizem que amei na vida sempre foi completamente indiferente aos meus sentimentos... Não sei se vou formar uma família algum dia. No entanto, posso ser um ótimo tio para o pequeno Finnick!

— Você vai ser um ótimo _padrinho_ , isso sim!

— Ah, Annie. Que honra! Obrigado pelo voto de confiança. Queria mesmo ser uma pessoa presente na vida do seu filho. Devo isso ao Finnick. No entanto, tinha medo de você pensar que eu tentaria ocupar um lugar que não me pertence. Agora, você me deu carta branca pra estar sempre por perto.

Annie se estica para segurar minhas duas mãos e me sento na ponta da cadeira para ficar mais próximo dela.

— Mesmo depois de tantas coisas horríveis que aconteceram com a gente nesses últimos meses, ainda existem motivos para eu me alegrar. Ter conhecido você é um deles. Sempre vou querer você por perto — declara emocionada.

— Soube que você quer que o parto seja no Distrito 4. Como estão as coisas por lá? Sua casa ainda existe?

— Algumas partes do Distrito 4 estão sendo reconstruídas, mas a Vila dos Vitoriosos não foi atingida.

—Não sei pra onde vou quando eu tiver alta. Tenho uma casa no Distrito 12, mas nada me prende lá. Aquele lugar não é mais meu lar — constato com um peso no coração. — Agora, minha família são vocês e o Haymitch. Como antes, ninguém, de fato, precisa de mim.

— Não existe essa história de que ninguém precisa de você! — Annie me repreende.

— Precisar, precisar, ninguém precisa mesmo... — lamento.

— Você está enganado. Quanto a isso e quanto ao que você disse antes sobre Katniss ser indiferente. Posso ser essa cabeça de vento, mas sou também muito sensível. Katniss ama você. Talvez ela não saiba como e o porquê, mas basta que vocês se reaproximem para ela conseguir essas respostas — afirma Annie com convicção. — E quanto a você, meu amigo, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu... você continua perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

Nem tenho tempo de protestar. Johanna invade o quarto correndo:

— A desmiolada foi absolvida! — grita ela a plenos pulmões.

Eu e Annie praticamente saltamos das cadeiras e nós três nos unimos num abraço, enquanto Max nos observa, sorridente. Quando nos separamos, Annie pergunta:

— Simples assim? Ela ficará livre para ir pra onde quiser?

— Fiquei tão eufórica que nem prestei atenção no restante da notícia! — Johanna exclama. — Você ouviu algo mais, Maximus?

— A soltura dela foi condicionada à continuidade do tratamento com o Dr. Aurelius e ela deve ser levada ao Distrito 12 e lá permanecer até uma nova decisão — explica Max.

Annie fixa seus olhos nos meus.

— Distrito 12, é? Acho que já sabemos para onde você vai quando for liberado do hospital, Peeta. Seus lindos olhos azuis estão com um brilho especial, que não estava aí alguns minutos atrás.


	6. Decidindo voltar

Capítulo 06 - Decidindo voltar

**Por Peeta**

Ainda não estou certo sobre qual rumo tomar em minha vida. O que Annie me falou há dois dias sobre voltar ao Distrito 12 era uma ideia que eu já havia afastado, mas que recomeçou a tomar forma em meus planos para o futuro.

A verdade é que não me contento em saber que Katniss foi absolvida e voltou para o nosso Distrito de origem ao lado de Haymitch. Por algum motivo, que ainda não sei definir qual é, quero e preciso estar próximo a ela.

A manhã de hoje foi especialmente encorajadora para me convencer no sentido de que devo retornar ao Distrito onde nasci. A Dra. Ceres conseguiu permissão para que eu utilizasse as dependências da cozinha do hospital para preparar um café da manhã especial, com a presença confirmada de Annie, Johanna, Max e — para minha surpresa quando me deram a notícia —, Effie Trinket.

Cheguei timidamente ao refeitório e fui muito bem recebido pelos funcionários. Apesar disso, ainda me sentia como um intruso e acho que nem todos estavam à vontade com a minha presença também, pois surpreendi alguns deles me observando curiosos. Essa é uma das dificuldades de ser uma figura conhecida. Todos sabem — ou acham que sabem — qual é a minha história e pensam que têm motivos para me adorar, odiar ou sentir pena de mim. Tudo depende do ponto de vista de cada um.

No entanto, as pessoas foram gentis o suficiente para preparar para mim uma bancada com os ingredientes e utensílios que precisaria para aprontar tudo.

Visto-me com o avental e a touca que me ofereceram e, apesar do desconforto inicial, basta começar o processo para fazer os pães que a minha inquietação se dissipa.

Enquanto sovo e enrolo a massa, desligo-me um pouco da realidade à minha volta, encoberta pela névoa das lembranças que me remetem ao Distrito 12.

Sou capaz de ouvir as risadas dos meus irmãos, as broncas da minha mãe e, especialmente, a voz mansa do meu pai, transmitindo pacientemente todos os seus ensinamentos para que os pães ficassem perfeito. Os tipos de ingredientes, o tempo de sova e de fermentação da massa, a umidade necessária ao local onde a massa crescerá, a temperatura do forno e, principalmente, o carinho de quem prepara o alimento. Este último item, para meu pai, era o grande segredo da receita e sou testemunha de que ele estava certo.

Enquanto a massa do pão descansa, aproveito para fazer alguns biscoitos, já que tenho tempo e materiais disponíveis. Ao colocar tudo no forno, o maravilhoso cheiro dos assados invade minhas narinas e a vontade de reviver algumas daquelas recordações me toma de assalto.

O que antes era uma dúvida passa, então, a ser uma decisão: voltar ao Distrito 12 e reabrir a padaria. Com sorte, reaproximar-me de Katniss e — quem sabe? — formar uma família e, mais tarde, ser eu a transmitir aos meus filhos o que meu pai me ensinou.

Meus pensamentos voam longe até que volto a ter os pés no chão. Estou sonhando alto demais. Com a minha mente atormentada, se eu me reaproximar de Katniss como um amigo, já será um grande passo.

Em momentos calmos assim, eu me permito imaginar que ainda a amo. No entanto, logo volto a lutar contra esse pensamento, pois não sei se é mesmo amor o que me impulsiona a querer estar perto de Katniss. De qualquer modo, acho que só terei essa certeza estando frente a frente com ela.

Retornando à realidade, quando tudo está pronto, distribuo alguns biscoitos para a equipe da cozinha, agradecendo a acolhida, e levo as iguarias para os meus convidados.

Avisto Effie de longe. Ela usa roupas um pouco mais discretas, apesar de ainda serem bem extravagantes, se comparadas às das outras pessoas à mesa, mas o fato de estar sem peruca é o que mais me impressiona em seu novo visual. Os cabelos lisos e claros emolduram seu rosto melhor do que qualquer daqueles adereços de gosto duvidoso.

Deposito a bandeja sobre a mesa e lhe dou um forte abraço.

—Peeta, meu vitorioso favorito! — Effie exclama ao me ver.

—É sério isso? Achei que o seu preferido fosse o Haymitch! — Johanna a provoca.

—Querida Johanna, não sei do que você está falando — disfarça Effie.

—Então, só você não sabe, Effie! — Johanna retruca, enquanto Effie continua a fazer ar de desentendida, ajeitando uma peruca imaginária. O acessório se foi, porém as manias ficaram.

Achei que uma mudança assim nunca aconteceria, pois, na última vez em que a vi, quando Effie escoltou Katniss até a reunião que os tributos tiveram com Coin, ainda usava uma peruca dourada chamativa.

—Gostei da sua nova aparência _,_ Effie — comento, buscando observar se seu olhar continua vago, como reparei estar naquele dia, quando soube por alto que ela esteve presa durante a rebelião.

—Estou me adaptando aos novos tempos. Faz parte do meu tratamento pós-prisão — diz ela efusivamente.

—Que ótimo! Agora quero saber que novidade é essa entre você e Haymitch! — Também a instigo.

—Peeta, onde estão os seus bons modos? — repreende-me ela, cantarolando em seu sotaque da Capital. Effie definitivamente está melhor.

Cumprimento os demais, que estão aguardando que eu me sente para começarem a comer.

—O que estão esperando? Vamos aproveitar enquanto está tudo quentinho — convido todos a se servirem. — Tomara que não tenha perdido a prática. Estou até nervoso para saber a opinião de vocês, já que nunca provaram nada do que fiz. Aliás, só o bolo do casamento da Annie e do Finnick.

—Ai, aquele bolo! Estava lindo e delicioso. Finnick adorou também — elogia Annie, suspirando com tristeza e saudade.

—É verdade, o bolo estava ótimo. Foi difícil conseguir um pedaço, mas tenho meus meios. — Johanna faz uma expressão maliciosa.

—Essa é a minha garota! — Max aperta sua mão e ela dá uma risada, que felizmente contagia a todos.

Pelo visto, o improvável aconteceu e esses dois estão se entendendo. Johanna parte alguns pedaços de pão e põe na boca de Max.

—Isso está muito bom, Peeta! Vou falar pra minha irmã não dar alta a você tão cedo. Pelo menos, não antes de o pessoal da cozinha aprender suas receitas. — Max me cutuca com o cotovelo.

—Falando em alta, já sabe o que vai fazer quando for liberado daqui do hospital? — Effie me pergunta.

—Estou praticamente decidido a voltar ao Distrito 12 — respondo e Annie bate palmas de alegria. — Preparar esses pães e biscoitos me fez ter vontade de reabrir a padaria.

—Só por esse motivo? Sua decisão não tem nadinha a ver com a Katniss? — Todos os olhares se voltam para mim de uma só vez após o questionamento de Effie.

—Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, mas não é apenas por ela. Na verdade, quando penso no assunto, às vezes, Katniss é o motivo de eu não querer ir pra lá.

—Peeta, você tem que parar com essa postura de coitadinho... _O amante desafortunado rejeitado!_ — Johanna pronuncia as últimas palavras fazendo uma voz debochada. — Assim você não vai se recuperar nunca, nem conquistar a garota.

—Não fale assim com ele, Johanna! — Effie me defende e Johanna revira os olhos.

—Está tudo bem, Effie. Mereço esse puxão de orelha, pois, se deixar, fico mesmo dramatizando tudo — digo com sinceridade.

Johanna não esperava por essa minha reação.

—Ah, foi mal, Peeta. Você deve ter uma boa razão para ter receio de voltar para o Distrito 12. Tenho certeza de que não é apenas drama... — Ela tenta consertar o que disse.

—Tenho medo de estar agindo com o mesmo impulso de quando fui enviado ao Esquadrão 451. Não sei exatamente o que me movia naquela época. Era tudo muito desconexo na minha mente. — Tento recordar. — Queria estar perto de Katniss num instante, logo depois sentia um ódio incontrolável dela. Não quero que isso aconteça, se por acaso retornar ao Distrito 12.

—Peço desculpas, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês. — A Dra. Ceres surge por trás de mim. — Não se esqueça, Peeta, de que você ainda estava em processo inicial de recuperação naquela época. A sua participação no Esquadrão 451 não foi uma decisão médica, pois nenhum profissional de saúde liberaria você no estado em que se encontrava. Aquela foi uma decisão _política_ de Alma Coin. Quando você tiver alta agora, sua condição será diferente.

—Finalmente, a voz da razão para convencer esse menino de que ele deve voltar para casa! — Annie se anima ao falar.

Pego um guardanapo e ofereço um pedaço de pão à Dra. Ceres.

—Ok! Vocês é que vão me ajudar a decidir, então. Basta responder a uma única pergunta minha. — Todos me olham atentos. — Tenho futuro como padeiro no Distrito 12?

—Siiiiim! — A resposta chega rapidamente e em uníssono.

—Pronto! Decidido! Já posso fazer minhas malas, Dra. Ceres? — questiono, fazendo graça.

—Antes de mais nada, tenho um pedido a fazer. — A voz grossa de Max se sobrepõe às nossas risadas. — Que o Peeta só tenha alta depois de fazer um bolo pra gente!

—Tenho uma proposta melhor. Prometo fazer um bolo, _quando_ eu tiver alta — sugiro.

—Agora sim! Todo mundo fica satisfeito! — Max comemora.

—Você veio aqui falar alguma coisa, não foi, Dra. Ceres? — Annie observa.

—A conversa está animada, acabei me envolvendo e esqueci de falar — admite a médica. — Vim saber se uma pessoa que acabou de chegar para falar com o Peeta pode vir participar do papo com vocês.

—E quem é essa pessoa? — Effie formula a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

—Gale Hawthorne — responde a Dra. Ceres e todos ficam em silêncio, aguardando como vou reagir.

Eu estava distraído demais e não havia me preparado para ser assolado por sentimentos contraditórios tão depressa.

_Ciúme. Gratidão. Raiva. Respeito. Desprezo. Admiração. Mais ciúme. Um ciúme mortal de Gale com Katniss._

—Peeta, respire fundo — aconselha a Dra. Ceres, com uma entonação firme, porém preocupada. — Você conseguiu se controlar outras vezes.

As imagens falsas que brilham como espasmos em minha mente se digladiam com o que é real. Eu me esforço, mas é em vão.

Cubro minhas têmporas com as mãos. Sinto a dor causada pelo veneno das teleguiadas se instalar violentamente em minha cabeça. Os tremores dos meus membros são a prova de que já comecei a travar aquela luta interna para manter minha lucidez e não me permitir ser dominado por alucinações aterradoras. Uma batalha inglória.

Olho para Max e, numa súplica silenciosa, faço-o entender o que quero que ele realize. Apesar da minha visão turva, consigo distinguir sua figura se colocando de pé e injetando em meu braço o líquido que me faz desmaiar em segundos.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Quando desperto, estou deitado no leito do meu quarto, ainda sob o efeito do forte tranquilizante. Tento focalizar as pessoas que estão no cômodo enquanto acordo. Procuro me estabilizar ao me erguer,  porém minha cabeça pende para trás. Volto a fechar os olhos e escuto as vozes de Annie e Johanna.

—Não importa quanto o tempo passe, mesmo que a gente tente seguir em frente, as assombrações do passado reaparecem... Queria ser forte como você, Joh — fala Annie, baixinho.

—Não é que não me ressinta por tudo o que aconteceu. Apenas disfarço muito bem — confessa Johanna, sem qualquer resquício do tom brincalhão de sempre em sua voz. — Já era difícil conviver com as lembranças dos Jogos e com o que Snow fez com as pessoas que eu amava. Ficou pior ainda, depois do que vivemos quando fomos capturados pela Capital.

—Oh, sinto muito. — Annie chora, passando seus braços em volta de Johanna.

Elas ainda não notaram que acordei.

—Estamos empatados, hein, Joh? — Consigo erguer um pouco meu corpo, apoiando-me nos cotovelos. — Estivemos em duas arenas, perdemos nossas famílias, fomos capturados pela Capital...

—Longe de mim querer fazer disso uma competição, mas você ainda está à frente nas desgraças, bonitinho. Ficaremos empatados apenas se você se entender com a desmiolada, pois já estou enrolada com o Max.

Não posso evitar uma risada, mas rir não é uma boa ideia, pois aguça a dor de cabeça que ainda estou sentindo. Isso me faz lembrar de Gale.

—E o Gale? Vocês falaram com ele antes de ele ir embora?

— Gale não foi embora. Está esperando todo esse tempo para falar com você! — Annie me informa.

—Deve ser importante, Peeta. Você não vai mesmo ouvi-lo? — Johanna pergunta. — O problema é que ele se recusa a falar com você nesse quarto, deitado num leito de hospital. Gale quer conversar com você de igual para igual.


	7. Não desista dela

Capítulo 07 - Não desista dela

**Por Peeta**

Annie e Johanna aguardam a minha resposta sobre a possibilidade de eu falar com Gale.

—Não tenho nada a perder. Ou tenho? — avalio.

—Só o seu tempo e a sua paciência, dependendo do resultado da conversa — resmunga Johanna.

—E a minha sanidade também. Vocês viram o que aconteceu ainda há pouco, só por ter ouvido o nome dele. — Estou decepcionado comigo mesmo. — Não posso ser assim tão fraco.

—Enquanto você se decide, vou chamar a Dra. Ceres, que pediu para que eu informasse a ela quando você estivesse acordado — avisa Johanna, e logo sai.

Annie mantém os olhos fixos no canto do quarto, onde está o meu material de pintura.

—Você voltou a pintar? — pergunta. — Posso ver?

Assinto e ela se aproxima do cavalete onde está o quadro com a imagem de Prim, praticamente pronto.

—Você não sofre retratando as pessoas que perdemos? — Annie pergunta.

—Tudo isso está na minha memória mesmo. Não há como fugir. Pintar ajuda muito a me acalmar e a colocar as ideias no lugar — explico.

—Está muito bonito. Qualquer dia desses vou pedir que pinte um do Finnick — comenta Annie com o ar triste.

—Será uma honra — afirmo.

Ela observa o quadro e seus pensamentos parecem estar bem longe.

—Annie, você acha que valeu a pena? Tanto sofrimento, tantas perdas irreparáveis, em troca da mera promessa de um país melhor? — interrompo suas divagações.

—Não tem sido nada fácil viver sem o Finnick, Peeta, porém prefiro não pensar que seria melhor se algumas coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Às vezes, algo bom depende de um acontecimento que não desejaríamos, a princípio — revela Annie. — Jamais desejaria ser sorteada como tributo para os Jogos Vorazes. Mas, se não fosse por essa infelicidade, nunca teria conhecido o Finnick... E eu não mudaria nada do que aconteceu, mesmo que soubesse que ele partiria tão cedo.

—Você está certa — chancelo. — As mortes dele, de Prim e de tantos outros não podem ter sido em vão. 

Não demora muito, Johanna retorna com a Dra. Ceres, que está com uma expressão preocupada.

—Peeta, como você está? Não imaginava que aquilo pudesse acontecer! Pra mim, você e Gale eram amigos ou colegas bem próximos. Achava que a visita dele seria uma surpresa boa — menciona ela, arrependida.

—Nós não somos amigos. Jamais fomos. No entanto, não somos exatamente inimigos. Dá pra entender? — confundo-a mais do que esclareço.

—Ficaria mais fácil de compreender, se ela soubesse que, na verdade, vocês dois se dariam muito bem, não fosse um baita ciúme em relação a _uma certa pessoa_... — Johanna ajuda a Dra. Ceres a desvendar o mistério.

—Ah, agora está claro — aquiesce a médica. — Então, você pretende falar com Gale?

—Sim. Ele pode ter algumas das respostas de que preciso — decido finalmente.

Assim, saio do meu quarto escoltado pelas três. Dra. Ceres nos leva até uma espécie de biblioteca, com grandes janelas de vidro que têm uma boa visão de um dos belos parques da Capital.

No outro extremo, diante de enormes estantes de livros, há diversas mesas de estudo. Uma delas, que tem duas cadeiras, uma de frente para a outra, já está ocupada por Gale, que se levanta para cumprimentar as meninas.

Depois, elas se afastam e se acomodam na mesa mais distante, fazendo sinal de que estarão atentas a tudo o que se passar.

Achei que o nervosismo tomaria conta de mim, porém estou bastante calmo. Isso me preocupa, pois não quero que essa tranquilidade seja fruto apenas do remédio que Max injetou em mim. Preciso aprender a me controlar e estou diante do que é o meu maior teste até agora.

—Você queria conversar comigo de igual para igual. Aqui estou — abordo Gale com segurança.

—Sim. Não gostaria de encontrar você como um convalescente inválido e incapaz de se defender — responde ele secamente e aponta a cadeira à sua frente para eu me sentar, enquanto ele toma seu lugar.

—Espero que você não esteja insinuando que ainda estou nesse hospital por vontade própria — retruco, já perdendo um pouco a paciência.

—Não é isso. Apenas não queria sentir novamente uma coisa egoísta que passou pela minha cabeça quando vi você pela primeira vez no hospital do Distrito 13, depois do seu resgate das garras da Capital.

—Não me lembro de você ter me visitado no hospital de lá.

— Eu o vi apenas através do vidro e, no estado em que você se encontrava, pensei que nunca poderia competir com aquilo. Katniss nunca seria capaz de abandoná-lo e sempre se sentiria mal por estar comigo, caso ela me escolhesse — explica ele.

—Não estou mais naquele estado, apesar de ainda estar internado. Por favor, não faça de mim um obstáculo entre você e Katniss, se pretendem ficar juntos — murmuro visivelmente desolado.

—Você não reparou que disse: _caso ela me escolhesse_? Pois bem, Katniss não me escolheu. No entanto, deixa isso pra lá...

—Vamos ao que interessa, então? — Apresso-me em dizer, para mudar logo o assunto que tanto me perturba.

—Não sei se posso considerar que somos amigos, mas já ajudamos um ao outro em algumas situações e guardo um profundo respeito por você — começa ele, mas o interrompo.

—Tirando as vezes em que se ofereceu para me matar — recordo amargurado.

—Não nego isso. Nós estávamos numa guerra e, se você não estava do meu lado e ameaçava Katniss, era um inimigo e também um alvo — diz Gale de maneira fria. — Mas o que importa é que hoje vim em missão de paz.

—E qual seria essa missão? — indago curioso.

—Vim pedir a você para cuidar da Katniss. — fala ele serenamente, como se demandasse algo muito simples.

Apesar de eu estar, de fato, cogitando retornar ao Distrito 12, as palavras de Gale me irritam um pouco. Não quero dar o braço a torcer, a princípio, e admitir que cuidar de Katniss é tudo o que eu queria fazer desde já.

—Você acha que consigo? Estou internado aqui, sem previsão de alta. Não posso nem cuidar de mim mesmo! — contesto, sendo evidente a minha chateação.

—Você a salvou tantas vezes. Então, você é, sim, capaz de cuidar dela! — Gale protesta. — Por fim, você impediu que Katniss se matasse, de modo que se tornou responsável por ela com base nesse motivo também.

—E por que _você_ não assume essa responsabilidade? — questiono indignado.

—Porque estou morando no Distrito 2 — responde ele em voz baixa, ciente do quão insatisfatória é sua justificativa.

—Se é assim, também posso escolher morar em outro Distrito — rebato.

—Mas não é só por isso — admite Gale finalmente. — É, principalmente, porque existe mais do que a distância entre mim e Katniss agora. Existe a culpa pela morte de Prim nos separando.

—Não estou entendendo. Qual foi a sua participação na morte dela? — pergunto incrédulo.

Gale cruza as mãos sobre a mesa vagarosamente, parecendo formular a melhor maneira de me dizer algo desagradável.

—Snow estava prestes a emitir uma rendição oficial, quando os rebeldes lançaram os paraquedas...

—Quando os rebeldes lançaram os paraquedas? — Eu o corto. — O aerodeslizador tinha o emblema da Capital...

—Bem, igual a quase todo mundo que se revoltou contra Snow, você achou que foi ele quem deu a ordem para bombardear as crianças da Capital, mas isso partiu de Coin, na verdade. A única coisa que era da Capital ali era o símbolo do aerodeslizador — explica ele.

Reflito demoradamente sobre o que Gale acabou de dizer.

—Agora tudo começa a fazer sentido... É óbvio que, se Snow tivesse um aerodeslizador à sua disposição, ele teria fugido. O assassinato daquelas crianças sempre me pareceu uma estratégia absurda.

—Foi uma jogada de mestre por parte de Coin. A ideia de que Snow estava bombardeando crianças indefesas instantaneamente abalou qualquer aliança que o povo da Capital mantinha com ele. Não houve mais resistência à dominação dos rebeldes depois disso.

—Como as pessoas ficaram sabendo? — questiono.

—As imagens foram ao ar ao vivo. Obra de Plutarch.

—Os paraquedas também devem ser criação dele, não? É algo típico de um Chefe dos Idealizadores dos Jogos — reconheço.

—Aí é que você se engana. Trabalhei com Beetee num setor chamado Arsenal Especial no Distrito 13. Projetamos diversas armas baseadas nas minhas armadilhas para capturar animais. Uma característica delas é que sempre se aproveitam do ponto fraco das presas. Não foi diferente nas armadilhas que fiz para atingir pessoas. Busquei o ponto fraco delas.

—Qual foi a fraqueza humana que inspirou a criação das suas armas de guerra? — sondo.

—As armas que desenvolvi para atingir pessoas baseavam-se na solidariedade humana. — Gale abaixa os olhos. — Katniss sabia desse projeto. Sabia que a ideia da dupla explosão de bombas havia surgido no Distrito 13. Ela uma vez viu o esboço do plano e questionou o projeto como meio de se vencer uma guerra. A ideia é, basicamente, a seguinte: a primeira leva de bombas mata e fere algumas pessoas. As segundas explosões destroem os verdadeiros alvos dessa armadilha: quem se preocuparia em socorrer as primeiras vítimas.

—As primeiras bombas atingiram as crianças. A segunda explosão, a equipe de resgate — relembro a horrível cena. — Você quer dizer que o objetivo de Coin era atacar a equipe de resgate rebelde? Eles é que se compadeceram das crianças e foram socorrê-las.

—Não sei se ela queria todos os integrantes da equipe mortos, mas você sabe que havia uma pessoa que não deveria fazer parte do grupo de socorristas e, no entanto, lá estava e foi igualmente assassinada.

—Primrose! — constato estarrecido. — Ela era muito nova para ser convocada.

—No entanto, havia uma ordem vinda de Coin para que Prim fizesse parte daquela equipe especificamente. Era uma ordem, mas Coin fez parecer que foi um convite, prontamente aceito por nossa brava menina.

—Todas essas atrocidades... apenas para atingir Katniss com a morte da irmã. — Percebo agora a real dimensão do que aconteceu no dia marcado para a execução de Snow. — Por isso, Katniss concordou com a realização de mais uma edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Para não contrariar Coin. Assim, ela não desconfiaria dos planos de Katniss de matá-la no lugar de Snow.

—Ela certamente queria abalar Katniss, mas, num só ato, conseguiu também acabar com qualquer apoio que Snow ainda tinha, ao fazer pensar que tudo partiu dele, apressando o fim da guerra e aproveitando para assumir o poder — observa Gale.

—Mas a vitória já estava praticamente a seu alcance. Como você disse, Snow já iria se render quando os paraquedas foram lançados. No fundo, ela não precisava usar o artifício das bombas nas mãos das crianças para vencer a guerra — destaco. — Coin só não havia conquistado a confiança e o apoio incondicional de Katniss. Era a única coisa que faltava. O Tordo, e não Coin, era o rosto da rebelião. Katniss é quem teria mais influência do que qualquer outra pessoa, caso apoiasse alguém para assumir o governo.

—Isso é verdade — concorda ele.

—É possível também que Coin tenha escolhido fazer isso por meio do armamento que _você_ projetou, para alcançar ainda um terceiro objetivo: afastar você de Katniss, plantando entre vocês essa desconfiança — acrescento.

— Não sei se Coin estava ciente de que Katniss conhecia alguns dos meus projetos do Arsenal Especial. No entanto, essa é mesmo uma possibilidade — reflete Gale. — Mais um golpe baixo de Alma Coin, que tentou usar você como uma ameaça à Katniss também. Caso contrário, ela não teria pessoalmente autorizado o seu envio para fazer parte do Esquadrão 451, Peeta. Katniss definitivamente não podia confiar em Coin e ambas sabiam disso.

Faz-se um longo silêncio, até que ele o quebra:

—De qualquer modo, minha impiedade custou a vida de Primrose e não me orgulho nem um pouco disso. Você é a primeira pessoa para quem conto essa história e não me lança a acusação velada de que foi a minha bomba que matou Prim — pondera Gale. — Nem mesmo Katniss me poupou dessa culpa, que vou carregar comigo enquanto eu viver.

—Não que eu concorde com o uso da compaixão humana para se conseguir vencer um adversário numa guerra, mas você apenas projetou a armadilha. Não foi uma ordem sua que determinou o ataque. Você havia acabado de levar dois tiros em uma tentativa de fuga no Círculo da Cidade — destaco. — Também não há como esquecer as circunstâncias em que você criou a bomba... numa rebelião, numa oportunidade única de derrubar Snow depois de 75 anos de tirania e após ver o Distrito 12 destruído. O modo como seu projeto foi utilizado e a sua finalidade são de responsabilidade de Coin. Nunca colocaria esse peso em seus ombros. Logo você, que sempre cuidou de Katniss e da família dela.

—Era isso o que sempre tive em mente: protegê-las. No entanto, falhei. — Seu desapontamento transparece.

—Você não poderia evitar. Coin conseguiria seu objetivo usando ou não o armamento que você ajudou a criar. Fazer essa acusação contra você seria como culpar a mim e a qualquer outro tributo pelas mortes nas arenas. Não era a nossa vontade, mas as circunstâncias fizeram de nós assassinos.

Depois de outra longa pausa, ele respira fundo e pergunta:

—Você ainda a ama, Peeta?

—Essa não é uma questão simples de se responder. E não é porque é você quem está perguntando, Gale. Sem ofensas. Realmente não sei — digo com sinceridade.

—Não perguntei por mal. Não tenho mais a intenção de ser um concorrente, embora ache que o amor que sinto por ela jamais deixará de existir — confessa Gale. — Sinceramente gostaria que a sua resposta fosse _sim._ Katniss merece ser feliz ao lado de alguém que igualmente a mereça e, em minha opinião, esse alguém é você.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Gale se ergue da cadeira, despede-se das garotas à distância com um aceno e se dirige à saída da biblioteca apressadamente. Num impulso, eu o chamo de volta.

—Gale, espere um pouco, por favor. Você pode me acompanhar? Quero que fique com o último quadro que pintei.

—Sim, claro. — Sua expressão inicialmente preocupada se desfaz.

No caminho de volta, fico me perguntando se ele vai reagir bem à imagem pintada. Primrose cercada com os paraquedas que explodiram ao seu redor, ceifando sua vida.

Resolvo quebrar o silêncio embaraçoso que se instalou, perguntando sobre um dos assuntos que ainda me preocupam:

—No último dia que vi Katniss, foi feita uma votação para aprovar a realização dos últimos Jogos Vorazes, com crianças da Capital. Isso foi adiante?

—Felizmente, não. Paylor suspendeu todas as ordens dadas por Coin. Essa foi a primeira determinação a ser cancelada — conta Gale.

Solto a respiração que estava prendendo, suspirando alto, de tão aliviado que fico com a notícia.

—Katniss sempre questionou toda a confiança que eu depositava em Coin e, no final das contas, estava certíssima. Ela não passava de uma tirana sanguinária como Snow — comenta ele.

—Agora entendo os atos de Katniss. Obrigado por suas informações, Gale. Essas questões estavam me consumindo — agradeço genuinamente.

Chegando ao nosso destino, vou até o cavalete e retiro a tela com cuidado.

—Coincidência ou não, terminei alguns pequenos retoques nesse quadro ontem. — Giro a pintura para ele, mas não consigo decifrar o que Gale está sentindo. — Aí está Primrose em seus últimos instantes. Estava lá e presenciei todo aquele horror. Apesar de tudo, acho que no fundo Prim também não gostaria que você ficasse se culpando por sua morte.

Após um tempo parado, sem esboçar uma reação sequer, Gale finalmente aceita o quadro, segurando-o pelas laterais, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

—Muito obrigado pelo quadro e, principalmente, pelas palavras, Peeta. Essa conversa foi um divisor de águas pra mim. A ferida ainda dói, mas ao menos começou a cicatrizar.

Por fim, ele vira em minha direção, com seus olhos cinzentos marejados:

—Estou lembrando aqui daquela nossa conversa no porão da loja de Tigris. O improvável aconteceu e eu, você e Katniss sobrevivemos à rebelião. Talvez não se recorde, mas você já desistiu de tudo _por ela_ mais de uma vez e, assim, você a conquistou. Não desista _dela..._ por favor, nunca.


	8. Não há outro lugar onde eu queira estar

Capítulo 08 - Não há outro lugar onde eu queira estar

**Por Peeta**

A visita de Gale foi fundamental para que eu decidisse sobre a volta ao Distrito 12. Isso não significa que não tenho mais questionamentos. No entanto, é lá que estão as respostas de que necessito.

Repasso em minha mente a conversa mencionada por Gale, a que tivemos no porão da loja de Tigris. Naquela ocasião, ele disse que eu havia conquistado Katniss e que ela nunca o havia beijado da maneira como fez comigo na arena-relógio.

No entanto, se eu contar apenas com o que está fixado em minha memória, não me lembro de nenhum beijo naquele lugar horrendo.

Recordo apenas das alucinações que introduziram em minha cabeça: _Katniss tentando me afogar na praia... Ela me induzindo a acertar o campo de força com o facão e, depois, quando Finnick conseguiu me trazer de volta à vida, tentando me enforcar... Ela ameaçando me abandonar na névoa venenosa, quando eu mal podia andar... Katniss atiçando os macacos mutantes para me atacarem._

No entanto, não memorizei nenhum beijo.

Assisti aos vídeos do Massacre Quaternário inúmeras vezes, porém sempre acontece de as imagens que vejo e as palavras que ouço Katniss proferir não condizerem com o que guardo em minhas recordações.

Tenho aquelas lembranças desfocadas, com pontos brilhantes, as quais sei que não são verdadeiras, mas que não deixam de existir em minha mente, mantendo-me refém da dúvida do que é real ou não.

Pego, então, os vídeos que ficam à minha disposição, para ver de novo o Massacre Quaternário. Assisto a eles com atenção, especialmente a parte em que entrego à Katniss o medalhão com as fotos de sua mãe, de Prim e de Gale.

— _Sua família precisa de você, Katniss. Ninguém precisa de mim — menciono, sem resquícios de autopiedade em minha voz._

— _Eu preciso — ela discorda do que_ _eu_ _disse. — Eu preciso de você._

No exato momento em que escuto a sua voz dizendo suavemente "Eu preciso de você", pauso o vídeo, pois vem à minha mente a recordação do dia em que um dos meus torturadores da Capital praguejou contra mim:

— _Peeta, agora você pensa que nós estamos somente bagunçando a sua memória. Você ainda tem noção do que, de fato, aconteceu. No entanto, quando avançarmos com o telessequestro, logo você vai ter certeza de que essas distorções_ _são_ _a sua memória. Você vai pensar que Katniss é sua inimiga, uma bestante que odeia você e quer vê-lo morto a qualquer custo! Pode dar adeus à sua amada... Daqui a alguns dias, ela será simplesmente odiada por você._

O que está em minha cabeça é uma memória distorcida, eu sei. Esforço-me além do possível para afastar essas alucinações, pois tenho consciência de que não são verdadeiras.

Então, finalmente consigo. Eu me lembro do que aconteceu e de tudo o que senti!

_A princípio, fico chateado por ela dizer que precisa de mim, apesar de ter aguardado praticamente toda a vida para ouvir algo semelhante. No entanto, não ali, não quando eu precisava convencê-la a salvar a sua própria vida, e não a minha._

_Respiro profundamente, com intenção de lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que eu possa falar, ela interrompe minha fala, colando a sua boca em meus lábios. Por algumas vezes, ainda tento argumentar com ela, mas desisto e me entrelaço a Katniss, deixando aquele beijo fluir._

Aquele beijo! Quase posso sentir novamente o calor de seu corpo, reacendendo uma chama que costumava arder em meu peito.

Fico saboreando essa memória resgatada, uma das poucas de durante os Jogos, porém forte o suficiente para suplantar todas as outras lembranças sem sentido que guardo daqueles dias. Mal posso esperar para contar à equipe médica.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Na manhã seguinte, quando o Dr. Aurelius e a Dra. Ceres chegam ao meu quarto em sua ronda matinal, surpreendo-os com a novidade.

—Isso só pode significar uma coisa, Peeta. A proximidade da sua alta! — Dr. Aurelius me felicita. — Só vamos precisar de uma última bateria de exames para você ser liberado.

Nos dias que se seguem, então, tudo fica num clima de despedida.

Hoje, no almoço com Johanna e Max, pergunto a eles sobre os seus planos futuros:

—Vou com a Annie para o Distrito 4. Ficarei com ela até o bebê nascer e talvez um pouco mais — diz Johanna.

—E como ficam vocês dois? — questiono, apontando para ambos.

—É pra isso que servem os trens e aerodeslizadores! Para encurtar distâncias — responde Max sem hesitar.

—Que distância? Quem disse que uma gestante e um recém-nascido não precisam de um enfermeiro? — Johanna dispara.

—Uma namorada carente também, né, Joh? — implico com ela e recebo uma piscadela de volta. — Pelo visto, você já tem emprego garantido no Distrito 4, Max.

—E você? Vem com a gente? — indaga ele.

—Decidi voltar para o Distrito 12. Até avisei ao Haymitch. Só não disse o dia que chegarei lá, pois ainda não sei exatamente quando será a minha alta — informo.

—Meus pais estão aqui no hospital hoje, Peeta. Acho que minha irmã quer apresentá-los a você! — Max comenta.

—Eu adoraria conhecê-los. E você, Johanna? Já foi apresentada ao sogro e à sogra? — pergunto.

—Ainda não. — Ela lança um olhar de lado para Max e, depois, vira-se para mim. — Você me ajuda nesse desafio, padeiro? Não quero estragar tudo com esse meu jeito... — Johanna não termina a frase.

—Com esse seu jeito _singelo_ de ser! — Max completa para ela.

—É claro que ajudo. Jamais perderia a oportunidade rara de ver você sem graça com alguma coisa — acrescento.

—Rá, rá, rá... Engraçadinhos! — Johanna retruca e recebe um beijo de Max na ponta do nariz.

—Gosto de você do jeitinho que você é e eles vão gostar também. Fica tranquila! — Max a acalma, ou ao menos tenta, pois Johanna avista a Dra. Ceres entrando no refeitório, acompanhada de um casal, provavelmente seus pais.

Max se põe de pé para saudá-los com abraços e beijos e se apressa em nos apresentar.

—Johanna, Peeta, esses são nossos pais, Lucila e Cassius.

Todos nos cumprimentamos educadamente e isso é o máximo de comedimento que Johanna consegue. O que, na verdade, foi perfeito, pois, ao mesmo tempo em que é desbocada, ela é muito divertida e a tarde transcorreu de forma leve e descontraída.

Em alguns momentos, fico observando o modo como o Sr. Cassius se comporta em relação à sua esposa.

Vejo demonstrações de afeto, confiança e até algumas breves discordâncias, mas nenhum receio aparente por parte dela.

Há quanto tempo eles lidam com o lado telessequestrado dele? O quanto sofreram para encontrar esse ponto de equilíbrio, em que não demonstram medo de cada gesto ou palavra dela provocar um surto nele?

Isso me dá muitas esperanças de um dia conviver em harmonia com Katniss.

O Sr. Cassius percebe a minha curiosidade e, talvez por imaginar o motivo, abandona a conversa animada para se sentar ao meu lado e iniciar um papo reservado:

—Foram meses e meses difíceis de convivência até descobrirmos o que desencadeia as crises. O tom de voz com que ela fala, certas palavras e o momento em que são ditas, o meu estado de espírito, alguma experiência vivida que me deixa mais propício a sucumbir — enumera ele. — O cuidado deve ser constante e, mesmo assim, há dias em que não consigo evitar uma recaída. No entanto, tudo valeu e vale a pena, pois a amo e não enfrentaria nada disso ao lado de outra pessoa. Seria o mesmo que estar sozinho.

—Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu à sua família e agradeço pelo exemplo que vocês estão me dando. Preciso mesmo acreditar que posso recomeçar — afirmo.

Ele dá uma leve batida com a mão em meu ombro e volta a se acomodar ao lado da esposa, que sorri pra mim de modo compreensivo.

Depois de alguns minutos, peço licença para me retirar. Apesar das dores e dos traumas que todos nós carregamos, tudo parece bem encaminhado.

Johanna e Max estão ótimos.

Dra. Ceres e seus pais parecem melhores ainda.

Annie vai ficar bem no Distrito 4.

E eu preciso estar calmo e descansado para os exames que farei amanhã.

Retornando ao meu quarto, termino de pintar o quadro que estou fazendo para presentear a Dra. Ceres.

A pintura a retrata com o seu pai. Como não conhecia as feições dele até ainda há pouco, seu rosto está escondido num abraço que ele dá em sua filha, mas agora posso aperfeiçoar a imagem com as suas verdadeiras características físicas.

Ao fim, mais otimista que nunca, começo a arrumar uma pequena mala com meus poucos pertences e faço uma lista com os ingredientes de que preciso para preparar o bolo que prometi a Max quando tivesse alta.

Deixo a listagem com a equipe da cozinha, pedindo que não contem a ninguém sobre o bolo, e janto no refeitório mesmo.

Chegando ao meu quarto, com tantos fatores contribuindo para eu estar em paz, durmo um sono tranquilo, como há muito tempo não fazia.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

No dia seguinte, sou acordado bem cedo para uma sessão cansativa de exames. Torno a encontrar o Dr. Aurelius em seu consultório, ainda pela manhã.

—Vamos aguardar os resultados dos últimos exames, Peeta. Se tudo der certo, eles saem daqui a algumas horas — afirma o Dr. Aurelius com sua calma de sempre.

—O que esses resultados precisam dizer para que eu tenha alta? — pergunto ansioso.

—É necessário que você saiba alguns detalhes das suas condições, para entender o que esperamos das conclusões dos exames... Nossos estudos apontam que algumas substâncias que compõe o veneno das teleguiadas simulam o comportamento de neurotransmissores, interferindo no funcionamento cerebral — explica o médico. — Descobrimos também que a exposição prolongada a pequenas doses diárias pode alterar a expressão de alguns gens e gerar modificações químicas no DNA, mudando, assim, o padrão genético do organismo.

—Nem preciso ser médico para entender que o que aconteceu comigo parece ser algo bem grave! — reflito, preocupado.

—Você tem razão, mas não desanime, pois você já avançou significativamente para uma melhora. O intuito agora é saber se os novos medicamentos que introduzimos estão sendo eficazes para reverter a atuação do veneno em seu cérebro e se eles têm algum efeito colateral, para que não prejudiquem a saúde de seus outros órgãos. Só assim você poderá continuar fazendo uso deles após a sua alta.

—O que tenho que fazer enquanto aguardo os resultados dos exames? — indago.

—Primeiro, precisa saber que a sua alta é praticamente certa. Segundo, acho que pode ir até a cozinha fazer o bolo que você está planejando, para comemorar. Ouvi dizer que era pra ser segredo, mas com o alvoroço que a notícia da sua possível alta causou, parece que a novidade vazou. — Dr. Aurelius ri. — Você não faz ideia do quanto é querido, Peeta.

Antes de deixar o consultório, peço permissão ao médico para ligar para a ala pediátrica e pergunto ao Max se ele pode reunir as pessoas mais próximas para almoçarmos juntos, com a promessa de uma bela sobremesa feita por mim.

Depois, dirijo-me apressadamente até o refeitório, onde encontro todo o material necessário para preparar a receita. Os ingredientes e os utensílios estão cuidadosamente arrumado sobre uma bancada. Passo, então, o restante da manhã fazendo uma das coisas de que mais gostava na padaria: preparar e confeitar um bolo.

Ao terminar, só tenho tempo de tomar um banho rápido, para não atrasar mais ainda o almoço dos que trabalham no hospital. Eles já devem estar famintos, porém acho que não vão se arrepender de ter esperado, pois o bolo, modéstia à parte, deve estar uma delícia.

Max conseguiu trazer Johanna, Annie, seus pais, Dra. Ceres, Dr. Aurelius e até duas crianças, que também estão recebendo alta hoje, acompanhadas de seus familiares.

Há uma faixa colorida pendurada perto da mesa em que vamos almoçar, na qual está escrito: _'Seja feliz, Peeta!_ ', provavelmente feita pelos pequenos da ala pediátrica.

Ao final da refeição, o bolo é distribuído, não só para os integrantes da mesa, como também para os demais presentes, e todos pedem que eu faça um discurso:

—Serei eternamente grato pelo amor e profissionalismo de todos os que passam aqui a maior parte dos seus dias e noites, lutando pela recuperação de tantas pessoas e salvando vidas — digo, já com a voz embargada. — Quero agradecer pelo carinho e cuidados recebidos e pelas novas amizades conquistadas durante minha internação. É verdade que não pretendo voltar aqui como paciente, mas... como visitante, para rever a todos que agora moram em meu coração, com certeza, eu volto!

Recebo felicitações de muitas pessoas e despeço-me de Annie, Johanna e Max:

—Pra vocês três, só digo um 'até breve'. Mantenham-me informado sobre tudo! Quando vão para o Distrito 4, quando o bebê estiver para nascer...

—Nós esperamos sua visita em breve mesmo! — exclama Annie.

—Cuida dessa sua cabecinha, Peeta, pois já basta uma desmiolada no Distrito 12 — brinca Johanna, bagunçando meus cabelos.

—Despedida em grande estilo, Peeta! Vou sentir sua falta! — Max me dá um forte abraço.

A Dra. Ceres e o Dr. Aurelius se acercam:

—Pronto para ver os resultados? — A médica parece animada.

—Podemos passar no meu quarto antes? Preparei um presente para você, Dra. Ceres — falo ternamente.

—Sem problemas — concorda o Dr. Aurelius.

Lá chegando, entrego a pintura que fiz à Dra. Ceres, que fica bastante tocada.

—Peeta, não tenho palavras! Estou muito feliz com a sua recuperação e a sua alta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito triste com a sua partida. — Algumas lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto.

— Eu me sinto da mesma forma, Dra. Ceres — reconheço, abrindo os braços para abraçá-la.

—Dra. Ceres, você está muito emocionada. Pode guardar o seu presente, que consigo lidar sozinho com o nosso paciente — garante o Dr. Aurelius.

Assim, eu o acompanho novamente até sua sala e, logo após entrarmos, uma assistente lhe entrega um envelope.

Diante dele, sentado na confortável poltrona de seu consultório, tento fazer uma expressão de tranquilidade, embora meu peito esteja ardendo de pura ansiedade.

Quero voltar para o Distrito 12, para minha casa, para... Katniss.

Mas de nada adianta um rosto tranquilo, se meus dedos não param de tamborilar na quina da mesa, o exato ponto onde os olhos do médico estão fixos.

—Sei que você está desejando receber alta o mais rápido possível, Peeta.

—Pra quem está hospitalizado há tanto tempo, Dr. Aurelius... acho até que vou receber um diploma de enfermagem ou de medicina quando conseguir sair daqui, tamanha é a minha experiência na área.

Dr. Aurelius dá um sorriso discreto:

—Bom humor preservado. Ótimo sinal — observa ele e anota algo em uma ficha. — Preciso fazer uma avaliação sua, complementar aos exames. Podemos conversar agora? Você se sente bem para isso?

—Sim! — respondo com convicção. — Mais um passo para obter alta. Não quero adiar.

—Entusiasmo mantido. — Meu comentário rende outra anotação e, só então, ele abre o envelope com os exames.

Após analisar os documentos em silêncio, ele prossegue:

—Quando soube do que fizeram com você e das suas condições físicas e mentais, pelo meu conhecimento em medicina, pensei que você não fosse se recuperar. No entanto, aí está você, contrariando todos os prognósticos.

—Não foi nada fácil. Aliás, continua sendo difícil — admito.

Enquanto a conversa se desenrola, observo o Dr. Aurelius preencher diversos campos em alguns formulários, sempre falando em voz alta o nome do tópico que ele está avaliando: _Discurso coerente. Noção da realidade. Localização no tempo e no espaço. Julgamento crítico. Autocontrole._

Até que ele interrompe o diálogo, diante de um dos itens:

—Identificação do agente provocador das crises. — O médico lê pausadamente. — Esse é um dos mais importantes. Você certamente sabe a resposta.

—Algumas situações que envolvem Katniss Everdeen — afirmo.

—Então, você sabe como evitar os surtos... ficando longe dela. Você é livre, pode morar no Distrito que você quiser, ou mesmo na Capital.

—Escolhi voltar para o Distrito 12 — declaro resoluto.

—Mas é lá que está _o principal gatilho dos seus colapsos_. — Ele se esforça para me convencer a fazer outra opção.

—Existem outros modos de defini-la, Dr. Aurelius — discordo. — Katniss pode ser tantas outras coisas pra mim. Por isso, estou retornando ao Distrito 12. É lá que está Katniss Everdeen... e não há outro lugar onde eu queira estar.


	9. De volta ao Distrito 12

Capítulo 09 - De volta ao Distrito 12

**Por Peeta**

—Você está decidido mesmo a retornar ao Distrito 12, hein, rapaz? — Dr. Aurelius observa, sorrindo. — Já que é assim, diga à Srta. Everdeen que não vou poder ficar fingindo para sempre que estou tratando dela. Em algum momento, ela tem que atender o telefone. Aliás, vocês dois devem fazer isso, mas acho que não preciso me preocupar em lembrá-lo de falar comigo toda semana e sempre que precisar.

—Darei o aviso. Espero que ela me dê ouvidos — suspiro.

O médico faz algumas anotações em um receituário e me estende a mão direita, que aperto com firmeza.

—Você está de alta oficialmente! Aqui estão anotados os medicamentos que você deve usar e a dosagem. — Ele me estende o papel.

—Obrigado por não desistir de mim, Dr. Aurelius. Nem da Katniss! — agradeço comovido e saio de seu consultório.

De volta ao meu quarto, encontro a Dra. Ceres e Maximus, ambos segurando uma grande quantidade de embalagens de remédios.

—Peeta, aqui estão os seus medicamentos. Você vai levar também um novo estoque para Katniss. — A Dra. Ceres aponta para diferentes pacotes. — Incluí também novos cremes restauradores e pomadas regenerativas para melhorar o aspecto da pele de vocês.

—Eu agradeço, Dra. Ceres, mas minha mala é tão pequena. Não cabe isso tudo nela — digo e, mal acabo de falar, escuto a voz melodiosa de Effie atrás de mim:

—Já providenciei tudo, Sr. Peeta Mellark. Pensei em cada detalhe. — Eu me viro e me deparo com ela, vestida em roupas e acessórios de uma infinidade de tons de rosa, inclusive uma peruca.

—Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem a sua escolta, especialmente nesse _grande, grande, grande dia_ em que você teve alta hospitalar! — Effie enfatiza.

—Você abandonou o seu visual mais natural! — constato.

—Ah, meu querido, aquela não era a verdadeira Effie, você não concorda? Embora não descarte a possibilidade de assumir minhas madeixas em algumas ocasiões, se for conveniente — desabafa ela.

—Se você está feliz assim, também estou feliz por você. É isso o que importa — afirmo e dou um beijo em sua bochecha.

—E qual é o visual que Haymitch prefere? — Max a provoca.

—O Haymitch gosta... — Effie começa a responder distraída, quando percebe que está se entregando. — Ora! Desconheço as preferências daquele senhor!

Depois, ela disfarça, indo pegar uma grande mala de rodinhas que havia deixado perto da porta.

—Trouxe uma valise de tamanho adequado. Vamos arranjar tudo aqui dentro! — Ela se prontifica a guardar o que devo levar.

Enquanto isso, Max e a Dra. Ceres se despedem de mim pela última vez:

—Bom retorno, Peeta. Não suma — pede Max.

—Você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente — garanto.

—Quero que você saiba que estarei aqui, torcendo por você, e sempre à disposição para ajudá-lo no que for preciso — assegura a Dra. Ceres e seus olhos começam a lacrimejar, como os meus.

— Não tenho palavras para agradecer tudo o que fizeram por mim! — Eu os abraço com carinho.

Os dois irmãos se vão e começo a ajudar a Effie na arrumação da minha bagagem. Ela me mostra um embrulho bem colorido e uma caixa de chocolates:

—Este aqui é um presentinho para o Haymitch e este outro é para Katniss. É muito difícil saber o que agrada a ela, então estou mandando bombons!

—Assim não há como errar! E para o Haymitch? Posso saber o que é? — Eu me intrometo.

—Uma foto nossa, num belo porta-retratos — sussurra minha antiga escolta, olhando para os lados.

—Afinal, o que está acontecendo entre vocês? — pergunto sem cerimônias.

—Pelo visto, não dá mais para esconder... Mas não espalhe a notícia, Peeta! — implora. — Depois da rebelião, nós nos aproximamos, de um jeito _diferente._ Você entende?

—Entendo e fico muito contente por vocês. Só não compreendo a razão desse mistério todo!

—Ainda é segredo, devido aos traumas do passado do Haymitch. É complicado pra ele derrubar certas barreiras, especialmente o medo da perda, porém um dia a gente supera esse obstáculo — afirma Effie esperançosa. — Tenho que reconhecer que só você e Katniss conseguiram essa proeza tão depressa... Conquistar o coração daquele cabeça dura!

—Confesso que, depois que perdi meus pais, você e o Haymitch são as pessoas que preenchem um pouco esse vazio. Seria perfeito tê-los por perto, juntos, lá no Distrito 12 — admito.

—Adoro a ideia de ser uma figura materna pra você. — Ela acaricia o meu rosto ternamente, porém logo volta a ficar agitada ao olhar o relógio. — Vamos? Não podemos nos atrasar para o próximo trem com destino ao Distrito 12!

Dou uma última olhada em volta e inspiro profundamente.

—Mais uma etapa vencida... Distrito 12, aqui vou eu — murmuro para mim mesmo.

Até chegarmos à saída, cumprimento algumas pessoas e recebo votos de felicidade.

Na porta do hospital, há um carro nos esperando para nos levar à estação ferroviária. Já dentro do veículo, Effie me explica:

—O governo tem por você uma grande consideração. Fui enviada nesse carro para buscá-lo e já foi comprada a sua passagem de trem num dos vagões mais luxuosos. Basta solicitar o bilhete no guichê.

—Que bom! Estou aqui a caminho da estação, sem nem saber como pagaria minha passagem — observo.

—Ah, mas é claro! Tenho ainda algo importante pra você. — Effie retira um envelope que estava num compartimento do carro e me entrega.

A carta está lacrada com algo que reconheço como o símbolo da nova Panem. Dentro dela, há um comunicado da Presidente Paylor, informando que os tributos continuarão recebendo uma indenização mensal do governo e que, pelo tempo que estou sem utilizar esses valores — desde o início do Massacre Quaternário —, acabei acumulando uma pequena fortuna. No envelope, havia também uma quantia em dinheiro.

—Essa notícia não poderia vir em melhor hora! — exclamo. — Estava bastante preocupado em como obter recursos para a reconstrução da padaria.

—Isso é realmente _maravilhoso_! — Effie se anima.

Chegando à estação, tudo à minha volta me traz lembranças dos Jogos, da Turnê da Vitória e, consequentemente, de Katniss, ainda que algumas dessas recordações sejam bem vagas.

Dentre as memórias que são claras em minha cabeça, inclui-se o fato de que sempre estávamos cercados de câmeras, tendo que ficar de pé por alguns minutos antes de entrarmos no trem, diante de fotógrafos e cinegrafistas, enquanto capturavam as nossas imagens para alimentar a ideia de um romance de faz de conta.

O telessequestro fez ficar bem vívida em minha mente a parte do fingimento de Katniss. Se isso me magoa agora, imagino o quanto eu sofria naquela época, em que tinha certeza de que a amava.

Fico um pouco tenso ao revolver tantos fatos em minha cabeça. Effie percebe a minha apreensão e segura em minha mão.

—Estou quase levando você comigo, Effie! Tenho tanto medo do que vou enfrentar. Não queria estar sozinho. — Minha voz denuncia meu crescente nervosismo.

—Essa sua escolha não é irrevogável, Peeta. Você tem o direito de tentar, ainda que venha a se arrepender depois! — Effie me encoraja. — Se não der certo, estarei pronta para recebê-lo aqui na Capital ou para ajudá-lo a se estabelecer em qualquer outro Distrito. Embora tenha certeza de que você saberá reconstruir sua vida no lugar em que você nasceu.

As palavras de Effie me confortam. Ela vai até a bilheteria retirar o tíquete e volta depressa.

—O trem já está vindo. Chegou a hora de ir. — Aponto na direção dos trilhos, cabisbaixo.

—Tudo está se encaminhando bem para todos, meu querido! Não será diferente com você. — Ela segura meu queixo e ergue minha cabeça.

Nosso abraço só não é mais demorado, porque o trem deve partir. Dirijo-me à porta e aceno para Effie, o coração inundado de incertezas e esperança. O funcionário que recolhe os bilhetes logo me reconhece:

—Sr. Peeta Mellark, indo de volta para casa?

—Finalmente — digo educadamente, porém logo fito o chão, com a intenção de não dar mais chances de outras perguntas, para as quais talvez eu tenha dificuldade de responder.

Logo encontro meu compartimento e me instalo. O trem começa a se mover. Como nas outras viagens que fiz, a alta velocidade inicialmente tira meu fôlego. No entanto, isso é bom. Afinal, minha jornada até o Distrito 12 levará menos que um dia.

Vou até um vagão onde funciona uma loja e compro diversas bebidas para Haymitch. No entanto, não acho nada que sirva como presente para Katniss. Na hora de pagar, a vendedora comenta de modo indiscreto:

—Esse é o triste destino dos Vitoriosos do Distrito 12. A embriaguez. Você é tão novo, menino!

Eu me assusto com suas palavras e esclareço:

—As garrafas não são pra mim. Tenho que me redimir com o Haymitch, pois joguei fora todo o seu estoque de bebidas, assim que fiquei sabendo que um de nós seria um tributo no Massacre Quaternário.

Ela respira aliviada e me sinto mal, pois não sou alcoólatra, mas Haymitch sofre com esse problema.

O resto da viagem segue tranquilamente. São poucos os passageiros indo para o Distrito 12.

No vagão-restaurante, alguns deles conversam comigo sobre o fechamento das minas de carvão e a promessa de que, depois de aradas as cinzas, a terra servirá para o plantio de alimentos.

Outros me contam sobre a construção de uma nova fábrica de medicamentos, que gerará muitos empregos, durante e depois da obra.

Enfim, é bom saber que as pessoas estão indo para o Distrito 12 em busca de uma nova vida, cheios de disposição e boas expectativas.

Recolho-me ao meu quarto e, após dormir, as lembranças das noites no trem durante a Turnê da Vitória, frescas em minha mente, fazem com que acorde num sobressalto, como se eu pudesse ouvir os gritos de Katniss quando tinha pesadelos.

Fico desperto e não consigo mais adormecer. Tomo um banho e vou me servir do café da manhã. Depois, sigo até o último vagão, onde as grandes janelas permitem ver a paisagem pelo percurso restante. Nem sinto o tempo passar.

Quando me dou conta, uma garçonete está diante de mim, perguntando se prefiro que meu almoço seja servido ali mesmo. Assinto e ela me informa que não vai demorar, pois a viagem está chegando ao fim.

Não há como descrever o que sinto quando distinguo os contornos da minha cidade natal no horizonte. Pego minha bagagem e saio do trem.

C aminho pela velha conhecida plataforma da estação e não vejo nenhuma face familiar. De cabeça baixa, prefiro não ser reconhecido. Quero evitar que as pessoas venham falar comigo e acabem tocando no nome de Katniss, o que pode desencadear um  _flashback._

Cubro minha cabeça com o capuz do casaco, pois, ainda que o inverno tenha terminado, foi há pouco tempo e sinto um vento frio e cortante atingir meu rosto. Essa também é uma forma de caminhar pela cidade sem ser notado.

No entanto, percebo que andar com uma mala enorme nas mãos não me ajuda em nada, muito menos a passar despercebido.

Também não é minha intenção ver o estrago feito pelo bombardeio no Distrito 12, especialmente na área comercial, onde vivi com minha família até a colheita da 74ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Pelo menos, não ainda. Preciso enfrentar uma coisa de cada vez.

Decido, então, traçar uma rota diferente até a minha casa na Aldeia dos Vitoriosos. Assim, sigo andando ao lado dos trilhos, onde não há nenhuma construção, até o lugar onde eles se cruzam com a cerca que delimita o Distrito. A partir dali, vou margeando a floresta até chegar à Campina, ou ao que sobrou dela.

As ruas próximas estão cheias de carroças, guiadas por pessoas que recolhem os destroços que ficaram cobertos pela neve do inverno que passou. Elas coletam também os restos mortais dos habitantes do Distrito 12, para que sejam depositados no fosso profundo que foi escavado na Campina, uma vala comum para o meu povo. Algumas pessoas notam minha presença e, por respeito aos mortos, retiro o capuz que me oculta parcialmente.

Não importa quantas imagens horríveis eu já tenha presenciado ao longo da minha vida, principalmente nos últimos dois anos, nada me preparou para a cena desoladora que está diante dos meus olhos. Ali naquele buraco podem estar meus pais, meus irmãos, meus amigos.

Resolvo fazer uma caminhada na floresta, para tentar limpar a minha cabeça.

A cerca não é mais eletrificada e está apoiada em longos galhos de árvores, servindo apenas para continuar mantendo os predadores fora da cidade. Deixo a mala apoiada em uma árvore próxima ao aramado e adentro a floresta.

O local é extremamente intimidante. Se bem me lembro, Katniss começou se aventurar aqui sozinha quando tinha apenas onze anos e estou aqui amedrontado, mesmo já sendo bem mais velho.

No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, tudo à minha volta é realmente encantador. A beleza está em toda a parte. É início da primavera e a floresta está despertando após o longo inverno.

Noto algo ao longo da trilha que estou percorrendo. São arbustos com pequenos cachos de flores amarelas. Prímulas noturnas, que balançam delicadamente ao soprar da brisa.

É então que a ideia surge em minha cabeça.

_Este é o presente que vou levar para Katniss!_

Vou me programar para, amanhã bem cedo, trazer as ferramentas para retirar as mudas e plantá-las ao redor de sua casa.

Está quase anoitecendo quando chego ao verde da Aldeia dos Vitoriosos. Metade das casas têm luzes nas janelas, incluindo a de Haymitch e a de Katniss.

A minha casa está com a porta aberta. Lá dentro, encontro Haymitch terminando de acender a lareira. Paro sob o batente da entrada e o saúdo:

—Bela recepção para o morador da casa! Effie avisou que eu vinha? — Eu o cumprimento e ele se vira para mim.

—Sim! Você aparenta estar melhor, garoto — repara ele. — Como estão as alucinações?

—Elas têm sido menos frequentes e não tão violentas, mas não posso descuidar dos medicamentos — explico. — Também não posso prever como será quando eu me reencontrar com Katniss.

—Você está com receio de revê-la? — indaga.

—Sim, tenho medo, mas voltei por causa da Katniss — confesso. — O problema é que, nos meus surtos, o veneno provoca o terror em minha cabeça. Nessas horas, ainda duvido dela e tenho dificuldade de distinguir o que é real ou não. Agora, nesse momento em que estou tranquilo, sei com toda certeza que Katniss não tem culpa de nada. No entanto, durante as crises, quando perco a consciência, ela sempre surge em minhas lembranças como a causadora de todo o mal.

—Serão muitos os desafios pela frente, isso é óbvio, mas é bom tê-lo de volta! — Haymitch me puxa para um abraço.

—É bom estar em casa. — Retribuo o gesto de afeto.

Em seguida, olho para o outro lado da rua, porém não encontro quem estou ansiosamente esperando ver, quem tem as respostas de que preciso para fazer valer o meu retorno ao Distrito 12.

Haymitch franze o cenho ligeiramente ao notar meu olhar perdido na direção da casa de Katniss.

—Ela não sabe que você voltou. Não lhe contei — comenta. — Não que eu pense que ela vá dar ouvidos a qualquer coisa que alguém diga.

—Katniss está tão mal assim? — questiono preocupado.

—Ela não sai de casa. Pra você ter uma ideia, ela não sai nem da cozinha, exceto para ir ao banheiro, e está com a mesma roupa com que saiu da Capital. Enfim, ela mal se moveu desde que voltamos. Greasy Sae vai até a casa dela preparar o café da manhã e o jantar, mas ela tem sorte se consegue persuadir Katniss a comer alguma coisa. Na maior parte do tempo, ela fica sentada perto do fogo, naquela velha cadeira de balanço, com os olhos vidrados... Não imaginava que ela poderia ficar pior do que quando foi resgatada do Massacre Quaternário sem você, porém estava enganado.

—E ninguém mais a procura? Ninguém se dispõe a conversar com ela ou tentar animá-la? — Minha indignação é evidente.

—Gale está trabalhando no Distrito 2 e a mãe dela mudou-se para o Distrito 4. E, pra ser sincero com você, nunca a visito. — Ele ao menos tem a dignidade de parecer envergonhado por sua negligência.

—Como não, Haymitch? Você não poderia abandoná-la! — reclamo.

—Katniss está fechada em seu mundo. Como disse, não sei se ela presta atenção ao que qualquer pessoa lhe diz.

—Ela tem tido pesadelos? — pergunto, quando vem à minha mente a lembrança de tê-la confortado em ocasiões assim, deixando-a dormir em meus braços.

—Katniss muitas vezes acorda em desespero, pois escuto seus gritos — admite ele. — Em poucas palavras, Peeta, ela precisa de ajuda. De muita ajuda. E acredito que esse auxílio ela provavelmente só vai querer receber de você. Seja forte, por vocês dois.

—Mas ainda estou confuso sobre tantas coisas. Não sei definir como me sinto em relação a ela. É tudo tão obscuro — reconheço.

—Entendo — concorda Haymitch. — Só acho justo que saiba o que espera por você, se quiser mesmo tentar falar com ela. Em minha opinião, você deveria fazer isso e logo. Está na cara que é isso o que você mais quer.

—Se ela não se abre com você e com mais ninguém, o que faz você pensar que ela vai falar comigo? — questiono e Haymitch acha graça.

—Porque não importa o quanto ela tente negar, ela ama você — afirma o meu mentor com convicção. — Talvez mais do que você possa imaginar, garoto.

Haymitch sai, deixando-me sozinho, dentro de uma casa que nem reconheço direito como sendo minha.

Quando me dirijo até a porta para fechá-la, vejo Greasy Sae saindo da casa de Katniss. Mesmo sem eu perguntar nada, ela se aproxima de onde estou e comenta:

—Disse à Katniss que a primavera está no ar e que ela deveria sair, ir caçar. Esse sempre foi o tipo de dia preferido da menina que conheço desde que ela era uma criança. Só que Katniss está tão mudada.

—E ela ouviu o seu conselho? — indago interessado.

—Primeiro, ela me respondeu que não tinha um arco para caçar. Foi quando avisei pra ela conferir no fim do corredor se realmente não tinha, pois lá ela encontraria arcos, flechas, entre outras coisas. Mas, até eu sair, Katniss não havia se movido da cadeira de balanço na cozinha. Vamos ver se ela muda de ideia mais tarde.

—Espero que sim — balbucio.

—Você quer uma ajuda na arrumação da casa? — Greasy Sae oferece de bom grado.

—Eu agradeço, mas preciso me ocupar um pouquinho.

—Adeus, então. Seja bem-vindo de volta. É possível que, com você aqui, ela se anime mais — diz ela.

—Adeus! — Eu me despeço da velha moradora da antiga Costura.

Dou início à limpeza da casa e à organização dos meus objetos pessoais. Quando já estou exausto, vou até o meu estúdio de pintura e me deparo com diversos quadros em que Katniss é a principal figura retratada. Sempre tão linda e fascinante.

Já é madrugada, mas resolvo tentar vê-la pessoalmente. Atravesso a rua e olho através do vidro da janela da cozinha, porém a cadeira de balanço está vazia e o fogo arde sozinho. Ela não está diante dele, como Haymitch e Greasy Sae disseram que ela costuma ficar.

Eu caminho um pouco mais, até alcançar a outra janela. Katniss está adormecida no sofá da sala de estar, vestida com a jaqueta de caça de seu pai. Ela está muito magra e abatida. Seu cabelo escuro, que sempre foi tão bonito, está emaranhado e opaco.

No entanto, observando suas feições, que não deixaram de ser belas aos meus olhos, ainda tenho motivos para repetir a frase que pronunciei mais de uma vez para Katniss escutar:  _"Ela não faz ideia do efeito que causa"_ .

Apesar de a simples visão de Katniss me fazer estremecer e o coração palpitar, ainda não posso realmente definir como me sinto a respeito dela.

A única certeza que tenho é a de que não posso deixá-la assim e preciso ajudá-la.  _Eu só queria saber como._


	10. O canteiro de prímulas

Capítulo 10 - O canteiro de prímulas

**Por Peeta**

Não durmo direito. Minha imaginação fica vagando entre possíveis estratégias para tentar retirar Katniss do estado em que se encontra. Infelizmente, acho que estão todas fadadas ao fracasso. A guerra transformou a nós todos. Não a conheço mais e não faço ideia do que se passa com ela. Como saber a melhor maneira de ajudá-la?

Falta pouco para o amanhecer. A minha ansiedade para rever e falar com Katniss se sobrepõe ao meu cansaço, de modo que logo levanto e me ponho a procurar as ferramentas de jardinagem e o carrinho de mão. Quando encontro tudo o que preciso num cômodo semelhante a uma oficina que fica no quintal, vou até a floresta. O caminho ainda está deserto, pois a cidade deve despertar apenas com os primeiros raios de sol.

Atravesso a cerca com muita cautela, por causa da ainda escassa iluminação natural. Desenterro cinco dos arbustos de prímulas noturnas e os levo até a casa de Katniss.

Espio em sua janela para constatar que ela permanece dormindo no sofá, vestida na jaqueta de caça de seu pai, a qual ela agarra firmemente.

A pálida luz da manhã que atravessa as bordas das persianas clareia fracamente sua face.

A expressão tensa de Katniss denuncia que seu sono não está sendo tranquilo. Cogito entrar em sua casa para confortá-la, porém me lembro em seguida de que Katniss ainda não está ciente de que estou no Distrito 12.

Trato logo de preparar a terra debaixo de suas janelas, pois prefiro que ela encontre todas as mudas já plantadas. Minha intenção é mostrar à Katniss este local quando estiver parecendo minimamente com um canteiro de flores.

No entanto, algum tempo depois de começar a escavar o chão, ouço alguns barulhos vindos de dentro de sua casa. Katniss deve ter despertado devido ao pesadelo que estava tendo.

Escuto passos apressados e a porta da frente é aberta.

As passadas se aproximam pela lateral da casa até quase chegarem à minha frente. Olho para cima para vê-la se deter repentinamente. Seu rosto mostra que está em completo choque com a minha presença.

Meu coração dispara e devo estar vermelho de vergonha, mas ela pode atribuir meu rubor ao esforço que fiz. Katniss examina o carrinho de mão, onde ainda estão os cinco arbustos descuidados que trouxe da floresta.

—Você voltou — diz ela.

—Dr. Aurelius só me deixou sair da Capital ontem — explico. — A propósito, ele disse para falar para você que ele não vai poder ficar fingindo para sempre que está te tratando. Você vai ter de atender o telefone alguma hora.

Seus olhos cinzentos estudam os meus com intensidade. Assim de pé, Katniss parece ainda mais magra. Sua pele cor de oliva está descorada e perdeu o ar saudável. Seu corpo está coberto com cicatrizes de queimaduras, como o meu.

Diante dela, recordo mais claramente o quanto ela é importante pra mim. As memórias distorcidas tornam-se mais distantes, ao mesmo tempo em que as lembranças do nosso tempo juntos ficam menos nebulosas. Estou começando a entender de onde vem a necessidade que sinto de ajudá-la.

Involuntariamente, franzo a testa enquanto a observo com atenção.

Incomodada com meu olhar fixo nela, Katniss tenta tirar alguns fios que caem sobre seus olhos, quando parece notar pela primeira vez que seu cabelo está emaranhado em tufos. De repente, ela assume uma postura defensiva.

—O que você está fazendo? — questiona.

—Fui até a floresta agora de manhã e colhi isso aqui. Para ela — digo. — Pensei que a gente podia de repente plantá-las ao longo da lateral da casa.

Ela olha para os arbustos, com os torrões de terra para fora de suas raízes, e recupera o fôlego. Vejo a raiva cruzar seu rosto e acho que está prestes a gritar insultos para mim, até que ela vislumbra o tipo de mudas que estou plantando.

 _Prímulas noturnas._ As flores que deram o nome para a sua irmã. Subitamente, sua expressão se transforma em algo que realmente não posso descrever. Uma mistura de tristeza e saudade. Katniss acena para mim, talvez como sinal de concordância, e volta correndo para dentro da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Escuto passos fortes subindo a escada e, em seguida, um som de queda. Levanto rapidamente para espreitar pelo vidro da janela e tentar ver se aconteceu algo grave.

—Katniss, está tudo bem? — Dou leves batidas no vidro, porém ela não está na sala, nem mesmo consigo ter certeza se ela caiu nos degraus.

Não demora muito, vejo que Katniss desce a escada com um vaso nas mãos. No recipiente, há flores secas e uma rosa branca, igual às que são cultivadas na estufa de Snow e que estavam sempre em sua lapela, exalando um cheiro insuportável de tão forte. Katniss anda tropegamente até a cozinha e ouço o vaso sendo estilhaçado no chão. Logo depois, ela volta a subir a escada. Fico mais tranquilo por verificar que não está machucada.

O rangido de dobradiças se movendo chama a minha atenção. Olho para cima da fachada e verifico que Katniss abriu as janelas do seu quarto.

Embora ela não tenha exatamente me autorizado a continuar, dou prosseguimento ao plantio das prímulas.

Quando estou quase terminando, Greasy Sae se acerca de mim e me cumprimenta:

—Bom dia! Já de pé, assim tão cedo! — Seu tom é de surpresa.

—Bom dia! Tive a ideia de plantar essas flores para Katniss quando cheguei ontem ao Distrito 12 — informo.

—Prímulas noturnas? — Ela reconhece as flores.

—Sim. Se Katniss permitir, vou plantar outras mudas ao redor da casa, como um memorial à sua irmã.

—Katniss deve gostar! — Greasy Sae arrisca um palpite.

—Ela já viu, mas não deu opinião. Simplesmente entrou de volta em casa... A senhora está indo até a casa dela preparar o café da manhã? — indago.

Greasy Sae confirma com a cabeça.

—Acho que ela sofreu uma queda e, depois, atirou um vaso de flores no chão. Veja se ela está bem, por favor — peço preocupado.

—Pode deixar que aviso se ela estiver precisando de ajuda — garante ela.

Observo Greasy Sae destrancar a porta da frente. Fico em vigilância em casa, aguardando que a senhora saia, para que eu possa lhe perguntar o que ocorreu.

No entanto, quem eu vejo deixar a casa é a própria Katniss, munida com arco e aljava de flechas, indo em direção à Campina.

Sou tomado pelas recordações de quando a encontrava por acaso a caminho do Prego para negociar sua caça ou quando ela surgia na área onde eu e meus irmãos recebíamos os carregamentos de farinha. O peso que eu levava nos braços parecia sumir. Aliás, tudo ao meu redor ficava em segundo plano, pois, ainda que eu raras vezes olhasse diretamente para Katniss, minha visão periférica tentava capturar todos os seus movimentos e meus ouvidos ficavam atentos para distinguir o som da sua voz. Enfim, meus sentidos estavam inteiramente voltados para ela.

Como naquela época, meu coração fica descompassado e, mesmo que Katniss não saiba que está sendo acompanhada por meu olhar, desvio meus olhos quando ela mira de relance a minha casa e segue seu caminho.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Preparo o almoço e levo uma refeição quente para dividir com Haymitch, que não deve ver nada parecido há muito tempo. Tenho também que entregar os seus presentes e agradecer a ele por ter abastecido minha despensa.

Eu o encontro dormindo, estirado no sofá, e sua casa está num estado de total deterioração. A rebelião terminou, Snow morreu, porém o terror que ele infligiu continua entranhado nas pessoas que o vivenciaram. Haymitch é a prova viva disso. Bêbado, dorme durante o dia, pois não consegue pregar os olhos à noite, agarrado a uma faca, para se proteger de ataques imaginários, mas que um dia foram bem reais.

Tento despertá-lo de várias maneiras. Chamo seu nome, balanço seu corpo, mudo a sua posição, até que desisto.

Rio sozinho, lembrando-me do dia em que se iniciou a Turnê da Vitória, quando Katniss acordou Haymitch, jogando água gelada em sua cabeça, e disse a ele: " _Se você queria ser tratado como um bebê era melhor ter pedido a Peeta_ ".

Decido organizar minimamente a mesa de jantar, para que pelo menos _eu_ possa almoçar. Por incrível que pareça, basta ele ouvir o tilintar dos cascos vazios que peguei para pôr no lixo para que acorde. Haymitch e sua audição seletiva.

—Quem está mexendo em minhas garrafas? — Sua voz rouca ecoa pela casa.

—Estou apenas liberando espaço na mesa, pra podermos ao menos apoiar nossos pratos nela — respondo.

—Boa sorte, ou melhor... _q_ _ue a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor_! — Esse é o encorajamento que recebo de Haymitch.

—Venha almoçar. A comida ainda está quente — convido e ele se ergue com dificuldade do assento.

— Eu ouvi direito? — Ele puxa uma cadeira e desaba sobre ela. — Comida quente?

—Sim, graças à despensa cheia que você me deixou. Obrigado — agradeço.

Haymitch avança sobre a comida sem cerimônias.

—Só faltou a bebida pra acompanhar — comenta ele.

—Não faltou. — Ponho sobre a mesa a sacola com as garrafas que comprei de presente para ele no trem. — Estava devendo isso desde que derramei todos os seus licores no ralo antes do Massacre Quaternário. Agora vê se para de jogar isso na minha cara sempre que você tem oportunidade.

—Pelo visto, os meus lembretes a respeito da besteira que você fez surtiram o efeito esperado — rebate, já alcançando uma das garrafas para abri-la.

—Esse não é seu único presente. — Estendo a Haymitch o pacote colorido que Effie pediu para entregar a ele.

Ao desembrulhar e ver o conteúdo da embalagem, observo sua fisionomia se transformar, como se a imagem lhe provocasse as mais variadas emoções.

—Você já imaginou um casal mais inusitado? — Ele me mostra a foto dos dois juntos, abraçados e sorridentes.

—Talvez... eu e Katniss? — pergunto.

— Preciso arrumar tanta coisa pra deixar Effie realmente fazer parte da minha vida — murmura e olha a seu redor. — Só _eu_ consigo viver nesse pardieiro, sem contar que a maior bagunça está aqui. — Haymitch aponta para a sua testa.

—De repente, é fazendo o caminho inverso que tudo vai se ajeitar — sugiro.

—Caminho inverso? — questiona meu antigo mentor.

—Primeiro, você permite que Effie realmente faça parte da sua vida e, depois, vocês dois juntos arrumam a bagunça — explico e ele fica pensativo. — Ou comece buscando algo a que se dedicar, ao menos pra parar de trocar o dia pela noite. Faça uma horta ou cuide de alguns animais.

Apesar de parecer improvável a ideia de ver Haymitch como um criador de seja lá o que for, ele considera minha sugestão.

—Talvez uns bichos que saibam se virar sozinhos — reflete ele.

—Pense nisso. Katniss parece ter uma ocupação novamente também. Hoje eu a vi sair para caçar — comento e fico aguardando a sua reação.

Haymitch quase se engasga com a comida ao escutar a novidade.

—Como assim? Ela mal se moveu desde que chegamos! Você já esteve com ela? — pergunta ele, surpreso.

—Trocamos algumas palavras depois que ela me viu plantando prímulas debaixo de suas janelas, mas não foi nada demais.

— _Você_ pensa que não foi nada demais... já eu acho que esse primeiro encontro superou minhas expectativas — afirma Haymitch, parecendo aliviado.

Depois de um tempo, ouvimos o som de uma carroça passando pela rua. Vamos até a porta e ela está estacionada em frente à casa de Katniss.

Reconheço Thom, um morador da Costura, que estudava numa turma mais adiantada na escola. Ele está amparando Katniss para entrar em casa. Ela parece enjoada e tonta. Nenhum dos dois nota que estamos observando a cena de longe.

—A caçadora está meio fora de forma — pontua Haymitch.

—Katniss está muito fraca ainda — reparo. — Vou me esforçar para que ela se alimente melhor.

Não demoro muito mais junto de Haymitch e, logo que Thom deixa a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos, volto pra minha casa, caminhando devagar. Quando estou andando perto da residência de Katniss, escuto alguns miados, seguidos de gritos, sendo que compreendo apenas alguns deles:

— _Ela está morta, seu gato idiota. Morta!_ — Katniss se enfurece.

Ouço mais miados. Depois, novos berros e o choro de desespero.

Não é difícil imaginar à morte de quem ela está se referindo. A dor pela perda de Prim escapa de sua voz e de seus soluços. Seu desconsolo me atinge profundamente e minha vontade é correr para abraçá-la.

No entanto, esse não parece ser um bom momento. De qualquer modo, prometo a mim mesmo não medir esforços para minimizar seu sofrimento.

Quem conhece superficialmente a história de Katniss pode pensar que Prim era seu ponto fraco.

Do meu ponto de vista, tenho certeza de que Prim _era e é_ o seu ponto forte. É onde ela encontra o seu eixo, seu equilíbrio, sua essência. Foi nela que Katniss preservou seus maiores tesouros, sua inocência, sua pureza, sua alegria de viver.

Katniss perdeu muito mais que uma irmã a quem amava mais que tudo. Katniss perdeu o que talvez ela considere como  _a melhor parte_ _dela mesma_ .

E, mesmo que Katniss não aceite a minha ajuda, permanecerei aqui. O que posso fazer se _a melhor parte_ _de mim_ está onde ela se encontra?


	11. O que restou pra mim

Capítulo 11 - O que restou pra mim

**Por Peeta**

Entro em casa apenas quando não escuto mais a voz e o choro de Katniss. Acho que finalmente dormiu, depois de um dia exaustivo pra ela, que está tão debilitada.

Espero que Katniss tenha um sono tranquilo, se é que isso ainda é possível para qualquer um de nós.

Antes de me recolher, o telefone toca. Vejo no visor que é um número da Capital.

—Alô? — atendo depressa.

— _Alô, Peeta? Aqui é a Annie. —_ Seu tom doce dissipa um pouco minha tristeza.

—Olá! Que bom ouvir sua voz! Como estão todos aí? E o bebê? — pergunto.

— _Estamos bem, preparando tudo para voltar ao Distrito 4 amanhã!_ — Annie comenta animada.

—Isso é ótimo. Johanna vai com você amanhã mesmo ou depois?

— _Vamos juntas. Max vai também. Ele conseguiu uma transferência para o hospital de lá_ — informa.

—Provavelmente, ele vai trabalhar com a Sra. Everdeen. São duas pessoas de confiança que poderão dar assistência a você no parto... Fico mais tranquilo assim — reconheço. — E como estão Max e Johanna?

— _Eles estão muito felizes... Do jeito deles!_ — Annie confessa e ambos rimos.

—Você vai ficar bem convivendo com esses dois, não vai? Agora, mais do que nunca, você precisa de tranquilidade — afirmo.

— _Não se preocupe. Acho que não encontraria duas pessoas tão destrambelhadas, mas também tão cuidadosas_ — admite ela.

—Adorei a definição que você deu para os dois. Eles estão por aí?

— _Não. Foram jantar com a família do Max. Agora, conte-me você. Como está sendo a volta ao 12?_

—O lugar está irreconhecível, ao menos a parte que já revisitei. Apenas a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos escapou do bombardeio — digo com pesar.

— _Você já encontrou alguém? Haymitch e... —_ Ela demora em completar a frase, porém essa é uma lacuna fácil de ser preenchida.

—Você quer dizer Katniss? Eu a encontrei pela manhã, mas não conversamos muito. A notícia que tive quando cheguei é a de que estava apática e desmotivada, mas hoje ela até saiu de casa para ir à floresta, embora tenha voltado de lá bem abatida. Quanto ao Haymitch, passei a tarde com ele.

— _Nenhum_ flashback? — questiona ela.

—Não. Nenhum — falo e, logo em seguida, escuto Annie suspirar aliviada.

— _Estou longe, mas torcendo por você! —_ Ela me encoraja.

—Sei disso. Também estou na torcida por vocês. Mande notícias da mudança!

— _Peeta... Antes de me despedir... Bem, gostaria de saber... Queria ver se..._ — Annie se enrola com as palavras.

—Pode me perguntar, Annie! — Eu a incentivo e ela dispara a falar:

— _Você poderia ir ao Distrito 4 quando o bebê estiver próximo de nascer? Minha casa é grande e_ _posso_ _reserv_ _ar_ _um quarto pra você. Não precisa se preocupar com nada, apenas em levar roupas e seus objetos pessoais. O bebê vai nascer no verão, é uma época ótima para passear na praia. Quando você esteve lá, não teve muito tempo pra ver todo o litoral. Só me diga que você estará_ _lá comigo e com o meu filho, por favor!_ — Annie despeja tudo de uma vez só, sem parar nem para respirar.

—Calma, inspire fundo... expire. — Aguardo para ouvir sua respiração se estabilizar. — Dá pra perceber o quanto você está ansiosa.

— _É que estou com tanto medo, Peeta. Queria muito o Finnick aqui comigo..._ — Sua voz sai como um sussurro.

O que dizer numa hora dessas? Como substituir os gestos de quem é insubstituível? Não existe palavra de conforto que atenue a aflição que Annie deve estar sentindo. Só posso lhe garantir o pouco que tenho para oferecer, que é justamente o que ela me pede: a minha presença.

—Estarei com vocês, Annie. Estaria de qualquer modo, mesmo que você não pedisse — asseguro a ela.

Escuto algo parecido a um riso entre lágrimas e me despeço antes que eu também comece a derramar algumas.

—Boa noite, Annie, e... Bom retorno ao Distrito 4 amanhã. Vejo vocês em breve.

— _Adeus, Peeta. É sempre bom falar com você._

Ao final do telefonema, estou esgotado, em razão da falta de descanso da noite anterior e também devido à carga de emoções vividas desde o início da manhã. Adormeço rapidamente.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Acordo ciente da promessa que fiz a mim mesmo ontem. Preciso levar adiante o plano de tentar fortalecer Katniss física e emocionalmente.

É muita pretensão da minha parte querer ser um suporte emocional para quem quer que seja, quebrado como estou também.

Então, vou me focar na parte do plano em que posso ter algum sucesso, que é ser um esteio para a recuperação da saúde dela.

_Pães de queijo_ . Espero que não esteja enganado e que esses continuem sendo os seus preferidos. Junto com eles, preparo também alguns pães doces, salpicados com açúcar e canela.

Acabo de tirar os pães do forno, quando ouço batidas na porta. Não imagino quem possa ser a essa hora da manhã. Abro e me deparo com Greasy Sae.

—Bom dia, Peeta! — Sua saudação é acompanhada de um sorriso tímido. — Percebi alguma movimentação aqui, por isso bati à porta. Não faria isso assim tão cedo, se você ainda estivesse dormindo.

—Bom dia! Não há problema. Queria mesmo lhe pedir um favor antes de a senhora ir para a casa de Katniss — digo.

—Então, somos dois querendo pedir um favor — afirma ela. — O que quer que eu faça, Peeta?

—Preparei uns pães e gostaria que levasse para Katniss. E pegue uns pra senhora e sua neta também — ofereço. — A senhora prefere pão doce ou salgado?

—Esse é o tipo de pergunta que uma pessoa que viveu na Costura a vida inteira e que passou pelas restrições do Distrito 13 nunca ouviu. Nós simplesmente gostamos de ter o que comer — murmura ela honestamente.

—De qualquer modo, a senhora pode ficar à vontade e escolher os pães que quiser. — Meu constrangimento é perceptível.

—Peço desculpas se fui grosseira. Você é um menino bom — elogia ela, enquanto separa um pouco de cada tipo de pão para levar consigo.

—A senhora não foi rude. Apenas disse a verdade — eu a tranquilizo.

—Minhas desculpas não foram só pelo que eu disse agora. Nunca fui muito simpática com você, não é? — Greasy Sae recorda.

—Nosso relacionamento não era dos melhores mesmo. — Sorrio, envergonhado.

—Não por sua culpa. Eu é que não fazia questão de ser agradável. Acho que transferia pra você e seus irmãos toda a mágoa que sentia da sua mãe, que tratava as pessoas da Costura como... — Ela interrompe o que estava dizendo. — Eu não deveria falar essas coisas. A Sra. Mellark nem está mais aqui entre nós. Sinto muito.

—Tudo bem. Esse tempo já passou. — Balanço a cabeça para afastar a lembrança de que minha mãe não maltratava apenas os habitantes da Costura. — Qual é o favor que a senhora quer me pedir?

—Queria saber se você não gostaria de me acompanhar até a casa de Katniss. Leve pessoalmente o pão que você fez! — sugere a velha senhora.

—Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Ontem, quando Katniss me viu plantando as prímulas, conversamos rapidamente, mas logo depois ela me deu as costas e se trancou em casa. Não sei se ela não gostou de me rever ou se ficou aborrecida com o que fiz — explico, um pouco frustrado.

—Isso só ela pode responder. No entanto, o que sei é que, até você aparecer, desde que Katniss voltou com Haymitch ao Distrito 12, ela não havia demonstrado energia pra nada. Nada mesmo. Foi só você chegar para ela recuperar o ânimo pra sair de casa e ir à floresta caçar — constata ela.

—Deve ter sido coincidência — menciono num tom de voz baixo, esforçando-me para não demonstrar a ela o quanto seus comentários mexem comigo.

—Coincidência ou não, tenho certeza de que você quer ajudar à Katniss. Ou estou enganada?

—Quero muito. Só tenho medo de me precipitar, como acho que já fiz, e piorar tudo — desabafo.

—Acho que você poderia tentar. Estou indo para a casa dela agora. Se quiser vir comigo... — Greasy Sae me lança um último olhar antes de iniciar a caminhada em direção ao outro lado da rua.

Avalio se não seria melhor adotar uma abordagem mais sutil, depois da resposta — ou da falta de resposta — às prímulas que plantei para Katniss ontem. No entanto, pondero as minhas opções e concluo que, de fato, seria mais fácil me encontrar novamente com Katniss acompanhado de alguém.

—Greasy Sae, espere, por favor! — peço. — Preciso embalar o pão que vou levar pra ela.

A mulher sorri de modo complacente e me aguarda. Então, não demora muito, estou indo até a casa de Katniss, carregando um pedaço de pão quente, ao lado de Greasy Sae.

Apesar de ter a chave, a senhora dá uma batida na porta e Katniss vem abri-la, carregando em seus braços Buttercup, o gatinho de Prim.

Ela aparenta estar bem melhor do que quando a vi ontem pela manhã. Katniss arrumou os cabelos em sua característica trança lateral, realçando seus olhos cor de lua e tão misteriosos quanto ela.

Olhos que subitamente captam os meus e fazem com que pareça que o inverno voltou, em razão do arrepio que se alastra sobre a minha pele com esse simples contato visual. Passo as mãos por meus braços e vejo que Katniss percebe esse movimento. Esse meu gesto, a princípio, indicaria que estou com frio, porém ela deve saber que isso é pouco provável, tendo em vista o sol primaveril que brilha no céu claro.

Katniss alterna seu olhar entre mim e Greasy Sae e sua expressão é de perplexidade. Ao menos, não demonstra total desagrado em me ver. No entanto, ela não é a única que está surpresa. Greasy Sae parece não acreditar que está revendo o velho gato.

—Ele não estava no Distrito 13? Onde você o encontrou? — pergunta ela.

—Não fui que o encontrei. Buttercup que me achou. — Katniss aponta para o bichano em seu colo. — Ele apareceu aqui todo machucado ontem. Você já deve imaginar atrás de quem ele veio... Não me espanta. Até eu percorreria toda essa distância, se soubesse que Prim estaria aqui.

A tristeza rapidamente se espalha em seu rosto e é difícil disfarçar o aperto que sinto no peito, porém Katniss volta a falar:

—Hoje de manhã, limpei os cortes dele e tirei um espinho de sua pata. Nós dois acabamos chorando e confortando um ao outro pela falta de Prim. Acho que somos amigos agora — confessa ela.

—Ao menos, é uma companhia pra você! Agora, vou adiantar minhas tarefas! — Greasy Sae pede licença e passa por Katniss, deixando-me a sós com ela.

Katniss hesita em me convidar para entrar. Ela nem mesmo falou comigo durante o diálogo anterior, pois as palavras que proferiu foram todas dirigidas a Greasy Sae.

Fito o chão, simplesmente detestando esse silêncio embaraçoso, que é quebrado após alguns segundos infinitamente longos, mas não por Katniss:

—O que significa isso? É o que estou pensando, Katniss? — Greasy Sae pergunta, balançando no ar um envelope aberto. — Desculpe a intromissão, mas estava monitorando essa carta todos os dias, para ver se você ia abri-la.

Katniss lança um olhar nada amistoso para a mulher, depois vira-se para mim, como se estivesse analisando se eu poderia ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer sobre aquela correspondência.

Nesse momento, Greasy Sae pisca pra mim, mostrando que esse envelope aberto é mais uma evidência de que Katniss está saindo do seu torpor inicial. Katniss não percebe esse gesto e continua me avaliando.

—Se quiser conversar a sós com Greasy Sae, volto aqui mais tarde. Só pegue esse pão que fiz. Está fresco. — Oferto-lhe o pequeno pacote, porém ela não o segura.

Pela primeira vez no dia, então, ela dirige a palavra a mim:

—Não precisa ir, Peeta. A resposta à pergunta dela não é nenhum segredo — diz ela, num tom audível apenas para mim. Depois, fala alto para Greasy Sae ouvir lá da cozinha, onde está agora preparando o café da manhã. — Não só abri a carta da minha mãe, como também telefonei para ela. Satisfeita?

Greasy Sae resmunga algo ininteligível de dentro de casa.

—Você quer entrar? — Katniss finalmente convida.

—Sim — concordo.

Katniss chega para o lado e permite que eu atravesse a soleira da porta. Ela passa por mim e caminha até a cozinha. Sigo atrás.

Greasy Sae frita bacon e ovos mexidos. Nós nos sentamos à mesa e Katniss põe Buttercup no chão. Novamente ergo o embrulho com o pão para ela, que logo o abre.

—Pão de queijo... Meu favorito. Obrigada. — Ela corta um pedaço e o aproxima do seu rosto para inalar o aroma. — Parece que se passaram anos desde você trouxe alguns para mim aqui nessa casa.

—Espero que isso signifique que você vai tentar comer mais um pouquinho no café da manhã — imploro com a voz e os olhos.

—Talvez. — Como sempre, Katniss resiste a dar o braço a torcer. — O pão provavelmente será um pouco mais fácil de digerir do que o bacon.

No entanto, ela cede e dá a primeira mordida. A expressão prazerosa que surge em sua face faz com que uma sensação de calor inunde meu corpo.  _Ponto pra mim!_

Greasy Sae se afasta do fogão e deposita dois pratos na frente de cada um de nós, servindo-nos com o que acabou de preparar, e fala em minha direção:

—Tenho que ir agora, mas certifique-se de que esta menina coma pelo menos a metade do que está no prato — recomenda ela, enquanto provo o que me ofereceu.

— Não preciso de ninguém tomando conta de mim — protesta Katniss.

—Não é o que parece. Olhe pra você! Magra como um palito! — Greasy Sae continua e Katniss fica emburrada. — E sei que este rapaz se preocupa muito com você. — completa a senhora e sai em seguida.

Não tiro os olhos do meu prato. Sinto como se meu coração estivesse pulsando em minhas bochechas.

— Eu posso ir, se você não quiser que fique — deixo bem claro.

—Não precisa — resmunga Katniss, também curvada sobre a mesa.

No entanto, não demora muito, ela desfaz a cara amarrada de antes e se põe ereta na cadeira.

—Você pode ficar, desde que não me force a comer nada — exige.

—Tudo bem, mas ao menos experimente alguma coisa. Está tudo uma delícia! — incentivo.

Katniss atende à minha solicitação. Abro um sorriso de triunfo, o que faz com que ela revire os olhos.

Finjo não perceber que Katniss alimenta Buttercup com todo o seu bacon, jogando fatia por fatia para debaixo da mesa.

—Você parece melhor do que quando nos falamos ontem — comento.

— Eu tinha que me livrar do cheiro daquela rosa, que estava entranhado nessa casa — afirma ela e começo a entender o que aconteceu ontem. — Eu finalmente a queimei, quebrei o vaso em que ela estava, mas ainda sentia o cheiro de sangue e rosas em toda a parte, principalmente em mim.

Não ouso atrapalhar sua confissão e ela prossegue.

—Eu me esfreguei até que minha pele estivesse quase ferida, queimei minhas roupas e levei meia hora para desfazer os nós do meu cabelo.

—Isso soa como uma experiência libertadora — reconheço. — Você conseguiu finalmente deixar a cadeira de balanço.

—Como você sabe sobre isso? — Katniss pergunta, mostrando certa irritação.

—Haymitch me disse — respondo.

—Ele tem que aprender a tomar conta da própria vida e não da vida dos outros — reclama ela e solta seu garfo sobre a mesa, levantando-se.

Imito seu gesto, porém antes verifico que seu prato está vazio.

Buttercup se enrosca em suas pernas, impedindo-a de andar. Katniss agacha-se para pegar o gato e alguns fios de cabelo soltos da trança ficam em seu rosto quando ela novamente fica de pé. Estico meu braço para colocá-los atrás de sua orelha delicadamente.

Katniss me olha fixamente, porém meus olhos estão presos onde meus dedos tateiam sua pele. Demoro um pouco, acariciando de leve sua bochecha, quando ela me surpreende segurando firmemente minha mão e mantendo-a presa à sua face.

Se seu olhar é capaz de me arrepiar, seu toque me faz perder o chão. Katniss vira seu rosto de lado e, de olhos fechados, inspira profundamente.

—Aneto e canela. Exatamente como me recordava — confessa, num suspiro, erguendo seus olhos para mim. Eu agora os encaro.

—São os temperos que usei para fazer os pães. Não sabia que você algum dia havia notado — digo com carinho.

Algo em minha voz e em meu jeito de falar despertam um brusco arrependimento em Katniss, que parece se dar conta de quão longe foi a nossa proximidade.

Ela solta a minha mão rapidamente e, num movimento repentino, Buttercup salta do colo de Katniss e se lança sobre a mesinha onde fica o telefone, fazendo com que o aparelho e alguns papéis caiam no chão.

No entanto, não é apenas isso que o gato derruba. Um pequeno objeto iridescente também rola mesa abaixo e vem parar aos meus pés.

—Buttercup, comporte-se! — Katniss ralha com o bichano.

Por estar mais próxima da bagunça com a papelada e o telefone, ela mesma abaixa-se para pegar tudo e não vê que alcanço também o que caiu perto de mim.

Quando sinto a superfície lisa da pérola na palma da minha mão, a lembrança surge como um raio em minha mente.

_A pérola que dei a ela na praia da arena-relógio!_ Não é possível que seja a mesma. Deve ser outra. Só pode ser outra! De qualquer modo, foi útil para me fazer recordar aquele momento.

Estendo-a para ela:

—Para você — ofereço, tal como fiz da primeira vez.

Katniss a recebe em sua mão, fechando imediatamente seus dedos sobre a delicada esfera.

—Dei uma pérola igual a essa a você na arena-relógio. Verdadeiro ou falso? — indago.

—Verdadeiro _e_ falso. — Ela me observa atentamente.

Olho para ela bastante desconcertado.

—Assim o jogo não funciona. — Levo minha mão à nuca, como sinal da minha confusão.

Katniss sorri discretamente, atentando-se para o meu gesto. O primeiro sorriso dela que vejo depois de meses.

—Eu explico — começa ela. — É verdadeiro, porque você me deu uma pérola na segunda arena, e é falso, pois não era _igual a essa_.

— Eu me confundi, então. Ainda não posso confiar inteiramente em minha memória — afirmo sem muita convicção, pois a recordação surgiu nítida em meus pensamentos.

A pérola tinha a mesma coloração e tamanho.

—Calma. Você vai entender agora... Não era _igual a essa_. Você me deu _exatamente essa_ pérola! — Katniss enfatiza as últimas palavras.

—Não sabia que você a tinha guardado por tanto tempo, depois de tudo! — exclamo quase sem acreditar.

—Quando você me deu a pérola, pensei em deixá-la grudada em mim, pelas poucas horas de vida que achava que me restavam na arena-relógio. Seu último presente pra mim. O único que poderia aceitar, pois você me deu aquele medalhão com a sua própria vida, mas meu objetivo era manter você vivo. Pensei que ela me daria forças nos meus momentos finais naqueles Jogos, só que ela fez mais que isso, por muito mais tempo. Tudo mudou, nós dois sobrevivemos. Perdi você, quando foi capturado pela Capital, e perdi de novo, quando foi resgatado. A pérola foi o que sobrou pra mim do Peeta que deixei naquela arena.

—Eu... Não tenho palavras — balbucio.

—Não creio que deixei Peeta Mellark sem ter o que dizer! — Katniss sorri mais uma vez, agora abertamente.

—O que a pérola estava fazendo aqui sobre a mesa? — pergunto.

—Não a via desde o dia em que Prim morreu. Hoje, quando abri a carta da minha mãe, ela estava dentro do envelope. — Katniss fala devagar. — Eu a recuperei praticamente no mesmo dia em que reencontrei você.

Pouco depois, ela cerra os olhos e põe a mão na própria testa. Katniss não parece bem e isso se confirma quando ela quase tomba pra frente, mas eu a amparo a tempo. Pego-a no colo e carrego para o seu quarto.

Seu corpo leve se aninha ao meu, uma de suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço, a outra apoiada em meu peito, segurando com firmeza a pérola.

Katniss deve estar ouvindo o ritmo acelerado do meu coração. Sento-me sobre o seu colchão e deito Katniss cuidadosamente em sua cama. Paro por alguns segundos para admirar seu rosto quase sereno, prestes a se entregar ao descanso, do qual não desfruta há tanto tempo.

Afago seus cabelos e desço meus dedos por sua trança. Estou quase levantando, quando ela suplica:

—Fica comigo?

— Sempre. — É a única resposta que existe para o seu pedido.


	12. O Tordo e a pérola

Capítulo 12 - O Tordo e a pérola

**Por Peeta**

Quando Katniss adormece em meus braços, Buttercup já está enroscado aos pés dela. Permito-me mais uma vez contemplar sua expressão suave.

Noto que sua respiração torna-se lenta e tranquila, ao contrário da minha. Esta é a forma como me comporto quando estou com ela. A respiração irregular e o coração querendo escapar pela boca. Reações que simplesmente não existem em relação a mais ninguém. E a emoção que motiva tudo isso é algo que estou reencontrando dentro de mim.

Quero viver esse momento único, tão desejado, tão acalentado durante todo o tempo em que estivemos afastados, mesmo que não tivesse plena consciência desta minha vontade.

Estar assim tão próximo de Katniss desperta em mim os mais diversos sentimentos, porém um deles sobressai. Sinto se espalhar em meu peito uma sensação muito boa, dessas que merecem ser partilhadas.

Então, não resisto e sussurro em seu ouvido, mesmo sabendo que ela não está consciente para entender. No entanto, não sei se terei coragem ou mesmo outra oportunidade de abrir meu coração:

—Agora sei o porquê eu lhe dei o medalhão, oferecendo a minha vida pela sua. Sei o motivo de ter voltado ao Distrito 12, a razão de estar aqui e querer ficar... Sempre... _Eu amo você, Katniss Everdeen._

Eu me declaro pra ela e admito a redescoberta desse sentimento para mim mesmo.

Katniss se inquieta um pouco depois que termino de falar, porém o movimento não é suficiente para perturbar seu sono e ela não acorda.

A mão dela que segura a pérola está agora relaxada, de modo que o pequeno objeto escapa de seus dedos e rola até onde está pousado o meu braço.

Pego a pérola e bendigo o momento em que eu a encontrei e pude oferecê-la a Katniss. Não sabia que havia sido algo tão importante para ela.

Tento me desvencilhar de seu corpo com cuidado para não despertá-la e, quando consigo, procuro um lugar seguro onde colocar a pequena esfera.

Avisto um delicado porta-joias de madeira sobre a mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama dela, que considero o lugar perfeito para guardá-la. Para minha surpresa, ali está o broche do Tordo usado por Katniss desde os primeiros Jogos.

O Tordo e a pérola.  _Katniss e eu_ .

Fecho a caixa com cuidado e desço as escadas para preparar algo para o nosso almoço.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Quando acabo de aprontar uma sopa leve de legumes, vou chamá-la.

Vejo que ela já não se encontra na mesma posição em que estava dormindo e está um pouco irrequieta. Pode ser que esteja tendo um pesadelo.

Sento-me a seu lado na cama e acaricio seu rosto delicadamente:

—Katniss, não se apavore. É só um sonho ruim — digo calmamente.

Ela se debate um pouco. Passo minhas mãos por seus cabelos, tentando lhe transmitir segurança.

—Nada de mal vai acontecer. Estou aqui... _Meu amor_.

Katniss se ergue assustada e me abraça assim que me reconhece, quando desperta de seu estado de sonolência. Não sei se ela reparou como me referi a ela no final da minha frase.  _Meu_ _amor_ . Acho que sempre quis chamá-la assim.

—Peeta, você está aqui... — constata ela, separando-se de mim e segurando meus ombros.

Seus olhos fitam os meus com intensidade, como se buscassem algo neles que ela precisa ver com urgência, porém não encontra.

—Você se sente melhor? Quer comer alguma coisa? — questiono.

Katniss confirma com um meneio de cabeça e tenta se levantar, mas não consegue fazer isso por conta própria. Então, eu a auxilio a sair da cama e a dar os primeiros passos em direção à escada, até que ela consegue se firmar sozinha.

—Gosto da ideia de ter você por perto — admite. — Mas continuo sentindo falta de alguma coisa. Você não olha para mim da mesma maneira que costumava fazer. Você não parece mais ser a mesma pessoa.

—Espero que isso não seja algo de todo ruim. Você também não é e não será mais a mesma. Talvez essa seja uma das razões pelas quais meu olhar está diferente. No entanto, estou recuperando alguns sentimentos do passado que tentaram apagar à força. — Tento dizer a ela com os meus olhos o que lhe declarei quando ainda estava adormecida.

—Você ainda sofre os efeitos do telessequestro? — Katniss pergunta.

—Acho que nunca vou deixar de ser perturbado pelo envenenamento e pelos _flashbacks_ com as memórias distorcidas — explico. — Até o momento, não há uma cura real, mas os remédios e alguns outros cuidados me ajudam.

—Estou aqui me lembrando do estado em que você chegou ao Distrito 13. Sua atual condição é muito melhor do que poderia esperar — confessa.

Sem pensar, Katniss põe a mão em torno de seu pescoço, o que imediatamente me remete ao dia em que eu a ataquei, tentando enforcá-la.

—Acho que nunca disse isso a você. — Eu me aproximo dela e toco também o seu pescoço. — Sinto muito pelo que fiz.

Katniss simplesmente se afasta, sem nada dizer.

—Não queria assustar você agora — falo com tristeza. — Meus surtos já melhoraram bastante. Dos últimos que tive, apenas um não consegui controlar... Foi quando Gale me visitou no hospital.

A expressão de Katniss se endurece ao ouvir a notícia.

— Não tive a honra de ser visitada por ele quando estive internada na Capital — murmura um tanto indignada. — Você o atacou durante o episódio?

—Não. Minha crise não foi na presença dele e, de qualquer modo, foi preciso injetar tranquilizante em mim. Quando me recuperei, eu e Gale conversamos bastante, especialmente sobre você...

—Não estou interessada em saber! — Katniss me corta, mas prossigo:

—Foi muito importante ouvir o que ele tinha pra me dizer e me ajudou muito a decidir voltar pra cá — confidencio. — Acho que você poderia tentar ouvi-lo também.

—Já disse que não quero falar sobre isso e não pedi sua opinião a respeito — resmunga, visivelmente chateada.

A tensão já se instalou entre nós e Katniss se fecha ainda mais. Seu comportamento e suas palavras se tornam frios e distantes.

Constato tarde demais que não deveria ter tocado e, muito menos, insistido no tema.

Sua reação me afeta de modo negativo. Lembro-me das palavras do pai da Dra. Ceres sobre como ele e a esposa aos poucos descobriram o que desencadeava as recaídas dele:

" _O tom de voz com que ela fala, certas palavras e o momento em que são ditas, o meu estado de espírito, alguma experiência vivida que me deixa mais propício a sucumbir..."_

Nossa ligação ainda é muito frágil. Não posso colocar tudo a perder.

Katniss volta a falar, retomando o assunto anterior:

—Apesar de não estar curado, você ao menos _tolera_ minha presença e não preciso mais algemá-lo pra ficarmos perto um do outro — afirma, numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo.

Nem tenho tempo de protestar pelo fato de ela mencionar que apenas _tolero a sua presença_. Haymitch surge sorrateiramente na cozinha, vindo da sala, aproveitando a deixa para implicar com Katniss:

—As algemas ainda podem ser úteis, queridinha. Num momento em que você esteja com boas intenções... Ou, melhor dizendo, com _péssimas_ intenções! — Haymitch a instiga.

Katniss se surpreende com a entrada repentina de nosso mentor, mas logo se recompõe e volta a mostrar irritação, torcendo os lábios e fazendo uma careta que lembro vagamente de ter visto em algum lugar.

Mas é claro! Ela repetiu a expressão que me fez rir no elevador do Centro de Treinamento, quando Johanna tirou toda a roupa após a cerimônia de abertura dos 75º Jogos Vorazes. Não me contenho e sorrio novamente com a lembrança.

—Ah! Cala a boca, Haymitch! — esbraveja ela.

—É assim que você demonstra todo o seu apreço por mim? — continua ele, com seu jeito debochado.

—Pra quem deu o ar da graça depois de séculos, você está sendo muito bem recebido — rebate Katniss.

—Vai com calma, Haymitch — aconselho, mas é inútil.

—Não sabia que estava sentindo tanto a minha falta, docinho — zomba Haymitch, fazendo Katniss revirar os olhos com impaciência. — Vim checar se é mesmo verdade que você resolveu acordar pra vida.

—Acho que tenho que agradecer principalmente a você, Haymitch, pela sua grande ajuda — retruca Katniss, com ironia.

—Você faz milagres mesmo, hein, garoto? Agora faça o favor de deixá-la menos zangadinha. — Haymitch bate com a mão em minhas costas, como se estivesse me parabenizando.

Katniss fica bastante aborrecida com esse gesto dele e com a risada que tento disfarçar, mas não consigo.

—Bisbilhotou o que queria, Haymitch? Agora pode ir. — Ela praticamente o expulsa, apontando a saída.

Haymitch ergue as mãos em sinal de rendição.

—Estou indo e, pelo visto, não é por falta de adeus... — Ele acena e some tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Katniss já estava abalada com a menção a Gale. Após a visita de Haymitch, ela está bufando de raiva.

—Katniss, ele só estava brincando. Haymitch só disse aquilo quando chegou, porque, apesar de todas as mudanças que você sofreu, uma coisa não mudou: a sua pureza, que todos conhecemos desde os primeiros Jogos. Você continua pura... E perfeita aos meus olhos. — Tento diminuir a intensidade de sua ira, porém acho que só fiz inflamá-la ainda mais.

—Não achei nada engraçadas as insinuações dele. Já _você_... — Ela estreita os olhos em minha direção. — Por que você insiste em ignorar os erros das pessoas, em passar a mão na cabeça delas? Já fez isso hoje com Gale e com Haymitch.

—Katniss, não fiz por mal — murmuro.

—Saiba que tudo o que você faz, por bem ou por mal, afeta o destino das pessoas. E não estou falando só do que acabou de acontecer aqui. — O tom de voz de Katniss é tão glacial quanto seu olhar. — Por que você tem sempre que _bancar o bonzinho_?

Sua frase esconde a acusação de que meus atos de gentileza são falsos ou indesejados por ela. Isso me machuca intensamente.

" _O tom de voz com que ela fala..."_

— _Bancar o bonzinho_? Como assim? — indago com tristeza. — Não entendi aonde você quer chegar.

Algo sombrio vai dominando o espaço daquela sensação boa e leve que tomava conta de mim ainda há pouco.

Katniss parece não notar. Ela reflete por alguns instantes e respira fundo:

—Por que você não me deixou engolir aquela pílula? — Katniss reformula a questão, agora sem rodeios.

"... _certas palavras e o momento em que são ditas..."_

—Você tem razão ao duvidar dos meus motivos. Não estava sendo nada _bonzinho_ naquele momento. — A mágoa que estou sentindo se transfere para a minha voz e para os meus olhos, dos quais, contra a minha vontade, escapam duas lágrimas pesadas.

—Peeta, não foi isso o que quis dizer! — Katniss soa arrependida, porém preciso concluir o que tenho pra lhe falar.

—Na verdade, aquele foi um dos meus gestos mais egoístas. Eu estava salvando _a minha vida_ ao não deixar você morrer — desabafo.

Depois de proferir essas palavras, outras lágrimas rolam pela minha face. Katniss estende a mão para enxugá-las.

Não sei se ela desiste de me tocar ou se sou eu que me afasto antes de Katniss me alcançar. Corro para longe dela, antes que não possa mais me controlar.

Em seguida às lágrimas, sinto as pontadas agudas em minha cabeça e minha vista se escurece.


	13. Nós protegemos um ao outro

Capítulo 13 - Nós protegemos um ao outro

**Por Katniss**

Vou depressa para a sala de estar e encontro Peeta curvado sobre a mesa, de frente para mim.

Aproximo-me dele e verifico que está apertando o recosto de uma cadeira com tanta força que parece que poderia estilhaçá-la sob os nós de seus dedos. As lágrimas que ele derramou e que não consegui enxugar mancham seu belo rosto.

Seus olhos estão bem fechados e sua face se contorce dolorosamente, enquanto gotas de suor brotam de sua testa. Ele está lutando para se livrar das lembranças terríveis que o apavoram, mas ao mesmo tempo parece tão indefeso...

Chego ainda mais perto e sussurro, por não querer assustá-lo ainda mais:

—Peeta, escuta... Não é real o que você está vendo. Volta pra mim.

No entanto, não obtenho resposta. A culpa pelo telessequestro dele é,  _em parte, minha._ A culpa por ele estar nesse estado agora é  _toda minha. Sempre minha._ Eu consigo estragar tudo,  invariavelmente .

—Fica comigo, Peeta — elevo um pouco a minha voz para despertá-lo do transe, porém ela soa mais exasperada do que eu tinha intenção.

Seus olhos se abrem e é um choque não encontrar aquelas íris azuis inconfundíveis. Suas pupilas dilatadas olham em minha direção por poucos segundos e, em seguida, Peeta força-se a deslocá-las a um ponto fixo, bem distante de onde estou. Observo pelas veias saltadas em seu pescoço que a sua pulsação acelera ao me ver. O grito reprimido é mais desgastante para ele do que se houvesse vociferado essa carga emocional tão pesada.

Eu me posiciono por detrás dele e ponho as mãos em seus ombros. Posso sentir como seus músculos estão tensos. Peeta não se move. Ao contrário, ele fica paralisado com o meu toque.

—Peeta, você prometeu que ficaria comigo — falo com carinho.

Deslizo meus polegares suavemente, acariciando a parte superior das suas costas e dizendo baixinho:

— Não duvido de sua bondade. É por causa dela que ainda estou viva. — Tento em vão consertar as injustiças que falei pra ele há poucos minutos. — Não faz nem uma hora que você me chamou de ' _meu amor_ '. Eu ouvi. Sua voz me resgatou de um pesadelo. De início, achei que não fosse verdade. Pensei que suas palavras fizessem parte da minha imaginação atormentada. No entanto, abri meus olhos e você estava lá comigo... Peeta...

Mais uma vez, nada acontece. Abaixo meus braços em frustração, porém não posso desistir. Então, envolvo Peeta pela cintura e encosto minha cabeça em seu dorso. Sua musculatura ainda está bastante rígida. Quero fazer esse sofrimento acabar. Preciso fazer alguma coisa para acalmá-lo.

Começo, então, a cantarolar a canção do Vale, a música que ele me ouviu cantar no dia em que me viu pela primeira vez. No dia em que se apaixonou por mim, quando era um menino de cinco anos.

Decorridos alguns minutos desde que entoei as primeiras notas, sinto seus músculos relaxando. Tenho certeza de que seu episódio chega ao fim, quando ele deixa a cabeça pender para a frente, com um suspiro alto de alívio. Eu me calo e ele se vira pra mim, com o semblante exaurido.

—Não pare de cantar, por favor — implora ele.

—Você está bem? — pergunto, fugindo de seu pedido.

Peeta faz sinal de positivo com a cabeça, porém é óbvio que as visões que ele acabou de ter o abalaram. Puxo a cadeira e o ajudo a se sentar nela, antes de ir até a geladeira para oferecer-lhe um copo com água. Quando volto, ele está com a testa apoiada em seus braços sobre a mesa.

Imagino a dor física que essas crises infligem a ele, além do terror psicológico. Deve ser algo dilacerante. Peeta sente minha aproximação e, sem erguer a cabeça, insiste:

—Canta pra mim, Katniss.

Deposito o copo à sua frente e hesito. Ele levanta os olhos em minha direção, aqueles olhos azuis, agora tão límpidos, que conseguem aquecer cada uma das minhas células. E sorri, ainda que fracamente, aquele sorriso capaz de me desestabilizar por completo.

Puxo outra cadeira e me sento a seu lado. Acaricio seus cabelos, fazendo-o esconder seu rosto mais uma vez em cima de seus braços. Se Peeta estivesse com os olhos cravados em mim, não conseguiria cantar com a mínima afinação. Volto a cantarolar, num tom suave, como os carinhos que continuo fazendo em seus cachos loiros.

Não sei quanto tempo se passa até que Peeta levanta seu corpo e faz sinal para eu me silenciar, com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

—Shh! Presta atenção — sussurra ele.

Eu obedeço, porém fico intrigada com o seu gesto e percorro os olhos em volta de nós, procurando por alguma ameaça, já assumindo a minha postura de caçadora.

—Os pássaros pararam de cantar para escutar sua voz! — Peeta brinca.

Eu solto a respiração que estava segurando e volto a me tranquilizar aos poucos, mas ele repara que o meu susto foi um pouco exagerado para o momento. A tensão que senti durante o _flashback_ dele ainda não havia se dissipado completamente.

—Assustei você antes também, não foi? — Peeta constata com ar triste.

—Você não tentou me machucar em nenhum momento. Só fiquei apreensiva, por não saber como ajudá-lo — comento sinceramente.

—Mesmo sem saber como, você me ajudou — diz ele. — Suas palavras, sua voz e sua canção me trouxeram de volta.

—Preciso aprender a não provocar as suas crises. Sei que sou o principal gatilho delas — afirmo sem conseguir fitá-lo, enquanto me preparo para sair da cadeira.

—Não tenho o direito de pedir nada a você, mas não se afaste de mim, por favor — pede Peeta com voz trêmula, estirando os dedos para segurar meu pulso gentilmente.

Ainda que tente esconder, ele ainda não se recompôs do surto que acabou de sofrer.

—Não vou a lugar nenhum — asseguro. — Ficarei aqui até que você não precise mais de mim.

—Então, prepare-se para ficar aqui pra sempre, pois esse momento não vai chegar nunca. Jamais deixarei de precisar de você, Katniss — declara ele.

—Não podemos nos envolver dessa forma, Peeta. Eu, ao menos, não posso — afirmo e ele olha para baixo.

A decepção se instala em suas feições. Estendo minha mão e cuidadosamente coloco sobre a dele.

—No mínimo, temos que esperar até que nós dois estejamos recuperados — acrescento.

Não sei o que estou dizendo. Estou dando esperanças a Peeta? Será que tenho mesmo o direito de ter e de dar alguma esperança?

Ele fica calado por alguns segundos e, logo depois, surpreendo-me quando ele faz exatamente o que acabou de pedir para eu não fazer. Peeta se afasta e vai até a entrada da casa.

—Acho que nunca vou me recuperar, Katniss — admite ele. — Sempre serei o bestante em que Snow me transformou.

—Peeta... — começo a protestar e o sigo até a porta, porém ele sai e a fecha atrás de si, deixando-me sozinha.

Fico sem ação, a princípio. Depois, caminho até a cadeira de balanço próxima ao fogo e me acomodo nela. Buttercup vem me fazer companhia.

Não posso crer que imaginei que minhas palavras estavam dando algum alento a Peeta, quando, na verdade, só serviram para deixá-lo descrente de qualquer possibilidade de ficarmos juntos. O pior de tudo é não saber se isso é bom ou ruim, tanto pra mim quanto pra ele.

Se eu me distanciar a tempo, estarei preservando Peeta dos sofrimentos que inevitavelmente vou lhe causar, caso ele insista em se aproximar de mim. Ele merece alguém com quem possa formar uma família, ter filhos... E não uma pessoa como eu, estéril, não no sentido fisiológico, mas emocionalmente.

Eu não me perdoaria se o privasse de se sentir feliz por completo, por puro egoísmo meu. No final das contas, concluo que foi bom ter feito com que ele se sentisse rejeitado. No entanto, nada é assim tão simples.

Se foi bom, então, por que essa dor não abandona o meu peito? Por que essa vontade de ir correndo até ele? Por que me sinto feliz quando ouço passos de alguém se aproximando da porta?

Meu coração dispara, imaginando que Peeta está de volta. No entanto, a animação se esvai quando a pessoa do lado de fora encaixa a chave na fechadura. Não pode ser Peeta. Ele não tem a chave da minha casa.

Greasy Sae atravessa o batente e ao me ver no local de sempre, respira fundo e pergunta:

—De novo nessa cadeira, minha menina? O que aconteceu?

—Não foi nada. — Viro meu corpo para o outro lado, mostrando que não estou interessada em esclarecer coisa alguma.

Ela vai até o fogão, abre a tampa da panela que está sobre ele e prova um pouco do seu conteúdo.

—Humm. Deliciosa essa sopa! — elogia ela, enquanto pega um prato e uma colher. — É pena que estivesse intacta até eu chegar. Não tenho muito o que fazer, pois a janta já está pronta, mas não vou embora.

Greasy Sae segura minhas mãos e, apesar da minha relutância, conduz-me até a mesa e me serve uma bela porção de sopa. Do tamanho da minha fome. Ela não exagerou e a sopa está mesmo muito saborosa, de modo que logo esvazio o prato.

—Quer repetir? — pergunta ela, já sabendo que sim, pois se acerca de mim com a concha cheia antes mesmo que eu responda. — Agora você está mais animada pra conversar? Ainda quero saber o que houve.

—Está bem. Eu conto — assinto, contrariada.

Então, narro brevemente o que aconteceu depois que ela saiu daqui.

—E o que você pretende fazer agora? — indaga a velha senhora.

—Quero sumir, desaparecer... Não quero viver mais, pra não cometer mais nenhum erro — murmuro.

—Oh, minha filha, as pessoas erram. Depois, a gente mesmo ou o tempo dá conta de consertar! — Greasy Sae me consola.

—Mas minhas falhas são sempre as piores. Não têm conserto. Prim está morta...

—O que não tem remédio remediado está, Katniss! — A interrupção dela é enérgica, mas não desrespeitosa. — Vamos tratar do que se pode resolver ainda, antes que seja tarde demais.

—Já é tarde demais. Peeta nunca mais ficará bem — rebato.

—Por que você diz isso? Em minha opinião, Peeta está bem. Ele tem que conviver com essa dificuldade, mas está bem e está buscando ficar bem ao seu lado.

—E já consegui estragar isso. Desde que ele voltou, parti seu coração duas vezes pelo menos. Não posso mais me permitir fazer isso com ele.

—Não siga por esse caminho de renúncia, Katniss. É a única coisa que peço. Dê essa oportunidade a Peeta e a você mesma.

Apenas balanço veementemente minha cabeça em negação. Nenhum de seus argumentos me convenceu de que eu possa reverter os males que fiz ou mesmo proporcionar alguma coisa boa a quem quer que seja, especialmente ao Peeta.

Greasy Sae suspira e retira a louça e os talheres da mesa. Eu a ajudo a lavar e guardar. Não dizemos mais nada uma para a outra e ela vai embora.

Estou mesmo decidida a criar uma barreira de gelo na qual eu me isole do mundo. Só assim conseguirei resguardar o pouco que restou a Peeta, depois de tudo o que retirei dele. _Sua família, sua paz, sua esperança_.

Dele, só me restará a pérola. Vou buscá-la no quarto, onde lembro de tê-la visto pela última vez, porém não a encontro. Procuro desesperada por sobre a cama e pelo chão, mas a pérola não está em parte alguma.

Não posso acreditar que não poderei guardar nem mesmo o símbolo do que foi um esboço de felicidade que me permiti sentir um dia.

O choro que estava guardando desde cedo, desde quando vi Peeta derramar lágrimas também, vem com toda a força.

Desço as escadas desolada, já pensando em me afundar na velha cadeira de balanço, porém ouço batidas na porta.

Quando a abro, eu me deparo com Peeta, carregado com diversos pacotes. Não consigo dizer nada, pois minha voz se perdeu entre soluços. Ele rapidamente deixa tudo no chão e me abraça:

—O que houve, Katniss?

Eu me pergunto como pude pensar em renunciar a esse abraço e a essa voz cheia de ternura. No entanto, logo me lembro de que é para o bem dele, para que seu caminho esteja livre e, assim, ele encontre uma boa esposa, com quem possa realizar seus sonhos.

—A pérola — consigo finalmente dizer. — Eu a perdi.

—Não! Ela está guardada! — Peeta me tranquiliza.

Agora as lágrimas caem entre sorrisos.

—Peeta, por que você se importa tanto comigo?

— Eu me importo por muitos motivos, mas principalmente porque estou redescobrindo meu amor por você, Katniss — confessa.

—Seu amor por mim deve ser apenas mais uma ilusão criada em sua mente.

—Do que você está falando?

—Seu cérebro foi todo embaralhado e, depois, bombardeado com a informação de que você me ama, várias e várias vezes. Isso fez você pensar que é assim que se sente em relação a mim — concluo.

—Se isso que você está dizendo fosse verdade, nunca teria duvidado do que eu estava sentindo e, até a manhã de hoje, só o que tinha em minha cabeça eram dúvidas — argumenta ele. — Respeito a sua decisão de não querer me dar uma chance, mas não diga que é porque não acredita no meu amor.

Não posso alimentar esse sentimento dele e Peeta acabou de me dar os meios de afastá-lo de mim. Eu que sou a fonte dos sofrimentos e infortúnios de tantas pessoas, principalmente dos dele.

Então, fito o chão e digo a maior e mais dolorosa mentira que já proferi para Peeta:

— Não acredito no seu amor.

—Diga isso olhando nos meus olhos! — Peeta demanda, de modo firme.

—Não. Não preciso repetir. Você entendeu — nego, pois nunca conseguiria reproduzir o que falei, se o estivesse encarando, e Peeta sabe disso.

Ele ergue meu queixo gentilmente e não há como escapar das profundezas de seu olhar.

—Diga agora.

— Não sei como você pode me amar — afirmo, buscando uma frase que não seja uma mentira deslavada como a que disse anteriormente.

A reação dele é sorrir aliviado.

—Não saber _como eu posso amar você_ é algo muito diferente de _não acreditar no meu amor_.

Fico envergonhada, pois ficou evidente que não disse a verdade.

—Só queria entender a razão de inventar desculpas para eu me distanciar de você — menciona ele, sem estar necessariamente se dirigindo a mim, como se pensasse em voz alta.

Quase posso ver seu cérebro trabalhando, maquinando uma resposta para a sua questão. Até que ele se vira para mim e fala:

—Ah, eu entendo. Entendo perfeitamente. — Seu sorriso lentamente se desfaz.

—O que você entende perfeitamente? — pergunto, receosa em ouvir a resposta.

—O motivo pra você continuar me dizendo tais coisas, querendo me afastar... Você ainda está tentando me proteger. Verdadeiro ou falso?

—Verdadeiro — reconheço calmamente. — Porque é isso o que fazemos...

—Nós protegemos um ao outro! — Peeta completa a frase. — Mesmo que seja de nós mesmos... Katniss, você só se esqueceu de que essa é uma via de mão dupla e estou aqui pra protegê-la também.

Peeta se aproxima mais de mim e me dá um beijo na testa, irradiando um calor capaz de aquecer toda a frieza que tentei incutir inutilmente em meu coração.


	14. Nós somos uma equipe

Capítulo 14 - Nós somos uma equipe

**Por Peeta**

  
  


— Estou aqui pra protegê-la também, Katniss — afirmo com segurança _._

_M_ _esmo que seja de você mesma._

Não verbalizo o  pens ament o.  No entanto, e u me aproximo mais dela e lhe dou um beijo na testa. 

Não sei o que se passa com Katniss  quando isso acontece , mas tocar minha boca em sua pele é  como fazer meu sangue entra r em ebulição nas minhas veias.

Quero sentir seus lábios nos meus, mas não tomo qualquer impulso para tanto. Se um dia eu voltar a beijá-la, será por iniciativa de Katniss.

Afasto-me dela o suficiente para ver seu rosto e o envolvo com minhas mãos, sem conseguir tirar meus olhos de seus lábios.

—Posso fazer isso? — Eu mesmo não sei se estou questionando se posso protegê-la ou se posso beijá-la.

Queria que ela entendesse que estou perguntando as duas coisas.

—Você pode me proteger. — Katniss dá um passo para trás.

—Então, é o que farei — prometo a ela, enquanto acaricio a pele delicada da sua face, enxugando os últimos rastros das lágrimas que ela havia derramado.

Por um breve momento, reluto em soltá-la das minhas mãos, até que eu a libero. Nós dois respiramos fundo.

—Onde está a pérola? — Katniss indaga ansiosa.

—Não tão depressa, Senhorita Everdeen... Vou aproveitar que tenho essa informação privilegiada e farei algumas exigências — anuncio em tom brincalhão, abaixando-me para pegar os embrulhos que havia deixado na soleira da porta.

— Eu já devia imaginar, Senhor Mellark! Ninguém me traria uma notícia boa assim sem fazer uma chantagem — comenta ela, tentando parecer chateada, mas sem conseguir.

—Pode ficar tranquila, pois apenas _você_ vai se beneficiar das exigências que vou fazer — garanto.

—Assim fico curiosa... O que trouxe nesses pacotes? — Ela estende os braços para alcançar alguns e aliviar o peso que estou carregando. — Vamos conversar ali no sofá.

Eu concordo e acompanho Katniss até a sala de estar. Ela indica uma poltrona para eu me sentar e se acomoda perto de mim.

—Nessas caixas aqui, estão alguns de seus remédios, que trouxe da Capital. Nessas outras, há cremes e pomadas para amenizar as cicatrizes das queimaduras. — Entrego as embalagens fechadas a ela.

—E esse embrulho que você está escondendo aí atrás?

—Esse vai ser meu último trunfo, caso você esteja muito resistente em aceitar minhas condições nessa negociação — digo com ar misterioso.

—Então, quais são as suas exigências? — Ela vai direto ao ponto.

—Em troca do _resgate_ da pérola, quero que você me prometa três coisas... Primeira: que vai falar com o Dr. Aurelius das próximas vezes em que ele telefonar.

—Certo — assente ela, sem muito entusiasmo.

—Segunda: que você vai tomar seus medicamentos direitinho.

—Não quer logo que eu contrate você como babá? — pergunta, com um leve sarcasmo na voz.

—Condição aceita ou não? — insisto.

—Tudo bem. Apenas não quero você me dando ordens por aí sobre o horário de tomar remédios! — Katniss me alerta.

—Fechado! Só pretendo _ajudar_ você a não se esquecer deles. — Dou uma piscadela em sua direção e ela ergue os ombros. — Agora, a terceira e última condição: que você faça as pazes com Haymitch o mais rápido possível.

—Ah, não! Não vou pedir perdão a ele. Se alguém deve pedir desculpas, esse alguém é o Haymitch — protesta ela.

—Katniss, você tem razão de estar chateada. Você se decepcionou com ele, porque espera que as pessoas façam o que _você_ faria se estivesse no lugar delas. Acontece que o seu padrão de generosidade é muito alto. Você é do tipo que sacrifica a própria vida. Nem todos têm esse dom, essa força.

—Olha quem fala... — Ela fica um pouco sem jeito com o que digo, porém não cede tão rápido. — Ele nem mesmo veio me visitar antes de você chegar aqui no Distrito, Peeta. E, quando veio, foi fazendo as gracinhas dele!

—Quero que você entenda que não estou passando a mão na cabeça do Haymitch. Apenas reconheço as dificuldades que ele enfrentou e ainda enfrenta... Você sabia que ele veio com você para o Distrito 12 e deixou na Capital uma namorada com quem está mantendo um relacionamento à distância? Isso é um grande sacrifício, você não acha? Ainda mais para alguém tão solitário quanto ele.

Katniss arregala os olhos.

—Haymitch arranjou uma namorada em meio a toda aquela confusão na Capital? — pergunta ela, descrente.

—Katniss... — Eu a repreendo com o olhar e ela ergue as mãos em sinal de rendição.

—Ok. Sem julgamentos! Mas isso não justifica o fato de ele ter me abandonado. Eu sequer sabia desse namoro. — Ela pensa um pouco antes de prosseguir. — Mas aceito as suas condições. Todas elas. Apenas gostaria de incluir uma reivindicação em nosso acordo.

—Qual seria?

—Que você pare de se chamar de bestante. Eu odiava quando você me chamava assim e detesto ainda mais ouvi-lo falar isso de si próprio. Você não é nenhum monstro... Combinado?

—Tudo bem — digo, ainda precisando de muito convencimento para poder acreditar plenamente nisso.

—Eu falo sério, Peeta.

—Não vou mais me referir assim à minha pessoa... Você tem mais confiança em mim do que eu mesmo. — Reflito por uns instantes. — Vou tirar uma boa lição disso.

—Agora que aceitei todas as suas condições, posso saber o que há nesse embrulho que ainda está com você?

—Ah, claro! É um presente da Effie. — Estendo a ela a caixa de chocolates.

Katniss logo a desembrulha e, ao ver o conteúdo, abre um sorriso lindo, como o de uma criança. Ela divide os bombons comigo e, depois de saborear alguns, lambe os dedos com satisfação.

Katniss fica ruborizada, quando não contenho um suspiro enquanto a observo, e logo tenta a mudar o foco da minha atenção:

—Como está a Effie?

—Ela está bem, mas sente falta do namorado, que teve que vir para o Distrito 12. — Esboço um riso travesso.

Katniss quase deixa a caixa de chocolates cair com a surpresa. Por fim, acaba por sorrir satisfeita.

—Isso explica muita coisa — comenta ela pensativa.

—Bom, chegou o momento de cumprir a minha outra parte no trato: vou mostrar onde guardei a pérola! — interrompo seus pensamentos e me levanto em seguida.

Seguro em uma de suas mãos e a levo até a escada. Katniss toma a frente e sobe os degraus, indo até o seu quarto.

—Aqui? — pergunta e confirmo com a cabeça.

Entro no quarto depois dela e pego o porta-joias de madeira, entregando-o a ela, que o abre rapidamente. Seu rosto se ilumina ao ver seu pequeno tesouro, que ela toma em suas mãos, antes de se dirigir a mim novamente:

—Significa muito pra mim o fato de você ter voltado... Primeiro, para o Distrito 12 e, hoje, para a minha casa, mesmo depois das bobagens que eu disse — assume, com um dos sorrisos mais sinceros que já vi.

—Prometi a mim mesmo que permanecerei aqui, a seu lado, ainda que você não aceite a minha ajuda. Farei o impossível para ver você melhor, Katniss. Só a deixaria, se você dissesse que a minha presença está lhe causando algum mal.

Katniss devolve a pérola para a caixinha e a põe na mesa de cabeceira. Quando volta, instala-se na beira da sua cama e, com um gesto, sinaliza um espaço a seu lado para eu me sentar.

—Preciso esclarecer um assunto com você — fala seriamente.

—O que é? — questiono.

—Você me chamou de ' _meu_ _amor_ ' de manhã. Estava quase acordando, quando ouvi sua voz.

—Sim — admito um pouco nervoso, por não conseguir decifrar sua expressão ainda austera. — Sinto muito. Não queria aborrecer você. Se não gostou, não vou mais fazer isso.

—Não fiquei chateada. Está tudo bem — afirma ela com um ar mais suave. — Só não quero que você sofra por eu não poder lhe dizer o mesmo.

Gostaria de esconder meu desapontamento, para não preocupá-la, mas sei que não consigo.

—Estou indo pra casa. Se precisar de alguma coisa, você sabe o número do meu telefone — desconverso e começo a sair, porém ela agarra meu braço.

—Fica comigo. Ao menos até eu adormecer — Katniss pede.

—Já disse que fico... Sempre. Só achei que o que você falou antes sobre eu lhe chamar de ' _meu_ _amor_ ' foi uma indireta para deixá-la sozinha — comento e ela balança a cabeça em negativa.

Encosto-me à cabeceira da cama, enquanto aguardo Katniss se preparar para dormir. Fico observando o sol se pondo através das suas janelas abertas. Quando ela retorna, algumas estrelas já brilham no céu. Katniss fecha as janelas e se deita ao meu lado.

—Desculpas pela demora — diz ela.

—Espero por você o tempo que for preciso — confidencio.

Percebo que seu semblante se entristece um pouco, pois ela conhece toda a dimensão do que acabei de dizer. Katniss sabe que não me refiro apenas a esse momento, mas a uma espera por  _toda a vida_ .

Ela faz menção de falar alguma coisa, porém desiste quando pego uma de suas mãos e levo aos meus lábios.

—Boa noite, Katniss. Durma bem.

—Boa noite — despede-se ela, aconchegando-se no travesseiro.

Gentilmente toco seu rosto, percorrendo seus belos traços devagar. Os olhos de Katniss começam a se fechar e, finalmente, sua respiração desacelera até alcançar um ritmo constante e sereno, o que denota que ela já está dormindo.

Levanto silenciosamente, não sem antes beijar o topo de sua cabeça. Cubro seu corpo com o lençol que estava dobrado ao pé da cama.

—Não importa se você não pode retribuir o que sinto por você — sussurro. — Isso não muda o quanto eu a amo e o tanto que vou lutar por você.

Vou saindo do quarto dela, até que me deparo com Buttercup na porta. Ele começa a miar alto quando me agacho perto dele.

—Assim você acorda a Katniss! Vem comigo pra minha casa. — Eu o seguro e ele protesta um pouco. — É pra dar comida a você, garotão.

Ao som da palavra ' _comida_ ', ele se acalma. Chegando à minha casa, sirvo-me da janta que preparei antes de visitar Katniss. Ponho um pouco também numa tigela e ofereço ao gato, ao lado de um pote com água. Comemos juntos como melhores amigos.

—Isso é um agradecimento por você consolar e proteger a Katniss — declaro, antes de subir para um bom banho.

Ao descer as escadas, vejo que o bichano já está arranhando a porta, querendo sair.

— Eu também não ia querer dormir longe dela uma noite sequer. Você é um gato muito esperto!

Nem bem dou passagem, ele corre para o outro lado da rua. Abro a porta da casa de Katniss e Buttercup sobe as escadas depressa. Sigo atrás, pois a voz desesperada dela chega aos meus ouvidos.

— _Não! Não fique aí, Prim! Você ainda pode se salvar! —_ grita ela em agonia. — _Prim!_

Eu a encontro sentada na cama aos prantos, com Buttercup já enroscado em seu colo. Quando me vê, ela abre os braços, suplicando com os olhos para que eu me aproxime. Eu logo a envolvo num abraço.

— Não consigo suportar isso sozinha — murmura.

—Você não está mais sozinha. Estou aqui ao seu lado, agora e sempre.

Katniss aperta seus dedos no tecido da minha camisa, como se não quisesse me deixar escapar. Após alguns minutos assim, suas mãos ainda não afrouxam e ela diz:

— Não posso lhe oferecer nada em troca, além da minha amizade.

—Já entendi. Não estou cobrando nada. Pra mim, basta que você se sinta melhor comigo aqui. Você se esqueceu de que nós somos uma _equipe_? — tento acalmá-la.

Só então ela me solta devagar. Deito-me ao seu lado e Katniss acomoda a cabeça em meu peito. Durante a noite, ela ainda ameaça acordar algumas vezes, porém consigo tranquilizá-la.

Quando acordo, Katniss ainda está abraçada comigo. Nada como ver o amanhecer se aproximando e poder inspirar o perfume natural de seus cabelos. Afago levemente seu rosto e ela começa a despertar também.

—Bom dia! Pronta para cumprir nosso acordo? — pergunto e ela me olha com cara de sono.

—Bom dia! Vou buscar os meus remédios... E obrigada por ter ficado aqui — agradece com carinho, após erguer-se um pouco e apoiar o cotovelo no colchão.

—Vamos à casa do Haymitch? Podemos tomar café da manhã com ele — sugiro. — Só preciso separar algumas coisas pra levarmos.

—Ok. Espero você voltar para irmos juntos — concorda ela, enquanto se espreguiça.

Desço as escadas e vejo que Greasy Sae ainda não chegou. Eu a avisto com sua neta, caminhando em direção à casa de Katniss quando estou atravessando a rua.

—Bom dia! Hoje, eu e Katniss vamos tomar café da manhã na casa do Haymitch — aviso.

—Isso significa que está tudo bem entre você e Katniss? Como antes?

—Estamos bem, como amigos... Como ela faz questão de frisar a toda hora — confesso um pouco desanimado. — Por quê?

—Ela ontem estava um pouco apreensiva sobre algumas coisas que falou com você.

—A senhora pode ficar tranquila, pois não vou desistir facilmente. Estou mais do que disposto a fazer minha estadia aqui dar certo. Pode esperar todo o meu empenho.

—Fico feliz em ouvir isso! Já foram tantos os que praticamente a abandonaram, inclusive o Haymitch.

—Vamos tentar reverter isso, a começar por esse café da manhã surpresa.

—Pra não se tornar uma surpresa desagradável, vou até a casa dele arrumar um pouco aquela bagunça. — Ela se oferece.

—A senhora tem certeza?

—Não é de hoje que lido com o Haymitch, meu filho!

Observo que a neta de Greasy Sae, que vive em seu próprio mundo, não tira os olhos de mim. Seu comportamento me lembra o da morfinácea do Distrito 6, que salvou a minha vida na arena-relógio ao me proteger do ataque de um macaco.

Recordo-me de como ela era fascinada por pinturas, assim como me lembro da forma como me despedi dela enquanto agonizava na praia, falando para ela sobre como eu descobria tons e cores para elaborar meus quadros.

—Vamos, Daisy, não fique aí parada encarando o Peeta! — Greasy Sae chama a atenção da criança.

—Não faz mal. Acho que é porque nunca fomos apresentados, não é, Daisy? — Estendo minha mão pra a menina, que a segura timidamente. — Eu sou o Peeta. Muito prazer.

—Peço desculpas pelo jeito dela. Minha neta é bastante observadora, mas não é muito de conversar, não — comenta Greasy Sae.

—Você gosta de brincar com tinta? — pergunto à pequena.

Daisy abre um sorriso e concorda efusivamente, balançando a cabeça e as mãos.

—Então, vamos combinar de um dia você vir pintar uns quadros comigo, ok? — convido.

Daisy olha para a avó, esperando a sua aprovação, e quando esta balança a cabeça afirmativamente, a menina dá um pulo de alegria.

—Só você mesmo, Peeta, pra dar atenção à Daisy. — Greasy Sae se emociona e se afasta rumo à casa de Haymitch, levando a neta pela mão. — Até logo!

—Vejo vocês em instantes! — Aceno um adeus para elas.

Chego a casa, tomo banho e me arrumo para descer. Como não há tempo de preparar nada, reúno numa cesta alguns pães de leite e biscoitos que fiz ontem, pois estão bem embalados e ficaram conservados, como se estivessem frescos.

Cruzo a rua e nem preciso bater à porta de Katniss. Ela sai de casa, usando a roupa que costuma usar para caçar...  _Minha linda caçadora está diante de mim_ .

Não há como ocultar meu deslumbramento com ela, nem minha felicidade por vê-la mais bem-disposta a cada dia.

Katniss ergue uma garrafa térmica na frente dos meus olhos. Só assim para eu sair do meu transe.

—Fiz chá de hortelã e não adocei, pois é assim que você prefere — afirma.

—Obrigado por sua... _Consideração. —_ É tudo o que consigo dizer, com o coração descompassado como está agora.

Katniss sorri e caminhamos juntos até a casa de Haymitch.

Eu já estava me preparando para a trabalheira que seria acordar nosso mentor e deixá-lo apresentável para se sentar à mesa conosco.

No entanto, eu e Katniss ficamos boquiabertos ao encontrá-lo acordado e, o que é mais espantoso, devidamente asseado e vestido de forma decente. A garrafa em suas mãos é a única coisa que indica que aquele é o Haymitch de sempre.

Sua casa também não está de todo desorganizada e Greasy Sae dá os últimos retoques na arrumação da mesa de jantar, enquanto os dois conversam e riem animadamente. Daisy está sentada num banco na cozinha, observando tudo.

—Esse é o tipo de coisa que minha mãe falaria pra mim, com certeza, Sae — Haymitch está dizendo à senhora quando nós chegamos.

Ele se vira para a porta e levanta uma sobrancelha ao se deparar conosco. Katniss abre a boca para cumprimentá-los, mas Haymitch ergue o braço antes que ela pronuncie qualquer coisa:

—Não precisa dizer nada. Aceito as suas desculpas, queridinha.

—Haymitch, vim fazer as pazes. Só não me provoque — Katniss resmunga a última frase entre dentes.

—Vamos colaborar, Haymitch — peço a ele.

—Tudo bem. Reconheço que errei com você. — Ele segura uma das mãos de Katniss. — Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas mesmo. Você me perdoa?

Ela dá um sorriso de lado e aperta mais a mão dele:

—Só se _você_ me perdoar.

—Já que estamos todos em paz, é hora de comer! — exclamo. — Você e Daisy nos acompanham, Greasy Sae?

—Agradeço o convite, Peeta, mas já estamos de saída. — Ela faz sinal para a neta vir para junto dela e ambas se despedem.

Depois que elas saem, Haymitch junta as mãos e pigarreia, chamando a nossa atenção para o que ele tem para falar:

—Chegou o grande momento de anunciar que vocês terão novos vizinhos! Seguindo a sugestão do Peeta sobre buscar uma ocupação, vou começar a criar gansos. Por isso, já estou de pé a essa hora da manhã. Hoje é o dia de buscá-los.

—Não dava pra criar uns bichos menos barulhentos, não? — Katniss murmura.

—Obrigado pelo incentivo, docinho. No entanto, você está autorizada a caçar um por um e mandá-los para a panela, caso comecem a perturbar muito.

—Falando nisso, você vai à floresta caçar hoje? — pergunto à Katniss.

—Estou pensando em fazer isso sim. Por quê?

—É que vou até a antiga área comercial à tarde. Quero ver o que restou da padaria — informo.

—Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? — Haymitch indaga.

—Querer... Não quero, mas devo — revelo com tristeza.

—Então, vou com você. — Katniss me oferece a sua companhia.

—Não precisa. Além disso, acho que seria um pouco... _Arriscado_ ir com você. Posso reagir mal ao que vou ver.

—Você está se esquecendo do que me disse ontem à noite. Você não tem que fazer isso sozinho. — Ela se aproxima e me abraça de lado. — Nós somos uma equipe, não somos, Haymitch?

Com a mão que está livre, Katniss faz sinal para Haymitch juntar-se a nós. Então, nós três nos abraçamos.

—Só está faltando a Effie — menciono.

—Daqui a pouco tempo, não vai faltar mais! — Haymitch anuncia alegremente.

Nós três nos entreolhamos e trocamos sorrisos de pura cumplicidade.


	15. Uma nova certeza

Capítulo 15 - Uma nova certeza

**Por Katniss**

Depois do café da manhã, Haymitch foi até a estação de trem buscar o casal de aves reprodutoras para dar início à sua criação de gansos.

Ele improvisou em seu quintal uma cobertura de telhas, para que estes se abriguem da chuva, e um local para água e alimentação. A ideia de Haymitch é deixá-los livres. Felizmente, os gansos podem cuidar de si mesmos. Para o bem deles, espero que façam isso longe das minhas janelas.

Eu, Haymitch e Peeta combinamos de ir à área comercial no início da tarde. Peeta vai ver pela primeira vez o que sobrou da parte onde viveu em nosso Distrito e sei que não é nada fácil.

É como se tudo o que conhecemos desde a nossa infância simplesmente desmoronasse diante de nós. Por isso, não posso permitir que ele enfrente essa situação sozinho.

Quando chega a hora combinada, vou até a casa de Haymitch para encontrá-los e para conhecer os novos vizinhos.

—Olá, lindinha! Venha aqui para eu apresentar você a _Snow e Coin_.

—Ah, não, Haymitch! Você não pode dar esses nomes aos pobres bichos.

—Ok, então... Que tal _Katniss e Peeta_? — Haymitch sugere com ironia.

—Dispenso a homenagem. — Peeta aparece sorridente no quintal de Haymitch.

—A fêmea pode se chamar _Lady_ , como a cabra de Prim — opino. — O porco que sua família criava tinha um nome, Peeta?

—Meus irmãos e eu o apelidamos de _Bob_ , pra implicar com o meu tio Robert, irmão da minha mãe. Vocês acham que é um bom nome para o ganso?

— _Lady e Bob_. Esses serão os nomes dos meus novos companheiros! — Haymitch concorda com nossas sugestões. — Falando em companhia... Acabei de conversar com a Effie por telefone. Ela disse que foi convocada para ser a escolta da Presidente Paylor numa espécie de turnê pelos Distritos. Será um pouco mais demorada que a Turnê da Vitória, pois há muitos compromissos políticos programados. Mas, pelo menos, ela passará alguns dias por aqui e, se tudo estiver bem, posso tentar encontrá-la em algum outro Distrito. — Ele suspira ao terminar de falar. — Esse é o trabalho dela. Tenho que respeitar.

—Enquanto isso, nós três cuidamos uns dos outros! — Peeta tenta confortá-lo e ele assente.

—Vamos à cidade? — convido.

Nossos olhares se voltam para Peeta, que respira profundamente e toma a dianteira, decidido.

—Vamos.

Caminhamos em silêncio até que Haymitch indaga:

—Por que seus pais e irmãos não vieram morar com você, Peeta? Eles o deixaram viver sozinho naquela casa enorme!

—De início, a justificativa era a de que não queriam prejudicar o funcionamento da padaria, mas isso nunca me convenceu. Até que um dia meu pai disse que era porque eles presenciaram o que havia acontecido com você e sua família, Haymitch.

—Ah, claro... O assassinato da minha mãe, do meu irmão mais novo e da minha garota duas semanas depois de eu ser coroado vitorioso — comenta Haymitch, entristecido.

—Meu pai me perguntou se eu sabia o que havia se passado com você e respondi que não. Então, ele me disse que, como você não havia falado nada, deveria esperar até que me contasse um dia, se fosse da sua vontade, mas que eu entendesse que ele não estava me rejeitando — prossegue Peeta.

—O irônico é saber que eles teriam sido salvos, se tivessem feito a opção de residir na Aldeia dos Vitoriosos — menciona Haymitch.

—Isso é verdade — lamenta Peeta.

O que Peeta acabou de relatar me faz sentir uma pontinha de orgulho da minha mãe, pois ela também sabia de tudo o que se passou com Haymitch e não teve receio de morar comigo.

Por todo o percurso, ainda encontramos grupos de pessoas com máscaras e luvas, recolhendo em charretes os escombros das explosões.

Quando passamos na frente da casa do prefeito, explico:

—Toda a família da Madge, ela própria e as duas pessoas que trabalhavam para eles morreram no bombardeio.

—O fato de ser filha do prefeito não fez com que fosse poupada... Sempre gostei muito dela. Quieta, amável, mas também corajosa, como quando levou os analgésicos para Gale, depois de ele ser chicoteado por Thread — elogia Peeta.

—Foi Madge quem me deu o broche do Tordo — recordo.

—Não é difícil imaginá-la lutando junto conosco, como uma rebelde. Uma aliada, como a tia dela foi pra mim na arena. Maysilee salvou minha vida — afirma Haymitch.

Conforme seguimos em frente, Peeta engole em seco. Daqui de onde estamos até o local em que ficava a sua casa, ele deve se recordar de muitos fatos e pessoas que permearam sua vida.

Passamos pelo que sobrou da sapataria, da loja de roupas, do armazém, da mercearia, do empório de bebidas...

Avisto Thom à frente, trabalhando a poucos metros das ruínas da padaria. Ele se aproxima de nós três e nos cumprimenta brevemente, porém seus olhos estão fixos em Peeta.

—Katniss, talvez não seja seguro pra você ficar aqui — sussurra Thom, ao passar por mim. Depois, ele se posiciona entre mim e Peeta, como um escudo humano.

Felizmente, Peeta não o escutou. A situação já é dolorosa demais para ele ainda ficar se preocupando comigo.

Quando, enfim, alcançamos o exato ponto onde ficava a padaria, observo Peeta empalidecer.

Mesmo eu — que não era tão familiarizada com o local quanto ele — sou capaz de reconhecer algumas partes e de me emocionar ao lembrar de alguns acontecimentos.

_Prim admirando os bolos confeitados através do vidro da vitrine. Peeta me dando os pães que me deram força e esperança._

O peso do sofrimento dele torna-se insuportável e Peeta desaba de joelhos no chão, tapando os ouvidos. Haymitch abaixa-se a seu lado, segurando seus ombros, porém isso não é suficiente para acalmá-lo.

—Katniss, por quê? Por que você atirou aquela flecha na arena-relógio e arruinou nosso lar? — Peeta questiona e meu coração se aperta.

Tento me aproximar de Peeta, porém Thom me impede.

—Katniss, sei o que aconteceu no Distrito 13 no dia do resgate dele.

—Entendo que você está tentando me proteger, Thom, mas somente eu e Peeta sabemos de _tudo_ o que se passou entre nós _antes e depois daquele dia_. Preciso ir até ele — suplico.

Ao me ouvir, Thom libera o caminho para que eu me acerque a Peeta. Fico de joelhos à sua frente.

—Peeta — chamo, usando uma entonação suave.

Não há resposta. Será que ele já perdeu a consciência? Retiro suas mãos de seus ouvidos com cuidado.

—Peeta? — insisto.

Seus olhos se abrem e são como esferas negras. Toda a íris azul desapareceu. Os músculos em seus pulsos estão enrijecidos como pedras.

—Não fique perto de mim — murmura ele. — Não posso aguentar muito tempo.

—Sim. Você pode! — falo pra ele.

Peeta sacode sua cabeça.

—Estou perdendo a lucidez. Sou um risco pra você, Katniss. — Ele se esforça para me alertar, como se o fato de dizer essas simples palavras o deixasse esgotado.

Opto por fazer algo que já funcionou uma vez na Capital, após escaparmos dos bestantes que nos perseguiram pelos túneis do esgoto. É um tiro no escuro ou talvez uma alternativa suicida, porém escolho fazer assim mesmo.

Eu me inclino e beijo a boca de Peeta.

Não é pra ser um beijo romântico, pois se trata de um ato desesperado e urgente, como a última tábua de salvação à qual alguém se agarra num naufrágio.

No entanto, meu corpo parece acordar ao tocá-lo de modo tão íntimo.

Apesar de essa ser a última coisa na qual eu deveria pensar nesse momento, o fato é que não preciso nem pensar, pois estou sentindo... Como seus lábios são doces, quentes e macios. Como o calor desse contato se alastra impetuosamente por minha pele tal qual uma febre intensa.

Alheio às sensações que provoca em mim, Peeta começa a tremer, porém mantenho meus lábios pressionados contra os seus até ser obrigada a respirar.

Minhas mãos deslizam para baixo de seus braços até encontrar seus dedos.

—Não deixe que Snow o tire de mim mais uma vez — peço.

Peeta está ofegante e ainda luta contra os pesadelos que atormentam sua cabeça.

— Não consigo impedir... — Sua voz é fraca.

Aperto seus dedos até o ponto de as minhas mãos doerem.

—Fique comigo — imploro.

Suas pupilas se contraem até ficarem minúsculas, dilatam mais uma vez rapidamente e, então, retornam para seu estado de normalidade.

—Sempre — Peeta sussurra e quase desfalece.

Depois de poucos minutos, eu e Haymitch ajudamos Peeta a se levantar do chão. Sem enxergar direito até sua visão se estabilizar, e também por causa das lágrimas, ele tateia à sua frente em busca do meu abraço, até que me encontra.

—Você me resgatou, mais uma vez! — Peeta expressa seu alívio, apoiando a testa na minha.

—No fundo do meu coração, eu sabia que você não iria me atacar. — Envolvo Peeta com mais força em meus braços.

—Promete pra mim que você não fará mais isso e que se afastará de mim assim que eu começar a me alterar.

—Só posso prometer que farei o melhor para proteger a nós dois, mesmo que isso signifique que tenha que ficar ao seu lado.

Peeta ainda está recuperando as forças e Haymitch o ampara.

—Peço desculpas por fazer vocês passarem por isso aqui, em público. Não fui forte o suficiente pra suportar — desabafa Peeta.

—Se essa é a única sequela com a qual você ficou depois de tudo o que sofreu e, ainda assim, você não se considera uma pessoa forte, tenho que mudar meu conceito de fortaleza, garoto. — Haymitch afaga a cabeça de Peeta. — Prontos para voltar pra casa?

Eu e Peeta assentimos, mas, antes mesmo que começássemos a caminhar, Thom nos chama:

—Esperem um minuto! Nós recolhemos algumas coisas daqui da padaria que não foram completamente danificadas. Vou até ali buscar.

Quando ele retorna, Haymitch segura a caixa onde estão guardados os objetos.

—Deixa que carrego isso... Ou você quer ver agora o que há aqui dentro? — pergunta ele.

—É melhor abrir em casa — afirma Peeta e, em seguida, dirige-se a Thom. — Obrigado, Thom... Antes de ir, gostaria da sua opinião sobre algo que estou planejando. Pretendo reconstruir a padaria. Você pode me ajudar?

—Que ótima notícia! É claro que vou ajudar! — Thom se anima. — Não sei se vocês estão sabendo, mas o Timothy, um antigo mineiro, assumiu temporariamente a função de Prefeito e está promovendo reuniões periódicas para organizar a reconstrução da cidade. Todos nós queremos que seja algo planejado. Estamos estudando também algumas formas de incentivo pra quem quiser se restabelecer aqui no Distrito 12, o mais destruído de Panem.

—Quando e onde será a próxima reunião? — Haymitch pergunta.

—Amanhã à noite, no local onde ficava o Palácio da Justiça — informa Thom.

—Estarei lá! — Peeta anuncia.

Após a despedida, retomamos nosso caminho de volta.

—Vocês conhecem o Timothy? — Peeta pergunta.

—Ele sempre foi uma liderança para as pessoas da Costura e para os mineiros. Meu pai o admirava muito — digo.

—Nosso Distrito está em boas mãos, então — conclui Haymitch.

E essas são as últimas palavras que trocamos até chegarmos à casa de Peeta. Haymitch deposita a caixa sobre a mesa da sala e se despede:

—Vou deixá-los a sós. Acho que precisam conversar sobre os _a_ _contecimentos_ de hoje — anuncia ele, antes de lançar pra mim um beijo estalado.

_Haymitch e sua sutileza_ . 

Após ele sair, Peeta  me encara por alguns segundos,  com  seus lábios comprimidos numa linha reta.

—Você deve estar cansada. Não precisa ficar, se não quiser.

_Será que ele se deu conta de que o beijei? Ou ele já estava num estado de semiconsciência que levou a que não percebesse o que fiz?_

—Não se preocupe. Quero ficar — afirmo.

Peeta passa a mão na caixa sobre a mesa, hesita um pouco, até que toma coragem e remove a tampa.

Ele retira os objetos um a um e, enquanto faz isso, vai me explicando o que significam. Suas lágrimas rolam incessantemente.

—Essas aqui são algumas das ferramentas do meu irmão mais velho. Era ele quem consertava tudo lá em casa e na padaria. O sonho dele era ser mecânico... Está vendo aqui? — Ele aponta para umas letras em baixo-relevo numa chave de fenda grande. — _Oficina Mellark_. Foi ele quem gravou essas palavras.

A ideia de que seu irmão mais velho se identificaria com alguns setores do Distrito 13 até cruza meu pensamento, porém não digo nada.

—Aqui estão os halteres do meu irmão do meio — continua Peeta. — Ele treinava bastante para os campeonatos de luta da escola... E me obrigava a treinar também.

Peeta manuseia o menor dos pesos e esboça um sorriso triste.

—Isso aqui é típico dele. — Ele me mostra os dizeres ' _PEETA FRACOTE'_ grafados em letras garrafais com tinta branca, na lateral do halter.

Não consigo evitar uma risada. No entanto, meu riso logo desaparece, quando vejo o semblante de Peeta ao pegar um pequeno cofre de ferro, que ele tenta abrir inutilmente, pois está um pouco retorcido e amassado nas laterais.

Peeta sacode o cofre e de dentro dele sai um barulho de metais se chocando. Nesse momento, ele desata a chorar incontrolavelmente. Seguro uma de suas mãos, sem saber o que dizer. Quando suas lágrimas arrefecem e Peeta pode finalmente falar, ele me confidencia:

—Agora dá pra ter uma ideia de como foram as últimas horas de vida do meu pai... Era aqui nesse cofre que ele e minha mãe guardavam as alianças, quando iam preparar alguma massa de pão. Em hipótese alguma, eles iriam dormir sem colocá-las de volta.

Após uma pausa, Peeta prossegue:

—Mesmo tendo passado de meia-noite, no momento do bombardeio, acho que ele estava acordado e trabalhando. Devia estar esperando notícias, depois que a arena-relógio foi destruída.

Ele balança o cofre mais uma vez perto do meu ouvido.

—Você acha que há duas alianças aí dentro? — pergunta.

— Não sei dizer. Parece que sim, pelo barulho.

—Será que minha mãe estava acordada com ele? Será que, no fim das contas, ela se importava comigo?

A pergunta dolorida é pior que um golpe físico, oprimindo meu  tórax . 

—É difícil imaginar alguém que conheça você e não se importe. — É a única frase que consigo proferir.

—Será? — Peeta repete algumas vezes a questão e a voz dele vai desaparecendo até se tornar um choro brando.

Seu corpo estremece a cada soluço. Ele se senta e mantém a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos e os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

Observo seus ombros largos chacoalharem, enquanto o luto escoa de seus olhos e o sofrimento brota de seu peito, em forma de lamúrias quase inaudíveis.

Sinto o desejo de tocá-lo, em sua pele e em sua alma.

Tenho vontade de protegê-lo num abraço. Preciso ir até ele, acariciar seus cabelos e lhe dizer que sinto muito. Quero limpar as lágrimas de seus olhos expressivos e esperar até que aqueles azuis se iluminem para mim com carinho, quando eu conseguir acalentá-lo. 

_ Apesar disso, nada faço. _

Ao contrário de como gostaria de agir, fico congelada onde estou, vendo todas essas possibilidades escorregarem por entre meus dedos. Apenas tomo assento a seu lado.

Passam-se alguns segundos e ele continua aos prantos. Vê-lo chorar de modo tão sentido me impulsiona a algo além do que eu estava ansiando por fazer.

Sem pensar nas consequências, encosto meus lábios em sua têmpora, suavemente, para deixar clara minha compaixão.

No entanto, não é apenas a compaixão o que me move. É mais, muito mais.

É uma mistura de emoções impossíveis de reprimir, que me levam a retirar suas mãos de seu rosto devagar e a enxugar suas lágrimas com meus lábios, sentindo o gosto salgado da sua dor.

Um contraste com a doçura dos seus lábios, que provei há algumas horas. O único sabor que quero sentir desde então.

Assim, interrompo seus soluços com um beijo. Os olhos de Peeta se arregalam, fixando-se em mim, depois se fecham.

Com sua boca ainda colada à minha, sinto seu sorriso se abrir e agora é ele quem me beija, com desejo, saudade e... Amor.

Nossos lábios se encaixam com perfeição, ao mesmo tempo em que ele acaricia a raiz dos meus cabelos, descendo suavemente seus dedos até minha nuca. A fagulha acesa no beijo dado nas ruínas da padaria se inflama novamente nesse momento. A mesma sensação quente que surgiu dentro de mim quando nos beijamos na arena-relógio volta a nascer, crescer e se espalhar por todo o meu corpo.

É como se a cena se desenrolasse em câmera lenta. _Visão, olfato, audição, paladar, tato._ Estou me perdendo nesse alvoroço em meus sentidos. Inebriada, entregue, extasiada... Até que ele se afasta. Seus olhos não se abrem.

—Katniss... Você não tem que fazer isso por pena de mim — sussurra Peeta e, só então, os orbes azuis piscam à minha frente, brilhando junto às novas lágrimas que começam a se formar.

—Não é por pena, Peeta.

Definitivamente, não é por pena.

Mas qual é o sentimento que me fez ter o ímpeto de beijá-lo?

Meu coração desacelera por uma fração de segundos. Depois, volta a esmurrar meu peito numa velocidade alucinante, quando uma nova certeza me invade.

_Eu amo você, Peeta Mellark._


	16. Recomeçar a nossa história

Capítulo 16 - Recomeçar a nossa história

**Por Peeta**

_O que Katniss está sentindo? O que a levou a me beijar?_

Não tenho uma resposta. Afinal, desde que nos reencontramos, ela não perdeu uma oportunidade de me lembrar de que não poderíamos ficar juntos e de que continuaríamos apenas como amigos.

Apesar disso, depois da avalanche de lembranças ao rever os objetos encontrados nos destroços da minha antiga casa e da padaria, sou arrebatado da realidade com o toque compassivo dos lábios de Katniss em meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas e, depois, beijando a minha boca suavemente.

Minha surpresa logo se transforma em vontade de eternizar o momento, misturando desejo, saudade e amor, tudo o que fui e o que sou... Todo o meu ser, por inteiro, no beijo dado em retribuição.

Ainda que eu queira ficar preso a esse instante, a dúvida sobre qual a real motivação de Katniss me faz interromper o beijo. _Terá sido por piedade?_

Então, recuso-me a prosseguir com qualquer devaneio romântico, mesmo que meu maior desejo nesse mundo seja de que esse envolvimento que sinto transbordar entre nós se revele verdadeiro.

Todavia, Katniss me garante que não fez o que fez por dó de mim.

 _Não é por pena_. Essas são suas exatas palavras.

Olho fixamente para Katniss e sei que ela está falando a verdade. Minha sensibilidade está aflorada.  _Não é por pena_ que ela está aqui,  à minha frente , talvez tão vulnerável quanto eu.

Katniss para de respirar por uma fração de segundos. Depois, seu rosto vai ficando avermelhado aos poucos e sua respiração acelera. Apoio minhas mãos em sua face, ruborizada e quente, e ela faz menção de falar alguma coisa.

No entanto, guarda o que ia dizer para si, ao ser interrompida pelo toque do meu telefone. Katniss não consegue se expressar por palavras, porém seus olhos dizem muito. Ainda espero que ela pronuncie algo, mas o telefone continua tocando.

—É melhor você atender. — É tudo o que ela diz.

—Não vá embora, por favor — imploro, ainda segurando seu rosto, e me levanto para ir até o telefone.

—Alô?

— _Boa tarde, Peeta. Quem fala é o Dr. Aurelius_.

—Olá, Dr. Aurelius.

— _Tentei falar com você mais cedo e não consegui..._ — Dr. Aurelius continua falando, mas estou alerta ao que Katniss está fazendo.

Observo-a se levantar e passar as mãos por seus braços, parecendo sem jeito de permanecer aqui em minha casa, enquanto estou ao telefone. Ela põe as mãos em suas bochechas rosadas, exatamente onde as minhas mãos estavam anteriormente, como se tomasse consciência do seu rubor, e se dirige até a porta. Katniss não olha para mim até segurar a maçaneta.

Sinalizo para que ela não se vá. Katniss ergue os ombros, balbuciando um pedido de desculpas, e sai.

— _Alô? Peeta? Está tudo bem? —_ Dr. Aurelius percebe a minha falta de atenção.

—Sim, Dr. Aurelius. Peço que me perdoe... Só estou um pouco distraído.

— _Se preferir, ligo em outro momento. Gostaria apenas de saber como você está aí no Distrito 12._

—Tenho notícias ruins e boas — reconheço. — Nesse pouco tempo, já tive dois _flashbacks_ e, por incrível que pareça, foi Katniss quem me ajudou nas duas situações.

— _Vocês estão se relacionando bem, então?_

—Estamos reaprendendo a conviver um com o outro. No entanto, posso dizer, com certeza, que está melhor, muito melhor do que poderia imaginar! — admito, ainda sob o efeito das emoções que me invadiram há poucos minutos com o beijo dela.

— _Fico mais tranquilo ao ouvi_ _-lo_ _falar assim. Confesso que estava apreensivo com a sua escolha._ — Ele faz uma pausa. — _A Dra. Ceres não concorda comigo e está aqui sacudindo a cabeça negativamente._

—A Dra. Ceres está aí? Posso falar com ela? — pergunto animado.

— _É claro que sim. Preciso apenas que me responda algumas coisas,_ _certo_ _? Você está usando seus medicamentos? Notou algum efeito colateral?_

—Tenho observado os horários dos meus comprimidos e estou bem. Também estou ajudando Katniss com as medicações dela, apesar de ela não ficar muito satisfeita com isso — comento.

— _Ah, se ela soubesse como muitas pessoas gostariam de ter um ajudante dedicado como você... Enfim, é ótimo saber que você está_ _trilhando um bom_ _caminho. —_ O médico suspira. — _Será que consigo finalmente falar com Katniss, se eu telefonar pra ela daqui a pouco?_

—O senhor pode fazer o seguinte, Dr. Aurelius: depois que eu desligar, espere uns quinze minutos e ligue pra ela. É o tempo de eu ir até a casa dela para tentar convencê-la, se for preciso — sugiro.

— _Farei isso, então. Agora, vou passar o telefone para a Dra. Ceres. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, você sabe como entrar em contato. Até o próximo telefonema, Peeta._

—Obrigado, Dr. Aurelius. Até breve.

Aguardo uns instantes até ouvir a voz doce da Dra. Ceres:

— _Oi, Peeta. Parece que faz uma eternidade desde que nos falamos! —_ diz ela com carinho.

—Também tenho essa impressão. Sinto falta das nossas conversas.

— _Estou curiosa pra saber como você está lidando com tantos desafios._

—Segui o seu conselho, Dra. Ceres, e busquei em mim o que sentia por Katniss. Consegui recuperar meu amor por ela. Acho que esse, de fato, é o meu melhor tratamento. Quanto mais certeza tenho de que a amo, mais fácil é afastar as recordações falsas da minha cabeça.

— _Fico feliz em saber que você está resgatando o que você sentia, quem você era..._

—Mas ainda tenho muito o que melhorar.

— _Assim somos todos nós nessa vida, Peeta, sempre tendo que nos superar. Você não está desanimando, está?_

—Não. Jamais — enfatizo. — Só fico preocupado... Hoje visitei o que restou da padaria dos meus pais e da minha casa. Sabia o que enfrentaria e estava me preparando pra isso, mas não consegui impedir uma crise.

— _Você vai conseguir esse autocontrole aos poucos mesmo. Por acaso, você sentiu vontade de atacar Katniss?_

—Os surtos que tive não chegaram a esse ponto. Ela fez com que me recuperasse antes disso. Foi Katniss quem me trouxe de volta.

— _Pra mim, é inevitável a comparação com a situação do meu pai e posso dizer que você já avançou muito, muito mesmo, Peeta. Torço por você e Katniss da mesma forma que torço por minha família —_ afirma ela, comovida, antes de se despedir. — _Tenho que desligar agora. O dever me chama._

—Adeus, Dra. Ceres, e obrigado pelo carinho de sempre.

Desligo o telefone e vou até a casa de Katniss. A porta não está trancada e, após leves batidas, entro devagar.

Buttercup está deitado no sofá ao lado de Katniss, que está virando as páginas amareladas de um livro que reconheço vagamente. Ela percebe a minha chegada, mesmo sem tirar os olhos das páginas.

—Tenho boas recordações daquela época em que completamos juntos o livro de plantas da minha família — confessa. — Você se lembra?

—Bom... Claro! O livro de plantas... Isso foi depois que você machucou seu tornozelo. Verdadeiro ou falso? — pergunto, apenas para confirmar as imagens que me vêm à mente.

—Verdadeiro. — Ela balança a cabeça levemente. — Ao menos, alguma coisa boa aconteceu por causa daquele acidente.

—Estou me lembrando — afirmo. — Também vivi bons momentos naqueles dias.

—Você uma vez disse que era a primeira vez que fazíamos algo normal juntos — recorda ela.

—Mas é verdade. Antes disso, nossos momentos juntos foram todos relacionados aos Jogos.

—Nós estudávamos na mesma turma da escola... — Katniss começa a discordar. — Isso é fazer algo _normal_.

—Mas eu ficava de um lado da sala e você, _beeem_ distante, do outro. Não fazíamos nada _juntos_! — protesto bem-humorado.

—Você tem razão. Completar o livro foi a primeira coisa _normal_ que fizemos _juntos_ — assente Katniss, por fim.

—O que está procurando no livro de plantas? Você está passando mal? Quer um chá?

—Não, estou bem — tranquiliza-me. — É que, vendo você se recordar de tantas coisas sobre sua família ao abrir aquela caixa, tive uma ideia... Escrever um livro onde pudéssemos guardar os detalhes que seria um crime esquecer a respeito das pessoas que amamos, especialmente as que nós perdemos.

—Você pode pedir a opinião do Dr. Aurelius sobre isso. Ele deve ligar daqui a pouco — aviso.

Na mesma hora, o telefone dela começa a tocar. Katniss levanta uma sobrancelha e vai atender. Antes que ela tire o fone do gancho, pergunto:

—Você quer que eu volte depois?

Katniss nega com a cabeça.

—Pode ficar, se quiser — responde, levando o aparelho ao ouvido. — Alô? Dr. Aurelius? Que surpresa!

Dou um sorriso pra ela ao ouvir a leve ironia em sua voz e me acomodo no sofá, escutando seus comentários sobre as perguntas e os pedidos do médico:

—O senhor tem razão. O tratamento só pode continuar, se eu atender ao telefone... De agora em diante, não precisa se preocupar, pois o senhor tem um aliado aqui no Distrito 12 e ele está agora mesmo infiltrado em minha casa. — Ela revira os olhos. — Peeta fez chantagem... Hum... Quero dizer, fez um _trato_ comigo, para eu tomar meus remédios e falar com o senhor regularmente.

Eu me levanto e aponto para o livro de plantas que ela estava folheando. Ela faz um sinal afirmativo com o polegar, demonstrando que vai comentar a respeito do livro de memórias que está planejando confeccionar.

—Dr. Aurelius, sempre tento seguir o conselho que o senhor me deu, quando eu ainda estava na Capital, de simplesmente acompanhar o fluxo dos acontecimentos, sem esperar nada de extraordinário, mas... Algo diferente se passou hoje e tive uma ideia. Gostaria da sua opinião.

Faço um gesto com as mãos, incentivando-a a seguir em frente.

—Pensei em fazer um livro de memórias, detalhando a vida das pessoas que se foram e das que amamos, narrando as coisas que vivemos juntos e que não posso confiar à memória para guardá-las. — Alguns segundos se passam e ela abre um largo sorriso, antes de agradecer e se despedir. — Obrigada, Dr. Aurelius! Até uma próxima vez.

—E então? — indago depois que Katniss desliga.

—Ele apoiou a ideia e uma grande caixa com folhas de papel de pergaminho vai chegar já no próximo trem vindo da Capital! — Katniss exclama, com um brilho no olhar. — Você vai me ajudar?

—Claro! Você quer que eu inclua desenhos e pinturas?

—Sob a minha supervisão! — Ela ergue o dedo indicador e esboça uma expressão severa, que logo se desmancha.

—Você era muito exigente com o livro de plantas. Eu fazia dezenas de rabiscos no rascunho até que você estivesse satisfeita com o resultado. Só então podia desenhá-los no livro.

—É porque as figuras tinham que ser exatamente como as plantas! — Katniss se defende. — Esse livro foi transmitido por diversas gerações. É um tesouro. Nós apenas o aperfeiçoamos.

— Eu sei — comento. — Estou apenas brincando. O livro da sua família é muito útil para ajudar a reconhecer as plantas e suas propriedades... O nosso livro de memórias também será um tesouro e vai nos ajudar a lembrar e a contar as nossas histórias e as... De _todos_ eles.

Katniss fica séria, mas logo torna a falar:

—Não vai ser a mesma coisa do que desenhar plantas, Peeta. Você tem certeza de que será seguro fazer o livro comigo? Trazer à tona tudo o que aconteceu?

—Pra mim, será uma honra prestar essa homenagem. Annie uma vez me perguntou se eu não sofria retratando as pessoas que perdemos... Ela estava diante de um quadro que fiz de Prim. Respondi que todas as imagens que desenho estão na minha memória mesmo. Não há como fugir delas. Pintá-las me ajuda a me acalmar e a colocar as ideias no lugar — explico.

—Naquela época, ver você desenhando também me trazia calma e ajudava a me esquecer dos problemas. — Katniss suspira fundo e me olha nos olhos. — Gostava de observar suas mãos quando você trabalhava, fazendo uma página vazia florescer com riscos de tinta.

Ela apoia suas mãos sobre as minhas e as acaricia.

—Você observava minhas mãos? — Minha voz trêmula denuncia as emoções que me invadem.

—Seu rosto também. Você adquire uma expressão especial quando se concentra. Seu semblante tranquilo é substituído por algo mais intenso e retraído, que sugere a existência de todo um mundo trancado aí dentro de você — declara Katniss e coro imediatamente.

—Isso também acontece com seu rosto, mas é quando está caçando. É fascinante. Você se transforma, fica compenetrada em cada som, em cada movimento externo, em cada passo que dá... É uma pena que, nas poucas vezes em que acompanhei suas caçadas, acabei tirando você do sério, porque não conseguia caminhar silenciosamente.

—E eu achando que disfarçava bem minha irritação! — diverte-se ela.

—Você podia até tentar esconder, mas não conseguia por muito tempo — retruco, achando graça. — Um dia podemos ir à floresta e prometo ficar bem quieto num canto, apenas observando, e depois faço um desenho seu... Do seu rosto concentrado... _E lindo_.

Ao ouvir a última palavra que digo, Katniss solta minhas mãos devagar e se levanta do sofá, porém seguro seu braço delicadamente, erguendo-me também.

—Katniss, não posso ignorar o que aconteceu em minha casa. Quero um beijo — abaixo a voz aos poucos até que vire um sussurro suave. — Um beijo de boa noite.

Ela prende a respiração e se afasta um pouco de mim.

—Por favor, Peeta, vamos com calma — pede ela, fitando o chão.

Caminho na direção de Katniss e ela dá alguns passos para trás, até encostar contra a parede oposta. Antes mesmo de alcançá-la novamente, meus olhos já a acariciavam, detendo-se mais do que deviam sobre a curva de seus ombros, de onde escorrega a alça de sua camiseta, que estou ansioso por ajeitar.

Katniss põe a mão sobre o meu peito, tentando me manter minimamente afastado, mas continuo a me aproximar, não de modo ameaçador ou invasivo, apenas preciso que ela me escute.

— Não quero me arriscar a perder você, porque não tentei ou porque ignorei os sinais que você me deu de que sente ou pode vir a sentir algo por mim — declaro, obstinado.

Estendo as mãos e seguro seu rosto afavelmente, virando-o um pouco para que ela encare a felicidade estampada em meus olhos.

—Peeta, quero recomeçar nossa história, mas tem que ser devagar. Ainda preciso colocar algumas peças nos seus devidos lugares, seguindo o meu ritmo.

—Você está certa. Devemos fazer isso direito dessa vez, só nós dois, sem nenhuma encenação ou ameaça pairando sobre nossas cabeças.

—Nós não precisamos apressar nada. Espero que entenda — suplica apreensiva.

—De verdade, Katniss, não estou com pressa. É que esperei tanto por esse momento. Ter você comigo, fora das arenas, longe da imprensa, livres da guerra... Sem as lágrimas, que você enxugou hoje do meu rosto, de uma maneira tão carinhosa e tão... surpreendente. — Não resisto e colo meus lábios aos dela.

Assim que nos conectamos, pele com pele, corpo, mente e sentidos, acho que ambos perdemos a capacidade de raciocinar sobre tudo o que dissemos a respeito de ir com calma. Nós nos deixamos levar pela emoção e pelo desejo.

Seus lábios são absurdamente sedosos e acolhedores, assim como sua língua, que recebe a minha com avidez.

O sentimento que flui entre nós dois é algo poderoso. É como se nosso vínculo, tão intenso e genuíno, não pudesse ser rompido por nada.

Pressiono meu corpo contra o dela, num gesto firme, porém gentil, acariciando seus ombros com ternura, finalmente reposicionando o tecido escorregadio de sua camiseta.

A pulsação de Katniss lateja sob meus dedos, quando toco em seu pescoço. Sinto ela se enrubescer, enquanto aperta o corpo contra o meu, vencendo a pequena distância que ainda nos separa.

Nesse abraço, consigo sentir o coração dela palpitar próximo ao meu peito. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo nos beijamos, mas, quando nos desprendemos um do outro, Katniss e eu estamos ofegantes.

Nós nos damos conta de que compartilhamos um momento sublime e tocante. É a realização, ainda que fugaz, de um dos sonhos mais profundos do meu coração.

Uma enxurrada de lembranças ruins é simplesmente varrida da minha mente. O que aconteceu agora não se trata de uma ilusão fabricada na minha memória: é verdadeiro, é real, é muito mais forte do qualquer mentira plantada em mim pelo telessequestro.

— Katniss, pedi apenas um beijo de boa noite. No entanto, acho que ganhei mais do que isso... Muito mais — murmuro feliz.


	17. Um pouquinho de felicidade

Capítulo 17 - Um pouquinho de felicidade

**Por Katniss**

Com um lindo sorriso, Peeta me diz que pediu apenas um beijo de boa noite, mas acha que ganhou mais do que isso.

— Eu também — afirmo, com o coração batendo forte. — Desde o fim da rebelião, nunca estive tão bem como estou agora. Quando você retornou, minha vida voltou a ter algum sentido.

—Você parece melhor a cada dia — aquiesce ele. — E você me faz melhor a cada dia.

Estar diante de sua expressão leve e tranquila, após tanto sofrimento, é a melhor coisa que posso esperar. Fico feliz por proporcionar tudo isso a ele por meio de gestos simples, mas tão cheios de significado. _Um carinho. Um entrelaçar de dedos. Um beijo._

—Você quer jantar comigo em minha casa, Katniss? — Peeta pergunta carinhosamente, enquanto corre os dedos por minha trança. — Podemos planejar como faremos o livro.

Eu concordo e Peeta me leva com ele pela mão. Chegando lá, ele põe a mesa para nós dois. Durante o jantar, explico a Peeta como imagino o livro de memórias:

—Cada página começará com a imagem das pessoas. Uma foto, se nós pudermos encontrá-la. Se não, um desenho ou uma pintura feitos por você. Então, em minha caligrafia mais cuidadosa, vou escrever todos os detalhes de que nos lembrarmos a respeito de cada uma delas.

— Ficará perfeito! Podemos pedir ao Haymitch para nos ajudar também.

Assim, passamos toda a refeição conversando sobre como levaríamos nosso projeto adiante, como conseguiríamos as fotografias e descrevendo quais os fatos que não poderíamos deixar de incluir nas descrições.

Permaneço ali, frente a frente com ele, observando seu rosto, seu sorriso de lado, seus cílios claros e longos, pelos quais adquiri uma fixação desde quando ele me ajudou com o livro de plantas... Seus lindos olhos cor de safira, que antes dos Jogos quase nunca me encararam com tanta facilidade... E seus lábios, que já me beijaram centenas de vezes antes, mas apenas em duas ocasiões despertaram em mim as sensações que _todos_ os beijos que trocamos hoje provocaram.

Isso, definitivamente, é algo novo. Hoje  _todas_ as vezes em que Peeta me tocou foram marcantes.

Admiti para mim mesma que eu o amo e isso ainda me assusta. Constatar que eu o desejo tanto me apavora.

Vou para casa me arrumar para dormir, com a promessa de que ele daqui a pouco estará comigo, para me proteger dos pesadelos.

Restam-me, então, alguns instantes para eu me preparar para ter uma conversa séria com Peeta, à qual dou início tão logo ele se senta em minha cama.

—Nós combinamos de ir devagar, certo? — digo, enquanto fecho as janelas.

—Certo!

—Então, é preciso estabelecer alguns limites.

Peeta ergue uma sobrancelha, mas não discorda, apenas aguarda minhas próximas instruções. Faço uma pausa, tomando coragem para falar. Eu me sento no colchão ao lado dele.

—O fato de você dormir em minha casa comigo, por exemplo, não autoriza o senhor a nada além de _dormir_ mesmo.

—Não posso dar nem um beijo em você?

—Negativo!

—Nem um beijinho casto como esse aqui? — Ele se aproxima e apenas encosta seus lábios nos meus.

—Ok! Assim pode — cedo.

—E assim? — Peeta distribui beijos em meu rosto e não faço nenhum movimento para ele parar. — Acho que estou liberado para esses também! Mas ainda estou com uma dúvida...

Ele roça o nariz até embaixo da minha orelha e deposita um beijo na base do meu pescoço, que, mesmo sendo rápido, é bom o suficiente para me fazer arrepiar e prender o ar em meus pulmões. Ele sorri, ao deslizar as mãos pelos meus braços, percebendo a minha reação.

—Imagino que não posso dar em você um beijo igual a esse último — sussurra ele em meu ouvido.

Ainda estou buscando ar, com os ombros encolhidos, quando ele se afasta um pouco e levanta o meu queixo delicadamente.

—Pode respirar, Katniss. _Nunca_ farei nada que você não queira — afirma Peeta, quando percebe o quanto estou tensa. — Brincadeiras à parte, preciso lhe dizer que, apesar de querer você mais que tudo nesse mundo, vou esperar o tempo que for necessário. Não fiquei chateado com as suas condições. Na verdade, fico lisonjeado em saber o quanto você se importa e como está empenhada em fazer nossa relação dar certo. E fico também tranquilo em saber que você se sente à vontade pra se abrir comigo e dizer o que lhe agrada e o que lhe desagrada. Gostaria que continuasse assim.

Ao ouvi-lo dizer tais coisas, sou eu que não me contenho e puxo seus ombros para beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Um beijo que desperta cada centímetro do meu corpo, que me faz ter certeza de que minhas queimaduras não danificaram as terminações nervosas da minha pele, pois estão todas eletrizadas ao menor contato com as mãos e lábios de Peeta. Antes que algo fuja ao controle, ele interrompe o beijo.

—Katniss, você acabou de quebrar as suas próprias regras! — Peeta exclama.

—Isso foi apenas um teste e você foi aprovado, com louvor. — Eu o abraço demoradamente, segurando uma risada. — Agora, vamos _dormir_.

O sono chega logo e, durante a noite, o máximo que Peeta faz é colocar as mãos nas minhas costas, na altura prudente das minhas omoplatas.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Acordo sentindo falta dos braços dele ao meu redor. Tateio em busca do calor que tanto aprecio, apenas para encontrar lençóis frios sob meus dedos. Abro os olhos sonolentos para me certificar de que Peeta, de fato, não está aqui.

Nesse instante, lamento ter feito tantas exigências a ele, pois um carinho pela manhã não seria má ideia.

Eu realmente sinto mais falta do seu toque suave do que gostaria de admitir.

Ouço barulho de panelas e talheres. Imagino que Peeta tenha ido preparar o café da manhã. Pondero sobre o que prefiro nos primeiros instantes do dia: deparar-me com os olhos azuis dele logo cedo ou despertar com o aroma dos pães e das outras delícias que ele prepara invadindo a casa.

Vou avaliar as opções daqui a pouco e conversar com ele a respeito. Sorrio feito boba pela simples possibilidade de ter qualquer um desses caprichos atendidos pelo garoto com o pão.  _Meu garoto com o pão._

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Logo depois de tomar um banho e me aprontar, desço as escadas mais que depressa, mas não encontro nem os olhos azuis de Peeta nem seus pães de queijo.

Quem está produzindo os ruídos vindos da cozinha é Greasy Sae e o cheiro que toma conta da casa é de ovos fritos com bacon. Buttercup já está sob a mesa, aguardando a sua porção.

—Onde está o Peeta? — pergunto preocupada.

—Bom dia pra você também, Katniss — responde Greasy Sae, bem-humorada.

—Ah... Desculpas, Sae. Bom dia! — Eu a cumprimento, sem graça.

—Encontrei com o Peeta mais cedo, saindo daqui. Achei que você soubesse onde ele está.

Fico vermelha no mesmo instante.

—Sobre o fato de você ter visto Peeta saindo daqui, não é o que parece. — Tento esclarecer.

—Como assim? Ele não dormiu aqui? Na casa dele é que não foi, pois acho que ele prefere deixar as janelas abertas à noite e, passando por sua casa antes de cruzar com ele pelo caminho, estava tudo fechado.

Se eu não estivesse tão empenhada em oferecer uma explicação, com certeza expressaria a ela minha admiração, por ser tão observadora, ou minha indignação, por ser tão intrometida.

—Quis dizer que não houve nada entre a gente. Nenhum contato mais _íntimo_... Você entende — explico, olhando pra baixo. — Peeta dorme aqui comigo, pois ele me ajuda com os meus pesadelos e eu, com os dele. Somos as únicas pessoas capazes de entender um ao outro nesse aspecto. No entanto, o que fazemos naquele quarto é apenas dormir mesmo.

—Soube de um beijo entre vocês ontem, em público — comenta Greasy Sae.

Em outras circunstâncias, isso seria a gota d'água para eu explodir. No entanto, percebo que ela está bem-intencionada. Afinal, Greasy Sae é a única companhia feminina que tenho para fazer tais confidências. Então, eu me desarmo.

—É verdade. Aconteceu.

—Não sei o porquê do espanto das pessoas, pois vocês já foram noivos e até se casaram às escondidas — diz a velha senhora, enquanto põe o que preparou num prato à minha frente.

Ouvindo isso, passo a ter noção do quanto as pessoas desconhecem o que, de fato, ocorreu na minha história com Peeta. Mesmo que Greasy Sae seja tão próxima a mim, ela não sabe a verdade.

—Ninguém, nem mesmo Peeta, nunca me tocou além dos beijos e abraços, que não são segredo pra ninguém, já que eram transmitidos em rede nacional — confesso, ainda sem coragem de olhar para ela. — O noivado foi uma encenação para as câmeras, para tentar convencer Panem de que não desafiei a Capital quando sugeri a Peeta que comêssemos as amoras-cadeado. Snow me obrigou a fazer as pessoas acreditarem que agi como uma adolescente apaixonada e fez ameaças, caso eu não conseguisse convencer ninguém. Já o casamento e a gravidez foram invenção do Peeta, para incitar as pessoas a acabar com o Massacre Quaternário e também para conquistar patrocinadores pra mim. Como sempre, ele estava tentando preservar a minha vida, antes de proteger a dele próprio.

Greasy Sae absorve as informações e fica sem fala por alguns instantes.

—Isso significa que, ao menos, os sentimentos dele eram verdadeiros. No entanto, sempre achei que você não era indiferente ao que ele sentia.

— Não era e não sou. No entanto, nem sempre isso foi tão claro pra mim.

Ela dirige um olhar compreensivo em minha direção.

—Em circunstâncias normais, isso já é algo complicado de se lidar. — Greasy Sae afaga meu cabelo. — Agora coma, pois ficar de conversa comigo não enche a barriga de ninguém.

Separo o bacon para dar a Buttercup, mas como um pouco também.

—Quer dizer, então, que vocês não celebraram o ritual dos pães tostados? — indaga ela, sem esperar uma resposta, pois já emenda. — Fico aliviada por saber disso.

—Por quê? — questiono, bastante curiosa.

—Você me conhece e nem preciso dizer que nunca fui uma mulher romântica. Não tinha tempo, dinheiro ou paciência pra essas coisas. — Greasy Sae ri e acompanho seu riso.

—Você praticamente descreveu a Katniss dos tempos da Costura também — desabafo.

— Sabe do que estou falando, então... Mas, mesmo não existindo uma gota de sentimentalismo correndo em minhas veias, tenho que reconhecer que celebrar o nosso ritual de casamento é algo mágico — declara Greasy Sae, com os olhos marejados. — Por isso, não me arrependo de ter ajudado a tantos casais da Costura a comprar o pão, quando eles decidiam se unir... Seus pais, inclusive.

—Minha mãe diz a mesma coisa, sobre a magia desse momento, mas nunca dei muito crédito. E não sabia desse detalhe de você ter dado de presente a eles o pão para o ritual.

Greasy Sae pega a jarra de suco de laranja, enche dois copos e os coloca sobre a mesa.

— Não convivi muito com a sua mãe antes do casamento deles, porque ela nasceu e cresceu na área mercantil do Distrito. No entanto, o seu pai era quase um filho pra mim — diz com saudade. — Quando os dois se conheceram, ele se transformou num romântico apaixonado... E você é exatamente como ele. Parece que estou vendo seu pai falar da sua mãe, esse brilho nos olhos, quando você fala do Peeta.

Abro a boca para protestar, porém ela não me deixa nem começar a falar.

—Por esse motivo, fico mais tranquila em saber que vocês um dia vão poder viver de verdade a cerimônia dos pães tostados.

Greasy Sae põe um pouco dos ovos num prato para ela e se senta à mesa comigo.

—Hoje vou tomar café da manhã com você, pois Daisy madrugou e quase me arrastou pra cá antes mesmo de o sol nascer.

—Daisy? Sua neta? — pergunto, olhando à minha volta, e Greasy Sae confirma com a cabeça. — Se ela veio com você, onde ela está?

—Daisy está com o Peeta. Ontem, antes de vocês irem à casa do Haymitch, Peeta disse que combinaria com ela um dia para pintarem uns quadros juntos. Quando Daisy o viu hoje de manhã, não aceitou ficar comigo de jeito nenhum. Ele a pegou pela mão e os dois estão lá na casa dele até agora.

—Ah, gostaria de ver o que eles estão aprontando! — exclamo.

Terminamos de comer e vamos as duas para encontrar com Peeta e Daisy. Quando nos aproximamos da casa de Peeta, podemos sentir o delicioso aroma de pão assando. A porta está totalmente aberta, porém não há sinal de que ele e Daisy estejam por perto.

Na sala de estar, encontramos tudo fora de lugar. A grande mesa que costuma ficar no centro do cômodo está bem em frente à porta e suas cadeiras estão apoiadas sobre o tampo, com os pés para cima, obstruindo parcialmente a nossa visão.

O sofá também foi deslocado e está quase ocupando toda a passagem do corredor que leva ao quintal de trás. O chão do espaço que foi liberado pela mudança de lugar dos móveis está revestido de folhas de jornal e outros papéis, colocados uns sobre os outros, formando uma espécie de tapete. Pincéis sujos e potes de tinta estão também espalhados por ali.

Eu e Greasy Sae nos entreolhamos intrigadas e entramos sem fazer barulho. Somente após passarmos pela mesa é que conseguimos ver o que está acontecendo.

No canto da sala, sobre o amontoado de jornais, Peeta está sentado. A menina está usando uma camisa enorme, cobrindo-lhe quase até os pés, que Peeta deve tê-la feito vestir para proteger sua roupinha das manchas de tinta. Compenetrada, Daisy faz uma pintura no braço esquerdo dele, enquanto Peeta segura uma bandeja com as cores que ela está usando.

O desenho que a criança faz é muito bonito. Uma estampa abstrata, porém harmoniosa, combinando cores e formas diversas.

—Daisy, o que você está fazendo? — Greasy Sae se espanta e seu tom não é de reprovação, mas de pura admiração. — Não sabia que você era capaz de fazer algo tão lindo assim.

—Pode se orgulhar mesmo, Greasy Sae. Sua neta é muito talentosa e criativa! — Peeta afirma. — Só não consegui convencê-la a usar uma tela ou um papel para desenhar. Então, aqui estou... Pintar o meu braço é mais divertido, não é, pequena?

Daisy dá uma risada contagiante, que me lembra a de Prim. Piso os olhos úmidos, reconhecendo o quanto ela se divertiria numa situação como essa.

—Ainda bem que vocês chegaram! Assim, não preciso atrapalhar a Daisy apenas para desligar o forno com os pães de queijo que nós dois preparamos — comenta Peeta.

Não falo nada. Suspiro profundamente mais de uma vez, enquanto fico parada, embevecida, observando a cena se desenrolar à minha frente.

Greasy Sae vai até o fogão e, pouco depois, retorna com um prato cheio de pães quentinhos. Ela sussurra em meu ouvido:

— Não disse que você é igual ao seu pai? Posso ver a imagem dele agora mesmo, através dos seus olhos brilhantes. — Greasy Sae aponta para mim, com ar de vitoriosa.

Eu nem discuto com ela, pois deve estar mesmo escrito na minha testa:  _estou apaixonada pela criatura mais adorável do planeta!_

A cada risada que Peeta arranca da menina, minha vontade é de correr até ele, enchê-lo de beijos, agarrar-me em seu pescoço e não soltar nunca mais.

—Você quer lanchar, Daisy? Sua avó já retirou os pães do forno — proponho.

— Eu agradeço, mas já temos que ir embora. Vou levar alguns pães para ela comer no caminho — avisa Greasy Sae, antes de se aproximar de Daisy. — Vamos, Daisy. Você precisa tirar essa camisa em que está vestida.

Basta que a avó fale em ir embora para Daisy começar a chorar.

—Posso tentar acalmá-la? — Peeta oferece ajuda e Greasy Sae dá um passo para o lado para ele falar com a criança. — Escuta, Daisy, você pode deixar a camisa comigo? Vou guardá-la pra você poder usar sempre que nós formos fazer pinturas juntos, que tal?

Daisy faz  um sinal afirmativo  com a cabeça, ainda fungando, mas não resiste mais em soltar os pincéis que está segurando, deixando-os com Peeta, nem mesmo se opõe a que sua avó retire a peça de roupa suja de tinta.

Peeta vai buscar algumas toalhas úmidas para limpar o rosto, as mãos e braços da criança. Antes que ele volte, Greasy Sae comenta:

—Ele um dia será um excelente pai.

—Ele será — respondo evasivamente e, quando percebo o que acabei de admitir, estremeço, como sempre fiz em toda a minha vida diante da mera sugestão de um casamento ou de uma família.

Ela não nota e me olha de modo encorajador, antes de eu e Peeta nos despedirmos dela e de Daisy.

O que Greasy Sae acabou de dizer, com certeza, vai me atormentar e vai me fazer repensar minha decisão sobre me aproximar de Peeta. No entanto, isso tudo tem que acontecer em outro momento, pois não quero e não posso refletir sobre a minha aversão à maternidade agora.

Nesse instante, quando vejo Greasy Sae e sua neta descerem os degraus da escada em direção à rua, só penso em me permitir um pouquinho de felicidade... Em me atirar nos braços de Peeta. E é o que faço.

Ele está distraído, esfregando uma toalha em suas mãos para retirar o excesso de tinta, quando corro até ele e o surpreendo, prendendo-me ao seu pescoço e fazendo com que caia sentado no sofá, comigo por cima dele.

—O que aconteceu? Tudo isso é saudade de mim? — Peeta ri abertamente, segurando minha cintura.

—Apenas me dei conta, por acaso, de que você é a pessoa mais incrível que conheço!

—Incrivelmente irresistível?

—E incrivelmente convencido também — digo, já me inclinando para alcançar sua boca com a minha, porém tenho um sobressalto quando a voz de Haymitch ressoa pela sala.

—Vocês dois juntos são _incrivelmente_ fofos! — caçoa ele. — Mas existe algo aqui nesse recinto que está completamente errado.

Eu congelo por dentro e saio de cima de Peeta, ajeitando-me ao lado dele no sofá, enquanto Haymitch faz suspense. Peeta também parece preocupado.

— A Effie não está aqui, mas farei as honras... Vocês estão vendo esta mesa e essas cadeiras aqui todas reviradas de qualquer jeito? Meus caros... _Isso é mogno_!


	18. De mãos dadas

Capítulo 18 - De mãos dadas

**Por Peeta**

Haymitch imita a voz e parafraseia Effie ao apontar que minha mesa e cadeiras são feitas de _mogno._ Entre risos, Katniss começa a atirar as almofadas que estão no sofá na direção dele. Haymitch desvia de algumas. Se ele não tivesse um reflexo tão bom, Katniss teria acertado todas.

—Você é ridículo! Que susto! — esbraveja ela.

—Essa era a intenção, docinho — rebate ele, às gargalhadas. — Não podia perder a oportunidade de imitar a Effie. Mas, na verdade, vim aqui apenas filar uns pãezinhos e já estou de saída.

— Fique à vontade, Haymitch — falo.

Ele enche as mãos com pães de queijo e dá uma mordida em um deles.

—Não vou atrapalhar mais a festa dos pombinhos... A propósito, por que você está assim todo pintado? Faz parte de algum novo ritual de acasalamento?

— Foi Daisy, a neta de Greasy Sae, que preferiu usar meu braço como tela de pintura. No entanto, até que é uma boa ideia essa história de ritual de acasalamento — digo, piscando para Haymitch.

—Muito engraçadinhos vocês dois! — Katniss se irrita e ameaça se levantar do sofá, porém a seguro pela cintura antes que consiga.

—Calma aí, ainda temos assuntos pendentes, meu amor — murmuro baixinho, dando um beijo no ombro dela.

Sua expressão dura logo se derrete. Então, pergunto para ambos:

—Vocês não querem ir comigo à reunião que acontecerá mais tarde na cidade?

—Por mim, tudo bem — aceita Katniss. — Vamos, Haymitch? Você pode dar algumas boas ideias para a reconstrução do Distrito 12.

—Não sei se alguém daria ouvidos às minhas sugestões, especialmente as pessoas daqui. No entanto, quem sou para discordar da nossa queridinha?

Katniss revira os olhos, mas sorri em concordância.

—Acho que é uma oportunidade de tentar reconstruir, não só a cidade, mas vários laços desfeitos com a guerra. Se é aqui que vamos viver, temos mesmo que participar — defendo. — Quanto a você, Haymitch, aposto que sua credibilidade está em alta, depois de tudo o que fez por nós dois e por Panem, durante a rebelião.

—Não precisa gastar suas palavras bonitas comigo, garoto. Amo você incondicionalmente. — Haymitch se aproxima do sofá, repondo algumas almofadas em seus devidos lugares, e bagunça meus cabelos. — Sobrou um pouquinho de amor pra você também, lindinha.

Ele tenta fazer o mesmo com Katniss, porém ela se esquiva a tempo, segurando a mão dele.

—Também amamos você. No entanto, o que você disse mesmo sobre não atrapalhar? — Katniss continua com as provocações.

Como Haymitch também não dá o braço a torcer, ele não se apressa em se despedir. Haymitch ergue o dedo, como se fosse falar mais alguma coisa, mas Katniss o interrompe:

—Você ainda não foi embora? _Tchau, Haymitch_.

Ele limpa a garganta, mas não fala nada, apenas para continuar implicando com ela.

—Ainda tá aí? — Katniss insiste.

—Já entendi a mensagem, Srta. Everdeen. — Haymitch se encaminha para a porta e põe metade do corpo pra fora, voltando-se apenas para uma última frase. — Falando assim, você parece menos com um tordo e mais com um gaio tagarela.

Não há mais tempo de Katniss acertá-lo com uma almofada, a qual acaba atingindo a porta, que ele fecha atrás de si. Então, sobra pra mim, que me divirto com toda a situação e passo a ser seu novo alvo.

—Onde é que nós estávamos mesmo? — sussurro para Katniss, fazendo-a se virar para mim antes que pegue mais uma almofada.

—Não sei. Suas brincadeirinhas com o Haymitch me fizeram esquecer.

—Acho que você estava falando que sou a pessoa mais incrível que você conhece...

— Eu disse isso? Não estou lembrada... — Ela põe a mão sob o queixo.

—Sim. E, pra completar, acho que você tentou me dar um beijo — falo com os lábios grudados em sua orelha, enquanto ela se encolhe ligeiramente, fingindo resistir.

—Você deve estar enganado. Não faria isso! — Katniss brinca.

—Vem aqui pra eu refrescar sua memória, então. — Ajudo-a a sentar em meu colo e, assim que ela envolve meu pescoço com seus braços, trocamos um beijo ardente e demorado. — Lembrou agora como sou incrível?

—Vagamente... Você vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais pra me convencer disso de novo.

Katniss passa seus dedos pela raiz dos meus cabelos, fazendo-me suspirar antes de unir nossos lábios novamente. Eu a puxo para mais perto e, sem querer, durante o movimento, minhas mãos encontram a pele nua de sua cintura, antes coberta por sua camiseta.

Sinto-a estremecer sob a leve pressão das minhas palmas na parte macia abaixo de suas costelas. No entanto, logo suas mãos seguram as minhas e ela afasta um pouco seu corpo, apenas apoiando sua testa na minha.

—Já vou pra casa. Você precisa de um banho para se livrar de toda essa tinta e, além disso, quero ir à floresta.

—Claro. Você ontem já não foi até lá por minha causa. — Não consigo esconder uma pontinha de decepção em minha voz, por ter de deixá-la ir embora. — Vejo você mais tarde, quando formos à cidade.

Assim, passo o dia em casa, limpando a bagunça e reorganizando o material de pintura. Até tive tempo de preparar uma tela para o meu próximo quadro.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

No fim da tarde, vou à casa de Katniss buscá-la para irmos à estação de trem. Antes mesmo que eu bata à porta, Katniss gira a maçaneta e nos encontramos na escada que fica na entrada de sua casa.

Como ela está de pé num degrau mais alto do que onde estou, é a posição perfeita para abraçá-la pela cintura e roçar o seu pescoço com meu nariz.

—Linda e cheirosa demais! — sussurro, inebriado por sua beleza e seu perfume natural. — É pena que o nosso passeio não será muito romântico... Como foi o dia na floresta?

— Foi tranquilo. Boa caça, carne fresca e morangos silvestres pra gente comer! — Katniss comemora. — Encontrei o Haymitch quando cheguei. Ele disse que vai à reunião, mas que não precisávamos esperá-lo para irmos juntos.

Eu solto Katniss, desço todos os degraus até o nível da rua e estendo a mão para ela, que não se mostra muito à vontade para segurá-la, porém a pega assim mesmo, antes de caminharmos juntos até nosso destino.

—Você tem certeza de que quer ir de mãos dadas até a cidade? — Katniss indaga.

—Bom, tinha certeza... Até você fazer essa pergunta. Há algum problema?

—As pessoas ficam especulando sobre nossas vidas e a maioria delas não sabe a verdade.

Assim, ela me conta sobre a conversa que teve com Greasy Sae a respeito da repercussão do beijo que me deu nas ruínas da padaria, bem como sobre as dúvidas quanto ao que inventei na entrevista do Massacre Quaternário e como as pessoas cogitavam que o casamento e a gravidez haviam, de fato, acontecido.

—As especulações sempre vão existir. Então, acho que devemos agir como você fez com Greasy Sae. Sempre que houver oportunidade, podemos esclarecer tudo o que ocorreu. Você concorda?

— Não sei o que pensar a respeito. Ao mesmo tempo em que não quero dar satisfação da minha vida a ninguém, é melhor que todos ouçam a nossa versão da história.

—Podemos ir de mãos dadas, então? — pergunto, já entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Ela assente e deposita um beijo em nossas mãos unidas.

—Katniss, o que está acontecendo entre nós? O que você é pra mim? — pergunto, ansioso por ouvir o que ela vai dizer.

—Sou sua namorada — responde, sem hesitar.

—Amiga. Amante. Vitoriosa. Inimiga. Noiva. Alvo. Bestante. Vizinha. Caçadora. Tributo. Aliada... _Namorada!_ — relaciono os itens que, em uma das vigílias durante a rebelião, listei para Katniss, incluindo esta nova palavra. — Não é de se estranhar a curiosidade das pessoas sobre nosso relacionamento. Você foi tudo isso pra mim em menos de dois anos. E... Céus! Como falei bobagens pra você depois do meu resgate!

—Não era você. As palavras saíam da sua boca, mas não era você quem falava.

— Eu a magoei tanto e tantas vezes.

—Também não facilitei as coisas pra você de início. Não estava sendo nem um pouco compreensiva. Haymitch chamou minha atenção logo depois da sua chegada ao Esquadrão 451. — Ela respira fundo.

—Vamos deixar isso no passado. O que importa agora é que você é minha namorada. Isso é muito bom de saber. — Agora sou eu que beijo seus dedos ligados aos meus.

Até a estação de trem, confirmo o que Katniss disse e observo que as pessoas pelas quais passamos reparam curiosas no fato de estarmos andando de mãos dadas. Chegando lá, ela busca a encomenda em seu nome, enviada pelo Dr. Aurelius.

—Pelo tamanho da caixa, temos folhas de pergaminho para escrever bastante — concluo, tirando o peso de seus braços.

Dali, partimos para o local marcado para a reunião. Ainda é difícil olhar tudo em volta e reconhecer apenas os destroços das edificações antes existentes no Distrito.

O lugar onde funcionava o Palácio da Justiça já foi parcialmente limpo e aplainado na área da frente. Logo atrás, ainda se encontram grandes blocos de concreto, dentre os quais ainda se podem reconhecer algumas partes da fachada do prédio onde, por duas vezes, eu e Katniss fomos anunciados como tributos do Distrito 12.

No espaço já nivelado, foi montada uma grande tenda e, como eu e Katniss chegamos cedo, ainda estão sendo dispostas mesas e cadeiras para acomodar a todos. Então, deixo a caixa que estou carregando em uma das cadeiras e eu e ela ajudamos na arrumação.

Observo que há alguns rostos conhecidos e outros que claramente não são daqui. Nenhuma das pessoas que vejo é um antigo residente da área comercial. Dos poucos que sobreviveram, pelo visto, ninguém se animou a voltar para casa.

Dentre eles, Delly, minha melhor amiga, e seu irmão mais novo. Dependendo do resultado dessa reunião, talvez eu tenha argumentos para convencê-la a voltar também. De qualquer modo, tenho de entrar em contato com ela, pois não nos falamos há muito tempo.

Aos poucos, novos e velhos moradores do Distrito vão chegando e tomando seus lugares. Quem vai presidir a reunião, também. Na mesa principal, reconheço apenas Thom. Katniss me mostra quem é o Timothy, mas estão sentados também outros quatro homens e três mulheres. Uma cadeira permanece vazia.

Antes do início dos debates, olho em volta, porém não vejo Haymitch. Timothy está ao centro da mesa principal e se ergue para começar um longo discurso:

—Para aqueles que não me conhecem, meu nome é Timothy. Eu trabalhava nas minas de carvão daqui do Distrito e assumi temporariamente a função de Prefeito. Foi uma eleição simbólica e não sei por quanto tempo estarei à frente da administração, mas quero fazer valer cada minuto e começar logo a reconstrução da cidade, com a participação de todos os interessados. Estive na Capital e fiz contato com pessoas de lá e de outros Distritos. Então, na última reunião, acolhemos alguns voluntários que vão liderar a estruturação de vários setores.

Ele se dirige a uma das extremidades da mesa, para apresentar os integrantes da equipe:

—Daqui do Distrito 12, o Thom estará à frente da realização das obras, o Orsen organizará o recrutamento de trabalhadores e a Tessa está encarregada da implantação de escolas e cursos profissionalizantes.

Ele dá alguns passos adiante e aponta para as duas figuras que aparentam ser da Capital:

—O Artorius irá me assessorar nos assuntos jurídicos e administrativos e o Helius será o responsável pelas finanças. Ambos são da Capital. Por fim, com toda a experiência profissional que tiveram em suas cidades de origem, a Lorian, do Distrito 6, assumirá a área da saúde e vai nos auxiliar na produção de medicamentos. A Azalea, do Distrito 11, tomará conta do setor de agricultura, enquanto o Adam, do Distrito 13, levará adiante pesquisas sobre novas fontes de energia. — Timothy acaba de falar e olha com pesar para a cadeira vazia. — Só faltaria apresentar o nosso Conselheiro, mas, pelo visto, ele não aceitou nosso convite.

Terminadas as apresentações, Katniss se vira pra mim e sussurra:

—Acho que Haymitch deveria fazer parte dessa equipe como Conselheiro, mas não há nem sinal dele.

—Por que você não se voluntaria? Isso já deu certo uma vez — falo baixinho e pisco o olho pra ela.

Katniss recosta a cabeça em meu ombro e diz com tristeza:

—Não. Não deu certo. Quem eu queria proteger acabou morrendo, de qualquer forma.

Imediatamente me arrependo de ter trazido um assunto tão delicado à tona e, além disso, na forma de brincadeira:

—Desculpas... Estava pensando apenas em como você nos salvou nos primeiros Jogos. — Afago seus cabelos e constato que a atenção de todos, sem exceção, está voltada para os nossos últimos gestos.

Katniss se recompõe e, para minha surpresa, levanta o braço, pedindo permissão para falar.

# — Pois não, Srta. Everdeen! — Timothy logo se adianta.

—Posso dar uma opinião? — Katniss abaixa o braço de modo tímido.

Uma cacofonia de vozes misturadas surge subitamente.

—As sugestões são todas bem-vindas! — Timothy a encoraja. — Você pode ficar de pé, Katniss?

Ela se levanta, porém as pessoas continuam falando ruidosamente. Ao lado de Timothy, Artorius faz sinal para fazerem silêncio, mas poucos o atendem. Ele, então, pede:

—Vamos ouvir o que Katniss Everdeen tem a dizer... Ou deveria chamá-la de Sra. Mellark? — O sotaque da Capital ecoa pelos meus ouvidos e temo pela reação de Katniss.

—Eu e... Peeta... Nós nunca nos casamos — balbucia ela insegura.

As pessoas se espantam e o burburinho recomeça. Levanto-me depressa e seguro a mão de Katniss, lançando para ela um olhar tranquilizador, quando me encara aturdida.

—É muito difícil você querer proteger alguém mais do que a si mesmo e ter apenas palavras como suas únicas armas. Foi por isso que menti sobre o casamento e sobre a gravidez na entrevista do Massacre Quaternário. Peço desculpas a vocês, mas só estava pensando em salvar a Katniss — esclareço em voz alta.

—E vocês estão juntos agora? É pra valer dessa vez? — pergunta alguém atrás de nós.

Fecho os olhos por causa da frustração que sinto. Katniss aperta meus dedos com força e, antes que um de nós dois responda qualquer coisa, ouço alguém pigarrear forçadamente.

—Tenho a impressão de que estamos reunidos aqui para tratar de outros assuntos. — A voz de Haymitch se sobressai entre as demais e ele se encaminha para a mesa principal, sentando-se na cadeira vazia. — E aceito o convite para ser o Conselheiro da equipe. Espero que tenham gostado da minha chegada triunfal... E do fato de estar sóbrio.

Timothy sorri satisfeito e vira-se para Katniss, que também parece feliz com a chegada de Haymitch:

—Agora, Srta. Everdeen, você pode dar sua opinião.

Ela olha pra mim e sinaliza que está tudo bem.

—Sei como é importante incorporar as modernidades da Capital nessa reconstrução, mas sugiro que isso não seja feito de forma drástica aqui, para não descaracterizar o que o Distrito 12 era. Nosso lar! — Katniss expõe seu ponto de vista com convicção e torna a se sentar.

—Essa é uma de nossas preocupações. Por isso, eu me cerquei de pessoas como o Thom, que conhece tão bem as características do Distrito 12 que queremos preservar! — Timothy a tranquiliza.

Depois disso, os debates transcorrem de modo ordeiro e com a participação de todos. Foram esclarecidas diversas dúvidas a respeito de como se darão os investimentos para a construção de moradias e o restabelecimento da área comercial da cidade.

Ao fim da reunião, Katniss vai cumprimentar Haymitch, enquanto eu me aproximo de Thom.

—E aí, Peeta? Animado para reerguer a padaria? — indaga ele.

—Mesmo antes de voltar pra cá, já acalentava esse sonho. Tenho algumas economias guardadas para isso.

—As despesas com a reconstrução da área comercial também serão custeadas pela Capital. Guarde seus recursos para comprar os equipamentos da padaria, que devem ser bem caros. Precisamos nos encontrar para discutirmos o projeto.

—Sabe, Thom, conheço alguém que ficará muito feliz em saber que você está por aqui no Distrito 12, desempenhando essa função tão importante.

—Sério? Quem é?

—Minha amiga Delly Cartwright.

—Ah... Delly. Eu me lembro dela da escola e a vi no Distrito 13. — Seu jeito de falar denota certo desânimo, o que me faz me apiedar de Delly, pois creio que ela ainda nutre esperanças de seus sentimentos serem correspondidos por Thom. Ele continua:

—Ela fala com todo mundo, sorri pra todos, menos pra mim. Acho que você está enganado. Pra ela, é indiferente onde estou. Delly não deve gostar muito de mim.

—Ela age assim, talvez, porque goste de você _até demais_.

O rosto de Thom, então, ilumina-se e vejo sua expressão inicialmente desalentada se transformar com entusiasmo.

—Delly? Nunca nem cogitei algo semelhante... Não me atreveria, sendo ela a filha do sapateiro da cidade e eu, um mineiro miserável da Costura — comenta ele, com ar sonhador.

—Vou aconselhá-la a voltar.

—Espero que ela aceite seu conselho... Até breve, Peeta. — Thom se afasta pouco antes de Katniss se posicionar novamente ao meu lado.

—Quem que ele quer que aceite seu conselho? — pergunta.

—Delly Cartwright. Depois da reunião de hoje, acho que ela ficará contente em saber que terá casa e trabalho, se quiser voltar para o Distrito 12.

— _Delly_ ficaria contente em retornar? Ou seria _você_? — Katniss questiona com um tom nada amistoso, cruzando os braços.

—Acho que ambos — respondo rapidamente. — Somos amigos, Katniss, como irmãos.

Não sei o porquê, mas acho que ela não ficou muito convencida disso.

—E você fica uma graça, com essa carinha zangada... _Mesmo sem motivo_! — friso bem.

Katniss esboça um sorriso de lado, soltando os braços que estavam cruzados e, dessa vez, é ela quem me oferece sua mão para que eu a conduza até em casa, o que faço com dificuldade, pois a caixa que o Dr. Aurelius enviou está bem pesada.

Mas eu não poderia estar mais feliz, andando de mãos dadas com a _minha namorada._


	19. Tarde demais

Capítulo 19 - Tarde demais

**Por Katniss**

—Então, que cores devo usar para pintar o vestido de Prim e o cobertor? — Peeta pergunta, quando me sento à mesa da minha sala de estar.

—O cobertor era cinza e o vestido que ela usava era... Azul-claro!

Eu e Peeta estamos ocupando as nossas manhãs, trabalhando no livro de memórias, há três semanas. Neste instante, ele está desenhando a cena em que Lady, a cabra que dei de presente à Prim em seu aniversário de dez anos, lambeu a bochecha dela, antes de ambas adormecerem sobre um cobertor, próximo à lareira da casa onde morávamos.

Uma das tarefas mais difíceis para Peeta é desenhar as situações que tenho de descrever pormenorizadamente, por ele não tê-las presenciado. Peeta faz dezenas de rabiscos no papel de rascunho até eu ficar satisfeita com o resultado e, somente após minha aprovação, ele desenha a gravura definitiva.

Não existe melhor parceiro para ilustrar o livro. A cada dia, eu o admiro mais como um artista. Para mim, é crucial que as figuras sejam feitas com detalhes exatos e Peeta é paciente para ouvir a minha descrição minuciosa de como quero cada imagem e é talentoso para traçá-las com perfeição.

Enquanto ele desenha, cuidadosamente escrevo tudo que gostaríamos de lembrar sobre a pessoa ou sobre os fatos que estamos narrando.

As circunstâncias são completamente diferentes agora, mas posso afirmar que está sendo tão bom fazer o livro de memórias nesses dias quanto foi completar o livro de plantas da minha família, antes do Massacre Quaternário. Naquela época, apesar de não sermos livres e de estarmos vivendo tantas injustiças no Distrito 12, eu tinha Prim comigo, assim como minha mãe e Gale.

Como imaginava, esta atividade está funcionando muito bem para mim e para Peeta, embora seja muito mais difícil do que trabalhar no livro de plantas.

O efeito da saudade e das lembranças, por vezes, é devastador, mesmo que, até agora, eu e ele apenas tenhamos reproduzido alguns dos momentos felizes que passamos com as pessoas que já partiram. Ao menos nesse estágio inicial dessa terapia em dupla, ainda não nos aventuramos em retratar acontecimentos mais sombrios. Haymitch prometeu que irá nos ajudar, quando formos escrever sobre os Jogos e a rebelião.

Por incrível que pareça, nossa maior incentivadora é a Daisy. Como acontece desde que voltei para casa, ela acompanha sua avó até aqui em alguns dias da semana. No entanto, desde quando começamos a escrever o livro, Daisy chega e aguarda pacientemente que Peeta prepare para ela um cantinho ao nosso lado com o seu material de pintura. Ela prefere ficar sentada no chão mesmo e agora usa telas de verdade para suas pinceladas, e não mais os braços de Peeta.

Na única vez em que Peeta ainda não havia despertado antes de sua chegada, Daisy foi acordá-lo, sem que a avó percebesse. Peeta, é claro, achou a maior graça ao encontrá-la à beira da cama, puxando a manga de sua camisa, enquanto olhava atenta para a porta do quarto, como se estivesse preocupada com a reação de Greasy Sae, se sua avó descobrisse o que estava fazendo.

Nem é preciso dizer que Daisy passou a ser nossa companhia constante nas manhãs. Ela, porém, não se envolve nos desenhos do livro de memórias. Seu interesse é em fazer figuras abstratas, sempre com muitas cores vivas e contrastantes. A única interferência que Daisy considera aceitável é a de Buttercup, que por vezes passeia despreocupadamente pela sala, marcando suas patas nas pinturas dela e no chão, o que a deixa fascinada.

Peeta certa vez explicou que Daisy não enxerga o mundo com a nossa visão limitada e, por isso, seus desenhos fogem à simples cópia do que ela vê à sua volta. Ele disse também que a menina é dona de uma alma sensível e prefere se expressar através de sua arte, e não por meio de palavras.

Greasy Sae escutou as explicações de Peeta com ar cético, como se ele estivesse falando outra língua, mas não deixou de trazer a neta para passar as manhãs conosco, sempre que possível.

Durante as tardes, em regra, vou à floresta caçar, enquanto Peeta e Haymitch participam de várias atividades ligadas à reconstrução da cidade, especialmente das reuniões, que passaram a acontecer sempre na casa de um dos dois.

Nessas poucas semanas, pude confirmar o quanto é difícil para Peeta lidar com certas memórias, sejam elas verdadeiras ou falsas. Em mais de uma ocasião, eu o flagrei com a respiração pesada e os olhos nublados, fincando algum objeto pontiagudo — a ponta de um lápis ou de um pincel —, com toda a força, nas cicatrizes que as algemas deixaram em seus pulsos. Na única vez em que percebeu meu olhar preocupado sobre ele, Peeta explicou, após se acalmar:

—Isso ainda funciona. Quando sinto que estou começando a delirar, a dor me ajuda a retomar o foco.

Felizmente, na maior parte do tempo, nós nos absorvemos no trabalho e isso nos ajuda a amenizar nossas angústias.

Continuo gostando de observar suas mãos trabalhando calmamente e seu rosto concentrado.

De igual modo, recriei a minha fixação pelos seus cílios, que normalmente são imperceptíveis, por serem muito claros. No entanto, de perto, com o reflexo da luz do sol que invade a sala, posso ver como são dourados e tão longos que não sei como não se embaraçam quando fecha os olhos.

Descobri também que adoro as sardas dele. Peeta sempre se senta perto o bastante para alcançar minhas mãos de vez em quando e para trocar alguns beijos furtivos comigo. Então, as pequenas manchas em seu nariz perfeito e abaixo de seus olhos ficam bem nítidas a essa pouca distância.

E aqui estou eu, tão próxima dele que poderia contar cada uma das suas minúsculas sardas, se quisesse. E é o que faço incansavelmente.

No entanto, não sou a única observadora. Em alguns momentos, percebo que Peeta para de desenhar e fica à espreita enquanto escrevo. Em geral, não atrapalho a sua contemplação. Hoje, porém, eu o pego em flagrante e o surpreendo quando ergo meu olhar.

—O que foi? — pergunto.

—Estou buscando inspiração.

—Aqui? — aponto para o texto que estou escrevendo, fazendo-me de desentendida.

—Sim. Você escreve muito bem... — diz ele e se aproxima para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. — Sua caligrafia é perfeita... — Ele desliza seus dedos pelo meu pescoço. — Seu estilo de escrita é fascinante...

Peeta me lança um sorriso sedutor, chegando bem perto de mim, sem tirar os olhos da minha boca.

Levanto a caneta que estou usando e a seguro entre o meu rosto e o dele:

—Quer dizer que essa caneta é minha mais nova arma de sedução?

Ele não consegue segurar uma gargalhada e todo seu esforço de conquistador vai por água abaixo. No entanto, continua sendo adorável.

—Pode apostar que sim! Ainda bem que esse livro está só começando e vou poder admirar você escrevendo por muitos e muitos dias — comenta ele, retomando sua postura de galanteador, roubando um beijo no meio do meu sorriso.

Peeta se ergue da cadeira, ainda olhando intensamente pra mim, porém seu ar de felicidade desaparece aos poucos.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa? — indago.

—Não há nada de errado. Só estou preocupado. Greasy Sae não é de se atrasar e, até agora, não chegou.

Isso é o que ele fala e sei que Peeta não está mentindo, mas tenho certeza de que ele não me contou tudo o que o está afligindo.

Há dois dias, eu estava prestes a entrar em sua casa, quando entreouvi uma conversa dele com o Dr. Aurelius ao telefone. Peeta não estava falando sobre seu tratamento ou seus remédios. Na verdade, ele estava perguntando sobre o meu julgamento pela morte de Coin e o que é preciso fazer para eu conseguir permissão para sair do Distrito 12.

Outra coisa estranha foi o fato de ele ter passado uma semana inteira tentando falar com Delly no Distrito 13, o que rendeu bastante expectativa e virou um assunto recorrente, até que seus comentários, ora preocupados, ora animados, simplesmente desaparecerem de nossos diálogos depois que ele conseguiu contatá-la. Por outro lado, após isso, Peeta falou com Delly mais de uma vez, pois ele próprio comentou com Thom a respeito, porém preferiu não me atualizar com as novidades.

Minha curiosidade está me dominando e, quando já estou a ponto de perguntar o que, de fato, está acontecendo com ele, Greasy Sae chega, mais uma vez desacompanhada.

Peeta pergunta por Daisy, pois há dois dias que não a vemos, e Greasy Sae informa que ela está adoentada. Então, Peeta a bombardeia de questionamentos sobre a saúde da menina e, por fim, promete fazer uma visita a ela à tarde.

Depois, não conversamos muito enquanto trabalhamos em nossas respectivas atividades e, sem a Daisy para dividir nossa atenção, noto que Peeta está um pouco inquieto. Observo seus músculos tensos quando ele folheia os rascunhos e há uma leve agitação enquanto gira o lápis com uma expressão pensativa. Os tendões das suas mãos estão flexionados no momento em que corre os dedos distraidamente pelo tampo da mesa.

—Você topa visitar a Daisy comigo? — Peeta me pergunta de repente.

—Só se você concordar em me acompanhar até a floresta depois.

—Você quer caçar? Comigo? — Ele faz uma expressão incrédula. — Você teria que me ensinar suas técnicas. Acho que me sairia bem nas aulas, mas depende muito da professora... — Peeta começa a falar em tom descontraído, mas o interrompo, antes que perca a coragem de lhe pedir uma explicação sobre sua inquietude.

—Na verdade, gostaria de conversar com você em um lugar tranquilo, onde não pudéssemos ser interrompidos. Quero saber o que está acontecendo pra você estar tão aflito.

Peeta nem tenta disfarçar.

—É mesmo difícil esconder qualquer coisa de você — reconhece, afagando minha mão. — Que o nosso destino seja a floresta, então!

Assim, quando Greasy Sae volta para sua casa no final da manhã, eu e Peeta a acompanhamos, levando biscoitos e alguns papéis e lápis coloridos para Daisy se ocupar enquanto se restabelece da doença. Vamos também preparados para passar o restante do dia na floresta.

Pelo caminho, Greasy Sae e Peeta, que gostam muito de conversar um com o outro, estranhamente andam calados. Parece que cada um está remoendo suas próprias preocupações. Simplesmente os acompanho, apenas observando.

Chegando lá, deixo o arco e a aljava de flechas na porta da casa de Greasy Sae. Daisy está em seu quarto, acamada e bastante abatida. Sua mãe está numa cadeira ao seu lado.

—Como ela está? — Greasy Sae pergunta preocupada.

—Está sem forças para nada e, ainda por cima, não quer tomar a medicação.

Daisy abre os olhinhos e eles brilham quando ela vê a mim e a Peeta ao pé da cama. Ela bate a mão na lateral do colchão, pedindo para eu me sentar, o que faço em seguida. Peeta abaixa-se para ficar na altura dos olhos dela e pergunta:

—Por que você não quer tomar o remédio, pequena?

Daisy leva a mão à sua garganta, fazendo uma expressão de dor.

—Você precisa ficar boa logo, pra poder ir à minha casa fazer as pinturas de que tanto gosta! — Eu a incentivo.

Ela aperta o meu braço e aponta o frasco do remédio. Coloco-a em meu colo e, quando sua avó se aproxima com a colher cheia do medicamento, Daisy não recusa, somente faz uma careta engraçada.

—Poderíamos fazer uma compressa fria. Ela está febril — sugiro.

Greasy Sae providencia algumas toalhas umedecidas, que deposito na testa da menina. Quando a temperatura corporal dela diminui um pouco, Peeta lhe entrega o que trouxemos para distraí-la pelos próximos dias de recuperação e Daisy fica radiante. Logo depois, nós nos despedimos, beijando o topo da cabeça da criança.

A filha de Greasy Sae nos leva até a porta e, antes de sairmos, ela agradece:

—Sou muito grata pelo carinho que vocês têm por ela e, Katniss, o modo como você tratou a Daisy me lembrou de sua mãe... E de Prim também.

—Alguma coisa eu tinha que aprender, convivendo com... — digo com a voz embargada e me calo de repente, sem conseguir terminar a frase.

Peeta pousa as mãos em meus ombros com carinho e recolho o arco e a aljava que havia deixado na entrada da casa.

—Você se saiu bem mesmo. Foi como ver sua mãe e sua irmã em ação. — Ele sorri fracamente.

Andamos em silêncio até a antiga cerca que circunda a floresta e, antes de atravessá-la, entrego uma faca para Peeta, a qual ele desliza em seu cinto.

—Só por precaução — explico.

—Você é quem manda. Apenas me diga o que preciso fazer — pede ele. — Além de _silêncio..._ Tenho certeza de que foi essa a palavra que acabou de cruzar a sua mente.

Eu balanço a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso, sem conseguir esconder que ele está certo, pois foi exatamente o que pensei.

—Apenas fique de olhos abertos e ouvidos atentos ao que acontece à sua volta — ensino em tom sério.

À medida que adentramos mais e mais na floresta, os sons que produzimos ficam mais evidentes. É natural que façamos algum som. No entanto, mesmo sobre o chão de folhas macias, Peeta continua muito barulhento.

Devo aceitar esse fato: por mais que se esforce, Peeta não consegue caminhar silenciosamente. Preciso também me lembrar de que ele não está acostumado com esse lugar, que sempre foi tido por ele como assustador e proibido. No entanto, mesmo considerando tudo isso, o ruído exagerado ao caminhar ainda me irrita bastante. Respiro fundo, antes de me virar e olhar para seus pés.

—O quê? — pergunta Peeta.

—Ainda bem que não viemos com a intenção apenas de caçar. Você está espantando qualquer chance de conseguirmos carne fresca.

Estou acostumada a andar sozinha por aqui, ou com Gale, que sempre me impressionou com o pouco som que produz ao se locomover.

No entanto, hoje não estou só e não estou com Gale. É o  _garoto com o pão_ que está caminhando comigo. Sinto seus braços ao meu redor.

—Desculpe-me se sou tão barulhento como você diz. — Ele espera eu girar meu corpo e olhar em seus olhos para continuar. — Você está chateada comigo? Preciso que esteja tranquila para que possamos conversar.

—Sei que não é de propósito. Não parece justo de forma alguma acusá-lo de não conseguir nada para caçar. — Tento ser gentil e o abraço.

—Sinto muito, Katniss.

Nesse momento, não me importo mesmo que os passos de Peeta façam os roedores correrem muito antes que possamos vê-los e os pássaros voarem para longe. Estou preocupada é com o que ele quer me dizer.

Embora o dia esteja ensolarado e quente, sinto um frio na barriga que se espalha por todo o meu corpo.

Ficamos ali por uns instantes, perdidos no abraço, sentindo um ao outro, a luz do sol, o sopro do vento. Então, sem uma palavra, nós nos separamos e Peeta me segue pelo percurso que faço.  _Ruidosamente,_ é claro.

Paramos para descansar sob uma árvore frondosa. Planejo fazer algo que vai amenizar o clima entre nós e encorajar Peeta a se abrir comigo.

Nas árvores ao redor, vejo os tordos se movimentando entre os galhos, brincando com diversas canções uns com os outros. Cantarolo um trecho da música que Rue me ensinou e percebo que os pássaros param curiosos ao som da minha voz.

—Eles se calaram para prestar atenção, como acontecia com seu pai — comenta Peeta.

Repito as notas durante o silêncio que eles fazem. Primeiro, um tordo espalha a melodia, depois outro reproduz o canto, e assim por diante. Então, tudo à nossa volta se torna mais vivo com a sinfonia que produzem.

O cântico dos pássaros aumenta de volume e, apesar de as notas se sobreporem, elas não se atropelam. Ao contrário, uma complementa a outra, como se fossem vários instrumentos numa orquestra, tocando em harmonia.

Por um momento, apenas fechamos nossos olhos e escutamos, envolvidos pela beleza da música.

Quando abro os olhos, Peeta está me encarando com uma expressão mais leve. Ele se aproxima e me beija profundamente:

—Não é a primeira vez que vejo os tordos repetindo seu canto. Você fez isso pouco antes de reencontrarmos Cato na primeira arena. No entanto, aqui, nesse momento, foi simplesmente _fantástico_.

Depois, ele respira fundo e anuncia:

—Chegou a hora de conversarmos. — Peeta fica de pé e me puxa para nos colocarmos frente a frente.

—Então, o que está deixando você assim angustiado? — pergunto, olhando em seus olhos.

Peeta hesita um pouco, antes de dizer:

—Você sabe que consegui falar com a Delly, depois de muito custo.

—Sim, mas não soube por você. Ouvi uma conversa sua com o Thom a respeito.

—Pois é. Ela me contou sobre alguns acontecimentos no Distrito 13 que tive receio de que deixariam você triste, se soubesse deles. Então, preferi não tocar no assunto. No entanto, depois surgiram outras complicações com relação à vinda dela para o Distrito 12 e isso eu não quero esconder de você. E nem posso.

—Peeta, diga logo o que está havendo. Já estou ficando nervosa! — Eu o repreendo.

—Por favor, fique calma. Isso é difícil pra mim também. É um tema que já está resolvido na minha cabeça, mas que nunca quis abordar com você. É sobre o que aconteceu no Distrito 13 depois que você... — Ele para de falar subitamente, dando alguns passos na direção contrária.

—Depois que eu... — Eu o instigo a continuar.

—Depois que você assassinou a Coin. — Ele abaixa seu tom e volta-se novamente para mim. — Perdão. Não fico bem quando lembro daquele dia, em que você quis se matar. É também complicado verbalizar esse tipo de coisa... Pensar que você deliberadamente matou alguém.

Peeta cruza o espaço entre nós e segura meus braços. É quando percebo o quanto estou tremendo. Fito o chão.

—E o que aconteceu no Distrito 13 depois do que fiz? — pergunto com voz fraca.

—Os antigos habitantes daqui passaram a ser hostilizados pelas pessoas do 13. Confirmei isso com Greasy Sae. Ela disse que aquele povo tinha verdadeira adoração pela Coin e a convivência não foi fácil pra quem ficou por lá.

— Nunca pensei nas outras pessoas... — Quase sufoco com o pensamento que me ocorre. — Como sou egoísta!

—Não fale assim. Os ânimos já se acalmaram e, depois que descobriram toda a trama que envolveu as mortes das crianças da Capital, de Prim e de toda a equipe de resgate, quase todos se revoltaram contra a presidente Coin e, de certa forma, entenderam a sua decisão de matá-la no lugar de Snow.

—Mas houve esse período em que as pessoas daqui passaram dificuldades. — Meu coração dói tanto que mal consigo respirar.

—Katniss, você está bem? — Peeta pergunta, porém não tenho forças para responder. — Katniss?

—Eu... Estou bem — respondo mecanicamente, enquanto Peeta limpa uma lágrima do meu rosto. — Você disse também que ocorreram outras complicações em relação ao retorno da Delly para o nosso Distrito.

—Ah! Isso não tem nada a ver com a morte da Coin.

—Então, qual é o problema?

—Tomei uma decisão e estou preocupado com a sua reação. — Peeta recupera o fôlego antes de continuar. — Falei com a Delly sobre a possibilidade de ela e seu irmão Blaine refazerem a vida no Distrito 12. Ela ficou muito empolgada com a ideia de reerguer a loja dos pais deles e de voltar a morar aqui.

—Então, Delly e Blaine vão voltar?

—Sim. A pedido de Delly, segui todo o procedimento para reservar pra eles uma das casas que já estão prontas na área residencial. Estava tudo certo para a chave da única casa disponível ser entregue a Delly e a Blaine daqui a três semanas. Eles dois já haviam providenciado seu desligamento das atividades do Distrito 13 e, por isso, foi fixada uma data para deixarem o alojamento que ocupam.

—Você disse que _estava_ _tudo certo..._ O que houve?

—Surgiu uma família interessada em voltar também. Um casal com dois filhos pequenos. Por uma falha de comunicação, reservaram para eles a mesma casa que eu havia garantido para Delly e Blaine. Os dois estavam sem ter onde ficar e, por isso, eu os convidei para morarem comigo, enquanto tudo se ajeita.

Peeta envolve seus braços em mim, porém eu o empurro, tentando entender meus sentimentos, que estão bastante confusos com toda essa conversa e, agora, com essa notícia de que Peeta vai _morar_ com Delly.

—Eles são meus amigos desde a minha infância. Não poderia abandoná-los assim.

—É claro que não. Não estou aborrecida com você. Só preciso andar um pouco. Vou ver se consigo caçar alguma coisa. — É a única coisa que digo.

Peeta estica o braço e toca minha mão, mas eu a tiro de seu alcance. A dor em seus olhos é quase insuportável.

—O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Minha indignação sai de minhas palavras como ira.

—Posso ir com você? — indaga ele, claramente confuso com a minha explosão.

—Não! — Fujo para longe.

Assim que saio do seu campo de visão, recosto-me numa árvore e deixo o arco cair no chão. Eu me sinto fraca e vulnerável. Uma angústia me invade e, só então, começo a refletir que não devo ter ciúme de Delly. Afinal, em várias oportunidades, ela me defendeu, inclusive quando o próprio Peeta me atacava verbalmente no Distrito 13, na época em que o telessequestro ainda era recente.

Eu devo também a ela boa parte da recuperação dele. Delly o ajudou muito, quando ele mais precisava, enquanto eu não podia fazer muita coisa.

Mesmo que Peeta pedisse a minha opinião a respeito da decisão dele, eu não poderia exigir nada de diferente. Respiro profundamente por vários minutos, até que os sinais do meu nervosismo se dissipam.

No entanto, ainda resta um grande peso em meu peito, com o qual não estou sabendo como lidar. Não tenho ciúme de Delly. Tenho é medo da comparação. Delly é uma pessoa simpática, risonha, comunicativa e cheia de positividade, enquanto eu sou... Introvertida, séria, quieta e propensa à depressão.

Esse momento de reflexão serviu para afastar os motivos da minha raiva inicial com as revelações de Peeta, mas aquela pontinha de amargura ainda não se dissolveu, sem contar o remorso por tudo o que aconteceu no Distrito 13.

Além disso, estou triste por ele ter demorado tanto a falar comigo sobre os problemas pelos quais estava passando.

Volto ao local onde o deixei sozinho. Peeta segura a minha mão para se erguer do chão e estende um desenho que estava fazendo para que eu veja. Mesmo sabendo que não estou certa e que minhas ações são reflexo de tudo de ruim que estou sentindo momentaneamente, estou tão disposta a magoá-lo que sequer comento a respeito de como ficou bonito. Simplesmente finjo ignorar tudo o que ele está fazendo para tentar confirmar que está tudo bem entre nós.

—Temos que voltar. Já está escurecendo — digo secamente.

—O que me importa? Tenho você para me proteger. — Peeta me puxa até ele.

—Anda logo — ordeno exasperada, livrando-me do seu abraço, mas não antes que ele deixe um beijo em meu pescoço.

—Trouxe alguma caça?

—Nada. Não vi nem sinal dos animais nesta área.

No caminho de volta, verifico as armadilhas que montei ontem e recolho apenas um coelho.

—Vamos depressa pra casa. Graças a seus passos nada sutis, somente conseguimos um coelho hoje — resmungo e Peeta não discute.

Sei que estou exagerando. Realmente não ligo se não consegui abater nenhum outro animal. Quero apenas uma razão pela qual ficar brava.

—Lanchei quando você saiu. Você quer comer alguma coisa? — Peeta oferece e nego com a cabeça.

De fato, estou com fome, porém não quero ceder tão cedo às tentativas de reaproximação dele. Finalmente, Peeta parece entender e fica calado pelo restante do trajeto.

Andando de volta para a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos, arrependo-me por ter ficado tão irritada, a ponto de não parar para admirar ao lado de Peeta o céu pintado de tons alaranjados, enquanto o sol recua até dar lugar à lua e às estrelas.

 _Tarde demais_.


	20. Tudo o que me importa

Capítulo 20 - Tudo o que me importa

**Por Peeta**

No percurso de volta pra casa, depois de deixarmos a floresta, encontramos Haymitch.

—Pela cara de vocês, o dia de caça não foi proveitoso.

—Não mesmo. Só conseguimos um coelho para o almoço de amanhã — reclama Katniss. — Peeta espantou todos os animais com o barulho que faz quando caminha...

—Mas nem fiquei com você o tempo todo! — Eu a corto e ela nem se dá ao trabalho de rebater.

Katniss aperta o passo em direção à sua casa e sigo em seu encalço. Nem me despeço de Haymitch e só escuto sua última frase quando já estou a uma boa distância:

—Que a sorte esteja a seu favor, garoto!

Ela entra rapidamente em casa, mas eu a alcanço antes que feche a porta.

—Simplesmente não consigo andar de modo silencioso. Não sou o _Gale_ — afirmo de modo impaciente.

Katniss vira-se imediatamente ao ouvir o que eu disse.

—Você toca no nome dele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

—Porque é assim que deve ser. Natural. Gale é seu amigo.

—Já que faz tanta questão de se lembrar dele, ponha-se no meu lugar e imagine como se sentiria se eu convidasse o Gale para morar comigo.

—É difícil imaginar algo assim, pois você não quer nem mesmo ouvir falar dele. Acho que a própria Prim não gostaria de saber que você ainda o culpa pela morte dela.

—Não ouse falar de Primrose como se a conhecesse melhor do que eu. — Sua ira transborda através de sua voz.

—Apenas penso que essa seria a opinião dela — digo pausadamente, o que parece enfurecê-la ainda mais.

—Já disse tudo o que _pensa_? Agora faça o favor de me deixar em paz.

Katniss corre até o banheiro e tranca-se lá dentro. Consigo escutá-la soluçando e bato na porta suavemente.

—Quero ficar sozinha — implora ela.

—Não vou embora antes de se acalmar — aviso. — Mesmo que isso signifique ficar aqui fora até amanhã.

—Não vou sair enquanto você estiver aí. — Ouço seu murmúrio.

—Se a minha intenção ao falar de Prim fosse ofender você, atenderia seu pedido e deixaria a sua casa sem que precisasse mandar. No entanto, não foi o caso. Então, não vou largá-la sozinha com seus pesadelos.

—Você é teimoso demais.

—Estou aprendendo com você, que é a teimosia em pessoa. — Tenho a impressão de que ela ri por uma fração de segundos.

Após uns instantes de silêncio, dou mais algumas batidas na porta e digo:

—Não quero que fique trancada no banheiro por minha causa. Você deve estar com fome, pois não comeu nada desde cedo. Vou sair daqui, mas não pra ir embora. Estarei no quarto de hóspedes, se precisar de algo.

Não obtenho resposta. Subo as escadas e caminho até o último cômodo do corredor, do lado oposto ao quarto dela. Apesar de nunca haver dormido neste quarto, é aqui que guardo alguns objetos pessoais, já que é na casa dela que tenho passado as noites.

Não demora muito, começo a distinguir sons de portas abrindo e fechando, de talheres e, finalmente, de passos subindo as escadas.

Recolho o que preciso e desço para usar o banheiro social. Na cozinha, vejo que ela deixou alguma louça no escorredor de pratos, sinal de que se alimentou. Sirvo-me de um pouco de leite, lavo os objetos que utilizei e vou até o banheiro para me preparar para dormir, com um bom banho.

Volto ao quarto de hóspedes, abro as janelas e sento-me à beira da cama. Com os cotovelos apoiados em minhas pernas, afundo o rosto em minhas mãos, preocupado.

Se Katniss reagiu mal desse jeito pelo simples fato de saber que Delly e Blaine ficarão em minha casa por um tempo, como ela receberá as outras péssimas notícias que tenho pra dar e não tive coragem de contar na floresta?

Apago as luzes e, na penumbra, oscilo entre alguns breves cochilos e momentos de vigília, em que fico pensando em como vou dizer tudo a ela. Num desses instantes em que estou acordado, alguém entra no quarto com passos cautelosos e fecha as janelas, tentando não fazer barulho.

Deitado de costas, com o antebraço apoiado sobre meus olhos, sinto um ligeiro movimento à minha direita. Katniss se aproxima, levantando o cobertor com cautela, e se aconchega ao meu lado.

Seus cabelos sedosos deslizam pelo meu ombro. Quando uma de suas mãos repousa sobre o meu peito, seguro seus dedos com minha mão livre e ela suspira discretamente.

Passo o braço que cobria meu rosto por seus ombros e dou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa. Katniss respira aliviada e pressiona seus lábios macios na mão que está junto da sua.

—Tentei ficar distante... — diz ela timidamente. — Mas não funcionou.

—E tentei de todas as maneiras não magoar você. _Mas não funcionou_. — Deixo transparecer certa insegurança por trás do meu tom tranquilo.

—Minha reação foi exagerada. Afinal, você está apenas sendo gentil e atencioso com a Delly, como sempre é com todos, não só com ela.

—Não precisa ter ciúme da Delly — asseguro-lhe. — E de mais ninguém

Katniss assente, porém logo questiona:

—Você acha a Delly bonita?

—Sinceramente? Acho sim — respondo sem hesitar.

—Ela é também muito sorridente e comunicativa. — Katniss faz uma afirmação, mas seu jeito de falar indica que ela quer minha opinião a respeito.

—Não há quem supere a Delly nesses quesitos. Lembra-se daqueles concursos de Miss Simpatia que aconteciam na escola? Você perderia para ela com _muitos_ pontos de diferença — enfatizo, rindo por dentro. — E, antes que pergunte, Delly tem um senso de humor que aprecio muito, ela sempre me faz rir e ver o lado bom das coisas e, o que é mais importante, ela me conhece como ninguém.

—E qual é o motivo _mesmo_ para não ter ciúme dela? — Katniss pergunta.

—A razão é simples, Srta. Everdeen. Delly não é _você._ — Afago seus cabelos e aspiro profundamente o aroma deles. — Já lhe falei sobre o efeito que você causa, especialmente sobre mim, desde quando eu só poderia compará-la com as meninas daqui do Distrito 12. Porém, mesmo depois de conhecer garotas de todos os Distritos e da Capital, uma coisa é certa: você não tem concorrência em lugar nenhum.

Quando sinto o coração dela acelerar, pergunto em seu ouvido:

—Por que você sempre fecha as janelas?

—Pra deixar meus fantasmas do lado de fora e me sentir um pouco mais segura.

—Você é a pessoa com quem mais me importo nesse mundo. Gostaria que se sentisse em segurança comigo e com as decisões que precisei tomar.

—Você fez a coisa certa, Peeta.

Quero congelar esse momento em que, após um breve desentendimento, ambos cedemos e reencontramos nosso ponto de equilíbrio. No entanto, não estaria sendo honesto com ela, se passasse a fingir que nada mais me aflige.

—Katniss, não lhe contei sobre tudo o que está me preocupando. Não sei nem como começar. A parte mais difícil para nós dois ainda não lhe falei... Sei que já é tarde da noite, mas poderíamos conversar um pouco?

Seu coração bate ainda mais apressado. Ela ergue metade do corpo para olhar pra mim, até que concorda.

—Sim, podemos. Não conseguiria mesmo dormir depois de você me dizer isso.

—Sinto muito. — Balanço a cabeça.

Nós nos sentamos de frente um para o outro. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Katniss indaga:

—Isso tem a ver com uma conversa que você teve há alguns dias com o Dr. Aurelius sobre a minha ordem de restrição? Eu ouvi sem querer.

—Exatamente — começo a explicar o motivo da pergunta que fiz ao nosso médico. — Prometi à Annie que estarei com ela no Distrito 4, quando o bebê nascer. Então, consultei o Dr. Aurelius sobre como liberar sua saída daqui do nosso distrito, caso você quisesse me acompanhar.

—Pela decepção em seu rosto, não deve ser algo fácil.

—O Dr. Aurelius não soube me explicar os trâmites, mas me garantiu que dará um parecer médico favorável, se solicitarem a ele. Quem me orientou sobre o que fazer foi o Artorius, um dos rapazes da Capital que estava naquela reunião sobre a reconstrução do Distrito 12.

—Então, será que consigo essa autorização a tempo de ir com você? — pergunta ela, esperançosa.

—Ao que tudo indica... Não. — Meu semblante desmorona de tristeza, porém não mais que os olhos de Katniss.

Ela fica de pé, recua um passo e me observa por alguns instantes. Seus lábios tremem. Consigo sentir o desespero que vem de dentro dela como uma tempestade, enquanto tento inutilmente encontrar um jeito de tranquilizá-la.

—Estou revivendo alguns dos meus piores pesadelos... Meu amigo Finnick dando sua vida por mim diante dos meus olhos, numa morte horrenda. A família dele desfeita precocemente por culpa minha. Um bebê inocente nascendo sem pai. Você longe de mim. Eu perdendo você mais uma vez. — Ela mal contém as lágrimas. — Só que não são pesadelos. _São a realidade_.

—Você não vai me perder!

Posso ver uma onda de dor se alastrar em seu peito ofegante. Meu coração também dói. Eu me aproximo dela e pouso as mãos em sua cintura. Para meu alívio, Katniss não se afasta.

Ela assente, em silêncio. No entanto, logo depois, sacode a cabeça em negativa, limpando as lágrimas que agora descem por sua face. Envolvo seu rosto com minhas mãos.

—Não existe a menor chance de você me perder.

—Peeta, estou com o mesmo mau pressentimento que tive quando me separei de você na arena-relógio — confessa ela.

Mergulhando num estranho torpor, com o olhar perdido, Katniss repete as últimas frases que me disse antes da minha captura pela Capital:

— _Não se preocupe. A gente se vê à meia-noite_. — Ela encolhe os braços à frente de seu corpo. — Foi o que falei pra você, mas nada disso aconteceu.

Finalmente, para minha absoluta desolação, Katniss sai pelo corredor e tranca-se em seu quarto, antes que eu ache as palavras certas para impedir que ela novamente se afaste de mim.

Não consigo dormir. A preocupação e os gritos de Katniss com seus sonhos ruins me mantêm acordado.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Nos dias que se seguem ao nosso triste diálogo, Katniss mais uma vez se distancia, ao menos de mim.

Ela tem ido visitar Haymitch e recebe Greasy Sae em sua casa normalmente. Katniss sai bem cedo para a floresta e retorna depois de anoitecer.

Todas as manhãs desde então, deixo alguns pães com Greasy Sae para que leve para Katniss e esta, por sua vez, entrega algumas de suas presas para Haymitch trazer pra mim.

—Que evolução, hein? Vocês passaram de namorados a fornecedores de alimentos um para o outro — comenta Haymitch de modo sarcástico, ao deixar um esquilo abatido por Katniss sobre a pia.

—Não zombe, Haymitch. É o mínimo que posso fazer por ela.

—Vocês têm se falado?

—Por duas vezes, encontrei a porta dela aberta depois que ela voltou da floresta, mas Katniss se apressou em se trancar no quarto. Então, foi mais um monólogo da minha parte do que uma conversa propriamente dita. Passei essas duas noites no quarto de hóspedes. Avisei a ela. Estes foram os únicos dias em que ela não desceu para tomar café da manhã. Katniss não saiu do quarto, enquanto não deixei a casa dela. Acho que entendi o recado.

—E, por isso, você não voltou mais lá — conclui ele. — Vou interceptar nossa queridinha um dia desses e trazê-la aqui, mesmo contra a vontade dela.

—Não faça isso, Haymitch. Tudo o que não preciso é enfrentar a fúria de Katniss.

—Vocês não me convidaram para ajudar com o livro? — Ele bate no balcão da cozinha com firmeza. — Pois chegou a hora da minha colaboração.

—Boa sorte, então. Tenha cuidado, pois Katniss tem andado por aí munida de arco e flecha — alerto, enquanto observo-o sair, balançando a mão no ar, como se dispensasse meu comentário.

Não satisfeito com a proposta de Haymitch, resolvo pedir ajuda a quem um dia também me procurou para isso. _Gale._

Sou franco com ele sobre tudo o que houve entre nós e o que está acontecendo agora.

—Gale, ela está se isolando novamente e se refugia na floresta. Lá é o seu território. Seu e dela. — Limpo a garganta. — Acho que é a oportunidade de sabermos se o coração dela é seu território também.

— _Peeta, agradeço a honestidade, mas já segui em frente. Com alguém que você conhece, a Cressida._

— Fico feliz por vocês. — Não consigo esconder a surpresa em minha voz.

— _Obrigado. Quanto à Katniss, acho pouco provável que esse afastamento de vocês seja por minha causa. Na minha opinião, ela está com ciúme._

—Mas já conversamos sobre a Delly e ficamos bem.

— _Não é da Delly que estou falando._ _É_ _da Annie._

—Da Annie? Nunca dei motivos pra isso!

— _Você pode não se lembrar, mas já deu motivos. Na primeira vez_ _em_ _que foi fazer uma refeição conosco no Distrito 13, você ameaçou roubar a Annie do Finnick._

Caio sentado na cadeira com a lembrança do meu comportamento altamente reprovável naquele dia.

—Não é possível! Ela deve saber que só queria provocá-la naquele meu estado perturbado! — exclamo.

— _É possível, sim. Katniss ficou transtornada na época e deve imaginar que havia um fundo de verdade na sua provocação_ — supõe Gale. — _Mas fique tranquilo. Vou dar um jeito de encontrá-la na floresta um dia desses. Resta saber se ela vai querer falar comigo._

—Obrigado por me ouvir e por fazer isso por ela, Gale. Ah! Mande um abraço para a Cressida.

— _Farei isso._

Fico tentando encaixar as peças desse quebra-cabeças e o que Gale explicou parece fazer sentido.

A reação de Katniss à minha ida ao Distrito 4 estava me parecendo desproporcionada, mas é resultado, na verdade, de algumas marcas que ficaram daquele período obscuro de nossas vidas.

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, sou surpreendido com Haymitch e Katniss caminhando juntos pela rua, no sentido oposto ao da floresta.

Ela está visivelmente contrariada, enquanto ele a conduz, segurando seu cotovelo. Os dois param em frente à minha porta e Haymitch me convida:

—Venha conosco. Está na hora de voltar a escrever o livro de memórias.

—Vocês tem certeza de que querem fazer isso? — pergunto, antes de ir buscar o material de pintura, vendo a expressão fechada de Katniss, que mal olha pra mim.

—Sim, nossa caçadora predileta concordou em ir à floresta mais tarde.

Vamos os três para a casa dela, onde preparo a mesa para começarmos a trabalhar juntos.

—Sua animação com a nossa companhia é contagiante, docinho.

—E sua capacidade de falar asneiras é irritante — retruca ela, que continua arredia por um bom tempo.

No entanto, sua irritação vai se abrandando, até estarmos todos entretidos e emocionados com as histórias de Haymitch como tributo e mentor.

Finalmente, então, damos início a mais um capítulo do livro, que trata da 74ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Haymitch nos ajuda até certo ponto, quando decide voltar pra sua casa. No entanto, a intervenção dele foi valiosa para que Katniss novamente permitisse que eu entrasse em sua casa depois de tanto tempo sem sequer nos vermos.

Como bom mentor que é — e nunca deixará de ser —, ele conduziu muito bem o seu trabalho. Nesse capítulo especialmente, sua participação foi fundamental para nos dar a ideia de como era atuar como um instrutor nos Jogos Vorazes. Passamos a conhecer também algumas coisas com as quais ele tinha que lidar.

Para ter sucesso, ele deveria ser hábil em reconhecer os pontos fortes dos seus tributos e os pontos fracos dos adversários e explorá-los para conquistar patrocinadores. Tinha que aguentar gente vaidosa e gananciosa. Fazer promessas e politicagem para que nenhum patrocinador se sentisse desprestigiado.

Haymitch contava com que seus tributos fossem bem-sucedidos para não sofrer cobranças e retaliações em caso de fracasso. A partir daí, conseguimos entender melhor sua abordagem inicial em relação a nós, de indiferença e irresponsabilidade.

Afinal, sobreviver ao Segundo Massacre Quaternário e vivenciar essa tortura psicológica por mais de vinte anos, somada à morte de todos os tributos sob a sua guarda, exceto por mim e por Katniss, é algo avassalador.

Eu e Katniss estamos exauridos pelo peso das lembranças que esse capítulo nos trouxe. Preparo um chá para nós dois.

Quanto volto, Katniss está debruçada sobre o livro, escrevendo mais algumas linhas.

— Faltou algum detalhe? — pergunto.

—Só queria registrar que, quando acabaram os primeiros Jogos, a Capital eliminou todas as nossas cicatrizes, inclusive as que já tínhamos há anos, apagando uma parte da nossa história também.

—É verdade. Não só as cicatrizes da arena, como também aquelas que foram acumuladas ao longo da nossa infância e adolescência sumiram sem deixar rastro.

—Estou listando as marcas que tinha e das quais não gostaria de me esquecer.

—Quais?

—As que adquiri nas minhas incursões pela floresta com meu pai e... — Ela faz uma pausa.

—E Gale — completo a frase.

—Sim, com Gale também. — Ela vira o rosto para o outro lado. — E nas vezes em que me machuquei para proteger Prim. Você tem alguma em mente para anotar também?

—Talvez as queimaduras nas mãos e braços da época em que trabalhava na padaria com minha família... As outras prefiro esquecer. Minha mãe às vezes exagerava nas suas punições.

—Sinto muito fazer você se lembrar disso. Não tenho recordações desse tipo. Meus pais nunca me castigaram.

—Está tudo bem, Katniss. Essas cicatrizes já se foram mesmo, graças à Capital.

—Só tenho agora as marcas dos ferimentos da segunda arena e da rebelião.

—Não posso dizer o mesmo, infelizmente. Minha perna esquerda...

—Você se incomoda de me mostrar? — Katniss me interrompe.

—Tenho receio de que se culpe.

—Eu me culpo, Peeta.

—Você salvou a minha vida. Não há motivos pra se arrepender. E, se quer mesmo que eu mostre… Só não é nada bonito de se ver.

Katniss dá de ombros. Suspendo a barra da calça e retiro a perna artificial. Ela estende a mão antes de perguntar:

—Posso tocar?

Assinto com a cabeça e ela se aproxima, acariciando suavemente a parte mutilada.

—Esse sou eu. Ou o que restou de mim — afirmo.

—Você não precisa dessa perna para ser um homem inteiro, Peeta. Perfeito, completo...

—Não mesmo. Preciso de _você_ pra isso.

Ficamos nos contemplando em silêncio por alguns segundos.

—Ainda dói? — Katniss desconversa, analisando as feias cicatrizes da amputação e as marcas que a perna artificial deixa na minha pele.

Seguro suas duas mãos e as trago ao lado esquerdo do meu peito, onde meu coração bate fortemente:

—É aqui que dói de verdade, quando estou distante de você.

Nossas faces estão muito próximas e ela hesita, mas encosta seus lábios nos meus levemente. Nosso primeiro beijo desde aquela conversa no quarto de hóspedes. Sem me conter, seguro seu rosto para fazer com que seja prolongado e intenso. Uma alegria imensa me invade e mal posso me segurar. Quando nos separamos, sorrio e ela abaixa os olhos.

—Katniss, esse beijo... — começo a dizer, porém ela não me deixa continuar.

— Não sei o que significou. Ainda estou muito confusa! — fala exasperada.

Essas palavras me atingem como um golpe repentino. Os meus sentimentos vão da extrema felicidade à máxima tristeza.

_Sentimentos contraditórios provocados por Katniss._

Minha confusão mental tem início.

Alcanço uma caneta e finco a ponta dela em meu pulso esquerdo.

A dor me auxilia a recuperar o senso de realidade. Meus braços estão ocultos debaixo da mesa e dirijo meu olhar para um ponto na direção oposta à Katniss.

Ela folheia o livro e mal olha pra mim, provavelmente ainda envergonhada e arrependida pelo que fez. Então, não percebe que estou quase perdendo o controle diante dela.

 _Ela é uma bestante_ — diz uma voz sombria dentro da minha cabeça.

O livro de memórias está aberto nas páginas em que há um desenho do pai dela à esquerda e uma imagem do meu pai à direita.

Eu finalmente me acalmo com a visão da figura do meu pai. Lembro-me da sua voz serena e imagino como me tranquilizaria em momentos como esse. Alguns minutos se passam e os espasmos em minhas mãos desaparecem por completo.

Katniss também parece refletir sobre o pai dela. De repente, ela me pergunta:

—Você quer ter filhos, Peeta?

Estranho a pergunta aparentemente fora de contexto, mas respondo prontamente:

—Sim. Quero muito. Se conseguir ser metade do que o meu pai foi pra mim, já me sentiria realizado.

—Também penso assim em relação ao meu pai — balbucia Katniss, acariciando a gravura do pai dela.

—Isso significa que você também quer ter filhos? É algo com o que você sempre sonhou?

Ela se remexe na cadeira, um tanto ansiosa.

—Venho de uma família feliz, apesar das dificuldades. Meus pais se amavam muito e, enquanto meu pai era vivo, ele e minha mãe faziam de tudo por mim e por Primrose. No entanto, ter filhos é algo que nunca foi parte dos meus planos. Nunca pensei que esse tipo de coisa pudesse funcionar para mim.

A princípio, fico calado, assimilando aquela revelação. Katniss, então, continua:

—Logo, a minha resposta é _não,_ eu nunca quis filhos. E nem posso tê-los. Um dos remédios que o Dr. Aurelius manda que tome tem efeito contraceptivo. Acho que não querem mesmo que o Tordo se reproduza.

Eu a encaro, pasmo, e ela ergue os ombros, afastando o olhar.

—Eles não podem controlar sua vida dessa forma! — Eu me revolto.

—Não quero mesmo engravidar! E é indiferente o efeito do medicamento. Eu nem tenho uma vida sexual ativa...

—Mas pode vir a ter! — Eu a interrompo sem pensar.

Katniss arregala os olhos e fico corado por haver insinuado a possibilidade de um dia vir a fazer amor com ela.

—Não necessariamente comigo! — Ergo as mãos na defensiva, mas acabo por tapar meu rosto com elas. — Vou ficar quieto, pois só estou me complicando ao discutir esses assuntos.

Ela finalmente ri.

—O que quero dizer é que as circunstâncias podem mudar. Você pode vir a ter um companheiro que queira ter filhos... _Com você_ — explico.

—Eu entendi.

—Você não precisa tomar esse remédio pelo resto da vida, precisa?

—Não sei. Se o Dr. Aurelius alguma vez disse isso, eu não estava prestando atenção.

—Quer que eu pergunte a ele?

—Você está mesmo preocupado com essa situação! Pode deixar que tomo conta das minhas decisões.

—Desculpa. Não queria parecer invasivo. — Coloco a perna mecânica depressa no lugar e levanto-me para sair.

—Ei, espera. Não precisa ir embora por causa disso.

—Realmente tenho que ir.

Preciso processar a informação de que nunca terei filhos com Katniss. Minha ideia de uma vida plena e feliz sempre esteve associada a esses elementos: _eu, Katniss, filhos, família_.

Sinto aquela conhecida dor aguda em minha cabeça e prevejo que estou próximo de perder a consciência. Preciso sair daqui!

 _Katniss é um monstro. Ela se diverte em causar sofrimento._ — Tento lutar contra esses pensamentos, mas estou tão desnorteado que me faltam forças.

Cambaleio em direção à porta, pois minha mente já está sendo dominada pelo veneno das teleguiadas. Tenho que correr!

Katniss tenta segurar meu braço, porém eu a empurro para longe de mim. Ela consegue ver meus olhos se escurecendo e grita de pavor.

—Peeta, não fique assim... Não!

Salto em direção à saída, atravesso a rua e me apresso para entrar em casa. Só tenho tempo mesmo de fechar a porta e jogar longe a chave, prendendo-me para que não consiga escapar para atacar Katniss.

Essa é a vontade que toma conta de mim. No entanto, já não preciso mais me controlar, pois estou preso em casa. Ela está fora de perigo. E a minha lucidez se esvai completamente.

Chuto a porta com brutalidade e esmurro a grade. As quinas pontiagudas ferem meus braços e punhos.

Paro apenas quando escuto a voz de Katniss do outro lado da porta.

—Peeta, escuta. O fato de não querer filhos era uma questão que eu já tinha como resolvida antes, muito antes de conhecer você. Gale é testemunha.

—Mas é claro que ele é testemunha! É lógico que vocês já conversaram sobre a possibilidade de terem filhos! Os queridos primos que passavam os dias _caçando_ juntos... _Caçando?_ Sei!

—Nunca mais repita isso ou... — Ouço-a espalmar a mão na porta.

—Ou o quê? Vai partir meu coração em pedacinhos? Isso você já fez muitas e muitas vezes!

—E você parte o meu, fazendo essas suposições que sabe que não são verdadeiras!

—Não posso culpar você. Quem no mundo ia querer como pai de seus filhos um descontrolado, um telessequestrado?

—Não! Não quero filhos com ninguém... Nunca quis. A culpa é minha, não é sua. Se conheço alguém que seria um pai maravilhoso, esse alguém é você. Se pudesse escolher um pai para os meus filhos, escolheria você.

—Grande consolo! Você não se cansa de destruir meus sonhos? Vá embora!

—Não vou deixar você assim.

—Sai de perto de mim!

—Você não sabe o quanto foi difícil me reaproximar de você, Peeta, sabendo que nunca poderia fazer você feliz... — Ela chora. — Mas é mais difícil ainda me afastar.

—Quer saber? Isso que você está me dizendo faria diferença há cinco minutos. Porém, agora, não me importo mais.

—Só cabe a você decidir se devo ficar ou não. Se é o que você quer, eu vou.

—Já disse que não me importo mais!

Não há barulho de passos se afastando. Katniss ainda está na soleira da porta.

Estico os braços para golpear a grade e os cortes se aprofundam. Sinto a forte dor e me lembro de quando Katniss quis liberar meus pulsos no porão da loja de Tigris, durante a rebelião.

Katniss cuidou dos meus ferimentos. Ela não queria me ver sofrer. Ela não é uma mutante assassina.

Meu esforço para vencer as imagens distorcidas em minha mente é extremo.

Escuto seus fortes soluços aos poucos diminuindo de volume, enquanto ela caminha para longe.

Ouvi-la assim tão fragilizada reverte em mim o efeito das palavras que foram o gatilho da minha insanidade. Aos poucos, recobro meus sentidos, mas não as forças para lhe dizer uma palavra sequer, quanto mais para abrir a porta para alcançá-la, dar-lhe um abraço e confortá-la, como gostaria de ter feito.

Depois de um tempo — não sei se minutos ou horas —, consigo abrir minha boca e falar, porém ela já está longe e fora do alcance da minha voz:

—Katniss, não chore. Não tenho o direito de lhe cobrar nada. Eu me importo sim. Você é tudo o que me importa.

Quando termino de dizer essas palavras, desfaleço.


	21. Eu vou esperar por você

Capítulo 21 - Eu vou esperar por você

  
  


**Por Katniss**

Acho que o fato de Peeta ouvir meus soluços através da porta está deixando-o ainda mais furioso. Então, depois de tantos gritos e golpes violentos nas grades, eu me afasto alguns metros. Logo depois, vem o silêncio.

_O que foi que fiz?_ Estraguei tudo mais uma vez. Preciso de ajuda.

Vou em direção à casa de Haymitch, que, por sorte, está de saída:

—O que foram esses berros? Onde está o garoto?

—Haymitch! Depressa! Peeta sofreu uma recaída e acho que está desacordado na casa dele.

— Está explicado... Preciso pegar a chave da porta.

—Imaginei mesmo que você tivesse uma cópia.

—Sim, queridinha. Peeta me disse que, sempre que pudesse antecipar um surto, ele tentaria prender a si mesmo em casa. Assim, ele fica seguro de que não há como machucar você.

Levo minha mão à boca para conter um soluço.

—Espantada? Eu não estaria. Tudo o que Peeta faz é pensando em você, Katniss. Até nas ocasiões em que ele não pode ter plena consciência disso.

Lágrimas de dor e remorso caem descontroladamente, enquanto Haymitch entra novamente em sua casa.

—Agora vamos. Já achei a chave. — Ele logo volta.

Abrimos a porta dos fundos e, ao chegarmos à sala de estar, Peeta está caído no chão, com as mãos e os braços machucados.

Corro até o banheiro para pegar algum material para fazer os curativos. Encontro uma caixa de primeiros socorros no armário e retorno para a sala.

Apoio a cabeça de Peeta sobre uma almofada e começo a limpar as feridas, para depois cobri-las com gaze.

Ele não acorda. Procuro algum outro sinal de sangue em seu corpo, porém só vejo uma mancha avermelhada em sua têmpora esquerda, que deve ter batido no chão com a queda.

Haymitch e eu o erguemos com dificuldade para deitá-lo no sofá.

—Será que devemos ligar para algum médico? — pergunto.

—Certamente. Ele está desacordado há muito tempo.

No entanto, Haymitch mal termina de falar, os olhos azuis de Peeta, agora cristalinos, começam a se abrir. Ele olha confuso para seus braços e toca seus curativos.

Quando tenta erguer o tronco, seu rosto se contorce em uma expressão de sofrimento e ele torna a fechar os olhos, sem perceber a nossa presença.

—O que aconteceu, Peeta? Já chegou ao ponto de você e Katniss não poderem ficar sozinhos por um minuto sem se desentenderem? — Haymitch pergunta a Peeta, porém seu olhar de desaprovação está voltado para mim.

Peeta mantém os olhos fechados e seus dedos tateiam as laterais de sua testa.

—Katniss está bem? Eu a machuquei?

—Somente com suas palavras — digo baixinho e só agora ele nota que estou de pé ao lado do sofá.

—Oh, Katniss... — As lágrimas enchem os olhos de Peeta. — Como posso consertar o que falei?

— Quem precisa consertar sou eu. — Sento-me a seu lado e toco delicadamente sua face esquerda, ainda vermelha pelo tombo que deve ter sofrido ao desmaiar. — Eu não devia ter dito isso. Não se culpe. Você já estava em crise quando me falou aquelas coisas.

Peeta solta um gemido de dor, mas segura minha mão contra seu rosto.

—Preciso fazer uma compressa fria para colocar aqui. — Solto devagar os meus dedos da pressão de sua mão.

—Na primeira gaveta da cômoda do meu quarto, há uma bolsa térmica. — Ele aponta o andar de cima.

—Vou buscar — aviso e, virando-me para Haymitch, digo: — Peeta precisa descansar.

Imploro com o meu olhar para que ele não prossiga com aquele tipo de questionamentos. Eu e Haymitch somos tão parecidos que, quase sempre, funciona conosco essa comunicação não verbal. No entanto, ele afasta os olhos propositalmente.

Subo as escadas e escuto sua voz exaltada.

—Vocês parecem duas crianças, testando os limites um do outro!

Vou até o quarto de Peeta e abro a gaveta que ele indicou. O seu perfume emana das roupas meticulosamente dobradas e guardadas na cômoda.

Logo encontro a bolsa térmica, porém não resisto e pego também uma de suas camisas para aspirar profundamente aquele cheiro, que tanto me acalma e do qual sinto tanta falta.

O que será de nós depois do que aconteceu hoje? Depois de tudo o que dissemos?

Evitei completamente a sua companhia nos últimos dias. No entanto, não foi por mim, foi por ele.

Peeta pode discordar, mas a quem quero enganar? Não sou metade da pessoa que ele merece ter a seu lado. Não posso afundar nesse poço de culpa e levar Peeta junto comigo.

Ele tem o _direito_ de buscar a verdadeira felicidade e tenho o _dever_ de permitir que isso aconteça.

Arrumo com cuidado a camisa na gaveta, agora ligeiramente amarrotada, todavia é inútil tentar não deixar vestígios do que fiz.

Caminho em direção à porta e, nesse curto trajeto, posso ver o interior do cômodo que Peeta usa como estúdio de pintura. Pelo visto, esse período sem vê-lo foi bastante produtivo.

Eu me deparo com diversos quadros novos e, na maioria deles, a minha imagem é retratada.

Contudo, o que me chama mais a atenção é um esboço que tem como figuras centrais um casal. Não é possível distinguir quem são as pessoas no desenho ainda em fase inicial, porém a mulher está grávida e o homem deposita um beijo em seu ventre proeminente.

Ver esse rascunho, justamente hoje, é uma infeliz coincidência, que só faz reafirmar em mim a certeza de que não posso ter ou dar esperanças de uma vida ao lado de Peeta.

Desço as escadas desanimada. Haymitch e Peeta estão calados, mas o silêncio é logo quebrado.

—Você demorou pra achar o que estava procurando. O garoto voltou a dormir. — Haymitch usa um tom de voz baixo. — Só me responda uma coisa: o beijo que vocês trocaram hoje depois de tantos dias separados não significou nada realmente?

Presumo que Peeta tenha dito a Haymitch o que aconteceu depois que ele nos ajudou com o último capítulo do livro de memórias.

Imediatamente fico corada e não respondo à pergunta. Na verdade, não tenho a resposta exata, porém certamente mentiria se dissesse que não significou nada.

—Não precisa falar uma palavra, Katniss. Você pode até tentar enganar a si mesma, mas não a esse velho observador.

—Realmente não sei o que senti ou o que sinto. Ultimamente, não gosto nem de mim mesma.

—O que você pretende fazer daqui pra frente?

—Vou pedir ao Peeta para esquecer o que se passou entre nós desde que ele voltou.

—Só você para afastar a pessoa que mais lhe faz bem nesse mundo. Não entendo.

—Você não sabe do que está falando!

—Ah, não sei? Quanto tempo você ficou enfurnada dentro de casa, numa cadeira, sem levantar pra nada? Foi só ele chegar pra você se animar a caçar, a se livrar daquela rosa fedorenta, a escrever um livro...

—Vou me afastar, porque não mereço alguém como ele do meu lado.

—E o que você fez ou pensa que fez pra dizer uma bobagem dessas?

—Você mesmo já me falou isso, esqueceu? Pois eu não! _Você podia viver cem vidas e ainda assim não merecer aquele cara_ — reproduzo a frase que me foi dita por Haymitch, quando o procurei após o anúncio do Massacre Quaternário.

—Disse e repito essa frase pra ver se você valoriza o Peeta como ele merece. Não pra você magoá-lo ainda mais.

—Mas não é só isso. Fui que causei a morte da família dele e todas as desgraças pelas quais ele passou... Ninguém me convence do contrário.

—Você foi usada. Eu fui usado. No entanto, acaba que algo bom saiu disso. Um país renovado, onde você pode, sim, tentar ser feliz com ele, formar uma família, criar seus filhos.

—Ao que parece, Peeta não lhe contou sobre tudo o que houve hoje.

—Posso saber o que foi que ele não contou e que é tão grave assim?

— Não quero nada disso que você enumerou. Não quero formar uma família. Não quero ter filhos. E você sabe que Peeta nasceu para ser pai. Um ótimo pai.

—Katniss, você ainda é nova, pode mudar de ideia.

—Não! Nem cogito isso. E não é de agora, é desde sempre. Muito antes de conhecer vocês, já rejeito essa ideia. Não tenho instinto materno.

—Isso não é verdade. Quem viu você cuidando de Prim e de Rue não duvida de que também possui esse dom.

—O dom de deixá-las morrer diante de mim?

—Pare de se culpar por coisas que você não cometeu e não tinha como evitar. — Haymitch faz uma pausa e me lança uma mirada penetrante por alguns segundos. — Se, por acaso, você engravidasse, você não amaria seus filhos?

— Eu os amaria mais que tudo... Seria louca por eles. — Desvio o olhar para o chão.

—Então, o que pode ser tão ruim? Você pode me dizer?

—Isso me apavora. Não conseguiria viver em paz só de pensar na possibilidade de perdê-los — murmuro, sem levantar os olhos. — Não adianta, Haymitch, não terei filhos. E Peeta disse que sempre quis ser pai. Não quero olhar para trás daqui a alguns anos e perceber que eu o impedi de realizar seu sonho.

—Crianças realmente o fazem feliz e, se ele nunca poderá ter isso com você, concluo que...

— Nunca poderei fazer Peeta feliz. É por isso que não posso deixar isso continuar. Afinal, passei a vida inteira construindo camadas e camadas de defesas que me faziam encolher toda diante do que mais abominava em relação ao casamento, em relação ao futuro... _A perda de meus filhos para os Jogos_... Os Jogos se foram, mas a crueldade humana, não.

Termino de falar, um pouco exaltada. Percebo uma movimentação no sofá e congelo no lugar em que estou, sem coragem de olhar para trás, quando ouço a voz de Peeta:

—Vocês esqueceram de que estou bem aqui e posso ouvir tudo o que estão falando? Vocês estão conversando como se eu não fosse um interessado no assunto.

Sua fala é mansa, porém não consigo encará-lo. Deixo a bolsa térmica sobre a mesa.

—Ponha um pouco de gelo aqui e aplique em seu rosto. — Ando depressa em direção à porta.

—Katniss... — Peeta me chama, porém não o atendo.

Eu saio da casa dele, batendo a porta atrás de mim. A caminho de casa, deixo escapar um suspiro que não notei que estava segurando. Haymitch me segue, quando entro em minha sala.

—Katniss, são rompantes assim que podem causar os transtornos no garoto. Você não aprende! Parece que esqueceu o que acabou de acontecer com vocês.

—Engraçado. Tenho que me policiar pra não despertar o lado bestante do Peeta. Não posso ter medos. Não posso ter dúvidas. Devo ter as respostas. Devo ter paciência pra não ferir os sentimentos de ninguém. — Tomo ar depois de despejar as palavras. — Posso ser mais forte do que aparento, mas isso não significa que também não esteja ferida. Não aguento mais essas cobranças, Haymitch. Só estou... Cansada.

Ele se aproxima, com uma expressão mais leve no rosto, e põe as mãos em meus ombros antes de beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

—Eu entendo, docinho. Desde que pus os olhos em você pela primeira vez, mesmo estando bêbado como um gambá, vi muita coragem. Você se lembra de que gritei isso no palco no dia da colheita? _Mais do que vocês! Mais do que vocês_!

—Você disse também que havia gostado de mim — recordo, com um meio sorriso.

Haymitch ergue uma sobrancelha e sacode a cabeça em minha direção.

—Pois é. Às vezes, eu me engano em minhas primeiras impressões. — Ele dá alguns passos para trás, como se estivesse me analisando. — Mas não foi o seu caso.

—Então, você ainda gosta de mim? — indago e ele assente.

—Desde aquele dia, naquela colheita, foi inevitável. — Haymitch pega um lenço em seu bolso e o balança à minha frente. — Bandeira branca... Você não teve trégua durante todo esse tempo e é isso o que vou lhe dar agora. Além do meu apoio, é claro. Não importa o que você decida fazer. Só pense nas consequências das suas escolhas.

Haymitch sai e me jogo no sofá, esgotada. Fico ali encolhida, abraçada às minhas pernas, olhando para o nada. Buttercup parece sentir minha tristeza e se enrosca nos meus pés.

A minha vontade é de ficar com Peeta, porém um medo maior de machucá-lo me invade. Ambos os sentimentos me consomem e não sei qual predomina.

As dúvidas tomam conta dos meus pensamentos por tanto tempo que, quando me dou conta, os raios alaranjados do pôr do sol já alcançam as frestas das janelas fechadas.

O som de batidas na porta me desperta de vez, mas permaneço sentada.

—Pode entrar. Estou aqui na sala.

Peeta surge na soleira da porta e a fecha devagar.

— Não sei se algum dia você estará segura perto de mim — afirma, sem se aproximar de onde estou.

—Você não sabe, mas eu sei — declaro, absolutamente convencida disso. — Vem cá. Vamos conversar.

Só então ele dá alguns passos em minha direção. Vendo que não há espaço no sofá, já que Buttercup agora está esparramado na poltrona, Peeta se senta no chão à minha frente.

Apoio minha cabeça no braço do sofá e ele retira alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto, afagando minha testa, antes de falar.

—Posso esclarecer uma coisa? Tudo o que realmente preciso é que você seja feliz, Katniss. _Com ou sem filhos_.

—Peeta, não consigo esquecer o que foi dito aqui hoje. Antes de saber minha opinião a respeito, você afirmou que queria muito ter filhos — relembro. — Infelizmente, não sou a pessoa que você gostaria eu que fosse.

—Não diga isso. Você é tudo pra mim. Só preciso saber se, mesmo havendo esse ponto de discordância entre nós, você estaria disposta a me dar mais uma chance? — pergunta ele, sorrindo tão docemente que não sei como encontro forças para não tomar o seu rosto em minhas mãos, deixando de lado todas as minhas incertezas.

— Eu gostaria de dar a nós dois, não só uma, mas todas as chances possíveis. Porém, antes disso, vamos encarar a sua viagem ao Distrito 4 como uma oportunidade de você vivenciar o que não poderei lhe oferecer no futuro. O nascimento de uma criança. Assim, você vai poder refletir sobre o que realmente quer... E se pode abrir mão disso pra ficar comigo.

—Você prefere definir a nossa situação somente quando eu voltar?

—Se é que você vai voltar... — Evito seus olhos.

—Katniss, você sabe que não existe nenhuma possibilidade de eu não retornar. Não tenho nada além de um grande carinho pela Annie. Não sinto por ela o que sinto por você.

—Esse é o momento perfeito para você avaliar se, de fato, isso é verdade. Até lá, vamos deixar as coisas como estão.

—Posso voltar a ficar com você durante a noite?

Respiro fundo e me sento antes de fazer uma confissão dolorosa, resultado de todas as ponderações que fiz durante essas horas de reflexão:

—Peeta, não quero mais que você passe as noites em minha casa.

—Mas não posso e não quero deixá-la sozinha. Nessas noites em que fiquei em minha casa, pude ouvir os seus gritos.

—Por favor, preciso dizer a você os meus motivos. — Passo as mãos no rosto antes de olhar pra ele. — Muitas vezes, a noite é o momento em que quero me esquecer de que o resto do mundo existe. Prefiro fingir que todo o universo se resume ao meu quarto, a essa casa... E não quero que você ou qualquer outra pessoa esteja aqui pra fazer com que eu me lembre do contrário.

Tudo isso é dito com muito pesar. Minhas palavras não são proferidas com resquícios de desdém ou raiva. Ainda assim, Peeta não esconde de mim a decepção que lhe causam. Com os olhos marejados, ele insiste:

—Pensei que estivesse ajudando você a suportar seus pesadelos.

—Sim. Não posso negar que você faz isso. No entanto, a vontade de ficar sozinha é ainda mais forte.

— Não vou abandonar você assim facilmente. Prometi fazer o impossível para ver você bem.

—Você também me garantiu uma vez que iria embora, se eu dissesse que a sua presença está me causando algum mal. — Tento transmitir convicção em minha voz, mas o que digo a seguir sai como um sussurro. — Está me fazendo mal enxergar tantas possibilidades de ser feliz ao seu lado, sem que eu possa aproveitar nenhuma delas.

—E por que não pode? Eu aceitaria esse distanciamento, se tivesse certeza de que você é indiferente a mim. Não consigo entender o que pode ser maior do que o sentimento que temos um pelo outro.

—Você pode não saber agora, mas, no futuro, você entenderia e se arrependeria de haver insistido, em vez de ter desistido de mim.

—Como posso me arrepender ou mesmo cogitar desistir, se o que mais quero na vida é proteger você? — Peeta questiona. — Preciso que me deixe ajudá-la. Você já teve tantas perdas. Será que vale sacrificar a sua felicidade?

—É a sua felicidade que está em risco, se você continuar comigo.

—Por quê? Você não me dá um motivo plausível para acreditar nisso.

—Sobrevivi sem meu pai, agora estou sobrevivendo sem Prim. Vou me acostumar a passar as noites sem você, a ficar só com meus pesadelos.

—Não é possível que seja só uma questão de costume pra você. Estou aqui falando de amor, de entrega, de apoio mútuo, e você vem falar em se _acostumar_ _e desacostumar_.

—Sei que não parece justo.

— Não quero nada menos do que o que já conquistamos, porém não posso obrigar você a nada, muito menos a ficar comigo. Então, como quiser... — Ele finalmente parece entregar os pontos, com tristeza. — Mas lembre-se de que eu disse a palavra _'sempre'_ pra você, quando me pediu pra ficar. Estou e estarei ao seu lado...

—Não diga mais uma palavra, Peeta. — Eu o impeço de continuar, mas mantenho o tom calmo. Tenho que ser cautelosa, depois do seu último surto. — É disso que estou falando. Não quero me lembrar de ninguém ao meu lado. Quero esquecer. Todos os que estiveram ao meu lado ou estão mortos ou sofrendo ou... — Lágrimas rolam em meu rosto. — Nem minha mãe tem forças para estar aqui comigo depois de tudo. Como você consegue?

—Não é uma resposta simples, Katniss. São tantos os motivos e você deve imaginar quais são. — Ele suspira. — Você sabe exatamente de onde vem a minha vontade de estar com você, de cuidar de cada uma de suas feridas e de aplacar a dor que você sente. No entanto, não quero pressioná-la com mais uma declaração do meu amor, que, com certeza, você não quer ouvir.

Fico sem palavras e Peeta entende o meu silêncio de forma equivocada.

—Não vou mais incomodar você.

—Não o estou proibindo de vir aqui me ver. Só preciso de um tempo.

—Bom saber disso — diz ele, sem conseguir ocultar seu abatimento, mas logo seu rosto se ilumina com uma ideia. — Mas... E quanto ao livro? Estávamos indo relativamente bem ao escrevê-lo.

Fico pensativa, já imaginando onde ele pretende chegar, e Peeta continua:

—Tenho uma proposta. O que você me diz de continuarmos escrevendo? Faço um capítulo sobre você e vice-versa?

—Só não espere que eu faça desenhos seus... — resmungo.

—Puxa. Era isso o que mais gostaria de ver! — Ele se levanta. — Tenho tanta coisa para escrever a seu respeito. Acho que não terminarei o capítulo antes de ir para o Distrito 4.

Meus olhos já haviam recuperado certo brilho depois do início difícil da nossa conversa, porém volto a me entristecer quando ele menciona a viagem que fará para acompanhar o nascimento do bebê da Annie. Disfarço da melhor forma.

—Trato feito, então. — Estendo minha mão e ele a aperta, olhando-me intensamente.

Tento lhe dizer sem palavras que estou mais uma vez me distanciando dele para preservá-lo, acima de tudo. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Peeta fala:

—Essa ideia de se afastar de mim para me proteger é uma tolice, pois é por você que vivo, que respiro. Agora cabe a mim buscar convencê-la disso. Assim, antes de ir embora, penso que não devo deixar a sua casa sem tentar fazê-la mudar de ideia, ainda que isso signifique arriscar o pouco que já conquistei.

Como ainda não havia soltado a minha mão, ele me puxa para junto dele e, sem me dar tempo de qualquer reação, toca seus lábios nos meus.

Eu logo identifico a real intenção de Peeta. Esse beijo não é e não poderia ser casto ou suave. Tinha que ser avassalador, para derreter desde logo a muralha de gelo que pretendo erguer entre nós. Ele consegue seu objetivo. Esse beijo me faz sentir viva.

Não fico tensa. Ao contrário, relaxo, envolvida em seus braços, completamente entregue. Ele se desprende de mim lentamente e me observa.

Volto a fechar os olhos e mantenho-os assim, para tentar esconder inutilmente as lágrimas que escapam deles.

Ele enxuga com seus polegares o rastro úmido que elas deixam em meu rosto e, depois, segura meu queixo suavemente, fazendo-me fixar a atenção nele.

—Peeta… — começo a dizer, todavia ele não me deixa concluir a frase, tocando minha boca brandamente com seu dedo indicador.

—Não precisa falar nada. Não quero dar a chance de não nos despedirmos em bons termos, apesar do que acabei de fazer. Sei que estou errado, mas nada do que você disser pode me fazer ficar arrependido.

Novamente tento dizer algo, porém ele continua:

—Nosso próximo beijo é você quem vai roubar de mim — afirma ele em tom desafiador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, de modo carinhoso.

Peeta está me testando, mas isso não me aborrece. Afinal, isso é exatamente o que quero. Mais um beijo dele.  _Todos os beijos dele_ .

Ele dá meia volta em direção à porta e já segura a maçaneta, quando pergunto:

—Você está mesmo convencido de que vou roubar um beijo seu?

—Preciso estar convencido disso, senão eu não vivo — fala por sobre o ombro, fitando o chão por alguns segundos, talvez esperando que eu diga alguma coisa, mas fico em silêncio.

Peeta gira a maçaneta e abre a porta. Corro até ele e apoio minhas mãos em seus braços, forçando-o se posicionar à minha frente, e, tal como ele previu segundos atrás, são meus lábios que procuram os seus dessa vez. Quando me afasto, ele encosta sua testa na minha e sussurra:

—Não esperava que seu beijo roubado fosse acontecer tão rápido. Nem em minhas previsões mais otimistas.

Ele tenta me abraçar, mas não permito, continuando a segurar seus braços. Eu já estava me perdendo nele, quase me esquecendo da minha decisão. Não posso permitir isso.

—Peeta, por favor, pare. — Eu me sinto nauseada com o que estou prestes a fazer, deixando-o ir embora, quando ele quer tanto ficar, quando quero tanto que ele fique. — Eu...

Não consigo continuar, pois percebo que minhas palavras se tornariam ainda mais duras em seus ouvidos.

Quando Peeta olha para mim, as lágrimas em seus olhos finalmente caem.

Isso é como uma facada em meu peito. Então, recuo até minhas costas encontrarem a porta. E, embora seus lábios e mãos estejam tremendo, embora eu possa enxergar toda a emoção em seu rosto, não volto atrás, ao menos não com palavras, pois meus olhos certamente não escondem o que, de fato, estou sentindo.

Peeta ainda me ama. E eu o amo também.

No entanto, Peeta não tem noção do quanto de si mesmo ele já perdeu, justamente por nutrir sentimentos por mim. Não posso prejudicá-lo ainda mais.

— Eu precisava sentir você mais uma vez, Peeta, mas... Ainda não mudei de ideia. — E, depois de uma breve pausa, que pareceu uma eternidade, completo: — Adeus.

Ele balança a cabeça e parece não crer em minhas palavras. Por fim, suspira consternado, enquanto escancaro a porta para que ele se retire.

—Até breve, Katniss.

Fecho a porta atrás de mim e apoio minha cabeça nela, sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar. Sinto que ele faz o mesmo do lado de fora, talvez esperando para ouvir o barulho da chave trancando a fechadura.

Seguro a maçaneta e a movimento para baixo. Ainda há tempo de novamente abrir a porta, mas desisto e, por fim, giro a chave.

Então, ouço seus passos se afastando. Sinto meu corpo inteiro estremecer, porém não demora muito, o som de sua voz chega até mim:

— Eu vou esperar por você — manifesta ele, bem alto, declarando-se de modo nada discreto. — A distância não vai acabar com o que sinto. Não importa quanto tempo passe, ainda estarei esperando por você. Prometa que vai me procurar quando tiver uma resposta definitiva. Mesmo que seja para dizer que não devo ter esperanças.

—Prometo! — grito de volta e o toque na porta indica que ele retornou.

—Ainda queria pedir uma coisa, mas não aguento mais essas nossas conversas através das portas. Quero ver o seu rosto, olhar nos seus olhos.

Abro a porta sem pensar duas vezes.

—Sei que você quer ficar sozinha — reconhece ele e tento não pensar na maneira como meu coração dispara quando o vejo novamente sorrindo diante de mim. — Mas seu aniversário está chegando e gostaria de preparar algo especial pra você, como uma forma de...

—Não precisa falar mais nada, Peeta. — Meu tom de voz é um pouco mais firme do que pretendia ao interrompê-lo.

—Você não vai nem considerar o meu pedido?

—Não é isso, seu bobo, você só não precisa falar mais nada... Para não estragar a surpresa. Vou adorar passar o meu aniversário com você, não importa o que esteja planejando fazer.

Peeta sorri abertamente agora e fecho a porta, após ele acenar e se virar para ir para sua casa.

Peeta vai me esperar até que eu tenha minhas respostas. Posso esperar também, até que ele tenha as respostas dele, ainda que Peeta ache que não precisa delas.

Sem pressa. Eu e ele precisamos desse tempo para que sejamos verdadeiramente _nós._


	22. O que diz um olhar

Capítulo 22 - O que diz um olhar

**Por Peeta**

Atravesso a rua carregando uma vasilha repleta de biscoitos dos mais variados tipos. Fiz um bom estoque de guloseimas para receber meus dois hóspedes, Delly e Blaine, que chegarão ao Distrito 12 daqui a algumas horas.

Daisy me ajudou a cortar a massa e a confeitar boa parte deles. A cada dia, ela me surpreende mais com seu talento para as artes e, apesar de parecer natural que eu lhe ensinasse alguma coisa, é o contrário que acontece. Sou eu que aprendo com ela, observando-a superar suas limitações e o preconceito que sofre por ser diferente dos padrões da sociedade.

Aproveito cada segundo de sua doce companhia, pois penso ser esta uma das vivências mais próximas que terei da experiência de ter filhos, já que Katniss não os quer e não me imagino formando uma família com mais ninguém.  _Apesar disso e apesar de tudo._

Não está sendo fácil manter-me afastado de Katniss, especialmente nos momentos em que sei que ela mais precisa de mim, quando ouço seus gritos desesperados durante a noite, depois de seus terríveis pesadelos. Sofro isso na pele também. Somos dois marcados pelos Jogos.

No entanto, Katniss preferiu que eu me distanciasse, ainda que não completamente. Ao menos, foi a vontade que ela expressou para mim com palavras. Apenas com palavras, pois seus olhos sinceros sempre me dizem algo diferente, mais terno e caloroso, mais parecido com o que gostaria que ela verdadeiramente dissesse pra mim...

É isso o que seus olhos cinzentos me confessam agora, quando Katniss pisca, recuperando-se do pequeno sobressalto que teve ao se virar repentinamente e se deparar comigo diante dela, em sua sala de estar.

Eu não tinha a intenção de assustá-la e sequer cogitei que isso pudesse acontecer. Afinal, desde que tive minha última crise, é por volta desse mesmo horário que chego à sua casa para trazer algo para o seu café da manhã e, como não poderia deixar de ser, para vê-la. A hora mais preciosa dentre todas as outras, o único momento do dia em que fico com ela. Ao menos, tem sido assim nas últimas semanas.

—Bom dia, Katniss! Estou conseguindo andar silenciosamente, viu? Você nem notou quando entrei aqui. Não serei má companhia na floresta agora — comento, enquanto estendo-lhe o pote com os biscoitos.

—Obrigada. — Ela segura o recipiente e o leva até a cozinha. — Na verdade, ouvi um barulho, mas pensei que fosse o Buttercup brincando com os novelos da minha mãe.

Olho para o lado e, tal como ela disse, o gato se encaminha para o cesto onde estão guardadas as suas adoradas bolas de lã.

—Verdade? Lá se vai a minha oportunidade de passar uma tarde com você na floresta hoje! A não ser que... — Faço suspense.

—Pode falar! — Katniss me incentiva a prosseguir.

—A não ser que você queira me ajudar a preparar uns pães para Delly e Blaine — sugiro. — Delly me disse ao telefone que o aerodeslizador vai trazê-los hoje do Distrito 13.

Katniss não responde de imediato, porém não parece ter ficado chateada com o convite.

—Você só precisa me ensinar a fazer os pães — concorda ela finalmente.

—Estava pensando em fazer um pão trançado, com cobertura de doce de leite. Fica bonito e bem gostoso. E é um dos preferidos da Delly. Fiz também geleia de morango e podemos usá-la.

—Acho que me sairei bem. Aposto que o meu pão trançado vai ficar mais bonito que o seu.

—Isso é o que vamos ver! — digo em tom de provocação, feliz por sua reação entusiasmada à minha proposta. — O material já está separado na minha cozinha. Basta você chegar para começarmos.

—Até daqui a pouco, então — despede-se Katniss.

Suspiro levemente depois de fechar a porta. Finalmente, eu a encontrei bem-disposta. Não é sempre que ela está assim ultimamente.

Chegando à minha cozinha, separo alguns utensílios e dois aventais. Disponho o doce de leite e a geleia de morango que estão prontos desde ontem à noite em duas tigelas e espero cerca de meia hora até Katniss aparecer.

—Podemos começar? — Ela se aproxima da bancada e eu lhe entrego o seu avental.

Dou as coordenadas sobre o preparo da massa e a auxilio em todas as etapas, até chegar o momento de modelar os pães.

—Agora é a hora do desafio, Everdeen. Não estava pensando nisso como uma competição, mas você quis apostar que o seu pão trançado vai ficar mais bonito que o meu... — anuncio animado.

—Desafio aceito, Mellark — afirma ela, confiante.

—Então, a postos, em cada lado da bancada. Mãos à obra!

—Mãos na massa! — Katniss me corrige carinhosamente.

Enquanto estico e moldo a massa, ela fica pensativa e nada faz. Fico observando de soslaio, curioso, até que ela me pergunta:

—Peeta, posso pôr a geleia dentro do pão em vez de colocá-la por cima?

—Pode! É preciso abrir a massa até que fique bem esticada. Depois, você deve espalhar o recheio por cima, enrolar como um rocambole e fechar bem as pontas.

—Entendi — afirma e já começa a colocar em prática as minhas dicas.

Algum tempo depois, finalizo a montagem da trança, que fiz bem disforme de propósito, com grandes sulcos entre os pontos onde as tiras da massa se encontram, para que comportem uma porção generosa da cobertura de doce de leite. Em suma, meu pão está mesmo muito feio antes de ser assado, mas ficará bonito e gostoso quando estiver pronto.

—Já terminei de moldar o meu pão trançado. Quer ajuda? — Eu me ponho à disposição.

—Não. Você pode tentar estragar tudo, só pra sair vencedor no desafio.

— Não faria isso — nego, ao mesmo tempo em que jogo um pouco de farinha sobre a massa que ela está modelando.

—Ei! Isso não vale! Pode ir para o seu lado do balcão! — Katniss reclama em voz alta, inclinando o corpo de modo protetor sobre o mármore da bancada.

—Só faltou uma coisa... — digo, chamando sua atenção.

Quando ela se vira em minha direção, estou com as mãos abertas e unidas na altura do queixo, pronto para assoprar um punhado de farinha em cima dela.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Katniss desvia da lufada de pó, ela consegue alcançar o pacote de farinha e lançar um bocado sobre mim.

Mesmo conhecendo seu histórico de caçadora, ainda me espanto com seu reflexo e sua agilidade e, aqui estou eu, completamente sujo com o pó branco, ouvindo a sua risada. Tento me limpar como posso e ergo meus olhos até os dela, que estão apertados devido ao seu largo sorriso.

—É muito bom vê-la sorrir assim de novo. — Minha voz sai como um sussurro, tamanho é o meu receio de romper a frágil bolha de felicidade que nos envolve nesse instante.

Durante nossa intensa troca de olhares, seu riso diminui aos poucos, mas seu semblante alegre não desaparece. No entanto, a quietude se torna imediatamente embaraçosa. Katniss abre a boca para falar, mas desiste.

—Preciso de um bom banho agora — quebro o silêncio, que parece nos engolir.

—Você confia de deixar seu pão aqui comigo? Não acha que vou trapacear?

—Deposito em você toda a minha confiança. — Acaricio seu rosto, deixando em sua pele a marca dos meus dedos cheios de farinha, numa trilha branca, que ela não se apressa em limpar.

—Vou terminar minha tarefa aqui — desconversa, virando-se novamente de frente para a bancada.

—Depois, volto para ajudar a limpar a bagunça e para colocar os pães para assar. Não demoro.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Quando retorno, noto que a cozinha está limpa e que ela já deixou seu pão descansando. Fico realmente admirado com o que Katniss fez. Enquanto eu modelei um pão trançado comum, entrelaçando três rolos de massa, Katniss fez um pão recheado inteiriço, com algumas finas tranças feitas de massa em volta dele.

—Puxa, seu pão ficou sensacional! — exclamo.

—De trança eu entendo, Peeta — afirma Katniss, passando a mão por seus cabelos presos, e rimos juntos. — Agora é a minha vez de me aprontar para receber Delly e Blaine.

—Você vai voltar mesmo?

—Sim. Quero dar as boas vindas aos meus novos vizinhos.

Meu sorriso se expande, ao mesmo tempo em que o dela, e sinto um grande alívio por saber que Katniss pretende estar aqui.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Tal como garantiu que faria, ela volta pouco antes do horário marcado para a chegada dos novos moradores do Distrito 12. Com Delly e Blaine, retorna também a família que ficou com a construção que estava designada para ambos.

A aeronave pousará num descampado próximo à Aldeia dos Vitoriosos e já estamos do lado de fora de casa, aguardando qualquer sinal dela no céu. No entanto, o alerta para a sua chegada é o silêncio repentino dos tordos e o grasnado dos gansos de Haymitch, que correm desvairadamente pela rua, com ele atrás, gritando:

—Maldito aerodeslizador! — Um Haymitch ofegante cessa a perseguição, quando nos aproximamos dele. — Podem ir até o campo de pouso. Esse berreiro todo dos gansos significa que seus hóspedes já chegaram.

Mal contenho a ansiedade de rever minha querida amiga de infância e, quando finalmente posso distinguir à distância seus longos cachos dourados, corro até ela e a rodopio num abraço efusivo. Cumprimento Blaine com igual entusiasmo.

Katniss chega logo depois junto a nós e Delly precisa acotovelar o irmão algumas vezes para ele não ficar encarando-a com ar admirado. No entanto, não posso evitar as apresentações.

—Katniss, acho que já conhece a Delly. E, finalmente, este é o Blaine — digo.

Ele faz questão de segurar a mão de Katniss e de beijar-lhe os dedos:

—Encantado e agradecido por tudo o que fez por nós.

—Muito prazer. — Somente quem conhece bem Katniss nota o desconforto em sua voz.

—Recomendei tanto que ele não fizesse algo assim — Delly murmura para que apenas eu possa ouvir.

—Nós somos figuras públicas, infelizmente estamos acostumados a esse tipo de abordagem — tranquilizo-a.

No entanto, sei o quanto isso é difícil para Katniss.

—Você está mais magra, Delly. — Tento mudar o foco.

—Não sei até quando vou ficar magra, morando com _você_... Se bem que não é má ideia ganhar uns quilinhos. Essa foi a única roupa diferente daquele uniforme do Distrito 13 que me sobrou e está bem larga em mim agora. — Delly alisa a blusa e a saia que está usando e que, provavelmente, foram as roupas com as quais escapou do bombardeio no Distrito 12.

—Tenho um guarda-roupas repleto de peças que nunca usei, da época da Turnê da Vitória. Se servirem para você, ficarei feliz em dividir — oferece Katniss.

Delly me olha espantada, como uma criança que pede autorização dos pais para dar uma resposta, e sinalizo que está tudo bem.

— Fico muito agradecida, Katniss.

—E posso fazer o mesmo por você, Blaine — falo.

—Legal! Vou me vestir como um vitorioso! — responde ele, fazendo Delly levar as mãos ao rosto e balançar a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

—Está tudo bem, Dell — afirmo. — Estou muito feliz por estarem aqui. Agora, conte as novidades.

O trajeto é curto, mas, até chegarmos em casa, já sabíamos que Delly havia feito o curso técnico em edificações e que Blaine, por sua vez, preferiu aprofundar seus conhecimentos como sapateiro, o ofício de seu pai. Essas eram algumas das formações oferecidas no Distrito 13.

Quando chegamos à minha casa, Delly e Blaine ficam extasiados com a mesa de lanche que preparei para eles.

—Mesmo depois da rebelião, o cardápio do Distrito 13 não foi alterado. Nem sonhava mais em saborear essas maravilhas, Peeta! — Delly comemora.

Blaine nem tem como dizer nada, pois já está devorando alguma coisa. Katniss continua bastante quieta e se serve de um pedaço de cada um dos pães que fizemos.

—Esse pão trançado está uma delícia. Esse outro aqui está lindo. Nunca vi você fazer um assim, Peeta — elogia Delly.

—Qual deles é o mais bonito? — questiono e Delly aponta para o pão que Katniss fez.

—Esse quem preparou foi a Katniss. Nós fizemos um desafio para ver quem faria o pão mais bonito.

—Como eu havia previsto... — Katniss fala com ar de vitória.

—Isso foi sorte de principiante! Mas faltou fazer ainda uma pergunta: qual é o mais gostoso? — indago, conhecendo a preferência de Delly por doce de leite.

Agora sua mão vai em direção ao pão preparado por mim.

—Estamos empatados? — pergunto.

—O desafio era fazer o pão mais bonito. — Katniss dá de ombros.

—Não se preocupe, Katniss. Voto no seu nas duas categorias — opina Blaine.

—Já que é assim, eu me rendo! — Ergo os braços. — Mas, de agora em diante, vou restabelecer para o Blaine a dieta do Distrito 13...

—Oh, não! Tudo menos isso! — Blaine finge estar em desespero.

Haymitch chega logo depois, ainda resmungando sobre o trabalho que teve para resgatar os gansos.

—A Delly eu já conhecia e você deve ser o Blaine! — Haymitch os cumprimenta e já engata num papo animado com os recém-chegados.

A conversa passa por diversos assuntos. Blaine nos leva às gargalhadas, quando comenta sobre o boato de que Haymitch havia se oferecido para ministrar as aulas de educação sexual no Distrito 13, com a finalidade de impulsionar o aumento da população, o que ele não confirmou, mas também não desmentiu, dizendo que a história não havia sido bem assim.

— Apenas imaginei que alguma coisa deveria ser feita a respeito — destaca Haymitch.

—As aulas seriam muito mais interessantes, se você fosse o professor — brinca Blaine.

—Vou indo pra casa, antes que vocês me convençam a começar um curso agora mesmo... Já que você vai ao Distrito 4, Peeta, pode convidar a Johanna para me auxiliar nessa empreitada! — Ele se levanta da cadeira e não demora a ir embora.

Ainda se recuperando das risadas, Delly pergunta:

—Você vai ao Distrito 4, Peeta? Quando?

Vejo que Katniss volta a ficar séria, como eu.

—Vou passar uma temporada no Distrito 4, para acompanhar o nascimento do bebê da Annie. É bom mesmo que vocês fiquem por aqui para tomar conta de tudo... De tudo o que é importante pra mim — digo isso fitando o chão, mas em seguida olho para Katniss, que sustenta o meu olhar por alguns segundos.

Delly, sem dúvidas, percebe cada um de nossos movimentos. Katniss vai até a mesa, limpa as mãos em um guardanapo e se dirige até a porta.

—A noite está muito agradável, mas também tenho que ir.

— Eu acompanho você até a sua casa — proponho.

—Não é preciso, Peeta. — Katniss gira a maçaneta para sair.

—Volto logo, Delly e Blaine — aviso e os dois acenam para Katniss.

Andamos em silêncio até a casa dela.

—Significou muito pra mim você ter participado da recepção de Delly e Blaine, Katniss. E pra eles também, tenho certeza.

—Não fiz nada de extraordinário, Peeta.

—Pra mim, foi extraordinário. — Estico o braço para afagar seus cabelos.

A lua cheia me permite ver o brilho dos seus olhos.

—Você disse a eles que voltaria logo... Boa noite, Peeta.

—Boa noite, Katniss. Queria que você não tivesse pesadelos, apenas bons sonhos.

—Depois de um dia alegre como hoje, é bem provável que tenha bons sonhos... _Com você_. — Ela sobe os últimos degraus da escada e me lança um olhar afetuoso antes de fechar a porta.

Volto para casa com os pensamentos nas nuvens. Delly e Blaine me observam curiosos, porém finjo não perceber o questionamento estampado em suas faces.

Conversamos por mais algum tempo. A satisfação de ter pessoas tão queridas assim perto de mim preenche um pouquinho o vazio que a ausência de Katniss provoca.

—Estou impressionada com a reconstrução do Distrito 12, pelo pouco que vi — afirma Delly.

—O legal é que, com a sua formação, você vai poder trabalhar nessa área aqui. Comentei com você que quem está à frente das obras é o Thom? — questiono.

—Soube por alto. — Delly finge indiferença.

—Ah, é, Dell? O fato de você saber disso não foi fruto de uma investigação detalhada da sua parte? — Blaine pergunta.

—Blaine! — Delly fica indignada com o irmão.

—Não precisa tentar esconder da gente que você gosta dele, não é, Peeta?

—Não mesmo. Acho que nem do próprio Thom.

—O que você quer dizer com isso, _Peeta Mellark_? — Os olhos apertados dela se fixam em mim.

—Tenho a ligeira impressão de que mencionei algo como... Você gostar dele até demais.

— Não acredito que você fez isso, Peeta! Como vou encarar o Thom agora?

—Com a sua simpatia inigualável! — rebato prontamente. — Aliás, o Thom me disse que fica muito sentido, pois você sorri pra todo mundo, menos pra ele...

—É sério isso, Peeta? Posso ser essa tagarela sorridente, mas travo só de pensar em ficar perto do Thom. Você se lembra de como nós dois éramos na época da escola, vivendo nossos amores platônicos? Você, apaixonado por Katniss, e eu, morrendo de amores pelo Thom... Sem nunca termos trocado uma palavra sequer com eles! — Delly está mesmo angustiada com o que confessei e desanda a falar, devido ao nervosismo. — Só porque você já conquistou a _sua linda caçadora_ não significa que terei a mesma sorte.

Escuto o que Delly fala cabisbaixo. Conforme ela vai desabafando, a compreensão toma conta de mim. Eu a entendo perfeitamente.

— Eu tinha a melhor das intenções, Dell — confesso. — E não conquistei ninguém, não — murmuro tão baixo que acho que eles não ouvem.

Quando o arrependimento está quase surgindo, ouço batidas na porta. Como se tivéssemos combinado o desfecho perfeito para o mal estar que provoquei, é Thom que se encontra de pé diante de mim na entrada da casa.

Mais alinhado do que costuma estar nas reuniões das quais participamos, ele segura um buquê de flores nas mãos. Convido-o para entrar, abrindo passagem.

A princípio, Delly fica mais pálida do que já é, mas aos poucos sua face vai se enrubescendo. Blaine e eu seguramos o riso, enquanto Thom parece preocupado.

—Sei que a hora já está avançada, Peeta, porém não consegui chegar aqui antes — Thom menciona o meu nome, mas olha diretamente para Delly. — Imagino que seus convidados estejam cansados da viagem, mas eu precisava estar aqui pessoalmente para pedir desculpas pela confusão na distribuição das casas já prontas.

—Não está tão tarde. Estamos todos conversando. Falávamos, inclusive, sobre a reconstrução do nosso distrito — tento acalmá-lo.

Thom oferece as flores a Delly, que as segura com as mãos trêmulas. De início, sem tirar os olhos dele, ela não esboça nenhuma reação. No entanto, após alguns instantes, observo sua boca se curvar num de seus belos sorrisos, o qual é imediatamente espelhado no rosto de Thom.

—As flores são lindas. Eu agradeço... Quer dizer, eu e meu irmão agradecemos a consideração. — Delly mal respira.

—Tudo se resolverá bem — balbucia Thom, hesitante.

—Peeta nos disse que você é um dos responsáveis pelas obras de reconstrução, Thom. Sabia que a Delly está qualificada para trabalhar na sua equipe? Ela fez o curso técnico de edificações no Distrito 13! — Blaine informa animado.

O rosto de Thom se ilumina ainda mais.

—Acho que encontrei a assistente ideal. Se... Se você aceitar, é claro. — Agora é ele quem fica vermelho. — Mas isso é assunto para se tratar com mais calma, em outra ocasião.

—Você quer lanchar conosco? — convido.

—Não, obrigado. Vim apenas me desculpar e dar as boas vindas — despede-se ele e rapidamente sai.

Depois de fechada a porta, Delly inspira o aroma das flores e suspira.

—Quem é que estava falando em não ter sorte? — provoco.

—Quem mesmo? — rebate ela. — Tenho que reconhecer que, se você não tivesse dito nada a ele, talvez não estivesse tão feliz como estou agora.

—E quanto a você, Peeta? A sorte também está a seu favor? — Blaine indaga.

—Esteve. Acho que não está mais.

—Como assim? — perguntam ambos em uníssono.

—Eu e Katniss ficamos juntos por um tempo, mas nós nos afastamos desde que contei que vou passar um tempo no Distrito 4. Depois, tivemos um grande desentendimento, quando ela me confessou que não quer ter filhos. Desde então, nada tem sido como antes — relato com pesar. — Além disso, abri meu coração pra ela de todas as maneiras, porém Katniss nunca me disse que me ama.

—Mas ela já demonstra os sentimentos dela de outras formas. Talvez seja difícil pra ela colocar isso em palavras — conclui Delly.

—O modo como ela olha pra você, Peeta, diz muita coisa — completa Blaine.

—Vale declaração de amor através do olhar? — pergunto em tom brincalhão.

Delly se joga no sofá, com uma expressão sonhadora.

—Pela experiência que acabei de ter, essas declarações por meio de olhares também são muito especiais.


	23. Cada detalhe

Capítulo 23 - Cada detalhe

**Por Katniss**

Os dias de Peeta, sem dúvida, ficaram mais alegres com a presença de seus dois amigos em sua casa e isso, de alguma forma, contagia também a mim e até mesmo a Haymitch.

Apesar de eu e Delly nunca termos sido muito próximas e ainda que, de fato, sejamos o oposto uma da outra, nossa convivência tem sido muito boa.

Ela é muito diferente de Madge, a única menina da época da escola com quem, de certa forma, mantive uma relação de amizade. Madge sempre preferiu se preservar, como eu. Por isso, ainda que ficássemos bastante tempo juntas na escola, raramente conversávamos, o que era conveniente para ambas.

Assim como Madge, Delly não é esnobe. No entanto, essa é a única semelhança no temperamento delas, pois Delly é extrovertida, alegre e fala por nós duas, o que também acaba por ser conveniente para ambas.

Logo na manhã seguinte à sua chegada, ela veio à minha casa para escolher algumas roupas, como eu havia prometido. Delly havia acabado de chegar da cidade, onde fora com Blaine tratar da contratação dela para trabalhar na equipe responsável pelas obras em nosso distrito, assim como buscar informações para que seu irmão dê início à reconstrução da sapataria.

Em pouco tempo de conversa, eu já sabia de muitas novidades sobre o que está acontecendo nas redondezas e pude perceber como ela fala do Thom de um jeito especial.

A nova silhueta de Delly se parece muito com a minha constituição física da época da Turnê da Vitória. Então, separamos uma boa quantidade de peças que lhe servem muito bem.

— Não me atreveria a usar essas roupas lindas para trabalhar, Katniss! Durante a semana, vou ter que continuar usando aqueles macacões horríveis do Distrito Treze — diz ela desanimada.

—Parece que você quer impressionar _alguém_ — comento cautelosa, numa das poucas frases que proferi desde que ela chegou.

—Não consigo disfarçar, né? Acho que está escrito na minha testa: _Delly está apaixonada pelo Thom_!

—Mas já? — Eu me espanto, pois, pelo pouco que sei, eles só passaram algum tempo juntos esta tarde.

—Já? Não, Katniss... Desde sempre! Nos tempos da escola, Peeta suspirava por você de um lado, enquanto eu suspirava pelo Thom do outro.

Não seguro um sorriso e, sentindo-se incentivada, Delly me presenteia com um monte de histórias engraçadas e, por vezes, trágicas, sobre as estratégias mirabolantes que eles inventavam para Peeta se apresentar a mim e para ela se aproximar de Thom. Todas mal sucedidas.

Até me lembro de algumas situações. No entanto, o que mais me impressiona é o relato que ela faz, sem muitos detalhes, sobre um presente que Peeta ofereceu para Primrose pouco antes da nossa primeira colheita.

—Peeta deu um presente para Prim antes de nos conhecermos? Como eu nunca soube de nada a respeito disso?

—Talvez fosse um segredo deles... De qualquer modo, se você quiser saber mais, acho que o Peeta adoraria lhe contar.

Faço um meneio de cabeça em concordância, antes de Delly se despedir de mim, e penso que também gostaria muito de ouvi-lo falar sobre esse assunto tão sigiloso entre ele e Prim.

Assim como Delly, seu irmão Blaine é comunicativo e carismático. Num de seus arroubos de expansividade, alguns dias depois da visita de Delly, quando estou voltando de uma tarde na floresta, ele acaba por revelar a mim uma parte dos planos de Peeta para o meu aniversário, ao se encontrar comigo na entrada da Aldeia dos Vitoriosos.

—Olá, Katniss! A senhorita vai me conceder uma dança? — Blaine me pergunta, como se não fossem necessárias explicações.

—Do que você está falando exatamente, Blaine? — Não escondo que fiquei perplexa com a questão inusitada.

—Ah... Você não está sabendo — balbucia ele em um tom discreto e, depois, tenta disfarçar, voltando a usar o volume normal da sua voz. — Estava pensando se, algum dia, em alguma festa que tenha música... Você me concederia uma dança?

Balanço a cabeça e minha expressão desconfiada sinaliza para ele que não fiquei convencida.

—Já entreguei tudo, não é? — Blaine cobre o rosto com uma das mãos. — Peeta vai me mataaar — cantarola baixinho, prolongando a última sílaba, o que me faz soltar um riso anasalado.

—Pode deixar que salvo sua vida. Não vou contar a ninguém que você me disse. — Tento abrir o portão da Aldeia, mas me atrapalho com a bolsa de couro que estou segurando e Blaine me ajuda. — Então, Peeta está planejando um baile para o meu aniversário?

—Não que você não mereça um _grande_ baile, mas ele está programando uma pequena reunião com as pessoas próximas. Alguns vão trazer seus instrumentos musicais. É claro que a intenção de Peeta também é chamá-la pra dançar...

Meu coração dispara só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Eu e Blaine caminhamos lado a lado e, felizmente, ele está olhando para frente, pois não consigo conter um sorriso com a notícia.

—Já falei demais. No entanto, não estou arrependido de dar com a língua nos dentes... — Blaine me observa de esguelha.

—Por quê? Posso saber?

—Por dois motivos. Meu amigo pode ficar mais tranquilo, pois tenho a impressão de que você gostou da ideia que ele teve. E também porque acho que já garanti um par para uma dança... Além da minha irmã, é claro, que vai me obrigar a dançar com ela, com toda a certeza!

—Acho que você está certo, ao menos quanto ao primeiro motivo. Gostei mesmo da ideia. No entanto, ainda vou pensar se vou guardar uma dança pra você. — Abro a bolsa de couro onde carrego a caça do dia e entrego a ele um dos perus selvagens que abati. — Esse eu separei pra vocês. Até uma próxima vez, Blaine.

—Guarde nosso segredo, por favor... E pense com carinho no meu pedido, certo? — Ele pisca pra mim. — Não vou pisar no seu pé na hora da dança. Não me arriscaria tanto. Se você consegue acertar um desses aqui em pleno voo, eu seria um alvo fácil para uma de suas flechas.

—Acho bom mesmo — brinco e aceno com a mão antes de entrar.

Enquanto Blaine se direciona para a residência de Peeta, rumo para dentro da minha casa, com o coração cheio de esperanças de que meu aniversário terá um pouco de alegria, apesar de tudo.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Finalmente, chega o tão esperado dia oito de maio, o meu aniversário. Prim também nasceu em maio, quando ainda é primavera em Panem.

Já que é tão fácil encontrar flores nessa época do ano, desde quando Prim era muito novinha, ela e meu pai colhiam algumas, com as quais os dois preparavam um belo arranjo numa caneca de metal que ela adorava.

Deste modo, todos os anos, eu era presenteada logo pela manhã com um pequeno buquê e grandes sorrisos. Prim continuou a fazer isso, mesmo depois que perdemos nosso pai naquela explosão, pois não havia custo algum. No entanto, sempre significou muito para mim.

Acordo bem cedo, com barulhos vindos do andar de baixo. Abro uma pequena fresta na porta do meu quarto e distingo as vozes de Peeta e Greasy Sae, porém não identifico o que falam, pois estão sussurrando entre si.

Faço minha higiene matinal e troco de roupa. Quando desço as escadas, não há mais ninguém no andar de baixo. No entanto, a mesa está posta.

Sobre ela, há uma garrafa térmica com chocolate quente, travessas com pães de queijo, bolo, biscoitos e algumas variedades de geleia em compota. Apoiado na garrafa, há um envelope com o convite para a minha festa e um pequeno bilhete, no qual reconheço a caligrafia de Peeta:

** " _Bom dia, Katniss!_ **

_**Sei que o Blaine estragou a surpresa e desejo, ao menos, que você esteja ansiosa para a nossa pequena reunião em comemoração ao seu aniversário. Esse seria o lado positivo de você saber com antecedência sobre o que estive preparando nos últimos dias.** _

_**No entanto, a minha maior esperança é a de que terei a honra de tirá-la para dançar mais tarde.** _

_**Feliz aniversário!** _

_**Com amor,** _

_**Peeta."** _

_A honra será minha!_ — penso.

Sento-me à mesa para saborear o meu café da manhã especial e me delicio com cada iguaria. Quando estou me servindo de mais um pouco de chocolate quente, o telefone toca. Levo o copo comigo e pego o aparelho com a mão livre.

—Alô?

— _Katniss..._ — Mal escuto a voz do outro lado da linha. — _Filha, parabéns pelo seu aniversário._

Quando reconheço seu timbre, sinto uma pontada em meu peito.

—Você se lembrou.

— _Katniss, nunca esqueceria. Sou sua mãe._

—Você é minha mãe, mas não age como uma — murmuro com tristeza.

— _Você sabe que eu a amo_ — sussurra ela. — _Porém_ _sou fraca. Sei que não reagiria bem, se estivesse aí nesse lugar, onde fomos uma família um dia. Seu pai, eu, você e Primrose_.

—Mas ainda preciso de você, mãe — suplico. — O único laço de sangue que me restou. Dói muito saber que você prefere ficar distante, sem me ter por perto.

— _A_ _penas não quero ser mais um obstáculo em seu caminho. Já é difícil o bastante pra você. Seria pior se eu ficasse naquele estado depressivo, que infelizmente você conhece bem_. — A cada frase que ela pronuncia, a dor fica mais intensa, irradiando do meu peito até a garganta, embargando a minha voz.

Os resquícios da alegria que eu estava sentindo alguns minutos atrás desaparecem por completo.

—Você poderia ao menos tentar... Não posso sair daqui, mãe. Nosso reencontro depende somente de você.

Essa conversa não está me fazendo nada bem. Pressinto uma daquelas crises que eu costumava ter no Distrito 13, quando Peeta ainda estava em poder da Capital.

— _N_ _ão estou aí ao seu lado, mas pedi ao Peeta para fazer algo que, de alguma forma, vai aproximar você de mim, do seu pai e da sua irmã_.

—O que vo...? — A pergunta fica no ar.

Nesse momento, pela primeira vez, focalizo a mesa da sala e vejo sobre ela um ramalhete de flores dentro de uma caneca de metal.

Tudo o que estou segurando cai de minhas mãos. O copo se espatifa no chão e o telefone fica pendurado por seu fio.

—Prim... — Um som abafado sai da minha boca.

Assim, começa a desordem em meus pensamentos, a mesma confusão que eu vivenciava quando o desespero tomava conta de mim. Todo o meu corpo treme descontroladamente. A repentina necessidade de retomar o velho hábito que eu tinha no Distrito 13 me domina.

Vagueando pela casa, busco refúgio num lugar escuro e ermo. Escondo-me na despensa. Ela possui apenas uma janela, em um local muito alto da parede, de modo que ninguém pode me ver através dela. Com a porta fechada, fico encolhida, abraçada às minhas pernas e ao abrigo da luz. Fecho os olhos e começo a recitar:

—Meu nome é Katniss Everdeen. Eu completo dezoito anos de idade hoje. Meu lar é o Distrito 12. Prim me dava flores em meus aniversários. Prim não pode mais me dar flores. Prim está morta.

Ainda que baixo, posso ouvir o som das batidas na porta da sala. Depois, na porta dos fundos.

—Katniss, o que houve? Katniss! — A voz de Peeta se sobressai aos murmúrios de todas as pessoas que morreram por minha culpa, cujas vozes zunem no meu ouvido e me fazem novamente proferir:

—Meu nome é Katniss Everdeen. Eu completo dezoito anos de idade hoje. Meu lar é o Distrito 12. Participei dos Jogos Vorazes. Escapei das duas arenas. Houve a rebelião. Eu estava na Capital. Prim estava na Capital. As bombas explodiram. Prim está morta. _Ela está morta_. Eu deveria estar morta no lugar dela...

Agora, uma chave gira na fechadura. Pessoas caminham dentro da minha casa. Alguém sobe a escada. Aperto minha testa sobre meus joelhos até o ponto de doer. As lágrimas molham o tecido da minha calça. Ergo a cabeça, quando ouço:

—Há um copo quebrado aqui próximo ao telefone, que está fora do gancho. No entanto, não há sinal de sangue — constata Haymitch, em alta voz.

Está explicado quem abriu a porta, pois ele tem uma cópia da chave.

—Por isso, ouvi o barulho do vidro se quebrando! — Peeta afirma, seus passos fortes marcando a descida dos degraus.

—Katniss, onde você está escondida? — Haymitch grita.

—Por que ela estaria escondida? — Peeta questiona. — Ela pode ter saído pela porta de trás.

—No Distrito 13 e na mansão presidencial, em momentos críticos, ela sempre procurava algum esconderijo para tentar se acalmar. Katniss está em algum lugar nessa casa.

—Você tem certeza? — Peeta parece preocupado.

—Ela costumava ficar em locais escuros, tranquilos e impossíveis de encontrar. Nessas horas, Katniss usava uma técnica que um dos médicos do Distrito 13 sugeriu. A ideia é ficar repetindo para si mesma alguns fatos que ela sabe que são absolutamente verdadeiros, como seu nome e sua idade, para depois incluir fatos mais complicados — explica Haymitch. — Assim como o Jogo do Verdadeiro ou Falso ajuda você, isso também a ajuda de alguma forma.

—Vou procurá-la novamente, então.

Quando eles voltam a fazer silêncio, retomo a repetição de frases, num sussurro impossível de ser ouvido nos cômodos em que eles estão:

—Meu nome é Katniss Everdeen. Eu completo dezoito anos de idade hoje. Meu lar é o Distrito 12...

Pela fresta da porta da despensa, vejo que alguém está de pé diante dela e está movendo a maçaneta. Paro de falar imediatamente. É Peeta quem entra e se depara comigo, encolhida no canto do recinto.

—Katniss...

Nenhum de nós diz mais nada e ele se senta ao meu lado, ajeitando-se como pode no espaço apertado para duas pessoas, entre a parede e a estante.

Ele passa o braço por minhas costas e apoio a cabeça em seu ombro. Algumas lágrimas teimam em pousar em sua camisa. Após muitos minutos, que parecem não passar, consigo finalmente falar:

—Um ramalhete de flores em uma caneca de metal era o presente que ganhava todos os anos de Prim. Quando vi as flores sobre a mesa hoje, por alguns segundos, cheguei a pensar... — Balanço a cabeça e recomeço a chorar. — Mas ela está morta. Morta! Era meu dever protegê-la, mas não fui capaz. _Eu_ deveria estar morta, não Prim.

Peeta toca o meu rosto gentilmente e seca algumas lágrimas. Então, ele tenta me erguer e permito que ele me levante. Logo que nos colocamos de pé, sem esperar nem um segundo a mais, eu o abraço fortemente, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele acaricia suavemente minhas costas.

—Katniss, você não teve culpa... — Peeta começa a dizer, mas pressiono meus dedos em seus lábios.

—Não continue, por favor — imploro. — Apenas me abrace. Apenas me guarde aqui com você.

Ele concorda com a cabeça. Posso sentir seu coração, inicialmente descompassado, reduzir a velocidade dos batimentos. Somente então, ele volta a falar:

— Não sabia sobre o buquê. Só atendi ao pedido que sua mãe me fez. Ela imaginou que você fosse gostar.

— Eu gostei... Mas... Minha mãe. — De modo relutante, eu me solto do abraço. — Fiquei muito abalada com o telefonema dela e uma coisa levou à outra... Acabei me descontrolando. Não queria que você me visse assim.

—Assim como? Emotiva por não ter sua irmã ao seu lado no dia do seu aniversário? Não esperaria nada diferente de você.

Meus olhos encaram o azul intenso dos olhos dele e contenho a minha respiração.

—Peeta, eu disse que adoraria passar essa data com você e não estava mentindo. Só não imaginava que se tornaria um dia tão difícil... Um dos meus aniversários mais tristes. O primeiro sem Prim e longe da minha mãe.

—Ninguém pode substituí-las, Katniss, mas o dia mal começou. Você ainda pode passar alguns momentos comigo e com pessoas que a admiram e lhe querem bem. Você não vai desistir da comemoração mais tarde, vai?

— Não sei se vou conseguir — digo e Peeta se entristece um pouco. — Não serei boa companhia hoje... Vamos deixar essa reunião para outra ocasião. Em outro dia, prometo que irei.

Ao ouvir essa frase, a expressão dele não se suaviza. Ao contrário, o seu abatimento se torna ainda mais profundo e evidente.

Peeta volta a me envolver em seus braços e eu o aperto com firmeza junto a mim. Não sei ao certo a razão de me sentir assim, apenas parece que este abraço não é um momento de reconciliação, porém uma triste despedida.

No entanto, estou enganada. Peeta não vai me abandonar como fez a minha mãe. Tenho essa certeza, quando ele ladeia meu rosto com suas mãos e beija demoradamente a minha testa, colando-a com a dele em seguida.

—Katniss, o que faço com você, hein? Hoje é seu aniversário... E tem que ser uma data especial. E assim será.

—E assim será, docinho. — Haymitch surge atrás de nós e eu e Peeta nos viramos para ele. — Dezoito anos. Já está na hora de entrar algum juízo nessa cabeça.

—Você deve se lembrar de como essas crises aconteciam com frequência e de como não consigo me recuperar de imediato — retruco.

A expressão jocosa de Haymitch logo se transforma num ar de seriedade.

—Não é disso que estou falando, lindinha. Sei que você passa por esses momentos e que não são mero capricho seu. — Os olhos de Haymitch se intercalam entre mim e Peeta. — Katniss, não estou pedindo pra você abandonar o passado. Apenas não permita que ele impeça você de viver bem o seu presente. Além disso, ouvi o que disse ao Peeta e acho que você deveria ligar para a sua mãe. Ela deve ter ficado muito preocupada.

Algo em meu estômago se contrai quando ouço esses alertas, exatamente porque sei que ele está certo, em relação a todas as suas afirmativas.

—Vou pedir à Delly para vir ajudá-la a se preparar para a festa daqui a algumas horas — Peeta me comunica. — Até mais tarde, então?

Concordo com a cabeça, ainda que sem muita convicção.

Acompanho os dois até a sala e, enquanto andamos, Peeta se vira de repente:

—Antes que me esqueça... — Ele me surpreende, abraçando-me com carinho. — Feliz aniversário!

Retribuo o abraço e afundo meu rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro e seu calor.

—Graças a você, meu aniversário tem mesmo chance de ser uma data feliz. — Dou um beijo em sua bochecha e recebo seu sorriso de volta.

Após eles saírem, constato que Haymitch limpou os cacos de vidro ao redor da mesa onde fica o telefone. Busco na gaveta o número da minha mãe para telefonar de volta e ela atende depois do primeiro toque.

— _Alô_? — Sua voz denota preocupação.

—Mãe...

— _Katniss, minha filha, o que aconteceu? Ouvi algo se quebrando e você não respondeu mais..._

— Não esperava receber um buquê... Como em todos os outros anos, mãe. No entanto, já estou bem.

— _Filha, não quero prometer algo e, depois, não cumprir, mas vou me empenhar para ser forte o bastante para estar com você. Não é por falta de amor, Katniss, é justamente porque_ _eu_ _amo demais você, seu pai e sua irmã_.

—Vou esperar esse momento chegar, mãe. Também amo você. Adeus.

Reflito sobre as palavras da minha mãe e concluo que não posso julgá-la. Não quero uma família e filhos pelo mesmo motivo que ela usa para justificar o seu afastamento.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

As horas passam e, como Peeta havia comentado, Delly veio até minha casa no meio da tarde. Estamos no meu quarto, escolhendo um vestido e alguns acessórios para mim, e a conversa flui até o assunto central passar a ser o meu relacionamento com Peeta. Delly está disposta a me fazer falar.

— Não entendo esse distanciamento de vocês, Katniss.

— Foi a maneira que encontrei de preservar a mim e, principalmente, a ele. De futuras decepções.

— Não sei do que você está querendo protegê-lo. É você, só você que Peeta quer como namorada, noiva, esposa e...

—Como a mãe dos filhos dele?

—Era isso o que ia dizer, sem pensar. Foi isso o que sempre ouvi Peeta repetir para mim. Desculpas... Ele me falou brevemente sobre você não querer ter filhos. — Delly fita o chão e seu rosto fica vermelho de vergonha com o seu deslize.

—Percebe agora do que estou tentando protegê-lo? Do fato de que isso nunca vai acontecer. Não comigo. — Abro a pequena cômoda onde guardo meus calçados e ela pega um par de sandálias.

Depois, ela começa a vasculhar meu armário de roupas.

—Katniss, você só tem dezoito anos e uma vida pela frente. Como pode estar tão certa disso?

—Carrego esse medo comigo há muito tempo. Gostaria de ter dito isso ao Peeta desde a viagem de trem de volta para cá, depois dos primeiros Jogos. Queria dizer a ele que não era uma boa ideia me amar, porque, não importa se tenho algum sentimento por ele, nunca serei capaz de proporcionar o tipo de amor que se transforma em uma família, em filhos. E ele ia acabar me odiando, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Delly interrompe a busca por roupas no armário, retirando alguns cabides de dentro dele, e olha pra mim.

—Peeta jamais odiaria você por isso. Ele a ama tanto! — Ela suspira e dispõe os vestidos que escolheu sobre a minha cama. — Também reparei que vocês dois ficam tensos, quando o assunto é a ida dele para o Distrito 4. Peeta me disse que se afastaram desde que você soube da viagem.

—Tenho que me acostumar a não tê-lo por perto. Apesar de assustador, é importante me esforçar para conviver com meus pesadelos sozinha.

—Ah, Katniss... Pode se abrir comigo. Esse talvez seja um dos motivos, mas sei que não é só isso.

—Não sou contra a viagem, se é isso que você está pensando. Annie precisa de todo apoio e também gostaria de estar lá. É o mínimo que poderíamos fazer por ela, por Finnick e pela criança, mas tenho ordens para não sair do Distrito 12.

—Então, o que é que deixa você assim tão aflita com a ida do Peeta, além da ausência dele?

—Eu... Tenho medo de perdê-lo. Peeta vai voltar a me enxergar como realmente sou. Vai perceber o quanto sou inadequada e vai saber de tudo o que ele será privado, se escolher ficar comigo. Ainda mais depois da cena de hoje. Quem quer viver com alguém tão instável e traumatizado? — Seguro as lágrimas que teimam em inundar meus olhos. — No fundo, realmente queria dizer o quanto já estou sentindo a falta dele. No entanto, isso não seria justo de minha parte. Ele não pode carregar mais essa preocupação.

—Então, em vez disso, você falou pra ele que era melhor darem um tempo?

—É melhor esperar a volta dele do Distrito 4. Acho que precisamos mesmo desse tempo.

— Eu discordo. Você fica sofrendo por antecipação. Como eu disse, Peeta ama você demais — frisa Delly.

—Não posso voltar atrás.

—Katniss, até as leis podem ser revogadas, até os governos podem ser depostos... E sabe bem disso. Por que _você_ não pode voltar atrás?

—Parece tão incoerente.

—Parece tão _natural_... Perceber o que lhe faz bem e correr atrás disso. — Delly segura à frente do meu corpo um vestido verde claro com algumas flores bordadas. — Não é melhor ficar sem Peeta apenas quando ele realmente for para o Distrito 4? Faça dele a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e não tenha receio de que ele a conheça como você realmente é.

Pego o vestido de suas mãos. Ele realmente combina com a ocasião.

—Você parece a Prim falando comigo. Ela também tinha esse dom de me trazer uma perspectiva diferente de como encaro os fatos — falo e vou ao banheiro para me trocar.

Franzo a minha testa ao ver meu reflexo no espelho, pois parte das minhas costas e meus braços estão expostos. Delly continua falando do quarto, enquanto espera que eu me vista:

—Todos temos dores, inseguranças e imperfeições. Você aceita as dele. Por que acredita que Peeta não pode aceitar as suas? Seja feliz! Hoje é seu aniversário e não quero menos que um belo sorriso em seu rosto, além de... — Delly deixa a frase no ar e faz uma expressão de admiração quando saio do banheiro. — Além de um belo vestido!

Dou uma volta e ela parece ainda mais satisfeita com o que vê.

—Delly, qual é o defeito dele?

—Do vestido?

—Não! Do Peeta! — respondo rapidamente e rimos juntas pela primeira vez, desde que ela chegou.

—Bela tentativa! Estou aqui defendendo o meu amigo e você está me pedindo para estragar tudo? Nada disso! Mas vou dizer uma coisa... Ele simplesmente me deixa irritada por ser tão perfeitinho! Só que isso é mais um defeito meu do que dele.

—Não é à toa que ele gosta tanto de você — admito.

Delly fica um pouco ruborizada, porém logo me conduz até a penteadeira e faz com que eu me sente diante dela.

— Não entendo nada de maquiagem, pois nunca usei. Então, nem ouso fazer ou sugerir nada. No entanto, posso fazer um penteado? — pergunta ela.

Eu assinto e ela penteia cuidadosamente os emaranhados do meu cabelo e faz uma trança em metade dele, deixando alguns cachos caindo em cascata sobre meus ombros. Vejo os olhos dela fixos em alguns pontos nas minhas costas e em meus braços.

—As cicatrizes são piores do que você imaginou? — indago.

—Não — diz ela, olhando para meu rosto no reflexo do espelho. — Só não sabia que eram tantas. O que importa é que, com o tempo, elas vão sumir ou ficar quase imperceptíveis. Especialmente com a sua tez... Tão bonita. Peeta me disse que algumas das marcas dele já estão começando a desaparecer, depois que ele passou a usar uns cremes da Capital, mesmo ele tendo a pele mais clara.

Delly está sendo sincera. Sua face em nenhum momento se contrai em desgosto ao me observar. Apesar disso, quando ela acaba de arrumar meus cabelos, visto um casaco para me cobrir um pouco mais.

—Agora é minha vez de retribuir a sua ajuda... Que foi muito além de me auxiliar com a roupa e o penteado — reconheço e ela sorri, compreensiva.

Reúno os poucos itens de maquiagem com os quais aprendi a lidar, depois de tanta convivência com Venia, Flavius e Octavia, minha equipe de preparação, e faço uma maquiagem leve em mim e em Delly. Ela fica maravilhada com o resultado, o que me deixa contente.

—Prontas? — Delly questiona.

—Prontas!

Encho os pulmões de ar e desço as escadas atrás de Delly, em direção à minha primeira festa de aniversário.

Peeta preparou uma bela recepção. A decoração é simples e delicada, com flores e fontes de iluminação discretas. O espaço para os convidados está bem aconchegante e o cheiro da comida é delicioso.

O bolo decorado com desenhos de dentes-de-leão sobre um fundo verde está magnífico. Gostaria que Prim estivesse aqui para admirá-lo, como fazia na vitrine da padaria.

Eu  gostaria que outras pessoas queridas estivessem aqui comigo, celebrando meus dezoito anos, para que fosse  _perfeito,_ pois tudo está maravilhoso. Cada detalhe.

Apesar de tudo ao meu redor estar lindo, o que mais prende a minha atenção é um par de olhos azuis, cintilando de felicidade, que acompanha meus passos desde que cheguei.  _Os olhos azuis do meu garoto com o pão_ .


	24. Deixe a sua porta aberta

Capítulo 24 - Deixe a sua porta aberta 

  


**Por Peeta**

Não consigo tirar os olhos das janelas e da porta da casa de Katniss, desde que Delly foi até lá, com a missão de ajudá-la a se arrumar para a sua pequena festa de aniversário ou de convencê-la a comparecer, caso Katniss tivesse desistido.

Os preparativos já estão quase concluídos. Tudo foi organizado no grande espaço entre a minha casa e a residência vizinha, de modo que basta Katniss sair por sua porta para que tenha um belo vislumbre de todas as coisas que fiz pensando nela, depositando meu amor em cada detalhe.

Para mim, um sorriso em seu rosto é suficiente para tudo valer a pena e não quero perder nenhuma de suas reações.

Por isso, estou aqui há um bom tempo, observando qualquer movimentação vinda de sua casa. Pelas frestas da janela de seu quarto, observo as luzes se apagarem e, pouco depois, Delly surge na porta.

Aguardo alguns instantes de suspense, pois não sei se Katniss sairá logo atrás dela. Meu coração desacelera enquanto nada acontece, porém volta a palpitar num ritmo alucinado, quando pouso os olhos na mais preciosa visão.

Katniss aparece na entrada de sua casa, respira fundo, com o rosto iluminado pela expectativa, e desce os degraus da escada da frente, linda como sempre.

Enquanto caminha ao lado de Delly, seus olhos atravessam toda a extensão da área ornamentada com simplicidade e delicadeza e um sorriso tímido vai se formando em seus lábios.

E, quando penso que eu já havia sido recompensado por todo o meu esforço, nossos olhares se encontram e seu sorriso se amplia ainda mais.

Delly comenta algo com ela. Katniss aperta os lábios, ainda olhando intensamente para mim, e sinto minha pele se aquecer antes de ela se voltar para o que Delly está lhe mostrando.

Sigo-as com o olhar e constato que quem chama a sua atenção é Blaine, que se aproxima delas e faz as duas rirem com alguns comentários, terminando por apontar em minha direção.

Quando Katniss olha para mim e eu a encaro de volta, ela desvia os olhos encabulada. Continuo acompanhando cada um de seus passos à distância e estou assim distraído, quando sinto uma pequena mão apertar meus dedos.

Olho pra baixo e me deparo com o sorriso de Daisy, que chegou com sua avó, seus pais e outros antigos moradores da Costura, como Thom e Timothy, acompanhados de alguns de seus familiares.

Como combinado, os que são músicos trouxeram seus instrumentos.

—Sintam-se em casa! A mesa com comidas e bebidas já está posta, sob aquela tenda ali — informo após cumprimentá-los, mostrando onde podem se servir.

—Temos que apressar a construção da padaria, hein, Thom? Olha só o que estamos perdendo com essa demora! — Timothy brinca, enquanto arruma o local onde a banda improvisada vai se apresentar.

—Você já tem clientela garantida, Peeta! — Thom completa animadamente, mas logo fica retraído ao ver Delly se aproximando.

Ela, por sua vez, também assume uma postura mais contida, saudando os recém-chegados de maneira acanhada, comportamento que não lhe é nada comum.

Blaine vem logo atrás e percebo que Katniss ficou sozinha no lugar em que antes estavam conversando.

—Você não vai dar os parabéns à aniversariante? — pergunto à Daisy, que assente alegremente e sai correndo em direção à Katniss para abraçá-la, sendo imitada por todos.

Haymitch aparece pouco depois, empunhando uma garrafa de licor ainda fechada em uma das mãos e uma gaita na outra:

—Demorei a encontrar! Quero ver se eu me lembro como se toca essa gaita. — Ele ri e se une aos demais nas felicitações à Katniss. — Vamos animar essa festa, lindinha!

Antes que eu pudesse me juntar a Haymitch e aos outros, o temporizador do forno apita e me apresso em ir à cozinha para retirar os últimos pães e salgados assados. Não passa muito tempo, Delly entra pela porta.

—Obrigado pela ajuda com a Katniss, Dell. Vocês duas estão lindas.

—De nada — murmura ela tristemente.

—O que foi? — pergunto, enquanto calço a luva de proteção para manusear os tabuleiros quentes. — Você está assim pelo que está acontecendo entre você e o Thom?

—É melhor dizer que estou assim pelo que _não_ está acontecendo. Ele é muito tímido e sempre fico calada perto dele, agindo como uma boba.

—Acho que entendo vocês. — Arrumo o conteúdo dos tabuleiros nas bandejas que Delly me entrega.

—O máximo que houve entre nós foi um beijo em minha mão, na última vez que ele me trouxe em casa depois do trabalho. — Ela suspira. — Thom alcançou meus dedos, deu um beijo demorado e, quando pensei que finalmente ouviria uma bela declaração, escuto que sou muito... _eficiente._

—Eficiente? — Seguro o riso. — Que romântico!

Delly revira os olhos e Blaine invade a cozinha:

—Alguém falou em romance aqui? Já deram início ao baile, Dell! Vem dançar comigo!

—Por que você não chama a Violet? — questiona ela.

—A encantadora filha mais velha do Timothy? — Blaine pergunta e Delly concorda. — Bem que eu queria, mas ela já está dançando com o Thom.

O semblante de Delly murcha rapidamente. Pego a bandeja de suas mãos:

—Ei! Cadê o seu sorriso? Vá com seu irmão, pois a festa está apenas começando.

Blaine segura Delly pela mão e os dois saem em direção à área aberta que está servindo como pista de dança e onde alguns pares arriscam alguns passos, entre eles Katniss e Haymitch. Eles conversam entre si e Katniss faz uma careta engraçada, enquanto Haymitch joga a cabeça pra trás numa risada. Balanço a cabeça, sem esconder que acho a cena, no mínimo, divertida. Em seguida, levo os pães e salgados até a mesa.

Depois, vou até Daisy, que está sentada perto de seu pai, observando-o tocar violão. Eu me curvo diante dela, convidando-a para dançar e ela se joga em meus braços. Pego-a no colo e a rodopio pelo ar, enquanto sua risada infantil se harmoniza com a canção alegre que estão tocando.

A melodia termina e todos batem palmas. O aroma dos assados que acabaram de sair do forno anima os convidados a comerem um pouco antes de a música recomeçar.

Levo Daisy até a mesa e ajudo-a a escolher algo para lanchar. Entrego-lhe um prato com pães e biscoitos e um copo de suco.

Assim que a menina se afasta, ouço Katniss falar atrás de mim:

—Obrigada pela festa de aniversário — agradece ela com voz suave e estremeço dos pés à cabeça, girando meu corpo para ficarmos de frente um para o outro.

— Eu contei com a contribuição de muitas pessoas.

—Então, o agradecimento é extensivo a todas elas, mas é, em especial, pra você.

—Não precisa agradecer. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Só queria vê-la sorrir. — Investigo sua face em busca da expressão de felicidade que ela já havia deixado transparecer algumas vezes naquela noite.

—E você conseguiu — afirma Katniss e, quando encontro seus olhos cinzentos, finalmente vejo-a exprimir pra mim o que considero a melhor das retribuições, seu sorriso estonteante.

É inevitável não sorrir também, com uma alegria genuína. Nosso silêncio é quebrado apenas quando Camellia e Darrell, os filhos mais novos de Timothy, vêm nos perguntar:

—Que horas vamos poder comer o bolo?

—Quem decide é a aniversariante — respondo, fazendo um meneio de cabeça em direção à Katniss.

—Quando vocês quiserem — declara ela.

O menino e a menina se entreolham entusiasmados e saem anunciando:

—A Katniss quer cantar os parabéns agora!

—Esperem! Não foi isso... — Ela até tenta, mas não consegue impedi-los. — Não foi isso o que quis dizer.

Não há mais como evitar. Num piscar de olhos, todos estão ao redor do bolo. Delly acende a vela e Haymitch praticamente carrega Katniss até lá. Seu rosto está bastante ruborizado. Após o canto de parabéns, Blaine grita:

—Não se esqueça de fazer um pedido antes de apagar a vela!

Então, antes de assoprá-la, Katniss percorre os olhos por todos os presentes, demorando um pouco ao passá-los por Haymitch, que ergue para ela a garrafa de licor que está segurando. Por último, Katniss fixa seu olhar em mim. Só então, fecha os olhos por alguns segundos e os abre para extinguir a chama da vela.

Entrego a ela a espátula para que corte o primeiro pedaço, o que ela começa a fazer de modo desajeitado, mas, por fim, consegue.

—E o primeiro pedaço vai para...? — Haymitch indaga.

Katniss respira fundo antes de falar.

—Se Primrose estivesse aqui ao meu lado, ganharia o primeiro pedaço... Prim sempre me arrastava para admirar os bolos confeitados na vitrine da padaria. — Uma lágrima desce por seu rosto, porém Katniss volta a sorrir. — Então, vou dá-lo a quem tornou possíveis esses momentos felizes na vida dela e na minha também... Peeta, é pra você.

Meu coração não cabe no meu peito. Vou até Katniss e pego o pedaço de bolo, afagando sua mão trêmula. Limpo o rastro da lágrima solitária que ela derramou e beijo sua bochecha em sinal de agradecimento.

As crianças estão tão ansiosas para saborear o bolo que Greasy Sae e Delly decidem me ajudar a cortá-lo antes mesmo que eu termine de comer a minha fatia.

A música recomeça logo depois. Dessa vez, Haymitch se arrisca em tocar sua gaita com os demais instrumentistas. Eu e Delly ainda estamos ocupados com a distribuição do bolo.

Então, Blaine chama Katniss para dançar e Thom novamente convida Violet, para a completa desolação da minha amiga.

Quando terminamos nossa tarefa, levo Delly comigo para a pista de dança. A banda começa a tocar uma música tradicional do Distrito 12, cuja coreografia aprendemos desde os primeiros anos na escola.

Assim que se ouvem os acordes iniciais da canção, todos os casais se posicionam para repetir os movimentos já tão ensaiados. Infelizmente, minha perna mecânica atrapalha um pouco a precisão dos gestos e Delly reclama:

—Você já foi melhor nisso, Mellark!

—E você já foi mais compreensiva, Cartwright! Na última vez que dancei com você, ainda não havia perdido uma perna.

—Ah... Desculpe-me, Peeta. Só estou um pouquinho mal humorada.

—Acho que sei o motivo — resmungo e dou um beijo na sua mão que está presa à minha. — É porque você é muito _eficiente._

Delly, enfim, dá uma risada e olha para os lados:

—Espero que o Thom não tenha escutado essa sua gracinha...

Sigo os olhos de Delly e acabo me deparando com Blaine e Katniss dançando.

Queria poder guiá-la com perícia e habilidade, como Blaine está fazendo. Ela o segue com muita graciosidade e desenvoltura.

Queria ter sido o primeiro a dançar com ela. Quero ser o _primeiro_ em muitas coisas na sua vida... E também o _único._

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pela mudança repentina no ritmo da música. De acordo com a antiga coreografia, este é o momento da troca de pares.

Blaine vem com Katniss em minha direção, segurando-a pela mão. Sigo para perto deles, acompanhando o compasso da dança e levando Delly comigo, até ela estar de pé diante de Blaine e eu, de Katniss.

Fazemos uma pequena reverência e entregamos nossos respectivos pares aos novos parceiros. Meus olhos não se desgrudam dos olhos de Katniss.

Ouço Blaine dizer rapidamente para Delly:

—Na próxima troca de pares, vou fazer você dançar com o Thom.

Eu e Katniss rimos, sem desviarmos o olhar um do outro.

Seguro a mão esquerda dela e me movo pra frente por impulso, pois meu cérebro já não está mais no controle de nada.

Katniss também se aproxima de mim, em pequenos passos hesitantes, que fazem o espaço entre nós desaparecer.

Envolvo sua cintura e me posiciono para recomeçar a coreografia. No entanto, o contato com a sua pele e o perfume floral de seus cabelos me paralisam completamente.

Havia ansiado tanto bailar com ela, não naquelas festas promovidas durante a Turnê da Vitória, mas na simplicidade das tradições do nosso distrito, tal como hoje.

No fundo do coração, havia imaginado muitas vezes que seria assim, tendo-a de modo tão próximo, sendo levada por meus braços... Nós dois envolvidos por uma bela melodia e eu sucumbindo aos seus encantos.

A duras penas, eu me contenho para não beijá-la aqui mesmo, na frente de todos.

Não consigo pensar em qual é o próximo movimento da coreografia.

Quero apenas entrelaçar nossos dedos e ficar aqui abraçado a ela. Não quero que a música acabe nunca mais.

Katniss ainda tenta continuar com os passos ensaiados da dança, porém percebe o quanto estou confuso. Perdido nela. Completamente.

Só consigo conduzi-la a movimentos aleatórios para um lado e para o outro, no ritmo da canção, pois não posso prestar atenção em mais nada. Prefiro me concentrar em sua pulsação acelerada, na delicadeza de sua mão coberta pela minha e em seu rosto corado.

Seus olhos estão bem fechados, quando seu nariz raspa levemente no meu. Posso enxergar seus cílios e sentir sua respiração quente sobre meus lábios. Fecho os olhos também.

É como se somente nós dois existíssemos, embalados pelos sons dos instrumentos. Katniss é fascinante e faz com que eu me esqueça de tudo ao meu redor.

A música continua e o ritmo se acelera, aumentando a intensidade. Os pares de dançarinos rodopiam ao nosso redor. No entanto, estamos alheios a tudo isso e assim ficamos por muito e muito tempo. Até que o som de palmas nos desperta.

Abro os olhos e vibro internamente ao descobrir o motivo dos aplausos. Blaine havia conseguido fazer com que Thom e Delly dançassem juntos e os dois, enfim, estão trocando um beijo apaixonado.

A Delly mais vermelha e mais sorridente que já vi na vida esconde seu rosto no ombro de Thom, que não está menos envergonhado que ela e, para disfarçar o embaraço, deposita um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça dela.

—Haymitch e sua gaita mágica, desencantando casais! — Blaine exclama, enquanto dança com a pequena Camellia.

A boa ação de Blaine é posteriormente premiada, pois a última mudança de pares permite que ele dance com Violet, o que ele pretendia desde o início do baile.

A dança prossegue e ainda seguro Katniss em meus braços:

—Você quer ser aplaudida também, como Delly e Thom? — pergunto de modo brincalhão.

—Não, por favor... Já basta a vergonha que passei na hora de cantar o parabéns. — Ela abaixa os olhos e balança a cabeça em negativa.

Levanto gentilmente o seu rosto e ela volta a me fitar.

—Gostaria de ter sido o primeiro a dançar com você, Katniss.

—Se fosse assim, você não teria dançado com a Daisy, o que foi uma graça. — Ela reflete por uns instantes e complementa. — O que importa ser o _primeiro?_ O importante é você ser o _único_ que realmente quero que seja o meu par.

Katniss quase reproduz os pensamentos que passaram por minha cabeça quando eu a observava dançar com Blaine. Estamos mesmo em sintonia.

Eu a estreito ainda mais em meus braços e nossos rostos estão a milímetros de distância, o que pra mim é uma bênção e um tormento ao mesmo tempo.

—Você quer comer alguma coisa? — questiono. — Percebi que você não comeu ou bebeu nada até agora.

—Não consegui ingerir nada, depois do telefonema da minha mãe — confessa ela, num tom de voz vacilante.

A necessidade e a urgência em seus olhos despertam ainda mais em mim um sentimento de proteção em relação a ela.

—Então, posso cuidar de você?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, gotas de chuva começam a cair sobre nós. Todos os outros convidados correm para se refugiar dentro da minha casa. Katniss solta meu ombro e se vira em direção à casa dela.

Antecipo sua intenção de sair correndo para se proteger da chuva e, apertando a mão que ainda seguro, faço com que ela dê uma volta completa sobre si mesma, para terminar colada junto ao meu peito.

Katniss me observa com os olhos brilhantes, arregalados de surpresa, contendo a respiração. Antes que ela proteste, toco seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e explico:

—A chuva só veio ajudar esse momento a ser mais especial ainda. Olhe à nossa volta — peço e ela esquadrinha com os olhos o que está ao nosso redor. — Ninguém está prestando atenção em nós agora.

Meus dedos deslizam até a sua boca. Eu os retiro e substituo com meus próprios lábios, tocando nos seus levemente. Katniss não recua.

Assim, tomo-a com ambos os braços novamente e é como se absorvêssemos um ao outro num beijo embriagante. Suas mãos envolvem o meu pescoço e a chuva fria não é capaz de arrefecer o calor que emana de nossos corpos unidos.

Katniss se afasta um pouco e, depois de alguns segundos, titubeando, ela pergunta:

—Peeta, você acha que nós podemos fazer isso funcionar? — Katniss encolhe os ombros e olha para o lado oposto.

—Sim, por favor... É tão simples. É como decidir dançar na chuva ou correr para se proteger dela, deixando de viver momentos únicos como esse.

—Você sabe que não é tão simples. E é para o seu próprio bem que estou perguntando. — Ela endireita o corpo e olha para mim com seus pequenos olhos cinzentos, que imploram por uma resposta.

—Vou me empenhar para que funcione. _Sempre._

A chuva se intensifica e, se já estávamos molhados, agora estamos completamente encharcados.

—Senti tanta falta de ter você em meus braços. Permita que cuide de você, ao menos hoje. Deixe a sua porta aberta.

Ela ergue o rosto e me olha com um tipo familiar de carinho, que já vi Katniss direcionar muitas vezes à Prim. Depois, sacode a cabeça e aquela expressão some.

—Tenho que ir.

Eu a abraço com firmeza junto a mim, porém Katniss se solta cuidadosamente do meu aperto. Novamente seguro uma de suas mãos com as minhas.

—Vou deixar você cuidar de mim, Peeta.

—Você vai me esperar?

—A cada segundo.

Ela vai se afastando até o ponto em que nossos braços estão esticados e só consigo tocar as pontas de seus dedos. Ficamos assim por alguns instantes, olhando um para o outro sem dizer uma palavra. Nossos dedos finalmente se separam.

Eu a vejo inclinar levemente a cabeça e me lançar um último olhar que faz surgir um rubor gracioso em sua face. Katniss entra em sua casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Bloqueio meus demais sentidos e presto atenção unicamente no que posso ouvir e não consigo distinguir o som da chave girando na fechadura.

A porta ficou aberta.

Katniss vai permitir que eu cuide dela. Talvez apenas hoje, talvez por mais alguns dias. No entanto, isso é mais do que eu poderia esperar.

É a oportunidade de mostrar a ela que nós podemos fazer isso funcionar, enfrentando as dificuldades, respeitando nossas diferenças. _Juntos._


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 - Não foi em vão

  


**Por Katniss**

Fecho a porta atrás de mim, porém não giro a chave para trancá-la. Encosto minha cabeça nela e solto um suspiro profundo.

Repasso em minha mente cada minuto da noite do meu aniversário, cada sensação. Foi tudo maravilhoso.

Apoio minha mão na maçaneta. Será que Peeta percebeu que deixei a porta aberta, tal como ele pediu? Ou será que devo deixá-la entreaberta?

Reflito durante alguns instantes e, por fim, concluo que é melhor ficar como está, pois é possível que Greasy Sae ou Haymitch vejam que não tranquei a porta e resolvam passar a chave na fechadura.

Olho para os meus pés e a água que escorre do meu corpo e do meu vestido já forma uma poça no chão. Nunca uma chuva foi tão bem-vinda, pois serviu para eu ficar a sós com Peeta, o que me animou a me entregar ao seu beijo. _E que beijo_!

Toco meus lábios e meu rosto aquecido, apesar de completamente molhado pela chuva gelada, e tenho novamente em mim um sentimento delicioso de felicidade, que é, de todas as formas possíveis, relacionado a Peeta.

Já me senti assim na arena-relógio e, não por acaso, foi depois de estar em seus braços. A sensação é outra vez tão doce que me apego a ela, mesmo que apenas por alguns momentos, antes do frio que atravessa minha pele úmida exigir meu regresso à realidade.

Busco uma toalha para me enxugar antes de subir para o meu quarto. Tomo um banho, visto uma roupa quente e desço. Aqueço um pouco de leite e, enquanto espero que esfrie, enxugo o chão molhado.

Vou até a janela da sala, bebericando aos poucos o leite, e constato que a chuva ainda não passou. As luzes do andar de baixo da casa de Peeta estão acesas e é possível ver que ainda há bastante gente por lá.

Apago todas as lâmpadas de casa e me recolho em meu quarto. Só percebo a presença de Buttercup aos pés da cama quando já estou debaixo do cobertor.

—Hoje eu não estava aqui para jantar com você. Está com fome? — O gato apenas brinca com as pontas da manta, ignorando minha presença. — Vou dormir, então... ou, ao menos, vou tentar.

Fico deitada sem conseguir me entregar ao sono devido à expectativa. Estou ansiosa por saber se Peeta realmente virá. As horas se arrastam.

Bem mais tarde, ouço passos na escada e logo a pessoa que subiu caminha em meu quarto.  _Peeta._ É difícil manter a respiração estabilizada.

Ele se aproxima e cautelosamente afaga meus cabelos. Provavelmente, deve estar pensando que estou dormindo, pois mantenho os olhos fechados.

Peeta se senta no chão, próximo à cama, com as costas apoiadas na parede e os joelhos dobrados para cima.

Buttercup se sobressalta com a movimentação e desce do colchão. Depois, anda em direção a Peeta, que o pega no colo e começa a sussurrar para ele:

—Katniss dormiu antes de eu aparecer, não foi, Buttercup? Estou aqui para cuidar dela também... Você deixa? — O gato ronrona e Peeta prossegue. — Demorei a vir, mas não foi minha culpa. Só pude chegar agora, pois os convidados da festa ficaram aguardando a chuva passar, depois ficaram conversando até acabar a comida...

O bichano fica indócil ao ouvir Peeta falar em comida e solta vários miados em alto volume.

—Silêncio, Buttercup! Katniss vai acordar com esse barulho! — Peeta resmunga bem baixinho, acariciando o pelo do gato, tentando acalmá-lo em vão.

Ergo meu corpo, apoiada nos cotovelos, porém Peeta está distraído com Buttercup e não percebe.

—O que foi? — pergunto já sentada na beira da cama. — Buttercup não aceitou as suas justificativas?

—Acordamos você? — Peeta se espanta ao ouvir minha voz e levanta o rosto para olhar pra mim. — Buttercup não está muito compreensivo hoje. Sinto muito... por ter chegado tão tarde e por ter despertado você.

Acendo o abajur que fica em minha mesa de cabeceira e estendo a mão a Peeta. Ele a segura, suspendendo-se para se sentar na cama de frente para mim.

—Ainda não estava totalmente adormecida. Estava naquele estado de sonolência em que não dá pra diferenciar o que é sonho do que é realidade.

—Embora queira muito que você tenha bons sonhos _comigo_... estou aqui de verdade. — Peeta pega a minha outra mão, que está apoiada na cama, e a beija. — Sonhando acordado.

—Embora queira muito ter bons sonhos com você, se você está aqui de verdade... prefiro a realidade.

Peeta apoia o queixo em meu ombro e sussurra em meu ouvido:

— Fico feliz em saber disso. — Ele leva uma das mãos até a base das minhas costas para me puxar para perto dele. — Vem cá.

Com a outra mão, traça uma linha de carícias leves e demoradas por meu ombro, pescoço e queixo. Seus dedos tocam meu rosto e sinto seu cheiro de aneto e canela. Ele alcança minha nuca e torna a fazer aquele percurso, mas agora com seus lábios.

Seguro seu rosto e inclino a cabeça para capturar sua boca com a minha, sentindo sua maciez e provando seu sabor adocicado. Mordo suavemente seu lábio inferior e Peeta me enlaça ainda mais com a mão que está espalmada em minhas costas, envolvendo os dedos da outra mão em meus cabelos.

Perco o ar e é impossível frear o ardor que se espalha por todo o meu corpo.

Peeta é tudo em que consigo pensar, tudo o que consigo sentir, e ele aparenta estar tão inebriado quanto eu.

—Eu estava em casa, esperando todos irem embora, mas não estava conseguindo nem raciocinar direito. Só pensava em vir encontrá-la. — A voz rouca de Peeta vibra em meus ouvidos, arrematando a profusão de sensações deliciosas que ele desencadeia por meio de cada um dos meus sentidos. — Parecia que havia me desligado do mundo e que só existíamos nós dois.

Enquanto ele fala, agarro seus ombros e roço meu nariz em sua bochecha, arriscando timidamente alguns beijos em seu pescoço. Peeta solta um gemido e corre as mãos pela curva da minha cintura até os meus quadris, apertando com cautela.

—Somente eu e você. Nada e ninguém mais — completo o que Peeta acabou de me dizer.

Infelizmente, Buttercup não está muito propenso a concordar com nenhum de nós hoje à noite e, assim que termino de falar, ele solta um chiado forte, que me assusta profundamente. Peeta sorri com a minha reação e se diverte ao me ver tentando recuperar o fôlego, não tanto pelo susto.

—Está certo, Buttercup. Nós sabemos que você existe também! — Peeta brinca com o gato.

—Ele deve estar com fome agora. Não saiu para caçar o jantar por causa da chuva forte e eu não estava aqui para dividir minha refeição com ele.

—Você comeu alguma coisa, Katniss? — Peeta questiona com um olhar preocupado.

—Tomei um copo de leite.

—Katniss... — Peeta me repreende. — Apenas um copo de leite? Você está sem se alimentar praticamente o dia inteiro.

—Tudo bem. Vou descer com Buttercup e vamos comer decentemente. — Eu me levanto e o gato me acompanha, esfregando-se em meus pés. — Você pode ficar aqui em cima. Imagino que esteja bastante cansado.

Peeta concorda com um aceno, ajeita alguns travesseiros na cabeceira da cama e se recosta.

Encaro seus olhos azuis e ele estica o braço para entrelaçar os dedos dele com os meus. Quando ele os solta, acaricio seu rosto, deslizando o polegar pelo seu queixo bem desenhado.

Peeta fecha os olhos e, ao abri-los novamente, eles estão refletindo sua excitação com tudo o que acabou de acontecer antes da interrupção de Buttercup. Desvio o olhar rapidamente e apago a lâmpada do abajur.

—Vejo você depois do jantar — despeço-me, antes de pegar o bichano no colo e descer.

Aproveito esse distanciamento forçado para me recompor. A recente troca de carícias foi capaz de me deixar extasiada e, ao mesmo tempo, ávida por coisas para as quais não me sinto pronta. Ainda.

Como não pretendo saciar todos os desejos que acabaram de ser despertados em mim e ainda causam arrepios na minha pele, meu apetite por comida se restabelece facilmente. Então, devoro com gosto a refeição que disponho à minha frente, mesmo requentada na frigideira. Buttercup também parece apreciar o que lhe ofereço.

Retorno para o quarto, com o gato em meu encalço e, até meus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão, são necessários alguns segundos. Quando consigo discernir que Peeta agora está deitado e abraçado a um travesseiro, busco o rosto dele.

Com os olhos cerrados e uma expressão calma, ele parece um menino novamente, que dorme tranquilo. Suspiro. Seus olhos se abrem e se mostram um tanto confusos por alguns segundos, porém logo surge um sorriso em seus lábios.

—Pensei que fosse um sonho... Está tudo bem? — indaga ele.

—Agora fui eu que tirei você da terra dos sonhos e trouxe para o mundo real.

—Melhor assim. — Peeta se senta na beirada da cama.

Eu me aproximo e ele me posiciona entre suas pernas. Ainda de pé, faço carinho em seus cabelos, bagunçando seus cachos.

Peeta me abraça pela cintura e começa a brincar com a bainha da minha camisa, surpreendendo-me ao avançar e subir suas mãos por dentro da minha roupa até minhas costelas. Ele beija a pele da minha barriga, que ficou descoberta junto ao seu rosto e um arrepio vai se alastrando por todo o meu corpo.

Percebo que suas mãos estão trêmulas, o que me faz sentir mais desejada e feminina do que nunca. Mais exposta e vulnerável também. Não demoro a abaixar a blusa.

—Peeta, não quero que veja minhas cicatrizes. Além disso, ainda não me sinto preparada para algo mais... íntimo. Você sabe. — Eu me afasto, indo em direção ao banheiro, ruborizada demais, não só por minha confissão, mas principalmente pelo que o toque de suas mãos em minha pele nua provocou.

Ele se levanta e vem atrás de mim.

—Katniss, não precisa fugir. Se você pedisse pra parar, eu o faria! — Peeta afirma e continuo andando. — Katniss!

Quando ele me alcança, abraça-me por trás e sussurra em meu ouvido:

—Desculpas... Não quero fazer nada que lhe desagrade.

—O problema... _s_ _e é que isso é um problema_... é que você é irresistível — confesso e rio, ainda sem coragem de olhar pra ele. — Não é que não goste. Na verdade, gosto muito. Adoro suas carícias.

—Então, não se prive delas. Não necessariamente nossos carinhos têm que terminar em sexo. Nós estamos nos descobrindo... — Peeta me tranquiliza e, só então, viro-me novamente para ele.

—Mas é fato que uma coisa pode levar à outra — reconheço.

—Só quero que se lembre de que, pra mim, nesse momento, cada toque meu tem a ver com ficar perto de você, estar com você... receber seus carinhos... conhecê-la e saber do que você gosta... fazê-la ficar à vontade comigo e confortável para me mostrar suas cicatrizes — explica ele com paciência.

— Eu quero você, quero muito, mas... — Não consigo terminar a frase, pois Peeta me interrompe com um beijo leve.

— Eu sei. Só vai acontecer quando você estiver pronta. Sem pressa, sem dúvidas... Da minha parte também, sabe? Também tenho meus medos. Tenho receio de que seja algo tão intenso que me faça perder o controle — admite ele com expressão séria.

—Muito provavelmente será bem intenso — falo sem pensar.

—Você promete? — Peeta pergunta com um sorriso travesso que faz meu coração derreter.

Nós dois rimos e nos olhamos nos olhos, com nossas testas coladas, até nossas risadas cessarem, transformando-se em um beijo calmo e suave, mas repleto de desejo. Um beijo que me faz sentir plena e, ao mesmo tempo, insatisfeita, sem que isso seja algo contraditório.

É um sentimento de plenitude, por tê-lo comigo, e de insatisfação, por querer mais, sempre mais.

Peeta me pega pelas mãos, deita-se na cama e eu me aconchego em seu peito. Sinto os batimentos cardíacos dele se acelerarem enquanto desenho com os dedos linhas imaginárias sobre seu ombro e seu braço.

— Não posso acreditar que houve um tempo em que não permiti que as batidas do seu coração estivessem aqui... exatamente onde estão agora. — Respiro devagar, envolvida por seu perfume e seu calor, e adormeço ao som constante de sua pulsação.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Acordo na manhã seguinte, sentindo a respiração quente de Peeta em meus cabelos. Retiro devagar a mão dele que cobre minha cintura.

Ele resmunga, ainda sem acordar, tentando novamente me abraçar e voltar à posição anterior. Eu me sento ao seu lado no colchão.

O cabelo de Peeta está um pouco desgrenhado e deslizo minha mão em seus cachos dourados. Ele custa um pouco a despertar, mas acaba por abrir seus belos olhos.

—Bom dia, Peeta.

—Bom dia, Katniss. — Seu rosto se ilumina num sorriso. — O que houve?

—Estou ajeitando seus cabelos.

Fico concentrada na tarefa e, depois, eu me dou conta de que, durante todo o tempo, ele observa cada um dos meus gestos atentamente.

—Adoraria ser acordado assim por você todas as manhãs. — Ele segura as minhas mãos e me puxa para dar um beijo em minha testa.

—Dormiu bem? Conseguiu descansar? — pergunto.

—Estou novinho em folha. E você?

—Dormi muito bem.

Eu me ajoelho na cama e me sento sobre meus calcanhares, numa posição em que posso ficar de frente para ele.

—Peeta, preciso lhe falar uma coisa.

Ele franze o cenho e ergue seu corpo para se sentar na cama. Afasto alguns fios de cabelo de cima dos seus olhos, traçando com os dedos a linha de preocupação que surge em sua testa.

—Não precisa se preocupar — tento transmitir serenidade em minha voz, porém Peeta me encara ansioso.

—Pode falar.

—Haymitch me disse ontem que Effie tentou me dar os parabéns por telefone, mas não conseguiu, pois foi logo depois que minha mãe me ligou e meu aparelho estava fora do gancho. Então... — Faço uma pausa e Peeta sinaliza para eu continuar. — Effie ligou para o Haymitch um tempo depois e ambos concordaram em se encontrar no Distrito 7 durante a Turnê Presidencial.

—Isso é ótimo! Por que você estava preocupada em me dar essa notícia?

—Haymitch quer estar de volta antes de você viajar para o Distrito 4. — Finalmente toco no ponto crucial do assunto e, pela expressão de Peeta, ele parece entender a motivação de Haymitch. — Você já marcou uma data pra ir?

—Pelo pouco que me explicaram, a gravidez da Annie completa quarenta semanas no início do verão, mas parece que o parto já pode acontecer a partir do final desse mês. De modo que...

—Você vai ficar aqui por mais alguns poucos dias. — Engulo em seco e abaixo os olhos para esconder minha tristeza. — Vou avisar ao Haymitch que ele deve apressar a partida dele.

—Gostaria de ficar, pelo menos, até o aniversário de Prim. Quero estar aqui com você — declara Peeta.

Eu me surpreendo com a revelação e passo os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

—Obrigada. Isso significa muito pra mim.

Ele retribui o abraço. Logo depois, volto a olhar nos olhos dele. Peeta pestaneja e um sorriso incerto se espalha lentamente pelos seus lábios, enquanto abaixa o olhar.

—Preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa e, dependendo da sua resposta, gostaria de fazer um pedido. — Ele busca meus olhos mais uma vez e eu o encorajo a prosseguir. — Você se lembra de que combinamos de eu e você escrevermos dois capítulos para o livro... um falando sobre o outro?

— Não me esqueci. Inclusive, já rascunhei algumas linhas do meu capítulo.

—Posso levar suas anotações comigo para o Distrito 4?

Seu pedido me deixa confusa e hesito um pouco em responder, pois percebo que, ainda maior que o bloqueio em despir meu corpo é a minha dificuldade em desnudar a minha alma. E tudo o que escrevi e que pretendo ainda escrever no capítulo sobre Peeta revela muito mais de mim do que jamais fui capaz de confessar a ele. No entanto, não posso negar a sua singela solicitação.

—Sim, claro. Vou me esforçar para terminar a tempo.

—Não precisa terminar. Nossa história vai continuar, mesmo enquanto eu estiver lá no Distrito 4 e, principalmente, quando eu voltar. Prometo.

Respiro fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas que teimam em brotar.

—Você vai pra sua casa agora? — pergunto.

—Só se você preferir que eu vá. — Ele toca a ponta do meu nariz.

—Quero que fique... Eu _preciso_ que fique. — Seguro seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

—Então, vou atender ao seu pedido — afirma ele com tranquilidade, cobrindo minhas mãos com as suas. — Vou ficar.

E assim ele faz. Fica comigo, não só neste dia, mas durante os vinte dias que se seguiram e que foram bastante movimentados.

Haymitch foi mesmo ao Distrito 7 passar alguns dias com a Effie e fiquei responsável por cuidar dos gansos, que felizmente ainda são apenas dois, pois não estão em idade para reprodução. Eles também não exigem muita atenção. Então, pude manter a regularidade das minhas idas à floresta.

Peeta esteve ocupado com a fase final do projeto da padaria. De acordo com o planejamento, a nova padaria será bem diferente da original, que não era tão funcional quanto a que será construída. Existe apenas um detalhe que será idêntico nas duas. Peeta me deu a honra de fazer uma pequena contribuição no projeto e atendeu ao meu pedido de manter a vitrine no mesmo local onde costumava ser, como uma forma de recordar o local preferido de Prim nos arredores da antiga praça.

Como Peeta não poderá estar presente em todas as fases da construção devido à viagem, Delly se encarregou de acompanhar de perto as obras enquanto ele estiver fora.

Além dos preparativos normais para a viagem, Peeta fez ainda muitos desenhos e, inclusive, terminou o quadro cujo esboço eu vi no dia em que ele teve a sua última crise, com a figura de um casal na praia, em que o homem beija a barriga da mulher grávida. Quando ele finalizou a pintura, descobri que as pessoas retratadas eram Finnick e Annie, numa cena que somente Peeta pôde tornar possível.

Nesse período, também fomos voluntários na pintura da nova escola, onde Peeta decorou algumas paredes com motivos infantis e alegres.

É bom ver que a cidade já está com o aspecto renovado e com muitas obras bem adiantadas, graças ao esforço dos trabalhadores e também à tecnologia importada da Capital. O hotel, que em breve receberá os envolvidos na Turnê Presidencial, e o mais novo hospital de Panem já estão quase prontos.

Além de todas essas atividades, nos dias que antecederam a viagem de Peeta, nós dois continuamos a escrever o livro, mas dessa vez separados, cada um trabalhando em segredo no capítulo sobre o outro. Peeta deve estar fazendo praticamente um segundo livro, pois já me pediu muitas folhas de pergaminho para dar continuidade ao que está fazendo.

Imaginando que boa parte dessas folhas de pergaminho estará repleta de desenhos, pedi à Daisy que fizesse uma pintura que representasse o Peeta. A menina me surpreendeu com uma imagem que, apesar de não muito nítida, remete a um dente-de-leão sobre um fundo com diversos tons alaranjados. Simplesmente, é a perfeita definição de Peeta, que guardo em meu coração. _Meu dente-de-leão na primavera_.

Apesar de terem sido vinte dias maravilhosos ao lado de Peeta e de nossos amigos, as noites passaram a ser um grande martírio, pois, quanto mais próxima a data da viagem, mais os meus pesadelos se intensificaram. Sangue, fogo, morte, dor, guerra, bestantes, insanidade e perdas. Tudo cada vez mais vívido e assustador. E, como sempre, foram os braços de Peeta que me pouparam de mais sofrimento.

Assim tudo se passou até o dia de hoje, quando minha irmã faria quatorze anos. _Meu_ _patinh_ _o_.

A data não passará em branco. Daqui a pouco, será celebrado o lançamento da pedra fundamental da padaria, que é a cerimônia que marcará o início da sua construção. A peculiaridade é que, em vez da colocação do primeiro bloco de pedra na fundação, uma urna de metal será depositada no solo. Dentro dela, serão guardadas pinturas feitas por Peeta com imagens de seus pais e irmãos, bem como de Prim.

Peeta pediu para produzirem uma placa com alusão ao começo da obra e ao fato de que o esforço na construção é, além de tudo, uma homenagem aos seus familiares e à Primrose.

O dia amanhece lindo, numa típica manhã de primavera. Ar doce e quente. Nuvens macias. As janelas do meu quarto já estão abertas.

Desperto sob o olhar atento de Peeta, sentado na parte inferior do colchão, esperando-me acordar.

—Olá! — fala com ar apreensivo, sem o sorriso característico de todas as manhãs.

—Oi. — Tento aparentar boa disposição, mas falho terrivelmente. — Por que você não descansou mais um pouco? Eu o acordei tantas vezes por causa dos meus pesadelos...

—Estou preocupado com você. — Peeta não esconde sua angústia.

—Vou ficar bem. — Sento-me na cama e aperto meus olhos ao encarar a luz do sol que clareia o quarto. — Você deveria ir se arrumar para irmos à cerimônia.

—Não quero deixá-la sozinha hoje, sem ter certeza de que está tudo bem. Não gostaria que se repetisse o episódio que você teve em seu aniversário.

Balanço a cabeça em negativa, porém permaneço em silêncio, com meu rosto virado na direção das janelas. Passados alguns minutos, Peeta se levanta e beija o topo da minha cabeça carinhosamente. Depois, vai até a porta. Antes de sair, porém, olha pra mim uma última vez.

—Ela faria quatorze anos hoje — digo com um nó na garganta, ainda sem retornar seu olhar. — Era meu dever protegê-la, mas não consegui. Estava mais preocupada com a minha estúpida vingança contra Snow.

Quando começo a chorar, ele corre até mim e me abraça forte, acariciando delicadamente minhas costas. Apoio a cabeça no seu ombro.

— Não tenho palavras de consolo. Apenas fui testemunha do quanto vocês se amavam e sei que nada pode fazer você aceitar que Prim se foi... Só não carregue essa culpa, pois ela não é sua. — Ele se solta do abraço e afasta algumas mechas de cabelo do meu rosto, ajeitando-as atrás das minhas orelhas. — Promete pra mim que vamos viver bem para fazer as mortes de Prim e de todos os outros terem valido a pena?

Assinto sem palavras e me acalmo um pouco ao receber seu beijo doce em meus lábios. Ele me puxa pela mão e, quando estou de pé, acaricia meus ombros e meus braços.

—Você me ajuda? — pergunto.

—Sempre. — Peeta cola sua bochecha na minha. — Agora, vamos nos preparar para homenagear a sua irmã.

Pego as minhas roupas e vou até o banheiro. Apenas nesse momento, Peeta vai para sua casa.

Durante o banho, deixo as lágrimas descerem descontroladamente. O som da água abafa meus horríveis soluços e penso que não vou conseguir sair desse estado de desespero. No entanto, o desabafo serve para me deixar mais serena e é com esse espírito que me encaminho para o centro da cidade ao lado de Peeta.

A cerimônia de lançamento da pedra fundamental não foi divulgada e era para acontecer apenas comigo, Peeta e uma pequena equipe de obras. No entanto, aos poucos foram chegando nossos amigos e conhecidos, novos e antigos moradores do Distrito 12.

Isso é algo que eu não poderia evitar. Eles vieram por Prim, minha irmãzinha, cujo encanto não escapava a ninguém, e também pela família Mellark e por todos os que se foram durante a guerra.

Na hora marcada, Peeta e eu colocamos silenciosamente os desenhos que ele fez na urna de metal e a lacramos. Em seguida, com os olhos úmidos, ele a coloca no buraco cavado para guardá-la. Peeta joga a primeira pá de concreto sobre a tampa e um pedreiro termina o serviço de assentamento. Por fim, Peeta pede para que eu descerre a placa alusiva ao início da construção da padaria, onde também estão escritas frases de agradecimento pelas vidas de nossos entes queridos.

Então, uma a uma, as pessoas em nosso entorno tocam os três dedos do meio das suas mãos esquerdas em seus lábios e os erguem no ar. Todos fazem o velho e agora não tão raro aceno usado em nosso distrito, que sempre significou agradecimento, admiração e adeus para alguém que se ama, mas passou também a carregar um novo sentido, o de que a luta de cada um de nós não foi em vão.

Giro o meu corpo para poder ver todos à minha volta e, com um pequeno sorriso, retribuo o gesto de carinho e respeito, até que estou novamente de frente para Peeta. Enxugo uma lágrima que escorria por sua face e murmuro:

—Não foi em vão — admito emocionada e o puxo para perto de mim, unindo nossos rostos.

Peeta arregala os olhos e pergunta:

—Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Na frente de todas essas pessoas?

— Faz parte da minha promessa de que vamos viver bem para fazer as mortes de Prim e de todos os outros terem valido a pena — sussurro e beijo seus lábios, selando o compromisso de que a vida pode continuar e pode voltar a ser boa, não importa quão insuportáveis tenham sido nossas perdas.


	26. Nossa nova história

Capítulo 26 - Nossa nova história 

  


**Por Peeta**

Após a cerimônia de lançamento da pedra fundamental da padaria, recebo alguns cumprimentos e caminho para a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos com Katniss. Ela passa o restante do dia em minha casa, ajudando na arrumação das malas para a viagem.

Amanhã, Haymitch retornará do Distrito 7 e irei para o Distrito 4. De acordo com os horários de chegada e partida dos trens, nós dois devemos nos encontrar ainda na estação.

Quando toda a bagagem necessária já está praticamente guardada, sinto falta de apenas uma coisa. Na verdade, do que mais vou precisar durante esse período em que estarei distante de Katniss.

—Malas prontas? — indaga ela.

— Falta apenas guardar aqui o capítulo que você escreveu sobre mim — respondo e vou até a estante para pegar uma pasta cheia de papéis. — Você não me pediu, mas aqui está o que escrevi. Minha letra não é tão bonita quanto a sua, mas acho que os desenhos compensam.

Os olhos dela se arregalam com surpresa, enquanto recebe a pasta. Katniss retira de dentro dela os dois envelopes que estavam guardados em seu interior.

—No envelope menor, estão alguns dos documentos que você vai precisar para requerer a revogação da sua ordem de restrição, isto é, se um dia você quiser fazer esse pedido — comento, ainda inseguro, por não saber se ela receberia bem a notícia.

—Você pensou em tudo! — Katniss se admira e segura em minha mão carinhosamente. No mesmo instante, observo uma mudança em seu semblante, como se estivesse se recordando de um fato doloroso. — Farei o pedido. Só assim poderei rever a minha mãe.

—Provavelmente, eu a encontrarei no Distrito 4. Você quer enviar alguma mensagem a ela?

—Pensei que, depois do último telefonema, ela tentaria constantemente manter contato, mas minha mãe age como se não tivéssemos nenhum vínculo — murmura magoada.

—Isso não pode ser verdade. — Tento demovê-la dessa ideia. — Ela é sua mãe. Esse vínculo nunca deixou de existir entre vocês.

—Às vezes, duvido disso. — Katniss solta minha mão e se encaminha para a porta. — Vou à minha casa pegar o seu capítulo e tentar escrever uma carta para minha mãe.

Lamento o fato de a conversa ter tomado um rumo tão triste, pois gostaria que a véspera da viagem fosse um dia especial.

Então, tenho a ideia de preparar uma cesta com o almoço e alguns outros itens para passarmos uma tarde agradável juntos. Na falta de um local mais adequado, pois a Campina ainda não é um lugar transitável e eu não conseguiria arrumar um piquenique na floresta sem a ajuda de Katniss, estendo uma grande toalha no quintal de casa mesmo, sobre a qual disponho almofadas e cobertores, um vaso com flores e a cesta de alimentos.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Ao retornar, Katniss parece estar mais calma. Ela traz o livro e uma carta para a sua mãe. Guardo tudo em minha mochila.

—Você pode dizer à minha mãe que vou tentar reverter a ordem de restrição. Só peço que diga apenas a ela, por favor, pois não quero que ninguém crie expectativas.

Confirmo com a cabeça e, tomando-a pela mão, levo Katniss até o lado de fora de casa.

Nós aproveitamos uma linda tarde na companhia um do outro. Comemos, rimos, trocamos beijos e carícias e passamos horas conversando.

No final do dia, deito minha cabeça no colo de Katniss, enquanto ela enreda os dedos em meu cabelo.

—Peeta, você uma vez quis congelar um momento como esse e vivê-lo para sempre. Você consegue se lembrar? — Basta ouvir a sua voz para saber que ela está sorrindo.

—Sim. Foi no terraço do Centro de Treinamento da Capital... Você foi legal comigo e disse _'Ok'._

—Esse era um futuro que nunca imaginaria ter.

—Mas você permitiu... e aqui estamos nós. — Ergo meu corpo para beijá-la apaixonadamente, algo que não pude fazer naquele dia, cujas lembranças Katniss trouxe à tona.

Quando nos damos conta, as cores do pôr do sol, com tons magníficos de amarelo e laranja, tingem o horizonte.

—E, mais uma vez, podemos admirar esse espetáculo.

—Sua hora favorita do dia — afirma ela.

Continuamos a contemplar o céu até apontarem no alto as primeiras estrelas. A luz da lua cheia é refletida em seus olhos.

—Você fica deslumbrante ao luar. — Fito seu rosto fixamente. — Agora não sei mais qual é a minha hora favorita.

—Você que é lindo, Peeta. Sempre foi e continua sendo, sabia?

—Acho que já me disseram isso algumas vezes — gracejo, oferecendo-lhe um pequeno sorriso. — No entanto, nada como ouvir de você e... será que escutei direito? Você disse _sempre_? Katniss Everdeen _sempre_ me achou lindo e só fiquei sabendo disso agora?

Bato a mão em minha testa e ela ri, jogando a cabeça para trás.

—Sempre — confirma Katniss.

Enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço, inspirando seu aroma.

—Peeta — começa ela, levando as mãos até o meu rosto, fazendo-me encará-la novamente —, você me promete uma coisa?

—O que você quiser.

—Que você vai vivenciar todos os momentos da viagem com a mente e o coração abertos e vai avaliar se realmente aceita um futuro apenas comigo a seu lado, sem filhos.

—Katniss, não estou indo em busca de nenhuma resposta...

—Apenas prometa — interrompe-me ela, pousando um dedo sobre a minha boca.

—Prometo... que não vou me esquecer de você um único instante e vou contar os segundos para estar de volta para a única pessoa com quem quero passar o resto da minha vida.

Katniss começaria a protestar, mas eu a silencio com um beijo tranquilizador, para demonstrar que ela não tem com o que se preocupar.

—Essa promessa não valeu — reclama, franzindo o cenho.

—Valeu sim. — Toco a pequena ruga que se formou em sua testa. — Deixe-me dizer algo que já falei uma vez, mas você não estava perto o suficiente para me escutar... _Você é tudo o que me importa_.

Ficamos em silêncio. Por fim, Katniss fecha os olhos e enlaça meu pescoço, enquanto devolvo o abraço. Ouço o som de passos e vejo Delly, Thom e Blaine voltando do centro da cidade.

—Esta é mesmo uma bela noite para um piquenique! — Delly exclama, quando os três já estão diante de nós.

—Atrapalhamos? — Thom indaga.

—Claro que não. Na verdade, estamos aqui desde cedo e não sobrou quase nada para comer ou beber — aviso e faço menção de me levantar, porém Delly sinaliza que não é necessário.

—Pode deixar que vou reabastecer a cesta — diz ela e se dirige até a cozinha, não sem antes receber um beijo de Thom em seu rosto.

Dou um sorriso de agradecimento à minha amiga e sou imediatamente correspondido. Eu e Katniss abrimos espaço para Thom e Blaine se sentarem conosco.

Um vento frio percorre a nossa pele e Katniss se recosta em mim, enquanto a envolvo com meus braços para tentar aquecê-la.

—A cerimônia hoje foi muito emocionante — afirma Thom e todos assentimos.

—Estou pensando em fazer algo assim no início das obras da sapataria — comunica Blaine. — Você ainda se lembra das feições dos meus pais para poder desenhá-los, Peeta? Não conseguimos recuperar nenhuma foto deles depois do bombardeio.

—Não há como esquecê-los, Blaine. Eu, inclusive, já fiz uma pintura e alguns desenhos da família de vocês, a pedido da sua irmã.

—Ela nem me disse nada. — Blaine ergue os ombros.

—Delly pretendia fazer uma surpresa — defende Thom.

—Hum... Peeta e Blaine estão quites agora, estragando as surpresas — brinca Katniss, lembrando da indiscrição involuntária de Blaine às vésperas do aniversário dela.

Delly volta com a cesta cheia e não se aborrece quando sabe do vazamento da notícia.

— Não ia aguentar muito tempo sem contar ao Blaine mesmo — confessa, levando depois as mãos aos lábios, preocupada, talvez esperando o olhar repreensivo de Thom ante a sua inabilidade para guardar segredos, porém o que ela encontra é a expressão divertida dele, o que a faz suspirar aliviada.

Os dois estão juntos há pouco tempo, porém a cada dia estou mais convencido de que se completam com perfeição.

Assim, o piquenique se estende por mais um bom tempo até que Katniss dá o primeiro bocejo.

—Pessoal, o papo está bom, mas _alguém_ está precisando dormir. — Aponto para Katniss, já me erguendo para ajudá-la a se levantar, sendo seguido por todos. — Mas, antes de ir embora, preciso saber se posso contar com vocês para protegê-la durante a minha ausência.

Katniss faz cara de indignada e eu a puxo para perto pela cintura.

—Não precisava nem pedir, Peeta. — Blaine pisca para ela e rapidamente pego uma almofada para jogar nele.

Blaine tenta revidar, porém Delly e Thom já estão recolhendo as almofadas, os cobertores, a cesta e a toalha para levarem para dentro de casa.

—Você vai ficar bem, Katniss? — pergunto.

—Espero que sim. Estarei em ótima companhia — responde, retribuindo meu abraço de lado.

—Você sai amanhã bem cedo, Peeta? — Delly questiona ao retornar da cozinha.

—Antes de vocês acordarem, com certeza. Vou pegar o trem que sai no primeiro horário.

—Então, é hora da despedida — declara Delly, já com o nariz e os olhos vermelhos pela vontade de chorar.

Katniss me solta e recebo o abraço apertado de Delly.

—Vou sentir tanta saudade, Mellark! A melhor decisão que tomei na vida foi ter ouvido seus conselhos para voltar ao Distrito 12. Não tenho como agradecer sua amizade.

—Tem sim, Cartwright! Seja feliz e tome conta da Katniss e do Haymitch por mim — sussurro no ouvido de Delly, enquanto ainda estamos abraçados, e ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente, sem segurar as lágrimas.

Thom e Blaine me cumprimentam com apertos de mão.

—Vocês dois, por favor, cuidem bem das nossas meninas — peço.

—Pode ficar tranquilo — responde Thom. Ele enxuga o rosto de Delly com um lenço, carregando-a pela mão até a porta de casa para se despedirem. — Boa noite a todos e boa viagem, Peeta.

—Nossas meninas estarão em boas mãos, amigo. Até a volta! Tchau, Katniss. — Blaine também se retira.

Estendo o braço para capturar a mão de Katniss. Ela sorri e aproximo sua pequena mão da minha boca, beijando cada um de seus dedos.

Caminhamos até casa dela. Katniss sobe até seu quarto para se aprontar para dormir e pego meus pertences que estão guardados no quarto de hóspedes para fazer o mesmo, usando o banheiro do andar de baixo.

Quando estou pronto, bato na porta do seu quarto e Katniss está sentada em sua cama com os dois envelopes que dei a ela mais cedo em seu colo e algumas folhas em sua mão.

Meu rosto se aquece só de pensar que Katniss está lendo as minhas anotações a seu respeito. No entanto, ela está folheando os papéis sobre a sua ordem de restrição.

Ela lê o meu semblante com facilidade.

—Estou ansiosa para ver o que escreveu sobre mim no capítulo, mas vou fazer isso apenas depois de você partir. — Seus olhos estão ainda mais apertados que o normal por causa do sono.

—Ok, vamos dormir. — Recolho os papéis e os envelopes para colocá-los sobre sua cômoda.

Katniss se deita e faz sinal para que eu me deite à sua frente. Ela aproxima seu rosto e roça a ponta de seu nariz no meu.

—Como você está se sentindo agora, Peeta?

—Nesse exato momento? Muito feliz.

—E amanhã?

—Amanhã, sei que estarei cheio de saudades, mas continuarei feliz.

Ela abre um meio sorriso.

—Também estou feliz e também vou sentir saudades — confessa.

Nós nos beijamos com carinho por alguns instantes.

Apesar de a minha felicidade ser genuína, falta ainda alguma coisa para que eu me sinta plenamente realizado. Falta ouvi-la dizer que me ama.

Então, fito seus olhos em silêncio, tomando coragem para formular a grande pergunta. Isso leva um tempo. Toco seu rosto e Katniss se deita sobre o meu peito. Respiro fundo e, finalmente, quando já estamos quase pegando no sono, sussurro:

—Você me ama. Verdadeiro ou falso?

Katniss me responde, sem hesitação:

—Verdadeiro.

Depois, ela suspira e fecha os olhos. Katniss deve ter percebido meu coração saltando de alegria. Estico o braço para apagar a luz do abajur e enlaço ainda mais sua cintura, apertando-a contra mim.

Foi o início perfeito de uma noite sossegada, sem pesadelos. Saber que noites assim são possíveis, mesmo para mim e Katniss, deixa-me muito mais tranquilo, principalmente quando penso no tempo que devo ficar no Distrito 4.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Por volta das cinco da manhã, o despertador toca e eu o desligo rapidamente. Apesar do barulho e da minha movimentação, o som regular da respiração de Katniss indica que ela ainda dorme.

Eu não me levanto logo. Queria que essa manhã se prolongasse, porém sei que de nada adiantaria, pois a saudade continuará sendo imensa no momento em que o trem deixar a estação. Quanto tempo passará até eu estar aqui para dormir ao lado dela outra vez?

Katniss desperta devagar.

—Bom dia! Você vai comigo até a estação? — indago e ela me aperta firmemente, confirmando em silêncio.

—Queria poder ir com você para o Distrito 4. No entanto, gostaria mesmo é que Finnick estivesse lá também — enfatiza Katniss, antes de se sentar na cama.

O sol ainda não nasceu e o quarto ainda está na penumbra das primeiras horas do dia. Ainda assim, vejo as lágrimas que se formam em seus olhos e que ela tenta esconder.

— Finnick era um grande amigo mesmo, Katniss. Salvou minha vida e nos protegeu na segunda arena por diversas vezes, além de ter permitido o sacrifício de Mags. Ele foi um dos poucos que me apoiou durante a rebelião e me fez mais forte em momentos bem difíceis. Se eu sinto tanta falta dele, imagino a Annie — reconheço, ficando de pé lado dela.

—Aquele jeito sedutor e engraçado dele era o disfarce perfeito para um homem corajoso, sábio e sensível. Foi ele que me ajudou a definir meus sentimentos por você, sabia? Também sinto muito a falta dele. — Katniss acende o abajur e me olha ternamente. — Finnick sabia a respeito de você ser muito mais bondoso do que qualquer um de nós. Posso dizer o mesmo em relação à Annie.

—Do que você está falando, Katniss?

—Ninguém foi vitorioso por acaso, exceto talvez por você. Essas foram as palavras de Finnick. E eu acrescentaria... exceto pela Annie também. — Ela segura minhas mãos. — O bebê merece conhecer desde cedo a generosidade que o pai dele soube identificar em você e Annie vai precisar dela, mais do que nunca e mais do que ninguém.

—Estou bastante apreensivo por ficar tanto tempo longe de você, mas fico muito mais calmo ao ouvi-la dizer tais coisas.

Beijo sua testa e desço as escadas. Depois de nos arrumarmos, não há tempo de tomar café da manhã. Então, apenas passo em casa para recolher minha bagagem e, assim, sair rumo à estação.

Andamos alguns metros após deixarmos a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos e escuto uma voz fina e afetuosa, que nunca ouvi antes, chamar meu nome.

Quando olho para trás, vejo Daisy correndo em minha direção. É a primeira vez que ela pronuncia uma palavra para mim.

Daisy pula em meus braços e segura meu rosto para me dar um beijo na bochecha. Greasy Sae chega logo em seguida e basta olhar para mim para começar:

—Nem precisa dizer nada. Vou ficar de olho nessa mocinha aqui — avisa, afagando o braço de Katniss.

—Nessas _duas mocinhas_ , por favor, Greasy Sae. — Ponho Daisy no chão e ela une a minha mão à de Katniss.

—Pode contar com isso. Até a volta, Peeta!

—Pee-ta — repete Daisy, para meu total encantamento.

Elas seguem caminho para a casa de Katniss e nós continuamos a andar pelas ruas ainda desertas da cidade.

—Você e seu dom de nos fazer falar... Foi emocionante quando Daisy chamou seu nome. — Ela reflete por alguns segundos e completa. — Obrigada por me ajudar a confessar meus sentimentos na noite passada. E me desculpe por precisar esperar tanto tempo para me ouvir dizer que amo você.

—Você já expressou isso para mim antes, sabia?

—Quando?

—Você sempre transpareceu o seu amor, mesmo não usando palavras. Suas atitudes, seu olhar, sua entrega, sua proteção. Eu pensava que eram mais do que suficientes. No entanto, nada se compara ao que sinto quando ouço você dizer.

—Peeta Mellark, eu amo você — sussurra ela e beija meus lábios por um breve momento, um pedaço de eternidade que desejo com todo o coração que dure para sempre.

—Você precisava amadurecer a ideia e se sentir segura. Foi melhor assim — digo. — E eu amo você também.

¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸

Chegando à estação, Haymitch já está à nossa espera. Ele bagunça os nossos cabelos e parece contente em nos rever, porém seu olhar reflete a mesma angústia que eu e Katniss estamos sentindo. A angústia da separação.

—Lindinha, garoto, que caras são essas? — pergunta ele sem esperar uma resposta. — Effie mandou dizer que está morrendo de saudades dos vitoriosos preferidos dela.

Não temos ânimo nem mesmo para esboçar um sorriso. Então, sem conseguir dizer nada, apenas ficamos parados em silêncio, observando nossa pequena estação, até ser anunciada a partida do trem que me levará ao Distrito 4.

Beijo os lábios de Katniss e acaricio seu rosto abatido. Abaixo-me para pegar a mala do chão e ouço Haymitch dizer para ela:

—Deixa eu lhe dar um abraço, docinho. Acabei de passar por isso há apenas algumas horas e sei como é difícil.

Eu me viro para eles e vejo os dois juntos num forte abraço. Não resisto e vou até onde estão, abraçando-os ao mesmo tempo.

— Vou sentir saudade de vocês — declaro para ambos.

—Nós também, garoto. — Haymitch solta Katniss e apoia a mão em meu ombro.

Depois, sussurro no ouvido dela:

— Eu amo você, mais que tudo! Nunca se esqueça ou duvide disso, por favor.

Ela me envolve uma última vez seus braços em torno do meu pescoço e diz:

—Também amo você... Agora que consegui falar, não vou parar de repetir.

Com o canto do olho, vejo Katniss estender a mão, a qual seguro com firmeza, abominando o momento em que finalmente terei de soltá-la.

Ela me conduz até a entrada do trem. Viro-me ainda uma última vez e aceno antes de a porta se fechar, com o peito esmagado pela dor de deixá-la.

Busco o vagão no qual está localizado o meu quarto e a primeira coisa que faço é pegar as folhas de pergaminho com os manuscritos de Katniss.

Lendo suas anotações, revivo nossa história. Numa narrativa envolvente, Katniss consegue prender minha atenção em cada palavra, mesmo eu conhecendo todos os fatos ali descritos.

Seus escritos me transportam para aquela tarde chuvosa de abril, em que ela se esforçava para conseguir algum alimento nas lixeiras dos comerciantes, e fico conhecendo a versão dela sobre o episódio dos pães queimados. Descubro que Katniss sempre quis saber se foi apenas um acidente ou se eu havia lançado os pães ao fogo de propósito, mesmo ciente de que seria punido por isso.

Seu relato me faz saber o quanto ela lamentou ouvir meu nome sendo sorteado na colheita e como ficou confusa com a declaração de amor que fiz na minha entrevista. No entanto, o que a deixou mesmo chocada foi a minha aliança forjada com os carreiristas.

Katniss escreve que se sentia muito perdida e duvidava muito de mim e das minhas atitudes.

Ela desconfiou das minhas intenções quando dispensei a ajuda dela e das pessoas da Capital para banhar o Haymitch no trem e pensou que eu a distraí de propósito quando, durante a contagem regressiva para entrarmos na arena, sinalizei para ela não correr para a Cornucópia.

Katniss suspeitou até das intenções do meu pai ao ir vê-la antes de embarcarmos rumo à Capital, o que a levou a jogar pela janela do trem os biscoitos que ele lhe deu no Palácio da Justiça. Saber disso me machuca um pouco, pois não tenho dúvidas de que meu pai fez o que fez porque queria bem a ela e tinha muito carinho por Prim.

No entanto, não a culpo. Teoricamente, naquele ponto, qualquer pessoa imaginaria que eu estivesse planejando matá-la. Katniss não podia saber que meu pai já tinha certeza de que, em circunstâncias normais, eu nunca retornaria vivo da arena, não com ela indo comigo como tributo.

Ele deixou isso muito claro pra mim ao se despedir, dizendo que acreditava no meu potencial para lutar e sobreviver, mas acreditava ainda mais no meu amor, que não deixaria que ela morresse. Meu pai conhecia meus sentimentos naquela época. Katniss, não.

Ela me conta do beijo na caverna que a fez querer mais. O beijo que, surpreendentemente, também foi um momento revelador para mim, logo após ela arriscar sua vida para buscar o remédio no banquete promovido na arena. Foi uma das vezes em que imaginei que, de fato, ela estava preocupada com a ideia de me perder.

No texto, ela confessa que sentiu esse medo novamente na segunda arena, quando meu coração parou de bater, depois que atingi o campo de força com o facão, e como ficou aliviada quando voltei a respirar.

Katniss narra seu sofrimento quando soube que fui capturado pela Capital, o que piorou ao constatar que eu estava sendo vítima de torturas, através das imagens que eram transmitidas pela Capital, quando ela estava no Distrito 13.

Em seu relato, Katniss não descreve o nosso triste reencontro após o meu resgate e conta apenas sobre o seu desespero com a minha degradação física e mental, tendo a certeza de que havia me perdido.

Ela se lembra de sua desolação com a minha rejeição e como foi difícil conviver comigo durante a rebelião, numa confusão de sentimentos que teve seu ápice quando eu a impedi de engolir a pílula que a mataria. Um momento que foi muito difícil pra mim também.

Termino de ler essa parte com o coração apertado e a mente num turbilhão. Katniss abriu sua alma e usou palavras duras para narrar esses últimos fatos, tão terríveis para nós dois.

É como se um filme passasse por minha cabeça, um filme triste e desconexo, devido às minhas memórias embaralhadas. Começo a me arrepender de tê-la feito escrever tudo isso.

No entanto, é preciso virar a página, em todos os sentidos.

Então, assim eu faço e, dessa vez, sou surpreendido pelo estilo leve que ela usou para escrever sobre o recomeço de uma história.

 _Nossa nova história_. Meu retorno ao Distrito 12, as prímulas que plantei, minha certeza de que voltei a amá-la, nossa aproximação, nosso afastamento, nossa reconciliação. Seus medos e incertezas se transformando em nossas conquistas e sonhos.

Nessa parte, ela suavizou até mesmo as situações mais difíceis que vivemos desde que voltei ao nosso Distrito. Agora, diversamente do que aconteceu quando li as páginas anteriores, meu espírito está confortado.

No entanto, há ainda algumas surpresas. Nas folhas seguintes, encontro o desenho de um dente-de-leão sobre um fundo laranja, certamente feito por Daisy e, logo depois dele, um texto em forma de carta, escrita para mim.

_**"Peeta,** _

_**Sei que não sou boa com as palavras como você, mas vou tentar escrever essa carta, pois acho que é a melhor forma de dar a você um pedaço de mim...** _

_**Aprendi a ler você. Um livro aberto, sobre um amor puro, que eu não conhecia e do qual muitas vezes duvidei.** _

_**Somente quando vi sua tristeza ao perceber que nosso romance nos primeiros Jogos havia sido uma encenação da minha parte, descobri a verdade dos seus sentimentos.** _

_**Fiquei perdida. Não sabia lidar com os seus anseios e com a sua decepção comigo. Pensei que a sua mágoa em relação ao que fui obrigada a fazer para salvar nossas vidas fosse injusta.** _

_**Apenas quando Snow o tirou de mim, entendi o que você passou, pois foi nesse momento que me convenci de que, de alguma forma, eu o amava.** _

_**Tudo aconteceu aos poucos. Nunca fui indiferente a você e, à medida que o conhecia mais profundamente, esse afeto foi tomando conta de mim devagar, até que, quando estava a ponto de perdê-lo, percebi que o amava mais do que poderia saber.** _

_**No entanto, não queria me apaixonar. Não podia. Busquei desculpas no que acontecia ao nosso redor para afastar esse sentimento.** _

_**Minha vida nunca foi fácil e tudo estava muito complicado e incerto. Não quis me tornar ainda mais vulnerável.** _

_**Era assim que eu enxergava o amor de uma mulher por um homem, como uma fraqueza.** _

_**Quem ama sempre depende de mais e mais amor e nunca poderá ficar satisfeito. Vivi na Costura e sei o que é nunca estar satisfeita. Conhecia essa dor física e temia sofrer essa dor também em meu coração.** _

_**Por isso, lutei contra o que eu teimava em sentir, porque não queria a dor que acompanha o amor. Acontece que, ainda que ele traga dor, o amor traz esperança.** _

_**Você foi o motivo da minha esperança, quando me deu os pães queimados naquele dia de chuva e de fome.** _

_**Naquela tarde, as chamas e o pão já estavam unidos, como um sinal de que devemos proteger um ao outro pelo resto de nossas vidas.** _

_**No dia seguinte, colhi um lindo dente-de-leão no pátio da escola, que também se tornou um sinal de esperança pra mim, por ter me dado confiança na minha capacidade de manter minha família.** _

_**Você viu quando eu o colhi. Você se lembrou desse fato, mesmo depois de distorcerem suas memórias sobre mim. Desde aquele dia na escola, associo o que você fez por mim à imagem daquele dente-de-leão na primavera.** _

_**O garoto com o pão. A minha esperança.** _

_**Então, vieram os Jogos, o Massacre Quaternário e a Rebelião. A menina que eu era foi transformada na garota em chamas e no Tordo.** _

_**Durante a guerra, perdi Primrose e foi como ter arrancada de mim a razão de viver. A garota em chamas se tornou apenas cinzas e o Tordo perdeu a sua voz.** _

_**Entretanto, ainda havia a minha esperança, alguém que sempre me amou muito além do que mereço.** _

_**Quando você voltou para casa, para mim, foi como ver novamente aquele dente-de-leão colhido no pátio da escola. Foi como a promessa de que a vida pode prosseguir, de que ainda posso encontrar paz, de que algo bom ainda está por vir.** _

_**Você me fez ver tudo isso, sendo simplesmente você mesmo.** _

_**E quem é você, Peeta Mellark?** _

_**Você é pintor. Você é padeiro. Gosta de dormir com a janela aberta. Nunca põe açúcar no chá. E sempre dá dois nós nos cadarços.** _

_**Mas você é mais, muito mais do que isso.** _

_**Quando olho pra você, vejo o menino que me amou desde os cinco anos e que me salvou muito antes dos Jogos, quando eu já estava sem forças, ao me dar alguns pedaços de pão.** _

_**Vislumbro o tributo que desejava uma maneira de demonstrar à Capital que era mais que uma peça nos Jogos deles.** _

_**A pessoa que arriscou sua reputação e sua vida por mim na primeira arena ao se associar aos carreiristas.** _

_**Alguém que me salvou, ao confiar em mim e aceitar engolir as amoras-cadeado comigo.** _

_**O rapaz que mal podia olhar para mim depois que parti seu coração e, ainda assim, ficou comigo todas as vezes em que pedi.** _

_**Eu vejo a única pessoa que pode chegar perto de entender meus pesadelos.** _

_**O voluntário para o Massacre Quaternário, que daria a vida, se fosse preciso, para me defender na segunda arena.** _

_**Alguém muito mais forte que eu, que continuou lutando para me proteger, mesmo após as torturas e o telessequestro, quando buscou forças para avisar aos rebeldes sobre as bombas que foram lançadas no Distrito 13.** _

_**A pessoa que me resgatou de mim mesma, quando tentei tirar minha própria vida.** _

_**Alguém que nunca mereceu a dor e o sofrimento que carrega consigo até os dias de hoje, por terem tirado dele sua família e terem tentado roubá-lo dele mesmo, transformá-lo em alguém que ele nunca quis ser, em uma peça dos Jogos. Felizmente, eles apenas tentaram.** _

_**Eu vejo o menino que, mesmo depois de todo o horror que viveu, teve o carinho e a sensibilidade de plantar prímulas ao redor da minha casa, para se reaproximar de mim.** _

_**Enxergo a pessoa que se doa inteiramente e não pede nada em troca.** _

_**O único que consegue me acalmar, quando me envolve em seus braços.** _

_**Você foi e é tudo isso e, agora que está realmente perto de mim, eu queria ser capaz de colocá-lo em um lugar onde você não possa se machucar, pois preciso do meu dente-de-leão na primavera, do amarelo vívido que significa renascimento em vez de destruição.** _

_**Preciso da sua voz me despertando de um pesadelo e do conforto dos seus braços. Preciso do meu garoto com o pão.** _

_**Embora tudo e todos que perdemos importem muito, quero focar agora no que nós encontramos juntos.** _

_**Com você, encontrei o amor.** _

_**Eu amo você, Peeta Mellark."**_

Deito na cama, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, e respiro fundo. Dos meus olhos cansados, escapam algumas lágrimas. _De pura felicidade_.


	27. Nessa noite, não tenho pesadelos

Capítulo 27 - Nessa noite, não tenho pesadelos

  
  


**Por Katniss**

As portas do vagão se fecham atrás de Peeta, logo depois de ele acenar um adeus, com dor e saudade transparecendo no azul de seus olhos.

O trem não demora a sair da estação e, em poucos minutos, desaparece de minha vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, confundindo-se ao longe com a paisagem.

Haymitch, que está de pé ao meu lado, vira-se em minha direção e abre os braços. Eu me jogo neles como uma criança.

—Também senti saudades, docinho. — Ele fecha seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros. — E sei que você _já_ está sentindo falta do garoto, não é mesmo? Também queria continuar ao lado da minha garota.

Aproveito o abraço, que tem um toque paternal, por mais alguns instantes. Em seguida, limpo meus olhos, enquanto Haymitch pega sua pouca bagagem para irmos para a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos.

—Obrigada, Haymitch. — Tomo um pouco de distância, reparando em como sua aparência melhorou em tão poucos dias, e esboço um meio sorriso. — A Effie está de parabéns. Você está alinhado, perfumado e romântico.

—Vamos ver até quando — diz ele, desanimado. — Nesse tempo com ela, não troquei a noite pelo dia e diminui a quantidade de bebida. No entanto, não sei se consigo continuar com essa rotina por conta própria.

—Você vai ao menos tentar, não vai? — indago e Haymitch apenas olha para o chão.

Percebo que seu humor muda um pouco. Então, não insisto por uma resposta e busco outro tema para a conversa:

—Como foi a viagem?

—Como era de se esperar — responde Haymitch secamente. — Sentimos o gostinho de uma vida a dois.

—E o que pretendem fazer daqui pra frente? Vocês estão considerando morar na mesma cidade pelo menos?

—Effie precisa analisar as opções que ela tem e, ao que tudo indica, viver no Distrito 12 não é uma delas. Pelo menos, não nesse momento. — Ele suspira antes de me encarar novamente.

—Mas, se ela gosta de você...

—Não é só por Effie! — Haymitch me interrompe. — É por minha causa também. Ainda preciso arrumar muita coisa para que ela possa se encaixar aqui, sem que eu ponha tudo a perder.

—Por isso, volto a dizer: se ela gosta de você...

— _Lindinha_ — Haymitch me corta mais uma vez —, quem a ouve falar assim pode até pensar que você não tem esse medo também. No entanto, conheço você, como conheço a mim mesmo.

—Eu entendo — digo e me calo pelo restante do percurso.

Não posso negar que me aborreci com toda a acidez de Haymitch, ainda mais depois de um reencontro até carinhoso da parte dele.

O silêncio é quebrado por ele somente quando já estamos próximos à entrada da Aldeia.

—Pensei muito em você no Distrito 7... Belíssimas florestas.

—É uma pena que eu esteja proibida de ir até lá — menciono vagamente, sem querer prolongar qualquer assunto, e me dirijo à minha casa. — A gente se vê, Haymitch. Bem-vindo de volta... Você não perguntou, mas seus gansos sobreviveram à sua ausência.

Ele segue seu caminho sem se dar ao trabalho de me agradecer.

Nem é preciso empurrar minha porta. Greasy Sae a abre, dando passagem para Daisy sair, carregando o pequeno regador que Peeta lhe deu de presente.

Na semana passada, ele e Daisy plantaram juntos algumas mudas de margaridas num canteiro ao lado das prímulas noturnas. Peeta explicou a ela que  _daisy_ é o nome dessas flores e a menina ficou encantada.

Então, quando Peeta pediu para que ela regasse as plantas dos canteiros enquanto ele estivesse no Distrito 4, Daisy prontamente balançou a cabeça concordando. Depois, pulou de alegria ao ver Peeta lhe trazer o regador com o nome dela pintado em letras vermelhas.

Agora, ela está regando todas as flores com presteza. Greasy Sae segura a porta para que eu entre, olhando bem para mim.

—Dei um sumiço na cadeira de balanço que ficava perto do fogo. Espero que não vá atrás dela — avisa a velha senhora, antes de voltar à cozinha.

A mesa do café da manhã já está posta para duas pessoas.

—Onde está o Haymitch? — pergunta ela.

—Ele está mais amargo que esse café — resmungo, acrescentando açúcar à minha xícara. — E foi direto para a casa dele.

—Acho que foi bom mesmo você ter vindo sozinha. A Effie telefonou, querendo conversar com você.

—Comigo?

—Ela disse que ligaria depois.

Nem tenho tempo de processar a informação. Nesse momento, Daisy entra correndo pela sala, com o vestido e os sapatos ensopados de água, e estende o regador para a avó, como se pedisse para ela encher mais uma vez o recipiente. Não posso evitar um sorriso.

—Assim você vai afogar as flores. Lembra que o Peeta falou que basta colocar um pouquinho d'água, quando o sol não estiver tão quente? — Greasy Sae recorda.

A menina assente, porém faz um ar triste.

—Vem comigo, Daisy. Você pode regar a grama do quintal lá de trás — sugiro e o rosto dela se ilumina.

Pego o regador e levo-a pela mão. Seus dedinhos apertam os meus com um pouco mais de força e ouço sua voz suave mais uma vez, ainda um pouco vacilante:

—Kat-niss. — Ela olha pra cima, sorri e emenda, pondo a mão livre sobre o lado esquerdo do peito. — Pee-ta.

—Você tirou o dia para me desarmar, não é? — Dou um beijo em sua bochecha e, de fato, sinto meu coração mais leve. — O Peeta vai adorar saber dessa sua declaração de amor.

Ela solta uma risada gostosa. Encho o regador na torneira do tanque e me abaixo para entregá-lo à Daisy, que acaricia meu rosto e depois corre para regar a grama, molhando mais a si mesma do que qualquer outra coisa.

Passo o resto da manhã abastecendo o regador de Daisy, observando-a se divertir com algo tão simples. No final, acabo encharcada também.

Eu me distraio e nem reparo que Greasy Sae ficou em minha casa até a hora do almoço. Só me dou conta quando ela vem buscar a neta.

—Sae! — chamo quando ela aparece na porta. — Você não costuma ficar por aqui nesse horário. O que houve?

—Peeta pediu para cuidar da casa e de todas as suas refeições — explica, enquanto torce a barra do vestido empapado de Daisy. — Vejo você mais tarde, na hora do jantar.

Antes que eu fizesse qualquer objeção, dizendo que isso não é necessário, o telefone toca e entro em casa para atender, enquanto as duas atravessam o quintal em direção à rua.

—Alô?

— _Katniss, é a Effie! Que bom que consegui falar com você, pois tenho uma agenda de horários a cumprir!_

—Oi, Effie. Que bom falar com você também.

— _O Haymitch chegou bem em casa?_

—Ele chegou inteiro. — Limito-me a uma informação objetiva, para não correr o risco de dizer que ele conseguiu, num minuto, ser muito atencioso, e, no instante seguinte, assumir sua faceta mais do que desagradável.

— _Muito bem, Katniss! Sua voz não está muito animada, mas..._ _e_ _nfim..._ _t_ _enho uma grande, grande, grande notícia para dar. Você está sozinha?_

—Sim. Por quê?

— _Preciso da sua ajuda. No entanto, não se preocupe antes da hora. É por um excelente motivo! —_ exclama ela e posso imaginá-la agitando as mãos devido ao seu entusiasmo.

—O que preciso fazer?

— _Como sempre, indo direto ao ponto... Katniss, Katniss... Pois bem, acabei de ser comunicada de que a Presidente Paylor dispensará os meus serviços de escolta na visita dela ao Distrito 8. Afinal, é a casa dela. Paylor deve ficar por lá um tempo a mais que nos outros distritos. Então..._ — Ela faz uma pausa prolongada.

—Pode prosseguir, Effie. Você tem um horário a cumprir. — Uso seu ponto fraco para que ela não me deixe tão curiosa.

— _Bem lembrado, minha querida! Então,_ _eu_ _gostaria de ficar no Distrito 12 nesse período. No entanto, Haymitch me deixou sem saber se eu seria bem-vinda na casa dele._ — Sua voz alegre adquire um tom de seriedade. — _P_ _reciso mostrar a ele que nossa relação pode dar certo. Você me ajuda?_

—Você quer saber se pode ficar em minha casa, se ele não concordar em receber você, é isso?

— _Resumindo bem, é isso._

—Quando você chega?

— _Depois de amanhã, quando nossos compromissos no Distrito 7 acabarem, um aerodeslizador levará toda a equipe para a Capital. No entanto,_ _eu_ _ficaria no Distrito 12, se você concordar em me ajudar._

—Pode contar comigo. Se Haymitch achar que é cedo demais para que você se instale na casa dele, não ficará desabrigada.

Ouço o som das palmas do outro lado da linha.

— _Katniss, não tenho palavras para agradecer!_ — Seu jeito animado de falar já está de volta.

—Então, nós nos vemos daqui a alguns dias, Effie.

— _Sim, sim, sim!_ — vibra ela. — _Até breve, docinho!_

Rio do modo como ela se refere a mim e desligo o telefone.

Respiro fundo e tomo coragem para ir à casa de Haymitch contar a  _grande, grande, grande_ novidade. Arrumo em dois pratos um pouco da comida que Greasy Sae preparou e levo até lá.

A porta está aberta e encontro Haymitch sentado numa cadeira, enfileirando algumas garrafas sobre a mesa da sala.

—Achei que não fosse ver você tão cedo — comenta ele irônico.

— Eu também achava isso. O que você está fazendo?

—Analisando as minhas opções — esclarece, arrastando um pouco a voz, sinal de que já bebeu.

—Espero que essas opções tenham a ver, na verdade, com a sua situação com a Effie, e não com relação a essas garrafas à sua frente. — Observo seu semblante com atenção. — Você já falou com ela depois que chegou?

—Ainda não. Os dias dela são tomados de compromissos e ela costuma voltar para o hotel somente à noite. Hoje, ainda por cima, haveria uma longa reunião com a Paylor. — diz ele, examinando os rótulos das bebidas.

—Essa reunião já terminou — afirmo e agora tenho toda a atenção de Haymitch. — Effie ligou pra mim.

—Pra você? — duvida ele e parece ainda mais irritado do que antes.

—Ela será dispensada durante a ida da Presidente Paylor ao Distrito 8 e decidiu vir para o Distrito 12.

—Effie vem para o Distrito 12? — Haymitch salta da cadeira e se põe à minha frente, completamente transformado, com o maior sorriso que já vi em seu rosto. — Ela está vindo pra cá?

—Sim. Ela ligou pra mim, e não pra você, pois não sabia se você a receberia aqui em sua casa.

—Mas é lógico que ela vai ficar na minha casa! — Haymitch declara animado.

—Effie chega depois de amanhã — informo e Haymitch me faz rodopiar, segurando em uma de minhas mãos.

— Eu proporia um brinde, mas a minha intenção é tentar diminuir a bebida.

—Então, vamos almoçar e, depois, dar um jeito nessa casa — decido por nós dois.

Assim, passamos o restante da tarde ocupados. Quando estou saindo para voltar para casa, Delly se aproxima da porta de Haymitch com dois pequenos embrulhos:

—Oi, Katniss! Fui até a sua casa, mas não havia ninguém. Greasy Sae acabou de sair de lá. — Ela ergue os pacotes que estão em suas mãos. — Fiz alguns biscoitos. Peeta me ensinou. Só não sei se fui uma boa aluna. Vim trazer para o Haymitch e, já que você está aqui, posso entregar os seus também.

Pego o embrulho que ela me oferece.

—Haymitch está lá em cima, mas acho que podemos deixar os biscoitos dele sobre a mesa. — Entro novamente na sala dele e grito. — Haymitch, Delly trouxe biscoitos pra você! Vou deixar aqui em baixo e já vamos indo!

—Acho que ele escutou. — Delly ergue os ombros.

—Ok! — A voz distante de Haymitch confirma que sim.

Encosto a porta e vamos caminhando juntas pela rua.

—Está tudo bem? — Delly pergunta.

—Está sim.

—Se precisar de qualquer coisa, Katniss...

—Sei que posso pedir sua ajuda — completo.

—E a ajuda de Blaine... e a de Thom também — acrescenta Delly.

—Estou mesmo cercada de apoio — constato, sorrindo em sua direção. — Obrigada mais uma vez.

—É o mínimo que posso fazer por você e... pelo Peeta.

—Também estou aqui, se precisarem.

— Eu sei. Até uma próxima vez, Katniss.

—Adeus, Delly.

Ela começa a andar em direção à casa de Peeta. Meus olhos a acompanham até ela atravessar a porta de entrada e, depois, fixam-se nos canteiros de flores da lateral da minha casa.

Num lampejo, repasso em minha mente o que aconteceu no dia de hoje e percebo a ação de Peeta em tudo, ou quase tudo. Ele sutilmente tentou cobrir todas as áreas do meu cotidiano que necessitam de cuidados constantes... Greasy Sae se ocupando da casa e da alimentação... Daisy tratando das flores... Delly, Thom e Blaine tomando conta de mim e de Haymitch.

Eu poderia ficar chateada por ele não acreditar que seria capaz de cuidar de mim sozinha. No entanto, fico mesmo é lisonjeada com sua preocupação.

Peeta deixou apenas algo descoberto, o que era inevitável, pois ninguém pode substituí-lo nesse exato momento, em que quero apenas ele ao meu lado.

Fecho a porta atrás de mim e me deparo com o que mais temi desde que soube da viagem de Peeta. Aqui estou eu, novamente sozinha.

Mesmo nos períodos em que me afastei dele, havia o conforto de saber que poderia encontrá-lo do outro lado da rua.

Não estou com muito apetite, porém como o que Greasy Sae deixou para a janta. Demoro um século para terminar a refeição. Não tenho ânimo. Nessa noite, não terei Peeta comigo.

Agora, resta apenas a certeza de que não consigo mais ficar separada dele. No entanto, de alguma forma, terei de reaprender a conviver com a solidão.

Menos mal que tenho a companhia de Buttercup. O gato me espera no último degrau da escada e me acompanha ao banheiro e de volta ao meu quarto.

Como Finnick disse, é dez vezes mais demorado se recuperar da crise do que entrar nela. Então, preciso ser forte.

Acontece que, diversamente dos dias de angústia que passei no Distrito 13 ao lado do meu amigo, à espera de notícias de Peeta e Annie, não vou fazer e desfazer nós numa corda. Vou ler o que Peeta escreveu sobre mim.

Pego os seus manuscritos e encontro uma posição confortável na cama. Buttercup se aconchega ao meu lado.

Percorro os dedos rapidamente pelas folhas e vejo que estão permeadas de desenhos. Na primeira página, há uma figura da planta que leva o meu nome, com suas flores, folhas e raízes, e um título bem destacado:  **Katniss.**

No canto dela, há um bilhetinho colado, onde está escrito:

" _**Não se preocupe. Não confundi este capítulo com o Livro de Plantas".** _

Sorrio e viro a página para ver o que ele reservou sobre mim, para ficar guardado em nosso livro de memórias.

" _**Katniss é um nome forte e inspirador. Ao mesmo tempo, belo e doce. Descreve a sua dona com perfeição.** _

_**Quando penso nesse nome, vem à minha mente a menina que não faz ideia do efeito que causa.** _

_**A garota cujos olhos se iluminam quando está caçando, com passos silenciosos — diferentes dos meus — enquanto caminha pela floresta.** _

_**A menina que canta tão lindamente que até os pássaros param para ouvi-la.** _

_**A jovem que possui a coragem para liderar uma rebelião e, ao mesmo tempo, a delicadeza de cuidar de todos ao seu redor, tanto através de pequenos gestos, quanto por meio de atos grandiosos.** _

_**Katniss Everdeen, a tributo que não recebeu uma salva de palmas no dia da Colheita, quando Effie pediu.** _

_**Ao contrário disso, ela recebeu o silêncio da multidão e, depois de alguns minutos, uma a uma, as pessoas a saudaram, pressionando os três dedos centrais da mão esquerda nos lábios e os erguendo em sinal de admiração, despedida e respeito.** _

_**A filha de um mineiro do distrito mais pobre de Panem, que sobreviveu aos Jogos Vorazes e transformou uma nação de oprimidos em um exército.** _

_**Tudo nela é absolutamente precioso. Katniss me conquistou por completo, não somente por sua beleza, mas por suas qualidades e virtudes.** _

_**Por suas opiniões firmes, seu caráter e seus valores. Pela bondade do seu coração, por sua preocupação com os demais. Pela pureza de seus gestos e por sua autenticidade.** _

_**Ela me cativou também por seus defeitos, seu temperamento arredio, sua impulsividade e sua teimosia, mas, sobretudo, ela roubou meu coração pelo que me proporciona: felicidade e esperança.** _

_**Apesar de tudo o que tivemos que passar para chegarmos a este ponto, fico agradecido por estar finalmente a seu lado, algo com o que sonhei desde que éramos apenas crianças.** _

_**Katniss é o amor da minha vida desde que tenho cinco anos de idade.** _

_**Não é como se eu soubesse de muita coisa aos cinco anos. Era apenas um menino, uma tela em branco.** _

_**Eu não estava procurando por amor, nem sabia o que era o amor, porém foi o que encontrei no meu primeiro dia de aula.** _

_**Assim que cheguei à escola, levado por meu pai, ele me contou sobre sua vontade de se casar com a mãe de Katniss quando ambos eram mais jovens.** _

_**Era bem possível que essa história caísse no esquecimento, afinal era o meu primeiro dia no colégio e eu estava envolvido com a alegria das novidades e com o medo do desconhecido.** _

_**No entanto, meu pai me disse também que sua pretendente havia fugido com um mineiro que, quando cantava, até os pássaros paravam pra escutar.** _

_**Assim, meu pai despertou em meu coração de criança uma grande curiosidade. Logo minha atenção ficou presa na garotinha de olhos cinzentos e pele cor de oliva, que usava um vestido vermelho e os cabelos escuros presos em duas tranças. E reparei em como ela era linda!** _

_**Para minha felicidade, naquele mesmo dia, a curiosidade deu lugar à admiração.** _

_**Na aula de música, a professora perguntou quem sabia a canção do vale. A mão de Katniss levantou rapidamente no ar e me encantei com sua espontaneidade.** _

_**A professora a colocou de pé num banco e fez com que cantasse a música para todos da turma. Prestei a máxima atenção, depois do que o meu pai havia falado, e testemunhei que todos os pássaros do lado de fora silenciaram.** _

_**Foi quando me apaixonei pela voz dela. Sua voz era tão bonita, alta e clara, e tão cheia de vida que me fazia querer rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. A canção nem havia acabado e eu já havia sido irremediavelmente conquistado por aquela menina da Costura.** _

_**Desde então, reunia coragem para falar com Katniss, mas sequer conseguia me aproximar dela.** _

_**Antes da colheita que mudou nossas vidas, houve entre nós uma única ocasião em que interagimos verdadeiramente, quando tínhamos apenas onze anos.** _

_**Foi numa época difícil para ela e sua família, alguns meses após a morte de seu pai. Ela havia perdido o seu pai e, de certa forma, sua mãe também, quando ela entrou em depressão.** _

_**Chovia naquela tarde de abril. O cheiro dos pães no forno era delicioso e eu estava incumbido de retirá-los quando estivessem no ponto.** _

_**Pela porta dos fundos, vi Katniss tropeçando ao longo da pista enlameada atrás das lojas dos comerciantes, revirando as lixeiras. Minha mãe também viu sua figura franzina e começou a gritar para enxotá-la.** _

_**Decidi que deveria fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la, pois não suportava vê-la daquele jeito. Voltei para o forno da padaria e, de propósito, deixei cair diretamente no fogo alguns dos pães mais nutritivos daquela fornada, recheados com passas e nozes.** _

_**Como eu pretendia, eles queimaram por fora, mas não por dentro, e ficaram imprestáveis para a venda.** _

_**Eu já previa os gritos e a punição vindos da minha mãe e, de fato, eles vieram rapidamente. Além disso, ela mandou que eu jogasse o pão queimado para os porcos.** _

_**Todavia, isso não atrapalhou meus planos, apenas me deixou muito envergonhado. Por isso, consegui jogar discretamente os pães na direção de Katniss, porém não tive coragem nem mesmo de olhar pra ela.** _

_**Quando fechei a porta da padaria atrás de mim, meu rosto ardia muito pela pancada que recebi, mas havia valido a pena.** _

_**No dia seguinte, vi Katniss no corredor da escola e, mais uma vez, não consegui falar com ela. Ao término das aulas, quando Katniss foi buscar Prim, ela me pegou a observando através do campo do colégio. Nossos olhos se cruzaram por um segundo, entretanto logo desviei os meus para longe, como sempre acontecia.** _

_**Eu não fui capaz de lhe dirigir nem mesmo uma palavra ou um olhar, mas torcia para que aqueles pães tivessem sido um sinal do quanto ela era importante para mim e do quanto eu queria confortá-la.** _

_**Um sinal do meu amor, que aumentava a cada dia, mesmo depois que ela passou a usar uma trança em vez de duas, mesmo depois que ela trocou a música pelo silêncio, mesmo depois que sua infância foi substituída por responsabilidade, arcos e flechas.** _

_**Se me apaixonei por sua beleza e sua voz, após aquele dia, continuei amando a minha linda caçadora por diversos motivos.** _

_**Seu desprendimento... Ela sempre foi capaz de renunciar a qualquer coisa por Primrose.** _

_**Sua força... Katniss não pôde contar com o apoio de sua mãe para manter a ela e a sua irmã e, mesmo sendo tão nova, encarregou-se de alimentar e sustentar sua família.** _

_**Sua coragem... Ela se voluntariou como tributo para enfrentar os Jogos Vorazes no lugar de Prim, originalmente sorteada na colheita.** _

_**Seu atrevimento... Katniss foi capaz de disparar uma flecha na direção dos idealizadores dos Jogos na sessão de treinamento privada e, com isso, recebeu a maior nota dentre todos os tributos.** _

_**Sua valentia... Mesmo na arena, o lugar projetado para despertar o que há de pior em nós, Katniss acolheu a pequena Rue, dividindo com ela sua comida, suas roupas e seu carinho, honrando a morte da menina e afrontando a Capital ao cobrir seu corpo com flores, num ato que misturava singeleza, compaixão e rebeldia.** _

_**Suas atitudes são assim generosas e heroicas. Seu modo de amar é único e visceral.** _

_**Quando fui sorteado para a 74ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes, meu pai sabia que eu daria a vida para salvar Katniss e não retornaria vivo daquela arena. Meu pai sabia que eu a amava, mas eu não fazia ideia de que ele tinha noção de toda a dimensão. No entanto, ele me conhecia tão bem que sabia do que eu seria capaz.** _

_**Acontece que meu pai não sabia que a sorte estava a meu favor quando Effie recolheu o meu nome naquela colheita.** _

_**Só assim, pude segurar a mão de Katniss e trocar as primeiras palavras com ela.** _

_**Só assim, tive forças para conquistar uma improvável parceira para fazer com que Haymitch nos ajudasse.** _

_**Só assim pude ver de perto a sua descoberta como a Garota em Chamas.** _

_**É engraçado me lembrar de como estávamos com medo de sermos queimados vivos durante aquele desfile. Nosso nervosismo era tanto que acabamos nos aproximando e prometemos ajudar um ao outro com as roupas pegando fogo, rindo da nossa situação surreal.** _

_**Até que Cinna acendeu nossos trajes e nós dois ficamos aliviados quando percebemos que o fogo era falso. O que queimava mesmo era a minha mão esquerda presa à mão direita dela, depois que Cinna sugeriu que ficássemos de mãos dadas. O meu peito também flamejava, com a visão esplendorosa de Katniss envolvida em chamas.** _

_**Pelas mãos de Cinna, a Garota em Chamas veio à tona, porém não foi o talento dele que criou esse traço de Katniss. Cinna, numa feliz coincidência, casou perfeitamente o visual dela com a sua personalidade inflamada, que ainda estava escondida pelo jeito reservado de Katniss, mas que, no momento certo, incendiou uma nação.** _

_**Na entrevista antes do Massacre Quaternário, foi diferente, pois a criação de Cinna não foi mera coincidência. Num ato de bravura e resistência, ele transformou Katniss no Tordo, o símbolo do broche que Madge deu a ela, o pássaro que a Capital nunca quis que existisse, mas cujo surgimento não pôde evitar.** _

_**A sorte também estava a meu favor quando consegui declarar meu amor por ela apenas na entrevista da véspera dos primeiros Jogos.** _

_**Definitivamente, não foi o melhor momento ou a melhor forma de abrir meu coração — em rede nacional, expondo publicamente um assunto tão íntimo e colocando Katniss numa situação embaraçosa.** _

_**Logo depois da entrevista, ela deixou bem claro para mim que não havia sido uma boa ideia. Num rompante de raiva, Katniss fez minhas mãos e meu coração sangrarem.** _

_**Completamente frustrado,** _ _**eu** _ _**a acusei de ter feito aquilo por imaginar que poderia** _ _**magoar o seu suposto namorado e melhor amigo, Gale. Confirmei nos olhos dela essa preocupação e, em vez de ficar aborrecido por ela ter me machucado de várias formas,** _ _**eu** _ _**estava realmente admirado por constatar que, nem mesmo em situações extremas, Katniss deixa de proteger as pessoas que ela ama.** _

_**No entanto, eu tinha que me declarar, eu precisava fazer aquilo. Afinal, teoricamente, eu morreria em poucos dias.** _

_**Além disso, as consequências dos meus atos não foram tão ruins, pois, com essa novidade em mãos, os idealizadores dos Jogos imaginaram uma forma diferente de entretenimento, fazendo promessas de sobrevivência às duplas dos distritos, principalmente para incentivar nosso envolvimento.** _

_**Assim, ainda conquistamos alguns patrocinadores por causa de nossa história de amor impossível.** _

_**Eu me associei aos tributos carreiristas para protegê-la enquanto pudesse. Seu olhar de decepção quase me fez desistir.** _

_**No entanto, foi sacrificando o que quer que ela sentisse de bom por mim que consegui ajudá-la a fugir da perseguição de Cato, logo depois do ataque das teleguiadas.** _

_**Eu já me considerava morto, quando a mudança nas regras foi anunciada.** _

_**Katniss me encontrou, cuidou das minhas feridas e arriscou sua vida para buscar o remédio que impediu o meu fim.** _

_**Nos dias em que nos refugiamos na caverna, também vivenciei o que sempre pareceu algo improvável para mim. Senti seu toque, beijei seus lábios e sonhei com uma vida a seu lado.** _

_**Todavia, como era de se esperar, os idealizadores dos Jogos estavam nos enganando. No entanto, Katniss os prendeu na armadilha que eles próprios criaram.** _

_**Quando eles tentaram frustrar nossa esperança de que nós dois sairíamos vivos da arena, Katniss respondeu com a ameaça de que nenhum de nós sobreviveria, por escolha nossa.** _

_**Então, para não ficar sem um vitorioso, a Capital se viu obrigada a voltar atrás e a poupar os amantes desafortunados.** _

_**Ocorre que esse seu gesto desafiador não teve por consequência apenas a nossa sobrevivência.** _

_**Quando a Turnê da Vitória teve início, ficou claro que os habitantes dos distritos não tinham tanto receio de demonstrar sua insatisfação com o governo e que levantes estavam prestes a acontecer.** _

_**Foi então que Katniss e Haymitch me contaram sobre a necessidade de Katniss convencer Panem — e o Presidente Snow — de que nossa ameaça de suicídio na arena foi um ato de amor, e não uma insubordinação.** _

_**Ironicamente, a sugestão de Katniss de um pedido de casamento em público foi uma das coisas mais dolorosas que já ouvi de seus lábios.** _

_**Ficamos noivos durante a Turnê da Vitória, mas não foi algo verdadeiro. Para mim, nesse período em que convivemos tão proximamente, o fato mais importante foi descobrir que Katniss tinha pesadelos como e que conseguíamos nos acalmar mutuamente.** _

_**Como naquela época, os pesadelos que ainda me deixam paralisado geralmente são sobre perdê-la. E, como naquela época, eu desejo poder velar seu sono em todas as oportunidades.** _

_**Naquelas noites no trem, acreditava que, quando estávamos a sós e precisando um do outro, não havia nenhuma encenação de Katniss.** _

_**O nosso romance foi apenas uma atuação da parte dela? Somente Katniss pode responder a essa pergunta.** _

_**Cheguei a definir como fingimento, injustamente, o que Katniss fez por nós. No entanto, ela não sabia que o meu amor nunca foi parte dos Jogos e sempre foi parte de mim.** _

_**Atualmente, prefiro pensar que o modo como ela agiu foi uma estratégia da qual participei, ainda que sem ter plena consciência. Eu mesmo a induzi a interpretar esse papel.** _

_**Além disso, sei que, no fundo, algumas coisas que vivenciamos foram reais e despertaram algum sentimento nela.** _

_**Foi o que confirmei no Massacre Quaternário, nas ocasiões em que, sob o céu da arena, éramos somente nós dois.** _

_**Mesmo sabendo que um de nós poderia morrer a qualquer momento, nunca havia sido mais feliz do que naqueles instantes com Katniss, especialmente quando ela confessou que precisava de mim e me beijou, interrompendo minhas objeções, fazendo minhas palavras desaparecerem.** _

_**Finalmente, percebi que, de fato, não havia mais nada a se dizer. Foi quando tive certeza de que ela sentia algo por mim também... No entanto, pouco depois, até essa certeza me foi arrancada.** _

_**Nós nos separamos na arena-relógio. Katniss destruiu o campo de força que cobria a arena, foi retirada de lá pelos rebeldes e levada para o Distrito 13. Katniss se tornou o símbolo de uma revolta contra a opressão de Snow.** _

_**O Distrito 12 sofreu um bombardeio e foi destruído. Perdi minha família e alguns de meus amigos.** _

_**Fui capturado pela Capital.** _

_**Amor não é algo que caiba dentro de qualquer arena. A minha maior subversão foi amar Katniss e fui punido por isso.** _

_**Foi por esse motivo que sofri o telessequestro.** _

_**O** _ _**diei Katniss e tive pavor dela. Tentei matá-la e pedi para ela me matar.** _ _**Eu a** _ _**magoei** _ _**profundamente. Não deixei que Katniss tirasse a própria vida.** _

_**Sobrevivi à Rebelião, mas ainda era o quadro borrado e descolorido em que me transformaram.** _

_**No entanto, eu amava tanto Katniss, sempre amei, e esse amor ardia tão intensamente em meu peito que, mesmo durante os dias mais obscuros da minha vida, a chama dele não se extinguiu.** _

_**Tudo isso que passou... Apenas passou.** _

_**O que ficou foi o meu amor e a intensidade desse sentimento me deu forças para que uma parte escondida de mim restaurasse com cores vivas o quadro manchado no qual me tornei.** _

_**Descobri que o amor pode nos destruir, mas pode também nos reconstruir.** _

_**Eu retornei para o Distrito 12 e constatei que Katniss havia parado de lutar. Foi algo perturbador, porque ela sempre foi uma das minhas referências de força e determinação.** _

_**Mas compreendi que, como eu, Katniss é uma sobrevivente e ainda está se curando de muitas feridas. Afinal, tudo o que ela tinha se foi. Sua irmã, seus amigos, seu lar, tudo lhe foi tirado.** _

_**No entanto, pedi e Katniss me permitiu cuidar dela.** _

_**Gostaria de dar a ela a vontade de prosseguir, porque Katniss é a razão pela qual continuo lutando.** _

_**Não temos o direito de cobrar nada um do outro. Nossas dívidas já foram pagas. Se decidi permanecer ao seu lado, é porque a amo.** _

_**Eu prometo amá-la, simplesmente amá-la, com todo o meu ser.** _

_**E ficar com ela... Sempre.** _

Essa última palavra ecoa em minha mente como se o próprio Peeta a estivesse sussurrando em meu ouvido.

A força de tudo o que ele escreveu me agita por dentro, porém, ao mesmo tempo, é fonte de calma.

Fecho os olhos e durmo, sem o conforto dos seus braços, mas com a energia e a serenidade que suas palavras me trazem.

_E, nessa noite, não tenho pesadelos._


	28. No Distrito 4

Capítulo 28 - No Distrito 4 **  
**

**Por Peeta**

A viagem para o Distrito 4 transcorre sem contratempos, só não é tão rápida quanto o trajeto do trem que vai direto até a Capital, pois o comboio em que estou vai parando nas estações de todos os distritos para embarque e desembarque de passageiros.

A previsão de chegada ao meu destino é no início da tarde do dia seguinte à minha partida. Logo depois que o almoço começa a ser servido, é anunciado que o Distrito 4 está próximo. Faço uma refeição rápida e reúno os meus pertences.

O relógio da estação marca o horário de uma e meia da tarde quando saio do vagão. A estação de trem fica bem distante da Aldeia dos Vitoriosos no Distrito 4. Ao menos, é o que indica o mapa fixado na saída de passageiros.

É a primeira diferença que percebo em relação ao Distrito 12, no qual é possível ir caminhando para praticamente todos os principais lugares da cidade. Ainda estou sem saber como fazer para ir para a Aldeia, quando surge um homem uniformizado, oferecendo serviço de transporte, o qual eu aceito.

Ele me pede para informar meu destino e, quando digo o endereço, o rosto dele se volta para mim com mais atenção e percebo que me reconhece.

— Peeta Mellark. — O motorista demonstra saber quem eu sou. — Esse é o número da casa da Annie Cresta, agora Annie Odair, não é?

— Sim, é esse mesmo.

— Há repórteres por toda a parte atrás de notícias do bebê do Finnick e da Annie. — Ele faz um meneio de cabeça, indicando um grupo de profissionais da imprensa num local estratégico da estação. — Acho que eles já descobriram você.

— Obrigado por me alertar. — Caminho em silêncio ao lado do homem e, pela minha visão periférica, observo a movimentação dos jornalistas, que filmam e tiram fotos.

Felizmente, o veículo dele não está muito distante. Já dentro do carro e olhando a paisagem pelo percurso, reparo que pouca coisa mudou nos arredores desde a Turnê da Vitória, um sinal de que esta parte do Distrito 4 não foi tão atingida durante a guerra.

A Aldeia dos Vitoriosos do Distrito 4 fica numa península, bem destacada do resto da cidade, e é composta de lindas e grandes casas, todas voltadas para o mar. O motorista me deixa em frente ao número da casa da Annie.

Ao contrário das residências do Distrito 12, o quintal circunda toda a área térrea, cercada de varandas. Então, não há como bater à porta antes de entrar na propriedade. Toco o sino que fica no portão.

Uma senhora de meia idade vem me atender com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Seja bem-vindo, Peeta! Sou a Sandy — apresenta-se ela. — Eu cuidava da casa de alguns vitoriosos desde muito tempo. Agora, posso me dedicar exclusivamente à Annie.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-la — cumprimento-a, enquanto Sandy abre o portão.

— Annie está muito ansiosa por sua chegada! E os outros também.

— Johanna e Max?

— Sim! Daqui a pouco, eles devem chegar por aí. Além disso, mais tarde, a Annie vai receber a visita do Dr. Augustus, o obstetra dela, que está sempre por aqui, pois se mudou para a casa que era da Mags. É provável que ele venha acompanhado da Sra. Everdeen, que você deve conhecer bem — afirma ela e assinto.

— Ela está bem? — Tento obter mais informações sobre a mãe de Katniss.

— É difícil dizer. A Sra. Everdeen não é muito de sorrir ou de conversar. Só sei que ela trabalha muito e se dedica bastante ao hospital e ao cuidado de algumas pessoas da nossa vizinhança.

— A casa dela fica perto daqui?

— Eu e ela moramos na mesma rua. São uns quinze minutos de caminhada depois da saída da Aldeia. Fica muito próxima ao novo hospital — explica Sandy, enquanto me ajuda com a bagagem mais leve e me conduz ao interior da sala de estar, que é bastante aconchegante, decorada com simplicidade e bom gosto.

— Annie está na cozinha. Ela estava usando o liquidificador. Acho que, por isso, não ouviu a campainha. — Sandy faz com que eu solte minhas malas e sinaliza para que eu vá até lá.

Sigo em frente e me deparo com a bela ruiva de cabelos compridos, conversando carinhosamente com sua enorme barriga:

— Mamãe já vai lanchar, Finnick. — Sua voz suave me lembra dos momentos em que ela tentava me consolar, durante o tempo em que estivemos em poder da Capital.

— Olá! — saúdo em tom baixo, para não sobressaltá-la. — O bebê já está dando trabalho à mamãe? Mexendo muito e pedindo comida?

— Peeta... que bom que está aqui! — Ela sorri, sua doçura transbordando de seus olhos, e estende a mão para que eu possa segurá-la. — Respondendo à sua pergunta, estou lanchando, justamente porque o Finn está quieto demais. Um sinal de que ele já está se preparando pra chegar.

— Ah, é? Não sabia que, no final da gravidez, o bebê não se mexe tanto quanto antes.

— Como dizem, ele já está encaixado, além de estar grandão e com menos espaço — esclarece ela. — Então, fiz uma vitamina de banana, pra ver se ele se anima um pouco, e também pra evitar as cãibras que comecei a ter nesse fim de gestação. Segundo a Sandy, bananas ajudam nisso... Anota essa dica, pra quando você e sua _futura esposa_ estiverem _grávidos_.

Annie percebe pela minha expressão que o comentário me deixa triste. Não consigo disfarçar. Por isso, antes que ela pergunte o motivo, mudo de assunto:

— Eu lhe trouxe um presente! Vou pegá-lo enquanto você faz o seu lanche.

Busco o grande embrulho que transportei com todo o cuidado na viagem, depositando-o sobre a mesa da cozinha para que ela possa abri-lo.

— Está fácil de adivinhar que é um quadro. Por isso, a surpresa é só por conta do que pintei — falo com expectativa.

— Quero ver o que você retratou! — Annie tira rapidamente o papel que envolve a moldura. — Ou _quem_.

Seus olhos pousam na pintura e imediatamente ficam úmidos. No entanto, um sorriso escapa de seus lábios antes de as primeiras lágrimas rolarem. Depois de algum tempo contemplando a imagem, Annie ergue seu olhar até mim.

— Peeta, não tenho palavras. Você não imagina quantas vezes essa cena surge em meus sonhos... Finnick beijando o meu ventre, onde está o nosso bebê. É simplesmente perfeito. — Ela passa os dedos sobre a figura do marido. — E sei exatamente onde colocá-lo.

— Pode deixar que carrego o quadro. Está pesado. — Eu me adianto para pegá-lo, antes que ela tente fazer isso.

— Vem comigo! Tenho mesmo que mostrar a casa a você.

Ela me leva até um corredor, ainda no andar térreo, e abre a porta de um cômodo, que vejo se tratar de um quarto, no qual predominam cores claras nas paredes e nos móveis, com uma decoração que tem detalhes em azul.

— Este é o quarto que montei na parte de baixo da casa para mim. Como sempre fui desastrada, Sandy acabou me convencendo de que minha gravidez não combinava com escadas — explica e dou uma risada.

— Não ria. É sério! Sandy tem razão. — Ela mesma se trai e ri também, apontando para si própria. — A _pessoa_ _aqui_ não se acostumou facilmente a ter uma barriga desse tamanho.

— E o quartinho do bebê? Já está montado? — indago.

— Vou continuar por aqui depois que o Finnick nascer, ao menos nos primeiros meses. Não se assuste com a falta de um berço tradicional... Olha que legal esse aqui, acoplado à cama.

Reparo, então, no móvel em formato de um navio, que pensei se tratar apenas de um enfeite. É um pequeno berço, que se encaixa numa das laterais da cama, possibilitando que o bebê durma ao lado da mãe, em segurança.

— Daqui pra frente, seremos apenas e meu _companheirinho_ aqui. — Ela alisa a barriga com ternura. — Nada de quartos separados.

— É uma ideia ótima. Vocês serão, sem dúvida, uma dupla muito unida. Aliás, vocês já são. — Apoio o quadro no chão. — É aqui que você quer colocar a pintura?

Annie aponta para uma área vazia numa parede.

— Estava reservando esse espaço para uma foto do Finn quando nascesse. No entanto, é o local ideal para colocar o seu quadro.

Ergo a moldura e a penduro na parede, onde já havia sido instalado um prego. Os tons da pintura fazem uma bela combinação com todo o quarto e Annie não esconde sua emoção.

— Não imaginava que você fosse gostar tanto. Para falar a verdade, tinha dúvidas se você ia gostar — reconheço.

— Eu amei — admite ela com um sorriso encantador.

— Confesso que pintei o quadro sem a pretensão de trazê-lo. Porém, Katniss me aconselhou a dar de presente a você.

— Que bom que você ouviu a opinião da Katniss! Falando nisso, você não quer falar com ela?

— É o que mais quero! — respondo imediatamente.

Annie me conduz até uma pequena mesa na sala, onde fica o telefone, e sai do cômodo pouco depois. Disco o número da casa da Katniss.

— _Alô? —_ atende ela, ao segundo toque.

— Katniss, sou eu...

— _Peeta!_ — Katniss exclama e meu coração acelera só de ouvi-la dizer meu nome.

— Não nos vemos desde ontem, mas não estou exagerando se eu disser que estou com saudades...

— _Sei que não é exagero. Também já sinto saudades_.

— Está tudo bem? Alguma novidade?

— _Por incrível que pareça, muitas! —_ Ela soa animada. — _Effie vai passar uns dias aqui no Distrito 12, ou melhor, na casa do Haymitch._

— Que pena que estou tão longe! Queria ver a cara dele quando soube.

— _Ele estava num mau humor terrível, mas, quando contei a novidade, só faltou pular de alegria. —_ Katniss ri e fico em silêncio para escutar o som da sua risada. — _Peeta?_

— Estou ouvindo. Quais são as outras novidades?

— _Daisy falou o meu nome também. Depois, disse o seu nome novamente, com a mãozinha sobre o coração. —_ Sinto que ela está emocionada.

— Uau! Receber declarações de amor de vocês duas na mesma semana é demais pra mim.

— _Eu posso imaginar o sorriso gigantesco que está em seu rosto agora. —_ Katniss acerta em cheio.

— E Daisy está cuidando do canteiro de flores?

— _Está sim, fez isso ontem e hoje. Aliás, todos estão cumprindo com muito empenho as tarefas que você deixou para eles._

— Que tarefas? Do que você está falando? — Eu me faço de desentendido.

— _Você acha que não percebi que estou cercada de cuidados?_

— Ah, bom. Assim fico mais tranquilo e só me resta mesmo uma preocupação... Como você passou a noite? — questiono, tentando não parecer tão ansioso por sua resposta.

— _Eu li o que você escreveu sobre mim e não tive pesadelos —_ revela Katniss e solto o ar de meus pulmões com alívio.

— Também li tudo o que você escreveu, o capítulo e a sua carta. Nunca li nada tão bonito. Mal posso acreditar que aquelas palavras são sobre mim, para mim e, o que é melhor, vindas de você.

— _Suas palavras também foram lindas e me acalmaram. Foi como estar com você aqui comigo._

— Aquele dia conturbado até que rendeu a boa ideia de escrevermos um para o outro.

— _Não vamos nos lembrar daquele dia agora —_ pede Katniss e meu peito volta a apertar ao ouvir seu tom de voz. — _Só não demora a voltar, por favor._

— Logo, logo estarei em casa — asseguro a ela. — Porque eu amo você, Katniss.

— _Também amo você, Peeta... Muito._

Annie surge na sala de estar e faz um gesto para eu dar um recado para Katniss.

— Annie e o bebê estão mandando um beijo. Vou encontrar Johanna mais tarde e, talvez, a sua mãe.

— _Dê um abraço nelas por mim e..._ — Katniss faz uma pausa. — _Peeta, veja se minha mãe está precisando de alguma coisa. E cuidado com a Johanna!_

— Não se preocupe!

— _Até breve, Peeta! —_ Katniss se despede num fio de voz.

— Fica bem, meu amor. — Tento transmitir a ela carinho e segurança.

Desligo o telefone e, ao olhar para Annie, ela está com as mãos nos lábios, com uma expressão espantada e, ao mesmo tempo, satisfeita.

— Eu ouvi bem? _Meu_ _amor_? Que lindo! E que progresso, para quem estava na dúvida se devia ou não voltar ao Distrito 12!

— Você foi minha maior incentivadora — lembro-me das nossas conversas no hospital.

— É impressão minha ou você parece mais leve depois de falar com Katniss? — Annie repara.

— Ela não teve pesadelos, Annie. Katniss leu o capítulo que escrevi sobre ela e teve uma noite de sono tranquila.

— Capítulo? — Annie franze o cenho.

Explico sucintamente sobre o Livro de Memórias e sobre como combinamos de cada um de nós escrever a respeito do outro. E conto sobre a minha maior preocupação ao ficar longe de Katniss, que são seus pesadelos.

Durante nossa conversa, Annie me mostra os outros cômodos do andar de baixo, sempre me lembrando de que devo ficar à vontade, como se estivesse em minha casa.

Annie me conta que Johanna e Max estão morando na casa que pertencia a Finnick. Ela relata que, em geral, nenhum dos dois fica em casa durante o dia, pois Max trabalha no hospital e Johanna se voluntariou para ajudar a montar a Guarda Distrital, a força de segurança que substituiu os Pacificadores nos distritos e que vai atuar em parceria com a nova Guarda Nacional.

O papo flui naturalmente entre nós até que Sandy se aproxima para lembrar a Annie de que o obstetra vem visitá-la dentro de pouco tempo.

— Ah, sim, obrigada por avisar, Sandy! Você pode levar o Peeta ao quarto dele? Já vou me aprontar para a consulta.

Sandy faz que sim com a cabeça e me aguarda pegar as malas. Quando já estou a ponto de subir as escadas, Annie me chama:

— Peeta! É bem possível que a Sra. Everdeen venha com o médico. Algum problema em encontrar com ela?

— Não, nenhum. Fico feliz que ela esteja acompanhando a sua gestação. A Sra. Everdeen cuidou muito bem de nós enquanto estávamos no Distrito 13. Nunca vou me esquecer disso.

— Ela e Prim — recorda Annie.

— A Sra. Everdeen é um doce de pessoa. Já o Dr. Augustus... — Sandy resmunga antes de alcançar os degraus. — Ele pode ser um excelente profissional, mas quer mudar tudo por aqui e acabar com todos os nossos costumes.

Annie suspira e volta para o seu quarto, pensativa.

— A senhora acha que isso está afligindo a Annie? — pergunto à Sandy.

— Um pouco... Quer dizer, bastante — admite a senhora.

Desço as escadas sem pensar duas vezes.

— Annie! Você pode abrir? — Bato na porta de seu quarto e ela aparece assim que a chamo.

— Oi, Peeta! Algum problema?

— Só quero que você se lembre de contar sobre todas as suas preocupações ao médico.

— E de dizer como você prefere que seja o parto! — Sandy completa atrás de mim.

— Vou tentar — fala Annie, sem muita convicção.

— Nós estamos aqui para apoiá-la — digo e ela sorri fracamente, voltando a fechar a porta.

Sandy balança a cabeça e continua murmurando, enquanto sobe as escadas:

— Esses médicos vêm da Capital e descartam assim, sem mais nem menos, tudo o que se fazia há gerações e gerações aqui.

Ela me leva à suíte que Annie reservou para mim. É um quarto amplo, arejado e muito confortável, com janelas que dão vista para o mar.

Depois de arrumar a bagagem no armário, como um pouco do lanche que Sandy trouxe pra mim, tomo um banho e desço as escadas, não sem antes guardar a carta que Katniss escreveu para a mãe em meu bolso.

Escuto uma conversa animada e reconheço as vozes de Johanna, Max e, se eu ouvi bem, da Dra. Ceres.

De fato, encontro os três na sala de estar e me surpreendo com o uniforme preto que Johanna está vestindo, muito parecido com os trajes que eu e os outros usávamos durante a rebelião.

No entanto, minha maior admiração é com o visual da Dra. Ceres, com os cabelos soltos e roupas despojadas, ainda mais bonita que a mulher que conheci no hospital, escondida atrás daquele jaleco branco e do cabelo preso.

— Ora, ora... Finalmente, o padeiro mais charmoso de Panem deu o ar da graça! — Johanna se aproxima e me dá um abraço. — Como está a desmiolada?

— Katniss pediu para eu ter cuidado com você — aviso, antes de dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Ela é desmiolada, mas é prevenida! — Johanna revira os olhos.

— Ei, Peeta! Você tem que ter cuidado é comigo! — Max se levanta do sofá e faz menção de apertar minha mão, mas me segura e me levanta no ar. — Saudades, cara!

Quando ele me solta, sua irmã já está de pé ao nosso lado, pronta para me dar um abraço.

— Dra. Ceres, que surpresa boa! — Também abro meus braços para cumprimentá-la.

— Peeta, você está tão bem! — Ela segura meu rosto entre suas mãos. — Agora é oficial... Você é o paciente que mais me deixa orgulhosa por sua recuperação.

— Devo muito à senhora. Quer dizer... a _você_ , Dra. Ceres — corrijo-me antes que ela reclame.

Olho em volta à procura de Annie, porém ela não está por perto.

— Annie está na consulta com o Dr. Augustus? — questiono.

— Desde antes de chegarmos — informa Johanna.

— Tive a impressão de que ela está muito apreensiva em relação ao parto — comento. — Annie não parece segura quanto ao método que o médico escolheu.

— Como assim o método que o médico escolheu? — Dra. Ceres pergunta, um pouco indignada. — Não é assim que as coisas devem funcionar... O parto é um momento tão precioso. A opinião da Annie deve ser ouvida.

— O Dr. Augustus mexeu no seu ponto fraco, maninha! Aposto que ele vai ouvir poucas e boas quando acabar a consulta da Annie — diz Max, coçando a cabeça. — Vai com calma. Ele é um dos meus chefes no hospital.

— Nem que fosse o _meu_ chefe, Max! Você sabe o que penso! — exaspera-se ela com a sugestão do irmão. — Sempre defendi que a melhor maneira de as gestantes se prepararem para receber o bebê é escolhendo a forma de trazê-lo ao mundo... Ao menos, sempre que possível. E vou defender a escolha da Annie!

— Essa eu quero ver! — Johanna brinca. — Minha cunhadinha saindo do sério e enquadrando aquele _Dr. Arrogantius_.

No minuto seguinte, o barulho da porta se abrindo faz com que todos nós fiquemos em silêncio. Os passos pelo corredor indicam que a consulta terminou e que eles se dirigem à sala de estar.

Sem saber que estamos aqui, Annie continua falando:

— De vez em quando, sinto as contrações de treinamento, que o senhor explicou que aconteceriam. Elas têm sido mais frequentes e intensas, mas até agora só foram alarmes falsos.

Annie, o médico e a Sra. Everdeen finalmente entram na sala.

— Quando as contrações forem pra valer, eu e minha equipe estaremos preparados para recebê-la no hospital. — Ouço a voz do médico pela primeira vez e reconheço o sotaque da Capital.

Annie fica visivelmente abalada depois de ouvi-lo falar na ida ao _hospital_ e olha pra mim, como se pedisse ajuda. Faço um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, que apenas ela percebe, e isso lhe dá ânimo para verbalizar o que, de fato, é a sua vontade para a hora do parto.

— A respeito disso, Dr. Augustus, aqui no Distrito 4, temos o costume de ter os bebês em casa. Todas as famílias fazem o parto na água e prefiro...

— O Distrito 4 agora tem um hospital de ponta, Annie. — O Dr. Augustus nem espera Annie terminar de falar e seu tom de voz dá a entender que ele já tem a questão por encerrada. — Vamos deixar esse costume antigo pra trás, está bem?

— Não, não está nada _bem_. — A entonação firme da Dra. Ceres parece ocupar todo o cômodo. — A Annie está tentando exercer um direito dela como gestante, buscando informações sobre suas opções, assim como apoio profissional adequado.

O médico ouve o comentário sem ao menos olhar para ela e solta uma risada sem humor. Para responder, ele apenas gira a cabeça na direção da Dra. Ceres.

— Só há um detalhe que você não está considerando. Para mim, o parto domiciliar _não é uma opção_.

— Pois deveria ser, em respeito à autonomia materna. As mulheres merecem ter acesso a uma escolha livre e esclarecida.

— Ainda bem que a opinião _médica_ aqui cabe a _mim_ , e não à senhorita.

Assisto atônito ao diálogo nada amistoso entre os dois médicos. O clima fica bastante tenso e me aproximo de Annie para tentar tranquilizá-la. A Sra. Everdeen tem a mesma ideia.

— Engano seu, Dr. Augustus — adianta-se Max, em defesa da irmã.

— Você pode me explicar em relação a quê exatamente estou enganado, _enfermeiro_ Maximus? — O Dr. Augustus sinaliza para Max seu desagrado com o rumo da conversa.

Max pigarreia e, finalmente, esclarece:

— Esta é minha irmã Ceres, que, além de _médica_ , faz mesmo jus ao título de doutora, devido a toda a sua trajetória de estudos. — Max abraça a irmã de lado e dá um beijo em sua testa. — Ela está de férias e chegou ontem aqui. Por isso, não tive a oportunidade de apresentá-la ao senhor.

O médico engole em seco e, dessa vez, vira seu corpo, e não só sua cabeça, para encarar a Dra. Ceres.

— Você é a Dra. Ceres Savior, do Hospital Universitário da Capital? — Um misto de admiração e incredulidade cruza o semblante do médico.

— Exatamente.

— Muito prazer. Augustus Birthing. — A postura e o modo de falar dele mudam completamente. — Tentei ser seu aluno nas classes de neurociência, mas as vagas já estavam esgotadas à época. Foi quando me apaixonei pela obstetrícia e concentrei meus estudos e minha residência no Hospital Central, porém, antes de me decidir, li todos os seus trabalhos acadêmicos. — O médico começa a enumerar de modo bastante empolgado tudo o que a Dra. Ceres escreveu, até que observa todos os olhares curiosos sobre ele, de modo que ele diminui o ritmo das palavras. — Que são... absolutamente fantásticos.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Johanna murmura:

— Impressionante. O que mais você sabe sobre ela?

— Eu realmente poderia continuar falando aqui, mas isso seria, no mínimo, esquisito. — Dr. Augustus ri, um pouco constrangido com todos os olhares em cima dele.

— É engraçado você saber tanto sobre ela e nunca ter buscado conhecê-la pessoalmente — observa Annie, já mais calma.

— Acreditem. Eu tentei. E já estou arrependido de não ter insistido mais — confessa o Dr. Augustus, olhando diretamente para a Dra. Ceres. — Está difícil associar quem você sempre foi em minha cabeça com a sua verdadeira imagem — diz ele com uma expressão confusa.

— Você está enfatizando a nossa diferença de idade de uma forma nada sutil — aponta a Dra. Ceres, de maneira bem mais relaxada.

— Não, maninha. Ele quis dizer que nunca poderia imaginar que uma cientista brilhante como você fosse tão... tão... — Max gesticula, como se buscasse uma palavra para definir a jovialidade e a beleza da própria irmã.

— Jovem e gostosa — completa Johanna, piscando para Max, que ergue a mão para que ambos batam na palma da mão um do outro. — Não é isso?

— Não usaria exatamente tais palavras, mas essa é a ideia — admite o Dr. Augustus e a Dra. Ceres fica ruborizada.

— Então... — interrompo o silêncio que se instalou. — Vamos ao que interessa definir agora? A Annie poderá ter o parto do modo que ela sempre planejou?

— O parto na água é uma tradição aqui, mas é uma novidade na Capital. Já acompanhei alguns casos no Hospital Universitário. A diferença é que o da Annie será feito em casa — explica Max. — A imersão em água se mostrou uma opção segura para gestantes de baixo risco.

— Quanto a isso, Annie é uma grávida exemplar. Alimenta-se muito bem e não engordou nada além do esperado. Ela e o bebê estão em excelentes condições de saúde — destaca o Dr. Augustus. — Sra. Everdeen, alguma objeção?

A mãe de Katniss se surpreende com o pedido de opinião, mas responde com segurança:

— Fora os nascimentos que assisti aqui e no Distrito 13, todos os partos que realizei foram domiciliares e eu não dispunha de quase nenhum recurso. Annie, ao contrário, estará bem amparada quanto a isso. Então, se ela e o bebê estiverem bem, não vejo problema em atender a esse pedido.

— Sendo assim, dou minha palavra. Se tudo se encaminhar para que seja um parto natural, ele será realizado aqui, nessa sala, segundo a tradição do Distrito 4 — garante o médico, olhando ora para Annie, ora para a Dra. Ceres.

— Eu me prontifico a providenciar tudo o que for necessário e o quanto antes, Annie. Você pode ficar despreocupada — avisa a Dra. Ceres.

— Posso lhe dar uma carona até as lojas — oferece o Dr. Augustus.

A Dra. Ceres aceita e os dois se despedem para ir à cidade.

A maioria de nós está feliz com a novidade. A única que não parece à vontade com a ideia de ter uma piscina inflável instalada no meio da sala é a Johanna.

O tempo passa, porém alguns traumas ficam. No entanto, Max segura suas mãos trêmulas e fala algumas palavras em seu ouvido que têm um efeito positivo. Ela se acalma, mas, ainda assim, os dois logo avisam que vão para casa. Annie os acompanha até a porta, com as mãos nos ombros de Johanna.

A Sra. Everdeen também se dirige até a porta, porém eu a detenho, estendendo-lhe a carta de Katniss.

Nesses segundos em que estou olhando fixamente para ela, observo como está mais magra e abatida, e também o quanto Prim se parecia com a mãe. Suas feições, seus cabelos, seus olhos.

— Katniss me pediu para entregar isso à senhora.

Ela segura o envelope e fica olhando para ele sem nada dizer.

— A senhora poderia acompanhar a recuperação de Katniss. Ela sente sua falta.

— Não sei como posso ser útil à minha filha. Não naquele lugar.

— Desculpe-me pelas palavras duras, mas a senhora culpa Katniss pelo que aconteceu à Prim?

Ela nega veementemente com a cabeça.

— Culpo a mim mesma, em como pude confiar tão cegamente em Coin — diz ela com a voz embargada. — Fui eu, pessoalmente, que autorizei Primrose a ir à Capital.

— Sra. Everdeen...

— Como posso encarar Katniss, depois de tudo o que ela fez pra salvar a irmã, agora que sei a verdade sobre as bombas que mataram Prim?

— Sua filha só quer ter a mãe por perto — falo e agora ela me olha nos olhos. — Katniss vai tentar reverter a ordem de restrição. O principal objetivo dela é reencontrar a senhora.

— Vou pra casa ler a carta e tentar falar com Katniss. — Ela abaixa novamente a cabeça e se retira sem se despedir de ninguém.

Quando todos já se foram e eu e Annie estamos a sós, ela suspira, visivelmente feliz e aliviada:

— Obrigada, Peeta! Estou devendo essa a você.

— Acho que essa sua dívida é com a Dra. Ceres...

— Mas foi pelo seu incentivo que falei com o médico. Você não reparou que fiz o comentário aqui, na presença de todos? — pergunta ela e assinto. — Tinha certeza de que alguém sairia em minha defesa.

— Isso merece uma comemoração — proponho.

— Sei como _eu_ gostaria de comemorar.

— Sabe? Então, é desse jeito que vai ser. Conta pra mim!

— Quero ir até o mar. Já faz tanto tempo... — Annie implora com as mãos unidas. — É uma longa caminhada até a beira da praia e não posso ir sozinha. Max está trabalhando incansavelmente para o funcionamento da ala pediátrica do hospital, Johanna ainda não superou completamente o medo da água e Sandy não concorda que eu faça o esforço da caminhada com esse barrigão todo.

— Você acha que é realmente seguro? Não é muito cansativo pra você?

— Eu preciso ir até lá, Peeta. Sempre sinto Finnick comigo, mas é perto do mar que essa sensação de proximidade é quase física... Ele e o mar sempre foram como uma coisa só. — O que ela diz é mais do que suficiente para me persuadir.

— Eu levo você. Vamos agora?

— Sim! — concorda ela com brilho nos olhos. — Só preciso pegar algumas coisas.

— Espero você lá fora.

Eu me aproximo do portão e olho ao redor, à procura de algum jornalista ou de algum carro com vidros escuros, que poderiam ocultar uma pessoa com uma câmera. No entanto, a rua está deserta e não há nenhum veículo por perto. Tudo parece calmo, _até demais_. Afasto a ideia de que alguém poderá registrar imagens nossas do lado de fora da casa, para não preocupar Annie.

Ela logo chega, usando agora um grande chapéu e uma bolsa, de onde retira um pequeno pote e me oferece.

— Filtro solar. Sua pele é tão clarinha que, mesmo sendo fim de tarde, pode ficar vermelha.

Observo que ela não espalhou bem o creme na própria face e retiro os excessos cuidadosamente com as pontas dos dedos.

Passo o filtro solar em meu rosto e agora é a vez de Annie me ajudar a não ficar com a cara esbranquiçada por causa do creme.

O vento sopra um pouco mais forte e carrega o chapéu dela para o meio da rua.

— Deixa que pego! — Corro até lá e, depois, eu mesmo enterro o chapéu em sua cabeça. — Vamos ver se agora fica no lugar.

Annie sorri abertamente. Andamos devagar pela areia da praia e ela se apoia em mim para se equilibrar melhor.

— Você prefere ir descalça pela areia? — pergunto.

— Puxa! Você leu meus pensamentos!

Eu me abaixo para retirar as sandálias dos seus pés, assim como o calçado que estou usando.

Noto que a caminhada é bem sacrificante para Annie e ainda faltam uns bons metros para alcançarmos a água do mar. A praia está completamente deserta. Não há sinal de pescadores, banhistas e, principalmente, repórteres. Paro de andar e ela me olha espantada.

— Calma! Não desisti de ir à beira do mar... Nós vamos até lá, mas só se for assim — digo e pego-a no colo.

— Peeta, não precisa! — Annie exclama, surpresa, mas não prossegue com os protestos, quando percebe que avanço rapidamente até a espuma deixada na areia pela agitação das ondas.

— Prontinho. Está entregue!

Ponho-a no chão, mas continuo segurando seu tronco para estabilizá-la. Quando seus pés tocam a areia úmida, que é logo coberta pela fina camada de água que vem e vai, conforme as ondas se quebram à nossa frente, Annie fica em êxtase.

Por um momento, ela parece estar em outra realidade, num mundo particular em que simplesmente desaparece aquele ar de melancolia que está sempre presente em seu rosto, por mais sinceros que sejam seus sorrisos.

Seus olhos verdes adquirem um brilho diferente e percebo que aquele instante com o mar é uma experiência transcendente para ela.

Libero as suas mãos de tudo o que ela está segurando e me afasto um pouco, depois que me certifico de que não há o risco de Annie perder o equilíbrio devido ao movimento da água.

Ela acaricia seu ventre e cantarola baixinho uma música que fala: _do carinho da brisa à beira da praia, que não aplaca a saudade que sente de certo pescador... da imensidão do mar, que, ainda assim, não se compara ao tamanho do seu amor... e do amanhecer após cada pôr do sol, que a impulsiona a um recomeço, apesar de toda a dor_.

Embalado pela docilidade da voz de Annie, fito o horizonte, também sentindo saudade, só que de _certa caçadora_.

— Peeta — Annie interrompe meus devaneios —, eu trouxe uma máquina fotográfica. Você pode fazer umas fotos pra mim?

— Nunca mexi em uma dessas.

Annie me explica rapidamente o funcionamento da câmera e procuro um bom ângulo para capturar algumas belas imagens. Com a minha ajuda, ela se senta na areia e descansa um pouco. Eu continuo batendo fotos dela e da paisagem.

— Gostei! A fotografia é também uma forma de arte — reconheço.

— Sem dúvida! Finnick era apaixonado por fotografia — recorda ela. — Mas nunca abandone seus quadros, Peeta. Uma foto não poderia reproduzir aquela cena que você pintou.

— Não farei isso. Pintar é uma terapia pra mim.

— Vamos pra casa? Já está começando a escurecer — pede ela.

Devolvo a câmera à Annie e recolho nossos calçados da areia. Pego-a novamente no colo para fazer o caminho de volta e ela não contesta dessa vez.

Passo os olhos por toda a orla e não vejo ninguém. No entanto, continuo com a estranha sensação de que estamos sendo observados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, pessoal!  
> A gravidinha das fotos do capítulo sou eu, com meu barrigão de sete meses.


End file.
